


Little Lion Man

by HoneyLeo



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, M/M, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 62,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyLeo/pseuds/HoneyLeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Убежать, и присоединиться к цирку – Стив не был таким уж наивным, понимая, что идея была излишне романтичной; клише. Он также знал, что никто не поверит, что его побег и прибытие цирка в город в один день просто совпадение.»</p><p>Стив убегает из дома и попадает в цирк. Баки работает с большими кошками.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little Lion Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022525) by [xena2210](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xena2210/pseuds/xena2210). 



> Цирковое AU где-то в 1940-х годах  
> Небольшая разница в возрасте (Стиву 16, Баки 20)
> 
> Прошу прощения если перевод корявый. Это моя первая большая работа.

Убежать, и присоединиться к цирку – Стив не был таким уж наивным, понимая, что идея была излишне романтичной; клише. Он также знал: никто не поверит, что его побег и прибытие цирка в город в один день – простое совпадение. Честно говоря, он ушел из дома не преследуя определенной цели – лишь бы убежать от гневных слов отца и печальных глаз матери.

 

Но, стоя на ярмарочной площади, задрав голову и щурясь от яркого солнечного света, смотря на установленный большой шатер он был в восторге. Он уже знал, наблюдая, как ветер дико треплет флажки на вершине купола, что ни у кого не будет времени выслушивать его объяснения, дать понять, что мысль о цирке, как о единственной возможности, была единственной, что имелась у него с тех пор, как только он сошел с поезда и увидел плакаты на окнах станции.

  
\- Шоу не начнется до завтра, - голос прервал размышления Стива, и он резко повернулся, чтобы увидеть мальчика, который смотрел на него осторожным, подозрительным взглядом.   
  
Мальчик был одет в странную одежду. Он носил просторную рубашку, которая, как предположил Стив, когда-то была белой, черные лосины - похожие на те, что носили девочки под церковными платьями, они облегали его стройные ноги до середины икр, и странные тапочки в качестве обуви. Так же он носил большой серый берет, почти полностью скрывающий короткие коричневые волосы. Мальчик скрестил руки на груди, и Стив ощутил на себе его пристальный взгляд.  
  
\- Простите?  
  
\- Шоу, - начал мальчик медленно, как будто объяснял ребенку сложную теорию, - оно не начнется до завтра. Сразу после парада.  
  
\- О. Хм… - Стив остановился, чтобы перенести вес своего чемодана с одной стороны на другую, неловко качаясь под его тяжестью. – На самом деле, я хотел бы знать, могу ли я встретиться с тем, кто здесь главный.  
  
Глаза мальчика слегка расширились, прежде чем снова появился холодный оценивающий взгляд, который Стив видел до этого. Он перевел глаза с лица Стива на его пухлый чемодан и снова назад, прикидывая.  
  
\- О, черт, - пробормотал он еле слышно. Затем громче: - Послушай парень, мы не берем бродяг. Особенно деревенщин, которые, убегая из дома, думают, что присоединиться к цирку - это какое-то фантастическое приклю….  
  
\- Тони! – прервал другой голос. – Я надеюсь, что ты будешь доброжелателен к нашим будущим клиентам.  
  
Стив повернулся, обнаружив, что к ним приближается еще один человек. Он был выше, чем Стив и, судя по всему, старше и с уверенностью шел к ним, что заставило Стива испугаться. Он торопливо расправил плечи, стараясь выглядеть лучше при его небольшом росте.  
  
Высокий парень был одет в потрепанную кожаную куртку и выцветшую рубашку. Его темные брюки были немного свободнее, чем у Тони, но все еще облегали тело и исчезали в высоких черных сапогах.   
  
\- Он не клиент. Он беглец. - сказал Тони высокому парню. - Еще один путешественник, у которого появилась фантастическая идея о вступлении в цирк.  
  
Стив понял, что краснеет и посмотрел вниз, чувствуя себя глупо и пытаясь придумать, куда же ему пойти, как только они прогонят его прочь. Может быть, приезд в большой город был ошибкой. Отец всегда предупреждал его о негостеприимности города. Он был глупцом, поддавшись искушению, увидев Нью-Йорк и потратив свои и без того истощившиеся деньги на железнодорожной ярмарке.  
  
\- Ну, что ж, - задумчиво сказал высокий парень. – Я думаю, ему тогда лучше встретиться с хозяином.  
  
Стив вскинул голову вверх, широко раскрыв глаза. Парень улыбался, хотя выражение его лица было слишком язвительным, чтобы казаться добрым.  
  
\- В самом деле? – спросил Стив.  
  
\- Конечно, малыш.  
  
\- Барнс … - Тони попытался прервать, но парень отмахнулся, пресекая его возражения.  
  
\- Все хорошо, Тони. Я сам отведу его на встречу с боссом. У тебя есть имя, парень?  
  
На его лице все еще держалась та же язвительная улыбка, и Стиву пришлось сглотнуть сухой ком в горле, прежде чем он смог ответить.  
  
\- Стивен, - сказал он. - Э-э-э … Стив.  
  
\- Ну, Стивен-Э-Стив. Тебе лучше следовать за мной.  
  
Без дальнейших инструкций он развернулся и зашагал к шапито, насвистывая что-то. Стив посмотрел на Тони, но мальчик просто нахмурился и поправил шапку перед тем, как, развернувшись, уйти в противоположном направлении.  
  
Стив следил, как развевалась рубашка Тони, прежде чем вспомнил, что должен был делать, и сорвался на бег, догоняя высокого парня.  
  
Когда он через плечо оглянулся назад, Тони нигде не было видно.  
  
*  
  
Парень даже не пытался дождаться Стива, пока они пересекали участок, где еще разгружались вагоны, и Роджерс старался изо всех сил идти, в том же темпе не отставая, однако вес его чемодана и усталость заставляли ноги неуклюже запинаться.  
  
Парня приветствовал почти каждый второй человек мимо которого они проходили, и Стив почувствовал легкое головокружение из-за того, сколько он вертел головой, замечая что-то новое.  
  
\- Эй, Барнс, что за парень? – окликнул голос, и глаза мальчика с удивлением остановились на женщине не выше, чем он сам.  
  
Женщина была одета так же, как и парень – только без куртки – и каждый дюйм ее тела был покрыт разноцветными завитками и рисунками. Стив мог видеть татуировки даже через ее белую майку. Роджерс никогда не встречал кого-то с татуировкой, не говоря уже о ком-то полностью покрытым ими. Когда женщина приблизилась, мальчик мог увидеть, что даже спина, руки и пальцы татуированы.  
  
\- Получил себе беглеца, Кристина, - ответил парень, – Барнс – останавливаясь, и бросая взгляд назад, на Стива; улыбка по-прежнему была на месте, - Я веду его увидеться с Фьюри.  
  
Кристина улыбнулась, глядя на мальчишку.

 

\- Ну, - сказала она после паузы, - Он такой молоденький и красивый. Удачи, малыш.  
  
Стив старался не думать о том, что имела в виду Кристина, продолжая следовать за Барнсом.  
  
*  
  
Они нашли Фьюри в его трейлере. Приблизившись, Стив смог услышать громкие голоса, доносящиеся изнутри и перекрывающие даже шум слонов, которых в этот момент выгружали. Слоны. Стив проигнорировал гневные крики и с изумлением проследил, как два массивных животных неуклюже прошли мимо подгоняемые своими надзирателями. Слоны.  
  
Барнс кивнул одному из мужчин, что пас слонов, но не проявил дальнейшего интереса к происходившей толкотне. Вместо этого, он прислонился к стене трейлера, выудил коробку спичек и искромсанную сигару из нагрудного кармана своей куртки.   
  
Его глаза метнулись к Стиву, перед тем как чиркнуть спичкой, защищая огонек другой рукой, и поднося её к сигаре, зажатой между губ. Он глубоко затянулся, прежде чем заговорил:  
  
\- Хорошо, слушай парень, – начал, выкидывая использованную спичку.  
  
\- Стив, - поправил Стив, забывшись на мгновение.  
  
Барнс закатил глаза, делая еще одну затяжку и намеренно выдыхая дым Стиву в лицо. Роджерс закашлялся и Барнс ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- Хорошо Стив, у тебя есть номер?  
  
Малчик нахмурился:   
  
\- Номер?  
  
\- Ты знаешь, умения. Способности. Что-то, в чем ты хорош, чтобы Фьюри мог использовать это в нашем маленьком шоу. – Он махнул рукой в сторону, указывая кончиком горящей сигареты на большой шатер.  
  
Стив медленно покачал головой и его широко распахнутые глаза заслезились от выпущенного Барнсом дыма.  
  
\- Хах, - Барнс снова затянулся, глядя на мальчишку, осматривая его худощавое тело. - Знаешь, ты не создан для труда подсобного рабочего. Может, какой-то опыт работы с животными?  
  
Стив понимал, что Барнс не спрашивал о домашних животных, типа собаки, которая была у него, когда он был младше. Он снова покачал головой.  
  
\- Я так и думал, - признался Барнс, - Ты, вероятно, никогда не занимался тяжелой работой до этого. Выглядишь слишком обеспеченным, чтобы испытывать трудности.  
  
\- Тяжелой работой? – спросил Стив.  
  
Барнс кивнул:   
  
\- Рабочим так же приходится следить за толпой, если что-то пойдет не так при продаже билетов, ну или нечто подобное.  Заставляют людей чувствовать себя лучше, успокаивают, чтобы они перестали артачиться.   
  
Стив посмотрел на свои брюки. Его мать погладила их предыдущей ночью для того, чтобы на следующий день он пошел в них в церковь. Брюки Барнса выглядели так, как будто их никто ни разу в жизни не гладил, с кучей маленьких дырок в них. Он вдруг резко почувствовал себя не на своем месте.   
  
Барнс, казалось, ощутил его дискомфорт:   
  
\- Не переживай, малыш. Возможно, Фьюри ищет кого-то для постоянной помощи на кухне. В основном мы берем для такой работы местных жителей, но у нас возникли проблемы с мелкими говнюками, которые свалили, оставив нас как рыбу на берегу.  
  
\- А что делаешь ты? – с любопытством спросил Стив.  
  
\- Я? – засмеялся Барнс. – На самом деле совсем не много. Я работаю в зверинце с животными, знаешь? В основном большие кошки, хотя теперь у нас также есть Балу.   
  
Он мельком взглянул на Стива, замечая его смущение, и ухмыльнулся:   
  
\- Может, хочешь поучаствовать в моем номере, Стефан.  
  
\- Стивен, - автоматически исправил мальчик.  
  
Улыбка Барнса стала ярче:  
  
\- Да, конечно. Ну, Стив, может тебе и повезет, – он снова оглядел его сверху донизу. – Ты когда-нибудь носил платье раньше?   
  
Глаза Стива расширились, и он отвернулся, почувствовав, как обдало жаром щеки. Он даже не мог найти слов, чтобы ответить, так как был застигнут врасплох самой идеей вопроса Барнса.  
  
Он был спасен от дальнейшего допроса, когда дверь трейлера Фьюри открылась и кто-то в спешке, почти падая, вылетел наружу. Стив лишь мельком увидел лицо человека, когда тот проходил мимо, даже не заметив их присутствия.  
  
\- Фандрал! Фандрал! – проорал голос, и Стив обернулся, чтобы увидеть другого мужчину, стоящего в трейлере и орущего вслед удаляющемуся человеку. – Ах, ну и черт тогда с тобой! – сказал мужчина, выпрямляясь, заметив Барнса.  
  
Фьюри был высокий, темнокожий и внушительный. Стив знал, что он был здесь благодаря Барнсу, но даже если бы он этого не сделал, то сам смог бы опознать Фьюри по его превосходной одежде и тому, как тот держался. Костюм мужчины был черным, а не ярко красным, он выглядел почти как юрист или бизнесмен.  
  
\- Эй, босс, что в этот раз заставило перекрутить панталоны Фандралу? – спросил Барнс, гася сигару о стену трейлера и отправляя ее остаток обратно в карман.  
  
Фьюри фыркнул, проведя рукой по лицу:   
  
\- Он зол на меня, примерно половина его группы пропала. Это не моя вина, что проклятым мелким соплякам так сильно понравились огни большого города, - объяснил он грубо. Мужчина повернулся к ним лицом и Стив почти вздрогнул. Левая сторона лица Фьюри была с несколькими длинными шрамами, а повязка закрывала левый глаз. Мальчик прикусил губу стараясь не глазеть.  
  
\- Так или иначе, кто твой друг? – спросил Фьюри, обведя Стива взглядом и заставляя того нервничать.  
  
Барнс усмехнулся:   
  
\- Нашел себе беглеца. Он ищет работу.  
  
Фьюри засмеялся, хотя звук был невесёлый:   
  
\- Ты убежал, чтобы присоединиться к цирку, верно, малыш?   
  
Стив покачал головой, не доверяя слова своему рту. 

   
\- Тогда что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Фьюри, кривя губы в отвращении и смотря мимо Стива в том направлении, где исчез Фандрал.  
  
Роджерс урвал момент, чтобы снова обрести голос:  
  
\- Я действительно убежал, сэр. Но не для того чтобы присоединиться к цирку. Мне это не приходило в голову до тех пор, пока я не добрался до города, потому что даже не знал, что цирк был здесь, и я …  
  
\- И ты подумал, что сможешь найти работу в шапито? – Фьюри по-прежнему смотрел мимо него.  
  
\- Да сэр, - сказал Стив.  
  
Взгляд Фьюри метнулся к Барнсу, а затем к следу от сигареты, оставшемуся на стене его трейлера, и, наконец, снова вернулся к Стиву. Мальчик опустил взгляд в свои ноги, встревоженный напряженным взглядом мужчины.   
  
\- Ну, - сказал Фьюри мрачным тоном, - Мне всегда нравились люди, знающие как пользоваться своими манерами.  
  
*  
  
Два часа спустя Стив решил, что Фьюри не слишком уж ему и нравился. Он вздохнул, сразу же пожалев об этом, когда запах слоновьего навоза заставил согнуться в приступе кашля.

  
\- У тебя все хорошо? – спросил голос, когда Стив уже почти успокоился.  
  
Он встал и обернулся, обнаружив человека, наблюдавшего за ним у входа в вагон. Парень был одет в простую серую рубашку с закатанными рукавами и темные брюки. Его голова была выбрита, а кожа темной и на лице теплая улыбка. Стив вновь закашлялся, когда попытался ответить.  
  
\- Да, просто это … - он замолчал, указывая лопатой на кучу навоза, которую убирал из дальнего угла вагона.  
  
Мужчина рассмеялся:  
  
\- Я знаю. Я помню. Все застревают с лопатой на первую неделю или около того. Ты Стив, верно?  
  
Он кивнул.  
  
\- Я Сэм, - представился парень. – Сэм Уилсон. Барнс послал меня, чтобы забрать тебя и пойти перекусить в столовую.  
  
Как будто по команде, желудок Стива сердито заурчал, и он смущенно улыбнулся.  
  
Сэм снова рассмеялся:  
  
\- Ладно, давай. Если опоздаем, ничего не получим. Ты сможешь вернуться к своей лопате после того как заполнишь свой желудок.  
  
*  
  
Как позже узнал Стив столовая представляла  из себя длинную палатку, находящуюся с другой стороны. Сэм весело болтал с ним весь путь через территорию к палатке. Мужчина объяснил, что они готовились к параду, который пройдет через весь город на следующий день. Часть сценического инвентаря должна была быть выгружена из вагона и загружена в их дорожные трейлеры, с которыми были особые проблемы.  
  
\- Большие кошки, как правило, бывают немного капризны, - размышлял Сэм. – У Фьюри и Барнса это самое тяжелое время, им нужно придумать как взять животных под контроль и погрузить. Иногда это сильно тормозит работу, поэтому мы грузим их только перед самым парадом.  
  
\- Я думал, у Фьюри другие обязанности, - предположил Стив.  
  
Он запоминал каждый кусочек информации, что Сэм давал ему, стремясь узнать как можно больше об этом волшебном месте, которое теперь окружало его. Шатры и палатки появлялись перед ними на протяжении всего пути. Где-то играла музыка и люди – люди были как нечто, что Стив никогда не видел прежде. Некоторые в красочных костюмах, некоторых по одежде не отличить от Сэма или себя, но все они превосходны.  
  
\- О, так и есть, - хмыкнул Сэм. – Но он был хозяином больших кошек прежде, чем взял на себя работу Руководителя арены, и он никогда бы не смог полностью распрощаться со своими котятами. На сегодняшний момент он помогает Барнсу, поскольку только у этого парня из всех в округе достаточно наглости, чтобы работать с большими кошками.  
  
Стив кивнул. В этом был смысл. Он видел раньше несколько кошек, находящихся в своих клетках, взволновано шагавших туда и обратно за своей решеткой. Он бы не хотел оказаться рядом с ними.  
  
\- Как насчет тебя? Что делаешь ты? – спросил он Сэма, когда они достигли толпы и тот показал ему, где умыться.  
  
Уилсон улыбнулся немного самоуничижительно:  
  
\- Я? Я просто подсобный рабочий. Ничего особенного.  
  
\- Не лги Сэм Уилсон! – прокричал голос, и Стив вскочил, когда маленький человек подбежал к ним и быстро обернул руки вокруг Сэма. – Ты невероятно особенный! Ты навсегда мой любимчик.  
  
Сэм споткнулся под чужой тяжестью, издал резкий смешок, выпрямляясь, и попытался выпутать себя из рук незнакомца.  
  
Стив смотрел, ошеломленный, а Сэм, наконец-то освободил себя, поставил маленького парня обратно на землю. Уилсон, по-прежнему улыбаясь от уха до уха, представил их:  
  
\- Стив это Питер. Пит, это Стив. Он новенький.   
  
Питер повернулся к Стиву, на его лице горела яркая улыбка:  
  
\- Свежее мясо! Прекрасно! Бьюсь об заклад, тебя отправили выполнять зловонные обязанности, да? Я хорошо это помню. Тем не менее, сейчас я Питер Паркер, экстраординарный акробат!  
  
Стив пожал протянутую руку и заметил, что тупо кивал, соглашаясь со всем, что говорит Питер. Сэм добродушно покачал головой.  
  
\- Не сломи его Пит, он все еще сверкает, - пошутил он, хлопая рукой по плечу и ведя в сторону палатки.  
  
*  
  
Оказавшись внутри, Питер бросился в сторону к другому парню, махая ему и выкрикивая через плечо прощания. Сэм рассмеялся и показал Стиву, где подавали еду. Стив схватил металлический поднос, как было велено, и вместе с Сэмом присоединился к очереди.  
  
\- Да, это Питер, - объяснил Сэм. – Он часть нашего акробатического номера с этим парнем, ты видел, он махал ему? Да, это Уэйд Уилсон. У них двойной номер. Фьюри принял обоих в Нью-Джерси несколько лет назад. Хорошие дети.  
  
\- Дети? – спросил Стив.  
  
\- Питу пятнадцать. Уэйду шестнадцать, почти семнадцать. Как я уже сказал, дети.  
  
Стив покраснел. Ему едва исполнилось шестнадцать, и он был благодарен, что Сэм не спросил его возраст, возможно решив, что это не его дело.  
  
Очередь медленно продвигалась вперед и, в конце концов, Сэм и Стив достигли прилавка. За стойкой стояла высокая женщина со светлыми волосами одетая в белый фартук и вооруженная ковшом. Она улыбнулась Уилсону, взяла лоток и зачерпнула ему тушеное мясо. Когда Стив шагнул вперед, она подняла тонкую бровь.  
  
\- Фригга, это Стив. Он новенький. Стив – это Фригга, наш повар и приемная мать, - любезно представил Сэм.  
  
Фригга засмеялась мелодичным звуком, что заставило Стива осторожно улыбнуться:  
  
\- Мои мальчики доставляют мне достаточно неприятностей и без усыновления всех вас, - она усмехнулась и вылила полный ковш рагу в лоток Роджерса.  
  
Сэм усмехнулся, высматривая свободное место:  
  
\- Фригга хороший человек и чертовски готовит. Она и двое ее сыновей были с цирком в течение многих лет. Дольше, чем большинство может вспомнить.  
  
Стив кивнул, широко раскрыв глаза. Сэм улыбнулся ободряюще:   
  
\- Слишком много, чтобы запомнить, да?  
  
Стив снова кивнул и почувствовал, как необъяснимо перехватило в горле от волнения. От его внимания не ускользнуло, что Фригга немного напоминала его собственную мать, и несмотря на все, через него прокатилась волна ностальгии.  
  
Сэм вздохнул и похлопал рукой по плечу Стива:  
  
\- Люди сделают твою жизнь невыносимой на первое время, потому что ты новенький, но это не так уж и важно, если ты найдешь свое место. Все здесь как семья, знаешь? Мы присматриваем друг за другом. Фьюри следит за этим.  
  
Мальчик сглотнул и снова кивнул, когда они сели за один из трех длинных столов, напротив того, где сидел Питер, крадущий кусочки с подноса Уйда. Уэйд либо не замечал, либо не возражал, продолжая свой разговор с тонким красивым мужчиной с длинными черными волосами. Питер поймал взгляд Стива и ответил ему небольшим кивком. По крайней мере, он казался дружелюбным. Сэм тоже.  
  
Еда была вкуснее, чем казалось после того, как Стив попробовал первый кусочек; он начал быстро поглощать еду, голодный из-за утренней работы. Мужчина удивленно наблюдал за ним.  
  
\- Может, ты захочешь насладиться ей, - предложил он. – Ужин ещё не скоро.

  
Стив приложил усилие, чтобы остановиться от столь энергичного проглатывания еды:  
  
\- А все получают еду?  
  
Сэм кивнул:  
  
\- По большей части. За исключением момента дефицита люцерны (кормовое растение), и то даже тогда её два квадрата.  Очень плохо было только несколько раз, и было это до того, как Фьюри взял на себя обязанности.  
  
\- Как долго он был у власти? – спросил Стив.  
  
\- Пять лет, - ответил Сэм. – Начал, когда наш последний руководитель … эээ … ушел. В любом случае, он лучший лидер. Справедливый, знаешь?  
  
Стив рассеяно кивнул, отвлекаясь, когда сам Фьюри вошел в палатку в сопровождении Барнса. Фьюри снял красный пиджак, оставив только простую белую рубашку, с потрёпанным воротником, заправленную в черные брюки и высокие блестящие сапоги. Он смотрелся неприкасаемым, как будто королевской крови. Однако именно Барнс привлек внимание Стива. На нем уже не было куртки, рубашка, заправленная в брюки, распахнута так, что открывала вид на голую грудь, блестящую от пота. Казалось, что его тело состоит только из мускулов. Стив покраснел и посмотрел на свою еду, заканчивая отдых в тишине, пока Сэм разговаривал с человеком, сидевшим напротив него.  
  
*  
  
После того как они закончили, Сэм вернулся со Стивом к вагону для слонов, сказал, что заберет его в конце дня, чтобы показать где тот будет спать. Роджерс поблагодарил мужчину и вернулся к работе, завязывая платок на лице, пытаясь помешать ужасному запаху. Он искренне надеялся, что будет возможность где-то вымыться в конце дня.  
  
Он закончил с первым вагоном и только влез в следующий, когда его прервали. Барнс стоял в дверях вагона, ухмыляясь  
  
\- Как дела? – спросил он.  
  
\- Хорошо, - подавленно ответил Стив. Но быстро сдернув платок повторил. – Прекрасно.  
  
Он почувствовал, как покраснел до самых кончиков ушей.  
  
Ухмылка Барнса стала еще шире.  
  
\- Наслаждаешься своей работой? – спросил он, глядя вокруг.  
  
\- Если это способ для меня увеличить свою массу, то я не против.  
  
Барнс поднял бровь:  
  
\- Ну, мы будем здесь около месяца, прежде чем уедем. Достаточно времени для тебя, чтобы передумать и вернуться домой. Тони был прав, малыш – убежать с цирком это не сказка.  
  
Стив посмотрел на лопату в руках, навоз на его обуви и грязные манжеты.  
  
\- Ну, это очевидно, - пробормотал он.  
  
Когда поднял голову, Барнс окинул его любопытным взглядом:  
  
\- Тогда я позволю тебе вернуться к своей работе, - сказал парень, повернулся и спрыгнул с вагона.  
  
Стив посмотрел ему вслед, вытащил носовой платок и вернулся к работе, полный решимости.  
  
*  
  
Как и было обещано, Сэм пришел за ним в конце дня, смеясь, видя каким грязным стал Стив после чистки почти всех вагонов животных. Каждый мускул в теле мальчишки, казалось, кричал в знак протеста, и Сэм помог ему выбраться из уже чистого вагона. Он никогда так тяжело не работал в своей жизни.  
Он не был уверен, что будет в состоянии двигаться на следующий день, не говоря уже о том, чтобы встать и сделать всю работу по новой.  
  
Сэм привел его на участок за тендом столовой, где находились несколько больших бочек, наполненных мутной водой. Стив не смог заставить себя вспомнить о скромности, и, как только Сэм объяснил что это действительно зона мойки, он разделся до нижнего белья так быстро, как могли позволить больные конечности.  
  
Сэм сидел в стороне на бочке и разговаривал со Стивом, пока тот мылся, его ноги лежали на чемодане Роджерса, когда он закурил сигарету.  
  
\- Так как прошел твой первый день? – усмехнулся Сэм, на мгновение его лицо осветилось искрой от сигареты.  
  
\- Долго, – фыркнул Стив, пытаясь отмыть грудь странно пахнущим мылом, и убрать вонь с кожи.

  
Сэм глубоко вдохнул, густой дым вырвался изо рта, когда он кивнул. Мужчина сидел спиной к Стиву, давая ему некоторое подобие уединения, за которое Стив был благодарен, когда мылся в более низких областях.  
  
\- Барнс приходил ко мне, – пробормотал он, смывая мыло с волос, когда Сэм повернулся к нему.  
  
\- О, неужели?  
  
\- Да. Спрашивал меня, наслаждаюсь ли я своей работой, как будто лопата была чем-то ужасным, - объяснил Стив, потянувшись за грязной рубашкой и брюками и макая их в бочку.  
  
\- Ого, - Сэм прикончил свою сигарету и бросил ее на землю, гася носком сапога. – Он, вероятно, просто издевается над тобой. У нас давненько не было никого свежего. Фьюри обычно не соглашается принимать беглецов. Особенно, когда они не имеют навыка, который он может использовать.  
  
\- Тогда зачем меня взяли? – с любопытством спросил Стив. У него нет ничего, что он может предложить. Барнс даже сказал, что он не подходит для работы подсобного рабочего, как Сэм.  
  
Уилсон пожал плечами:  
  
\- Может быть любое количество причин. Возможно, он думает, что, получив такую работу, ты быстро устанешь и соберёшься обратно домой. Большинство так и сделали.  
  
Стив посмотрел на чемодан у ног Сэма. В быстрой последовательности мелькнули изображения: напуганные карие глаза Уилла, ужас во взгляде матери, боль от ударов отца и недели, недели молчания, следующие одна за другой. Он не мог вернуться домой.   
  
\- У меня нет дома. Больше нет, - наконец сказал он, заставляя руки двигаться и начать отжимать свою рубашку.  
  
*  
  
В эту ночь, когда он лежал в койке, слушая, как храпит Сэм на другой стороне вагона, он повернулся и посмотрел в открытую дверь, на площадь. По близости все еще ходили люди, некоторые подпевали музыке, которая играла в одной из палаток.  
  
Позади шапито горел большой костер и люди начали собираться вокруг него, смеясь и крича друг другу. Виднелись темные силуэты перед огненным пламенем. Стив смотрел, как тень одного из силуэтов отразилась на его руках, а затем снова пропала.  
  
То, что Стив сказал Сэму, было правдой: у него больше не было дома. Но, может быть, - подумал он сонно, - может быть, если он останется здесь надолго, то найдет его.


	2. Chapter 2

На следующее утро Стив проснулся до рассвета и увидел, что темная площадь уже гудела от активности.

Когда он перевернулся, Сэм сидел на своей койке, шнуруя ботинки:

\- Доброе утро, - поприветствовал он, голос по-прежнему грубый от сна. – Лучше поторопиться. Еще очень многое нужно сделать до парада, и не сомневаюсь, что ты захочешь сперва закинуть еду в свой желудок.

Стив потянулся в кровати, морщась, когда его конечности и суставы заныли в знак протеста. Он осторожно поднялся на ноги и начал одеваться, морщась при каждом движении. Когда он наклонился завязать шнурки, боль вспыхнула яркими искрами в спине и плечах. Сэм, заметив, подавился от смеха.

\- Это займет несколько недель, но ты привыкнешь к работе, малыш, - пояснил он. – И боль, в конце концов, стихнет.

Стив выпрямился, пожал плечами, так медленно и осторожно, как это было возможно:

\- Хорошо, буду знать.

Он стиснул зубы и последовал за Сэмом из вагона на площадь.

*

После завтрака, Стив пошел с Сэмом, что бы помочь подготовить дорожный экипаж.

\- Это тяжелая работа, - объяснял Сэм. – Нужно выгрузить экипаж из вагонов поезда, затем взять лошадей которые будут тянуть его. Не говоря уже о других животных, которых нужно туда погрузить.

Сэм покачал головой:

\- Хочешь совет? Если ты увидишь Фьюри или Барнса сегодня, разворачивайся и иди в обратном направлении. В этот день с этой парочкой даже говорить не стоит, особенно когда мы будем перемещать кошек.

Стив кивнул, стараясь не отставать от Сэма, пока тот говорил. Он сомневался, что будет полезен при транспортировке.

*

Он не был.

Из-за его маленького роста и отсутствия опыта в том, как разгружать вагоны, на Стива кричали больше, чем когда-либо за все года школы. После третьего или четвертого раза он был оттеснен в сторону от работы. Он отступил назад, уныло наблюдая, как мужчины выгружали экипаж.

Он почувствовал, как нагревается кожа на шее под палящим солнцем, и поднял воротник, стараясь защититься. Лето еще не наступило, но погода стабильно становилась теплее и уже к середине утра мужчины были горячими, потными и злыми. Они ворчали на Стива, хотя он делал все возможное, чтобы остаться в стороне. Разумеется, он все понимал. Это неприятно когда кто-то путается под ногами, пока ты работаешь, но Стив был в недоумении относительно того, как он может помочь со всем этим.

\- Эй, малыш! – позвал голос, и Стив инстинктивно повернулся. Это был человек, с которым разговаривал Сэм этой ночью на площади. Стив не мог вспомнить его имя, но он легко улыбался, за что Стив был благодарен.

\- Как думаешь, ты сможешь пойти в столовую и принести нам, с ребятами, чего-нибудь выпить? – спросил мужчина, вытирая пот со лба подолом своей грязной рубашки.

Стив поспешно кивнул, желая быть полезным, и направился к площади.

*

Фригга засмеялась, когда он сказал ей, почему его сюда отправили, и повела его к задней части столовой, где стоял дорожный вагон, запертый и надежно охраняемый. Она выудила ключ из верхней части лифа (Стив вежливо отвернулся), открыла фургон и взяла ящик. Она несла его с такой легкостью. Когда он взял ящик в руки, бутылки внутри мелодично звякнули.

Напряжение в мышцах заставило руки гореть, они все еще болели от работы со вчерашнего дня, но он тащил ящик весь путь через площадь, и был вознагражден за свои усилия, когда мужчины начали весело аплодировать при его приближении. Очевидно, все уже знали, что он ушел за напитками. Каждый из мужчин похлопал его по спине и говорил спасибо, прежде чем взять пиво.

Рядом с ним появился Сэм и взял свою бутылку:

\- Похоже, ты сделал что-то полезное, - усмехнулся он, прежде чем сделать глоток своего пива.

Стив прикусил губу, что бы не улыбаться.

*

В полдень колонна была готова, построена и ждущая отправления. Стив подумал о том, что неконтролируемый шум и суета в предыдущий день были впечатляющими, но увидеть весь цирк выстроенным в линию – поистине удивительное зрелище.

Каждый дорожный вагончик был окрашен в невероятно яркие цвета,  запряженные к ним лошади - ухожены до блеска и украшены перьями и лентами. Артисты толпились вокруг экипажа в сложных, искусно сделанных костюмах, кто-то разминался, а кто-то поспешно повторял свои движения. Три вагончика впереди, далее оркестр, выстроен по четыре человека в ряд и пять в длину, инструменты блестели на солнце, золото и латунь создавали красивый контраст с красными мундирами.

За ними два вагончика, два слона, которых Стив видел накануне, разряженных в яркую ткань. Три женщины сидели на вершине большого слона, смеясь и болтая, лаская уши огромного животного. Два клоуна сидели на втором, один на шее другой на спине жонглируя длинными жезлами.

В задней части колонны находился один из крупнейших вагончиков, запряженный прекрасной шестеркой, украшенной лавровыми венками и серебряными лентами, заплетенными в гривы. Внутри экипажа ходили кошки. Теперь Стив увидел, что их было четверо. Две львицы,  молодой лев и тигр. Две самки кружили по периметру вагончика, лев ходил взад и вперед вдоль стены. Тигр оказался самым спокойным из всей группы, он отдыхал на солнышке, наблюдая за троицей со своего места в середине клетки.

Стив не мог поверить насколько большими они были. Особенно тигр, который был вполовину больше чем львицы. Он придвинулся ближе, чтобы лучше видеть. Артисты и рабочие проходили мимо клетки, как будто кошек там не было, привыкли к зрелищу, а кошки часть его, но Стив казалось, заворожен движением их мышц под шкурой и низким тяжелым гулом их дыхания.

\- Я сдеру с тебя деньги, если не прекратишь так пялиться.

Стив подпрыгнул, испугавшись грубого голоса. Он повернулся и увидел стоящего рядом с ним Барнса. Как и другие артисты,  Барнс был одет в костюм для шоу. Он носил высокие черные сапоги на темные облегающие брюки с акцентированной белой полоской с обеих сторон его бедер. Рубашка была темно-красной, плотной и распахнутой почти до пупка, украшенной большими серебряными кнопками и с манжетами на запястьях. Стив увидел контуры груди Барнса и мелькнувший темно-розовый сосок. Сглотнув, он повернулся к кошкам.

\- Кажется что они больше, чем описано в книжках, - произнес он, гордясь тем, как спокоен был его голос.

Барнс фыркнул:

\- Данте вырос только вполовину, - сказал он, кивая в сторону молодого льва. – Он наберет еще около 400 фунтов в ближайшие несколько лет.

Барнс подошел ближе к клетке, и Стив последовал за ним. Когда они приблизились, львы сбились у дальней стены клетки и смотрели на них устало. Тигр же крадучись подошел ближе, с фырканьем нюхая воздух.

Барнс усмехнулся:

\- Привет, привет, - промурлыкал он тихо, протягивая свою левую руку.

Казалось, что сердце Стива перевернулось в груди. Конечно же, Барнс не собирался …? Он смотрел с благоговением, как рука прошла между прутьями клетки к тигру, который уперся своим огромным лбом в ладонь Барнса, как будто это дворовый кот, ищущий ласки.  Барнс усмехнулся:

\- Привет Хан. Привет приятель, - сказал он тем же тихим голосом.

Стив не мог двигаться. Он знал, Барнс работал с большими кошками, но он никогда не думал, что они будут реагировать на него как ручные домашние животные. Особенно тигр, который был самым крупным и самым пугающим из этой четверки.

Барнс провел ладонью над ушами кошки, потянул мех за ними, а затем сгладил его обратно, с мягкой, полной обожания улыбкой украшающей лицо. Выражение его лица было таким теплым, что на мгновение Стив вспомнил, как накануне, это же лицо украшала резкая неприятная ухмылка.

\- Хан пришел на шоу в тот же год что и я, - сказал Барнс, - мы оба были тогда просто детьми.

Стив впитывал информацию, в то время как Хан ткнул свой нос в ладонь еще раз. Он вдруг понял, что низкий гул, исходящий из клетки, уже не просто дыхание огромного кота – Хан мурлыкал.

\- Он как гигантская домашняя кошка, - бессмысленно пробормотал он.

\- Он ей не является, - резко сказал Барнс, убирая руку. – Ни одна домашняя кошка, которую я когда-либо видел, не может убить тебя за каких-то три секунды.

Стив покраснел, понимая по тону голоса, что он оскорбил Барнса.

\- Я не имел в виду… - начал он. – Я просто … Он, кажется…

\- Разве ты не должен быть в другом месте? – прямо спросил Барнс. – Там вероятно лопата уже заждалась тебя.

Оскорбленный, Стив быстро закрыл рот. Он стиснул зубы, повернулся на каблуках и направился к передней части колонны. Он не хотел оскорблять Барнса, но тот унизил его в ответ. Стив фыркнул сердито. Что за придурок.

*

Ближе к вечеру Сэм и Стив сидели с открытой стороны вагона, наблюдая, как медленно день исчезает в сумерках. Только горстка опытных рабочих пошла вместе с колонной, остальные остались, чтобы подготовить площадь для толпы людей которая, несомненно, окажется здесь после парада. Сэм объяснил, что этим вечером шоу не будет, но лавки и киоски еще работают, чтобы горожане могли потратить монеты на сладости и безделушки.

\- Мы не всегда так делаем, - объяснил Сэм. – Большую часть времени мы едем в город, проводим шоу в тот же вечер, и к рассвету снова выезжаем. Но сейчас мы здесь почти на месяц. Начало сезона.

Стив нахмурился:

\- Но если показать шоу только в городе и только в течении одной ночи, как люди узнают когда нужно приходить?

Сэм пожал плечами:

\- Большинство увидело прибытие поезда или возведение большого шатра. А может они слонялись где-то поблизости. Мы зовем их «маленькими вошками», горожан которые суют нос повсюду, знают, где мы остановимся, прежде чем мы там появимся. Так же у нас есть люди, которые приезжают в город перед шоу и развешивают плакаты и раздают листовки.

Стив смотрел, как Сэм достал мятую пачку сигарет из кармана рубашки, и постучал по ней, доставая содержимое:

\- За эти последние несколько лет дела идут не очень хорошо. У людей просто нет денег, чтобы тратить их на вещи не первой необходимости. Но мы держимся. Фьюри делает все возможное, чтобы никто не голодал.

Стив кивнул, стараясь не думать о пустом желудке. У них не было обеда из-за сумасшествия перед парадом и ужин, кажется, будет еще не скоро. Сэм, казалось, прочитал его мысли. Он усмехнулся, обхватывая кончик своей сигареты.

\- Сегодня вечером никакого ужина, - сказал он, и желудок Стива скрутился от ужаса. – Этим вечером все будут покупать еду у торговцев. Поэтому Фригга получает свободный вечер. Держись меня, и я тебя накормлю.

Стив улыбнулся и кивнул головой в знак благодарности.

\- Так ты говоришь, что видел Барнса сегодня, - спросил Сэм. – Тебе не показалось, что он сегодня вел себя как-то подозрительно дружелюбно?

Улыбка Стива угасла:

\- Не сказал бы, что он вел себя дружелюбно, - признался он, все еще чувствуя обиду от острых слов Барнса.

Сэм вскинул брови:

\- Он, кажется, был счастлив, познакомив вас с Ханом. Наша «большая шишка» все время светился улыбкой.

Стив фыркнул. В голосе Сэма послышались нотки, от которых Стиву стало не по себе.

\- Он обиделся, когда я сказал, что тигр выглядел как большая домашняя кошка. Заткнул меня, как самый умный. Он был не слишком вежлив.

Понимание осенило лицо Сэма:

\- О, я понял, - пробормотал он и еще раз затянулся. – Никогда не проявляй неуважение к кошкам малыш. Об этом тебе скажет любой в округе, проживший здесь больше пяти лет, и будет признателен, если ты последуешь этому совету.

Стив нахмурился:

\- Я не понимаю. Он, черт возьми, нянчился с ним, как будто это была домашняя кошка! О чем я должен был подумать?

\- О, Барнс обидчивый, без сомнения, - признал Сэм, его голос стал тише. – И он добился того, что этот тигр ест из его рук. Но я был там пять лет назад, когда чертов папочка Данте уложил Фьюри на землю. Барнс тоже там был. Некоторые думают, что мальчишка завелся еще больше. По-прежнему хотел работать с кошками, даже после увиденного.  

\- Что случилось? – спросил Стив, чувствуя, как жжет любопытство в груди.

Сэм вздохнул:

\- Я топчу опилки этой арены уже около 10 лет. Для меня все началось, когда я еще был парнишкой, лет двенадцать тринадцать. Моих родителей не стало, и я подумал, что в цирке будет намного веселее, чем в детском доме, - он покачал головой. – Я многое повидал за эти несколько лет. Ты знаешь, наверно все несчастные случаи, какие только могут быть. Но пять лет назад, Фьюри вышел на арену с отцом Данте, Люцифером. Фьюри работал с ним, когда этот чертов зверь был еще детенышем, но в один прекрасный день Люцифер решил все изменить. Он наотмашь ударил Фьюри по лицу в середине акта, на глазах у всех зрителей.

Сэм сделал еще одну затяжку:

\- Я никогда не забуду, как кричали дети или как быстро упал Фьюри. Как за секунду он лишился половины лица.

Стив вздрогнул.

\- Что произошло со львом? – спросил он.

\- Барнс разобрался, - ответил Сэм. – В шатре был хаос. Зрители пытались убраться подальше от Люцифера, все мы пытались добраться до Фьюри чтобы помочь. Люцифер совсем одичал, они становятся такими, когда учуют кровь. Он уже приготовился вонзить свои  когти. И в центре всего этого оказался Барнс. Поднимает винтовку и стреляет проклятой кошке прямо между глаз, а расстояние было, где то шагов 40.

Сэм бросил окурок на землю и раздавил его носком сапога.

\- Мы вытащили Фьюри, вытащили и залатали, как могли.

Он остановился на мгновение и Стив понял, что они могли слышать музыку, которую доносил до них теплый весенний ветер. Это был оркестр, игравший где-то в стороне. Колонна вернется до наступления сумерек.

\- Под этой повязкой нет никакого глаза, - продолжил Сэм. - И ни один из нас не сможет забыть почему.


	3. Chapter 3

Колонна вернулась сразу, после того как легли сумерки, и внезапно тьма озарилась звуками и огнями предстоящего шоу. Стив петлял в толпе людей, пришедших после парада, пытаясь в два больших укуса прикончить свой хот-дог. Толпа увеличивалась, колонна распущенна, появлялось все больше лавочек и киосков. Возбужденно кричали дети, дергая своих родителей за руки, и парни закидывали руки на плечи своих подружек, обещая им выиграть призы в конкурсах.

Ребенком, Стив был в цирке всего раз – этот опыт запомнился вспышками цвета и обрывками звуков. Его отец выиграл небольшого плюшевого мишку и подарил своей  жене. Стив нежно улыбнулся воспоминанию, прежде чем его захлестнула боль в груди, и он с горящими глазами оглядел площадь, ища, на что можно отвлечься.

Он заметил, как  дорожный вагончик с большими кошками проскользнул мимо шапито и направился в сторону зверинца. Кошки казалось, спали, несмотря на волнения, завалившись кучей в углу своей клетки. Барнс сидел на крыше экипажа, волосы растрепаны от ветра и красная рубашка по-прежнему яркая даже в тусклом свете. Стив видел теперь его немного иначе. Барнс был героем за то, что спас жизнь Фьюри, а также многочисленные жизни других людей, благодаря сообразительности и меткой стрельбе. И даже если часть Стива, все еще думала, что он сошел с ума, соглашаясь работать с кошками после того, что случилось, он уважал Барнса за это.

Он должен был извиниться, Стив решил, что независимо оттого, что он сказал, он обидел Барнса. Он не хотел раздражать кого-либо или тем более разругаться так быстро, особенно, после того как Сэм сказал, что циркачи приглядывают друг за другом. Разум подсказывал, что это верное решение. Он уклонился от двух маленьких детей и их родителей и отправился к зверинцу.

*

Стив нашел Барнса у водяного насоса в задней части зверинца. Насос выглядел устаревшим, но работал исправно, с каждым нажатием рукояти всегда лилась чистая вода, он был одним из двух на всю территорию. Рубашка Барнса была такой узкой, что Стив видел, как напрягаются мышцы на плечах, и на мгновение он потерял голос.

Пальцы Стива, несмотря на появившиеся волдыри и мозоли чесались от желания  схватить карандаш или кусок угля. Что-нибудь, что он мог бы использовать для наброска соотношения плеч и бедер Барнса. Он все еще пялился, когда Барнс повернулся и вздрогнул, заметив его. Вода выплеснулась через край ведра, которое он нес.

\- Боже! Это отличный способ заработать сердечный приступ, приятель! – воскликнул он, опуская ведра вниз еще раз, чтобы вытереть влажные руки о бедра.

\- Извини! – промямлил Стив. – Я просто … Я хочу, э-э …

\- Извиниться, - неуверенно закончил Стив после паузы.

Барнс вскинул брови и одарил Стива ошеломленным взглядом:

\- А?

\- За то, что произошло раньше, - объяснил Стив, радуясь тому, что слова начали идти немного легче из-за сухости во рту. – Я подумал, что мог обидеть тебя перед парадом, и  хотел бы загладить свою вину.

Барнс на мгновение показался растерянным, прежде чем снова вернул выражение равнодушия на свое лицо, которое было знакомо Стиву.

\- Не напоминай об этом, - сказал он Стиву, поднимая ведра еще раз и возвращаясь к вагончику кошек.

Стив нахмурился, не зная, были ли приняты его извинения или нет. Он поспешил за Барнсом.

\- Я не имел в виду, что твоя работа не опасна или что-то подобное, - продолжал Стив подбирать слова.

Барнс усмехнулся, но не ответил.

\- Я имею в виду, кто-нибудь увидевший это, подумает так же как и я, - щеки Стива начали нагреваться.

\- Ты должно быть действительно храбрый, чтобы так близко приближаться к ним.

Барнс опустил ведра вниз, прежде чем поднял одно и вылил через прутья вагончика, наполняя кошкам корыто. Стив прикусил губу, что бы остановить себя от попытки сказать еще что-нибудь. Барнс не отвечал, даже не смотрел на него. Вместо этого, он с полным ведром подошел к лошадям, все еще  привязанным к дорожному вагончику.

\- Сэм рассказал мне, что случилось с Фьюри, - выпалил Стив. Ему не нравилось, как отказывались признавать его извинения и его самого. Он чувствовал себя мухой: раздражает, но не стоит внимания.

Наконец Барнс, пытавшийся отстегнуть ремень одной из лошадей, посмотрел на него:

-  Действительно?

Стив кивнул, несмотря на то, как вспыхнуло его лицо:

\- Это смелый поступок, то, что ты сделал. Сэм сказал, что ты спас жизнь Фьюри.

Барнс неопределенно хмыкнул и вернулся к работе с ремнями и жгутами.

\- Любой человек, у кого есть совесть, попытался бы сделать то же самое, - сказал он.

\- Сэм сказал, что ты попал льву между глаз с сорока шагов, - продолжал Стив, ободренный тем, что завлек парня в разговор. – Не каждый человек может сделать такой точный выстрел.

Барнс хмыкнул и вытащил наконец-то упрямый ремень:

\- Да, я очень хорошо натренировался в стрельбе по банкам, когда был мальчишкой. У меня всегда был к этому талант.

\- И не только Фьюри. Сэм сказал, что все в зале запаниковали и что … - искренне начал Стив.

У Барнса вырвался смешок, который заставил Стива замолчать.

\- В зале? – спросил он, криво улыбаясь. – На твоих дорогих брюках еще не разгладились отутюженные складки, а ты уже суешь нос не в свое дело.

Он покачал головой, повернулся и повел коня прочь.

Улыбка соскользнула с лица Стива, в животе поселился холод. Барнс снова высмеял его, когда он только хотел извиниться. Ему не нужно чтобы кто-то напоминал ему, что он выглядит здесь неуместно и не принадлежит этому месту. Он и так это знал. Тепло в теле заменило ощущение холода, так быстро как будто он замерз и Стив, следя за уходящим Барнсом, почувствовал, как в груди разливается гнев.

\- Эй! – крикнул он и бросился следом. – Эй!

Барнс не повернулся, пока не закончил привязывать лошадь к столбу и когда он это сделал, Стив уже вторгся в его личное пространство, нахмурившись так сильно, что между бровей появились складки.

\- Ух ты! – сказал Барнс, отступая назад и слегка пугая лошадь. – В чем твоя проблема сопляк?

Стив фыркнул:

\- Ты! – прошипел он.

\- Да, я не то сказал, и мы начали не с той ноги. Но я пытаюсь извиниться, а ты все еще пытаешься заставить меня чувствовать себя полным дураком! – он поднял руку, ткнул себя в грудь для акцента и продолжил. – Я знаю, что я новенький. Я знаю, что я не подхожу этому месту. 

Голос Стива дрогнул на последнем слове, так как вместе с гневом внутри него бурлили и другие эмоции. Он старался задвинуть их обратно.

\- Но я, черт возьми, нигде больше не нужен, так что я пытаюсь, ладно? – он пристально смотрел на Барнса из-за плохого освещения, тяжело дыша, смутно осознавая, что возможно сейчас его ударят.

Барнс глазел на него какое-то мгновение.

\- Закончил? – наконец спросил он, и Стив моргнул в ответ. – Да?

Барнс кивнул ему:

\- Тогда поможешь мне с другими лошадьми? Я не хочу торчать здесь всю ночь.

Он прошел мимо Стива и направился к вагончику, где оставшиеся лошади начинали беспокойно ерзать. Стив последовал за ним.

*

Барнс показал ему, как распрягать лошадей и где оставлять их на ночь. Несмотря на волнение Стива, парень был терпелив, почти любезен, когда неумелые пальцы скользили над пряжками и ремешками, даже когда он напугал лошадей своей руганью и слишком быстрыми движениями.

Во время работы Барнс говорил. Он рассказал Стиву, что случится на следующий день – два шоу, утреннее и вечернее.

\- Вы, рабочие, вероятно, будете выполнять мелкую работу тут и там, - сказал ему Барнс, когда они тащили воду лошадям. Он нес оба ведра и его руки напрягались от усилия, вода выплескивалась с каждым шагом.

\- Всегда набирают людей следить за палаткой спиртных напитков, - продолжал Барнс. – Парни пытаются бесплатно взглянуть на девушек, подглядывают под палаткой и т.д. И следящие бьют их палками.

Он улыбнулся, как будто пережил заново  несколько приятных воспоминаний, на несколько секунд это эмоция украсила его лицо, и Стив загорелся желанием нарисовать этого человека.

В лице Барнса было множество противоречий. Большую часть времени он выглядел угрюмым, у него были полные губы, и взгляд казалось, был пустым и не сфокусированным. Это придавало ему скучающий и безразличный вид. Но как только мышцы лица начинали двигаться – улыбаться, хмуриться, вскидывать брови – все его лицо оживало. Стив пытался поймать и запомнить каждый нюанс этих эмоций, когда они мелькали у парня, но было трудно не пялиться в этот момент, и он не хотел нарушить шаткое перемирие.

Только когда последняя лошадь была привязана и напоена, Стив понял, Барнс извиняется перед ним, пытаясь ознакомить его с отъездом и приездом цирка, сделать все понятнее, объясняя, как это все работает.

К моменту, когда они возвращались назад через площадь к зоне стирки, Барнс даже начал называть артистов и их номера.

\- Пит и Уэйд наши акробаты, хотя Уэйд также глотает шпаги. Наташа на трапеции, но также помогает с номером Клинта. Он крепит ее ремнями к доске и стреляет в нее стрелами с завязанными глазами … - он делает паузу, когда Стив выпускает шокированный вздох.

\- Я знаю! Это реально дерьмово. Но чтоб не сглазить, он ни разу не попал в нее. Еще есть Тор, он наш силач и его брат Локи, наш иллюзионист. Он иногда гадает на Таро городским, когда находится в достаточно приятном расположении духа. Они Фригги … Ты встретил Фриггу, верно? Да, так вот они мальчики Фригги.

Стив кивал, в то время как Барнс болтал о всякой ерунде, но вскоре обнаружил, что едва мог сосредоточиться на том, что тот говорил, отвлекаясь на движение его губ.

\- Эй, Барнс? – сказал он.

Тот остановился и посмотрел на Стива. Теперь в слабом свете фонарей Стив едва мог разглядеть черты лица парня.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Стив, благодаря тусклый свет, когда его щеки начали снова полыхать.

Барнс приподнял бровь, но потом пожал плечами, как будто стряхнул дружеский настрой и снова вернул холодный взгляд, к которому так привык Стив.

\- Ничего особенного, - пробормотал он, а затем повернулся к одной из бочек и выскользнул из своей красной рубашки.

Стив прикусил губу и смотрел, как двигаются мышцы на спине Барнса, когда он наклонился умыться, зачерпнув руками воду. Вода стекала длинными ровными дорожками от шеи к талии и глаза Стива отслеживали их, пока он не отвернулся, смущенный и покрасневший.

\- Ты собираешься мыться? – спросил Барнс, глядя через плечо.

Стив поспешно кивнул, но ничего не сказал, так как не доверял своему голосу. Вместо этого он стянул свою рубашку, стараясь не замечать смотревшего на него Барнса, вероятно отмечающего костлявые руки и торчащие ребра. Он повернулся к нему спиной и зачерпнул воды.

\- Кстати говоря, меня зовут Джеймс, - сказал он спине. – Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Но все зовут меня Барнс. Легче звать по фамилии, когда вокруг тебя  есть еще пятьдесят ребят по имени Джеймс.

Стив хотел повернуться и снова посмотреть на Барнса, Джеймса Барнса, но вместо этого он намылил свои руки, радостно хмыкая, когда дневная грязь начала смываться.

\- Бьюкенен? – спросил он.

Позади него послышался смешок:

\- Не спрашивай меня приятель. Это было вышито на одеяле, когда моя мама оставила меня под сиденьем шапито.

Стив резко развернулся, широко распахнув глаза.

\- Сколько тебе было? – спросил он.

Барнс пожал плечами:

\- Несколько месяцев. Мой папа был рабочим. Встретил маму, когда цирк был в городе, а затем бросил ее с незаконнорожденным ребенком в животе. Год прошел и цирк вернулся. Папа больше не работал здесь, но она решила, что все еще может отдать меня назад, - тон Барнса был небрежным, как будто он не вырос без родителей, которые сделали ему больно, два самых важных человека во всем мире, кто должен был искать его, не смотря ни на что.

\- Но ты был всего лишь ребенком! – не унимался Стив. – Ты мог умереть!

Джеймс пожал плечами и выудил помятую сигару из своего кармана, прежде чем его брюки окончательно промокнут. Он не взглянул на Стива когда стряхнул своими ловкими пальцами сор с сигареты, а затем сунул ее между зубами чтобы зажечь, кидая спичку в промокшую землю у его ног.  

\- Да, но мне повезло. Одна из кухарок только что потеряла своего собственного малыша, - сказал Барнс, почти выкурив сигарету, выпуская дым между словами.

\- Они когда-нибудь пытались найти твоего отца? – спросил Стив.

Барнс покачал головой:

\- Некоторые из работников знали, кем он был, но у нас не было возможности связаться с ним. В любом случае, для меня это не имеет значения. Большинство детей имеют одного отца, если им повезет. У меня, их было около восьмидесяти, эти парни учили меня бриться и драться, - он засмеялся, но звук был пустым. 

У Стива за него заболело в груди.

\- Ну ладно сопляк! - воскликнул Барнс. – Не смотри на меня так. Я не нуждаюсь в жалости. Ты напомнил мне, почему я не рассказываю эту историю многим людям.

Стив отвел глаза:

\- Я просто … не понимаю, ты был с цирком так долго, - солгал он, стараясь говорить непринужденно, в то время как он думал о своих собственных отце и матери, и как ему повезло, что они у него были, пока он … не сделал это. – Что случилось с …?

\- Моей мамой?

Стив кивнул.

\- Не знаю. Моя приемная мама умерла около семи лет назад, упокой господь ее душу. Она в конечном итоге завела другого ребенка, когда мне было четыре года. Ребекка уже вышла замуж и сейчас живет в Грэйсленде со своим парнем. Цирковая жизнь никогда ей не подходила, - Барнс покачал головой и снова затянулся от сигареты.

Стив был рад, что они находились на открытом воздухе и дым не мог повлиять на его легкие.

\- Боже сопляк, ты теперь знаешь обо мне больше чем здешние люди, с которыми я провел, чуть ли не половину своей жизни. А все что я знаю о тебе это только твое имя и то, что у тебя взрывной ирландский темперамент.

Стив покраснел и протянул руку, чтобы забрать свою рубашку, накидывая ее, несмотря на то, что он все еще мокрый. Он не мог вынести взгляд Барнса на своем теле – он заставлял снова почувствовать себя маленьким и бесполезным, несмотря на возраст. Похожее чувство, когда он не смог помочь мужчинам разгрузить вагоны, только еще хуже.

\- Ты, кажется, забыл мое имя, - указал он, бросая Барнсу твердый взгляд. – И оно на самом деле не «сопляк».

Барнс усмехнулся:

\- Чепуха Стюарт, - небрежно сказал он, но притворство было сброшено, когда возмущенный громкий возглас Стива заставил его разразиться громким смехом.

\- Я Стив, ты придурок! – но суровый тон погубил смешок, который он не смог сдержать.

\- Стивен Роджерс, - ухмыльнулся Барнс. – Я знаю.

*

Сэм уже должен был спать, в то время когда Стив возвращался к своему вагончику. Он мог слышать его храп, когда Джеймс лениво отсалютовал ему двумя пальцами и прошептал:

\- Спокойной ночи Стиви, - прежде чем отправиться к себе.

Стив взобрался в вагон как можно тише, но в итоге зацепил ногой край своей кровати и громко выругался от предотвращения приземления на свое лицо. Храп Сэма резко прервался.

\- Стив? – спросил он, подтягивая себя в вертикальное положение и прибавляя пламя в масляной лампе рядом с кроватью. Лампа бросила теплый свет в их вагон, заставляя тени танцевать на высоких стенах.

\- Да. Это я, – фыркнул Стив. – Извини. Не хотел тебя будить.

Он наблюдал, как Сэм потер глаза и посмотрел на часы.

\- Сейчас почти два часа ночи. Где ты был?

Стив прикусил губу, чтобы сдержаться от ухмылки начал расшнуровывать свои ботинки. Сэм раздобыл их для него накануне. Сапоги были большего размера, но из-за мягкой кожи очень комфортными.

\- Я пошел и нашел Барнса, когда колонна вернулась, - пояснил он. – Я хотел извиниться за то, что обидел его.

Сэм усмехнулся:

\- Расстроить Барнса в день парада так же легко, как выпасть из лодки и наглотаться воды. Тебе не нужно обращать на это внимание.

Стив стянул один сапог, морщась, когда движение вызвало боль в мышцах.

\- Нет, - сказал он Сэму, - все не так плохо. Ну, было … сначала. Но потом я назвал его придурком, а он попросил меня помочь с лошадьми. Рассказал побольше о том, как тут все устроено. Что за люди здесь и чем они занимаются.

Стив не стал говорить об откровении Барнса по поводу своего детства. Это было личным, и он в тайне радовался, что знает что-то о Барнсе, больше других.

\- Похоже, он стал более разговорчивым, - заметил Сэм, взметнув бровь. – Кажется, он заставляет тебя сиять, малыш.

Стив спрятал ухмылку, принимаясь стягивать другой сапог. Он рассказал Барнсу немного о себе, чтобы не чувствовать себя виноватым. В любом случае, его история была довольно скучной. По крайней мере, он так подумал во время рассказа Барнса о его прошлом. Стив сказал, что вырос в Бруклине (правда), прежде чем отсутствие работы подтолкнула его родителей  переехать в Джерси, где аренда была меньше и требовались работники, такие как его отец (тоже правда). Он не сказал, что его мать настаивала на переезде, потому что думала, что воздух там будет чище, чем в Бруклине и что это поможет при астме. Так же он умолчал и о реальной причине побега из дома. И вдруг Стив подумал, вернуться ли его родители в город теперь, когда им не придется волноваться о его больных легких и медицинских счетах.

\- Стив? – спросил Сэм, вытягивая его из размышлений.

\- Хм? О да. Ну, он не так уж плох, - сказал Стив. – У него даже не плохое чувство юмора.

Брови Сэма резко взлетели вверх:

\- Я не думаю, что когда-нибудь видел, как он радуется, не говоря уже о том, чтобы рассказать анекдот! – сказал он.

Стив нахмурился.

\- Когда мы пошли мыться, он …

\- Вы пошли мыться?! – спросил Сэм, прерывая его. – В его вагон?

\- Что? Нет! В зону мытья, где бочки, которые ты показал мне прошлой ночью, - объяснил Стив, окончательно запутавшись.

\- Да? – недоверчиво выдохнул Сэм.

\- Что? – настойчивее спросил Стив.

\- Барнс исполнитель, малыш. Пожалуй, самый лучший из всех наших. У него шикарный вагон в передней части состава, с уборной и кучей всего. Он даже подбрасывает пенни бедным ребятам, вроде нас, чтобы те всякий раз таскали ему дрова для огня и прочее, - объяснил Сэм. – Просто это кажется странным, что он выбрал бочки, когда мог использовать теплый душ, вот и все.

\- Может, он не хотел запачкать свой вагон, - рассуждал Стив.

\- Может быть, - согласился Сэм. – Или возможно он просто хотел побродить с тобой по округе чуть дольше. Мы рабочие не получаем приглашения в переднюю часть состава.

\- Но ты сказал, что все здесь как семья.

\- Говорил. Но семьи имеют иерархию. Фьюри босс, так что он нам как отец, да? Говорит нам что делать и дает нам карманные деньги, когда мы делаем все правильно. Фригга наша мать, потому что она кормит нас и это единственный человек, который побеждает Фьюри в спорах. В любом случае, исполнители – старшие братья и сестры. Холодные и неприветливые, считаются любимчиками отца. Они едят первыми, получают больше карманных денег и имеют лучшие комнаты в доме. Ты понял меня?

Стив кивнул, его брови нахмурены от напряжения.

\- После них идут владельцы киосков и массовка. Они средние дети. Не такие особенные, как первенцы – но они все еще приносят выгоду. И вот они мы. Мы самые младшие дети, не представляем ничего особенного. Мы ползаем в грязи, и за это нам платят гроши, несмотря на то, что шоу не сможет обойтись без нас. Исполнители – они не играют с нами. Они бы не хотели, чтобы их красивые костюмы стали грязными.

\- Так ты хочешь сказать, Барнс не может быть моим другом, потому что он исполнитель, а я подсобный рабочий? – спросил Стив.

Сэм покачал головой:

\- Нет. Я говорю, что Барнс никогда не будет твоим другом, потому что он исполнитель, а ты подсобный рабочий. Люди вращаются только около себе подобных.

Стива осенило:

\- Но ты и Питер дружите, а он исполнитель, - заявил он.

\- Пит новичок. Уэйд тоже. Они исполнители, но они начинали так же, как ты. И, так же как и тебя, я взял их под свое крыло. Это было до того, как Уэйд набрался мужества и показал свои навыки Фьюри, а затем и Питер, он был благодарен за всю мою помощь. Мы дружелюбны друг с другом, но мы не друзья.

\- Это нелепо, - Стив нахмурился еще сильнее.

Сэм рассмеялся:

\- Я знаю. Но это основные правила. Так было всегда, - он протянул руку и выключил лампу. – Ложись спать Стив. У тебя завтра свидание с лопатой рано утром, и если успеешь, сможешь увидеть утреннее шоу.

Стив сполз на свою койку и лег. Он хотел проигнорировать то, что сказал Сэм и оставить капельку надежды, что на самом деле Барнс хотел стать его другом. Но прежде чем он начал думать об этом, усталость взяла вверх над его телом, и он впал в беспокойный сон. 


	4. Chapter 4

На следующее утро Стив просыпался медленнее, чувствуя усталость в теле. Он застонал и накрыл тонким одеялом голову в попытке отгородиться от проникающего в их вагон света. Сэм был уже одет и курил сигарету сидя в дверях вагона, подтянув одну ногу к груди, а второй болтая в воздухе.

\- Именно это ты получишь, если не прекратишь шастать всю ночь с незнакомыми парнями, - подразнил он, приглушенным голосом докуривая свою сигарету, и уши Стива мгновенно порозовели под одеялом.

\- Мы рабочие нуждаемся в нашем прекрасном сне, если собираемся достойно начать день.

Стив снова застонал:

\- Сколько времени? – спросил он.

\- Половина седьмого. Ты сейчас же начнешь собираться, если не хочешь пропустить завтрак, - ответил Сэм.

Стив наконец сел, смущенно улыбаясь Сэму:

\- Доброе утро.

\- Доброе утро, - улыбнулся Сэм в ответ.

Утро было свежим, но не холодным и вся территория была залита мягким весенним светом. Стив потянулся и глубоко вздохнул, чудом не поймав в легкие сигаретный дым, проникающий обратно в вагон.

Стив поставил себя в вертикальное положение и начал натягивать свои сапоги на свежие носки. Сэм рассмеялся, слыша как Стив, бормочет проклятия под нос, шнуруя ботинки:

\- Что бы ты ни говорил, малыш, давай, я помогу тебе. Палатки уже установили и я голоден. Время завтрака!

*

Идя  к столовой, Стив удивленно оглядывался по сторонам, многое изменилось за прошедшую ночь. Перед большим шатром стояло вдвое больше палаток, прокладывая путь от ворот к центру.

\- Эти палатки для торгашей, - объяснил Сэм. – Готовка еды, игры и тому подобное. Локи получил палатку для его предсказаний. Некоторых животных поместили в маленький зоопарк для детей. Все очень дружелюбные. Они делают хорошую выручку за час до того как начнется шоу.

Стив кивнул, его взгляд привлек изумрудно-зеленый шатер, который мелькнул в отдалении. Он был установлен в стороне от других палаток и почти скрывался за шатром шапито и палаткой мини зоопарка.

\- А что там, в зеленом? – спросил он и Сэм усмехнулся.

\- Это палатка с выпивкой, - пояснил он. – Не откроется до вечера.

Щеки Стива ярко вспыхнули. Прошлой ночью Барнс упоминал об этой палатке.

\- Значит эти девушки на самом деле …? – он замолчал, не зная как закончить. Когда Сэм посмотрел на него, вскинув брови, Стив быстро пожал плечами, пытаясь закончить свою мысль по поводу танцующих полуголых девушек, на что Сэм прыснул от смеха.

\- Конечно же, черт возьми, парень!

У Стива горело лицо, но, несмотря на гордость, он прошептал смеющемуся Сэму:

\- Забудь. Барнс сказал, что там тоже работают волонтеры.

\- Палатка с выпивкой единственное место, где мужчины работают добровольно, по весьма очевидным причинам, - он протянул руку и отвел полог в столовую, пропуская Стива.

Очереди практически не было, так как большинство уже сидело, завтракая. Стив увидел Барнса, сидевшего рядом с Фьюри, но так как внимание того казалось было сосредоточено на бумагах разложенных перед ним он его не заметил. И Стив постарался не чувствовать разочарование.

На завтрак были каша и черный кофе, поданные с нагоняем от Фригг по поводу их медлительности.

\- Я уже почти собиралась закрыть кухню, - сказала она Стиву. – И поняла, что не хватает вас, а то отправились бы на работу с пустым желудком.

\- Да, мэм. Извините мэм, - извинялся Стив, улыбаясь, когда она зачерпнула дополнительную порцию каши. – Спасибо.

\- Не позволяй этому случиться снова, - предупредила Фригга. – Здесь не хватает мальчиков с такими хорошими манерами как у тебя.

Он подарил ей последнюю улыбку и отправился вслед за Сэмом, чтобы найти место. Сэм уже сидел рядом с группой мужчин, некоторых из них Стив видел ранее. Он плюхнулся на скамейку рядом с другом и кивнул человеку в котелке, который сидел напротив него.

\- Стив, это Тимоти Дуган, - представил его Сэм. – Или Дум Дум для краткости.

\- Приятно познакомиться, - сказал Дум Дум и протянул свою крупную ладонь через стол для рукопожатия. – Я видел, как ты вчера шнырял туда-сюда. Как притащил нам выпивку.

Стив кивнул и выпустил руку Дугана:

\- Да, это был я. Стив Роджерс, тоже рад знакомству.

Дум Дум одарил его оценивающим взглядом:

\- Не обижайся малыш, но ты действительно не создан для работы подсобным рабочим.

Сэм рассмеялся:

\- Я говорю ему то же самое. Стиву стало интересно, как работают в палатке с выпивкой.

Мужчины, сидящие вокруг усмехнулись.

\- Перешагивая через трупы других мужиков, - проворчал чей то голос с акцентом и Стив посмотрел в конец стола, чтобы увидеть мужчину – моложе чем Дум Дум, который улыбался в ответ.

– Жак Дернье, - снова сказал он со своим сильным акцентом, - или Джек, как пожелаешь.

Стив кивнул в знак приветствия.

После этого все сидящие представились. Темнокожий мужчина – Гейб Джонс, сидящий рядом с Дум Думом британец – Джеймс Фэлсфорт. Между Сэмом и Джеком сидел Джим Морита – японец из Фресно.

\- Так значит, ты убежал из дома, чтобы присоединиться к цирку? – спросил Гейб и Стив поспешно покачал головой, рот полный каши помешал ответить.

\- Я не знал, что цирк был в городе, пока не приехал сюда из Джерси, - объяснил он, проглатывая еду.

\- О, так это тогда счастливая случайность? – спросил Джек и Стив кивнул.

\- Действительно удачное совпадение, - согласился Джонс. – Я уже собирался откинуться, прежде чем ты притащил пиво для нас.

\- Рад был помочь, - просиял Стив.

\- Ты знаешь Стив, - сказал Фэлсфорт, - бьюсь об заклад, Фригге нужен человек как ты на кухне, для разноса еды, вместо нее. Некоторые из исполнителей, предпочитают есть в их трейлерах, и она не любит доверять нанятым деревенщинам такую работу.

Стив кивнул. Ему нравилась эта идея.

Сэм тоже кивнул в знак одобрения:

\- Ты должен поговорить с ней об этом после завтрака.

\- Конечно,- Стив усмехнулся, одобрение Сэма, придавало ему храбрости.

\- Только убедись, что она не перепутает тебя с курицей и не попытается сделать из тебя суп, - предупредил Дуган, по-видимому, считая это остроумным, потому что мужчины разразились хохотом.

Стив начал смеяться вместе с ними, так как был способен понять, что эта острота не что иное, как добродушная шутка.

Он оглядел всех вокруг и поймал взгляд Барнса, шум который создавала их компания, привлек внимание парня. Стив улыбнулся, и в животе запорхали бабочки. Он надеялся, что Сэм был неправ, и Барнс не будет гнать его подальше от себя. Стив затаил дыхание, пока Джеймс не поднял один уголок рта в некотором подобии улыбки, прежде чем снова вернуться к своей работе.

*

Сэм пошел вместе с ним, чтобы увидеть Фриггу послу того как они поели. Когда они нашли ее – спрятавшуюся в крошечной кухне в задней части столовой – она стояла над ванной по локти в мыльной воде, гора посуды заваливалась на бок. Стив не мог поверить, что никого не нашлось, кто бы помог ей, и когда Сэм объяснил что хотел Стив, ее лицо расплылось в улыбке.

\- Конечно, я признательна за помощь, - воскликнула она, прежде чем повернулась к Стиву. – Все мои дополнительные руки затерялись в этом огромном городе. Они используют нас как средство для того чтобы попасть в город, не платя за переезд, а затем исчезают. Ты ведь не бросишь меня в трудный момент, правда, дорогой?

Стив покачал головой:

\- Нет мэм, - пообещал он.

\- А ты, - продолжила Фригга, возвращаясь к Сэму, - ты уже объяснил ему, что он не будет зарабатывать столько же, сколько рабочие? Он знает, что мужчины будут говорить про него?

\- Эээ … - Сэм пожал плечами и потер рукой шею, чувствуя неловкость.

Взгляд Фригг стал суровым и в сторону Сэма полетел неодобрительный возглас.

\- Стивен, ты ведь Стивен верно? – Стив кивнул. Фригг любезно улыбнулась.

\- Ну, Стивен, в кухне платят меньше, чем рабочим, но нагрузки меньше, - объясняла она, бросив взгляд на загрубевшую кожу рук Стива. – И мужчины, они считают кухню местом женщины, таким образом, они могут …

Она неловко затихла, как будто не знала, как закончить.

Хотя Стив мог и сам догадаться. Он слышал достаточно из того что могут говорить люди о нем когда был дома. Он просто не был создан для спорта или грубой работы с его слабыми легкими и тощими руками. В школе он всегда предпочитал оставаться внутри и рисовать вместе с девочками во время перерыва. Привычка принесла ему кучу унизительных прозвищ. «Маленькая Стефани Роджерс» так окрестил его Фрэнки Паноззо, тот еще петух. Или «куколка из четвертого класса». Стив тогда ударил его за это и разбил ему губу, но в результате драки, Фрэнки удалось впервые сломать нос Стива. Стив, вспоминая, вздрогнул.

\- При всем уважении, мэм, я думаю, что здесь смогу сделать гораздо больше, чем с рабочими, и на самом деле это не мое дело то, что люди говорят обо мне за моей спиной, - сказал он Фригге.

Она улыбнулась, и Стив вновь поразился ее сходству со своей матерью.

\- Ну, тогда, если ты уверен, я поговорю с Фьюри после шоу сегодня вечером, и ты сможешь начать с завтрашнего дня.

Стив просиял, и Сэм похлопал его по плечу:

\- Нам пора идти Роджерс. Еще только один день с лопатой и все! – закричал он, а затем поспешно. – Извините, мэм, - когда Стив и Фригга резко посмотрели на него.

*

Кидать навоз не большое удовольствие, однако работа в зверинце была не столь плоха, по сравнению с запахом при уборке вагонов. Во время работы, Стив слушал, как оркестр недалеко разогревается перед шоу и напевал вместе с ними мелодии, которые знал. Когда он был младше, его мать часто слушала радио вечером, если он закончил решать свои уроки. Потом на рождество, она купила ему свое собственное радио в спальню. Стив по-прежнему понятия не имел, как ей удалось позволить себе это. Его отец думал, что это пустая трата денег, и не раз грозился сдать его обратно, когда думал, что Стив слушает его сильно громко. Несмотря на это, когда он помогал отцу чинить их старый автомобиль, тот сам просил его принести радио что бы они могли послушать игру вместе. Стив выпрямился и проглотил внезапно появившийся комок в горле, потирая глаза забинтованной ладонью, когда те начали щипать.

\- Тебе опять не повезло с работой?

Стив повернулся, чтобы найти Барнса с зажжённой сигаретой, его руки были скрещены на ярко огненной рубашке. Парень был одет в наряд с парада, красная рубашка и узкие брюки. Также у бедра было что-то похожее на маленькую коробочку на ремне переброшенным на груди, как ранец. Стив снова сглотнул, отбрасывая свою тоску по дому  и предпочтя тайком полюбоваться открытой в треугольном разрезе голой грудью Барнса. И опять появилось это приятное летящее чувство в животе.

\- Нет, - ответил он. – Один из мужчин сказал мне, что если я захочу работать в палатке с выпивкой, мне придется перешагнуть через его труп.

Барнс улыбнулся. Выдыхая дым изо рта. Он держал дистанцию, и Стив не винил его. Он работал только несколько часов, но знал что, скорее всего от него невероятно несет.

\- Похоже, сегодня ты не застанешь утреннее выступление, - Барнс наблюдал за ним, его глаза следили за движением лопаты, от тачки и обратно к задней части участка. – Обидно.

Стив хмыкнул в знак согласия:

\- Возможно захвачу пару моментов из вечернего шоу.

Барнс поднял бровь.

\- Может быть, - внес изменения Стив и улыбнулся, когда Барнс усмехнулся на это.

\- Если у тебя получится, - сказал Барнс, докуривая сигарету, - убедись, что ты захватишь начало второй половины. Лучшая часть всего шоу.

Стив наклонился, опираясь на конец своей лопаты.

\- Да? – спросил он.

Барнс выдохнул длинный шлейф дыма.

\- Да. Львы, тигры и медведи!

\- И их исключительно скромный тренер, да? – улыбнулся Стив.

\- Ну, технически Балу является частью номера Тора, но они выходят сразу после нас так что … - пожимая плечами, сказал он невозмутимо.

Стив на это рассмеялся:

\- Я постараюсь изо всех сил, но … - он обвел рукой вокруг себя. Ему надо было убрать еще несколько куч навоза и подмести две клетки.

Барнс усмехнулся и, обойдя широкой дугой, беспорядок, царивший тут, подошел к дорожному вагончику, где были большие кошки.

\- Привет, привет, - позвал Барнс спящих кошек, голос был мягкий из-за сигары, зажатой между зубами. Львицы и молодой лев чуть-чуть приподняли свои веки, с равнодушием наблюдая приближение Джеймса. Тем не менее, тигр перевернулся и подошел к прутьям вагончика. – Привет, - пропел Барнс, растягивая звук.

Хан достиг прутьев и боднул их головой, повернулся и обтерся о них щекой. Он повторил движение, всем телом опираясь на прутья от плеча до бедра. Затем повернулся и сделал то же самое другой стороной. Стив видел, как это делают кошки у ног своих владельцев.

Барнс снова говорил с тигром тем же тихим голосом, казалось, он использует его только для кошек, и Стив не мог разобрать, что именно он говорил из-за громкого мурлыканья Хана. Барнс опустил пальцы в коробочку на бедре и вытащил полоску сырого мяса. Мурлыканье усилилось, и Стив мог увидеть усмешку на лице парня, когда тигр перевел свое внимание на то, что Барнс держал между пальцев.

\- Значит это больше достойно твоего внимания, да? – Барнс наблюдал за тигром с кривой усмешкой. – Ничто иное, как поросенок с полосками.

Он поднял мясо к клетке, и Стив смотрел в изумлении, как Хан взял его так нежно с пальцев Барнса.

Очевидно, львы, стараясь не упустить момент, поднялись на ноги, и подошли к передней части клетки. Хан издал низкий рык и встал в стойку, защищая свое место прямо перед Барнсом и пищей. Шум настолько отличался от счастливого гула его мурлыканья, что волосы Стива встали на затылке.

Две львицы подошли к прутьям слева от тигра, принюхиваясь. Барнс дал кусочек сначала одной самке, затем другой. Хан лишь мельком обратил на это внимания, его голова тихо повернулась вправо, следя за движением Данте, лев приближался к прутьям. Когда он подошел, уши Хана припали к голове, и его огромная челюсть распахнулась в рычании, демонстрируя свои огромные зубы. Данте опустился к полу клетки, в свою очередь отвечая Хану рыком.

\- Эй! – закричал Барнс, сжимая сигару между пальцев правой руки, и стукнул металлической коробочкой о прутья, вызывая громкий лязг. – Достаточно!

Комбинация его голоса и громкого звона оказалось достаточно, чтобы оторвать двух котов от препирательств и Хан отошел к левой стороне, позволяя Данте подойти ближе, кинув в сторону неодобрительный взгляд, и взволновано махая хвостом. Стив вздохнул, понимая, что все это время стоял неподвижно.

Барнс не кормил Данте как других кошек и вместо вручения мяса он положил его на край клетки, где молодой лев мог схватить его. Парень обернулся, и Стив поспешил схватить свою лопату краснея, от того что был пойман, он снова глазел на Барнса. Краем глаза он заметил, как Джеймс вернул сигарету в зубы и сделал глубокую затяжку. Стив вздрогнул когда, поднимая навоз в тачку, грубая деревянная рукоять лопаты содрала волдыри, которыми начала покрываться его еще не перевязанная целая ладонь.

\- Вот, - сказал Барнс, и Стив повернулся, что бы увидеть, что тот предлагал ему носовой платок.

\- Что? – изумленно спросил Стив.

\- Для твоей руки, - объяснил Барнс и сделал несколько шагов ближе, махая платком, как будто хотел сделать его более привлекательным. Он был голубого цвета и такой чистый и мягкий на вид.

Стив покачал головой, несмотря на жжение в ладони.

\- Я не могу, - заявил он. Платок выглядел слишком дорогим для того чтобы Стив уничтожил его используя для защиты своей руки.

\- Да, ты можешь, - возразил Барнс, делая еще один взмах платком. – Я настаиваю.

Он подошел ближе, стараясь быть аккуратнее в этом беспорядке, царившем вокруг, и остановился когда был лишь в нескольких футах.

Стив прикусил губу и протянул руку за платком. Взгляд Барнса упал на вытянутую руку Стива, и он вздрогнул, оглядывая россыпь волдырей и мозолей по всей коже ладони. Вместо того чтобы вручить платок, как ожидал Стив, Барнс зажал сигарету в угол рта и шагнул еще ближе хватая руку Стива собственной.

Стив напрягся. Руки Барнса не были гладкими, он внес свою долю в тяжелую работу, но его прикосновения было нежным, когда он приложил к ладони угол платка. Стив тяжело вздрогнул, шипя на жжение, и Барнс весело фыркнул, выпуская дым через нос. Стив затаил дыхание, чтобы случайно не вдохнуть дым.

\- У тебя никогда не было таких тяжелых дней, прежде чем ты оказался здесь, верно? – спросил он, но его тон был скорее обеспокоенным, чем насмешливым.

Доказательство на лицо, мозоли были везде, не только на самых мягких участках руки, Стив знал, что он был не в состоянии лгать. Он покачал головой.

\- Ты прав, - ответил он, смущенный тем как мягко и низко прозвучал его голос. Барнс посмотрел на него в замешательстве, между бровями появились складки и Стив захотел сгладить их кончиками пальцев. Его лицо покраснело от этой мысли. Они стояли так близко, разница в их росте была так значительна, и Стив отвел взгляд от лица Барнса к гладкой голой груди перед ним, прямо на уровне его глаз.

\- Когда ты сказал, что я не создан для такого вида работы, - пояснил он, а затем вскинул голову назад, видя, как понимание скользнуло по лицу Джеймса. Он завязывал платок осторожно, стараясь не задеть наиболее пострадавшие участки, а затем ловко завязал. Стив стиснул зубы, когда движения тревожили ранки.

\- Потом будет легче, - сказал Барнс, повертев руку Стива в своей, и проверяя платок на прочность. – Ты не останешься навсегда с этой лопатой.

Стив улыбнулся:

\- На самом деле это последний день.

Барнс поднял голову и отпустил руку Стива, вытирая свои ладони о брюки:

\- О, да? – спросил он таким тоном, что Стив не смог понять, что он значит. – Решил уехать домой?

Стив нахмурился:

\- Нет. Я хочу помочь Фригг в кухне. С завтрашнего дня.

Барнс вскинул брови на мгновение, Стив умел читать то, о чем его предупредила Фригг, то, что сказали бы люди, это написано в удивленном выражении Барнса. Он сжал челюсть зная, что это будет ужасный поступок если он ударит этого типа после того как тот только что дал свой носовой платок. Но если Барнс скажет что-нибудь …

\- Это здорово, - быстро сказал Джеймс, - Фригга бы утонула, если бы ей не пришла помощь, - он подарил Стиву небольшую улыбку. – Это тоже трудная работа, но это определенно будет полегче для твоих рук.

Стив улыбнулся в ответ:

\- Это то, на что я надеюсь, - признался он, вновь сгибая перевязанную руку. Он все еще чувствовал призрачное прикосновение.

\- Барнс!

Голос заставил подпрыгнуть обоих,  Барнс поспешно сделал шаг назад, и Стив понял, насколько близко они стояли.

Фьюри стоял у входа в шапито:

\- Барнс! – крикнул он еще раз, - Застыл?

Барнс вынул сигарету изо рта и кивнул Фьюри через плечо:

\- Иду босс.

Он повернулся к Стиву и пожал плечами:

\- Долг зовет.

Стив опустил подбородок, чтобы скрыть усмешку:

\- Я пожалуй тоже вернусь к работе, если надеюсь застать шоу сегодня вечером.

\- Вторая половина, сразу после перерыва, - снова напомнил Барнс и улыбнулся, когда Стив рассмеялся.

\- Я сделаю все возможное, - пообещал Стив, а затем проследил, как Джеймс Барнс повернулся и пошел прочь, исчезая в Большом шатре.


	5. Chapter 5

К началу утреннего шоу, все больше и больше людей заполняло площадь, и вскоре маневрировать с тачкой через толпу становилось все сложнее.

Стив был вынужден выйти из зверинца с задней стороны, обходя палатку с выпивкой, а затем мимо лавочек торговцев. Этот путь был дольше вполовину, и к полудню он уже был весь в поту, и боль распространялась от ног по всему телу до макушки. Он пришел к выводу, что наверняка пропустил утреннее шоу, и с таким же успехом пропустит и вечернее представление. Это ни капли не улучшало и без того плохое настроение.

\- Ты выглядишь как ходячий мертвец, а ведь еще даже не обед, - поприветствовал его Сэм, когда Стив в очередной раз вернулся к зверинцу.

Стив хмыкнул в ответ и вытер пот со лба рукавом рубашки. Он не смог удержаться, это оставило темный след на ткани, несмотря на то, что это была его последняя чистая рубашка.

\- Фригга послала меня, - сказал Сэм, и поднял сверток из материала. – Она сказала, что не позволит откинуться тебе от истощения, поэтому она упаковала тебе обед, ты счастливчик.

В ответ на эту реплику, желудок Стива издал громкое урчание и Сэм усмехнулся.

Стив подошел к загону с зебрами, где стоял его друг и взял сверток, радостно вздыхая, когда изнутри повеяло мягким ароматом холодного мяса.

\- Спасибо, - ответил он, - ты ел?

Сэм кивнул:

\- Фригга взяла с меня обещание, что я прослежу как ты поел. Я постою тут с тобой пару минут, - сказал он и достал сигарету из-за уха.

Сэм опустился на землю, приваливаясь спиной к колесу большого вагона позади них. Стив понял, что их здесь не было видно ни с одного входа в зверинец. Он улыбнулся и опустился рядом.

\- Разве ты не должен быть где то еще? – спросил Стив, внимательно разворачивая полотенце в которое Фригга завернула колбасу и хлеб.

Сэм рассмеялся:

\- Конечно да. Но в это время совсем не хочется работать, они могут обойтись без меня какое то время, - он закурил сигарету, глубоко затянулся и выдохнул с довольным вздохом. Стив поспешил отвернуться, но проглотил часть и в горле сразу же запершило.

\- У тебя очень хорошо наложенная повязка, - пробормотал Сэм, и когда Стив повернулся, то понял, что тот рассматривает платок Барнса.

Стив прикусил губу и сжал кулак вокруг платка, который все еще был обвязан на его ладони. Утренняя работа была тяжелой и грязной, но платок все еще был крепко завязан и держался.

\- Откуда у тебя это взялось? – ткнул Сэм.

Стив быстро засунул кусок мяса в рот, стараясь казаться небрежным. После того, что рассказал ему Сэм об исполнителях и рабочих, он чувствовал себя немного глупо нося платок Барнса на руке. Часть его хотела солгать, но Сэм ждал, и он не мог достаточно быстро придумать какое-нибудь правдоподобное объяснение.

\- Это Барнса, - наконец пробормотал он, и сделал еще один укус, стараясь не смотреть на лицо Сэма.

В течении нескольких секунд между ними воцарилось неловкое молчание, пока наконец Стив не вытерпев взглянул в лицо другого человека чтобы встретиться с выражением недоверия.  У него был такой взгляд, что Стив поспешил закрыть рот и придать своему лицу более нейтральный вид.

Он покраснел, и повернувшись к своему обеду вдруг понял, что уже не так голоден как раньше.

 - Ну, - неловко сказал Сэм, - он все еще, в конце концов, кажется тебе сверкающим. Просто … будь осторожен, я думаю.

Стив нахмурился:

\- Зачем мне нужно быть осторожным? – спросил он, но Сэм уже поднялся на ноги.

\- Разве это мое дело, объяснять тебе, - бросил он, прежде чем повернуться и уйти, оставив Стива есть свой обед в одиночестве.

*

Столпотворение достигло своего пика за час до начала утреннего шоу, и шум на площади не был похож на тот, что Стив слышал раньше. Звуки кричащих и вопящих детей, колокольчики и свист аттракционов, выкрикивания торговцев призывающих толпу попробовать сладости и купить сувениры, все это смешивалось в ужасную какофонию. Даже внутри зверинца, отгороженного от внешней стороны толстым водонепроницаемым полотном, уши Стива звенели от оживленного шума.

И вдруг полилась музыка, и прогремел голос, заглушая весь остальной шум:

\- Подходите! Подходите! Дамы и господа, дети всех возрастов!

Из любопытства, Стив поставил свою лопату к стене каретки, которую он чистил. Пассажиры каретки – два маленьких белых пони, были переведены в зоопарк на утро вместе с другими животными для детей. Человек, отвечающий за зверинец, большой, даже громадный мужчина с пристрастием к сигарам еще более едким, чем у Барнса и бакенбардами каких Стив никогда не видел, объяснил, что животные будут возвращены в их экипажи, когда настанет их очередь учувствовать в шоу.

\- Так что шевелись и не смей уходить, пока не закончишь, - посоветовал он Стиву, перед тем как оставить его.

Каретка пони была последней, и Стив был благодарен за это. Он почувствовал, как отмирают его ноги. Он осторожно спрыгнул вниз из каретки и пересек зверинец, подходя к зазору в полотне. Он плохо видел из-за толпы, но на трибуне человека одетого в прекрасный красный пиджак – Фьюри трудно было пропустить.

\- Добро пожаловать в цирк! – прогремел голос Фьюри. – Веселье для всей семьи! Посмотрите, как удивительные акробаты выполняют смертельные трюки! Как силач борется с медведем гризли!

Толпа начала двигаться вперед в сторону входа в шапито и Стив в отчаянии подавил желание следовать за ними. Он посмотрел на свою руку, по-прежнему перевязанную платком Барнса, и попытался представить, как будет выглядеть его лицо освещенное лучами цирковых огней. Стив покачал головой, отгоняя мысль. Если он не закончит свою работу, то не сможет увидеть даже вечернее шоу.

*

Работать, в то время как рядом, отвлекая, разогревался оркестр, и в соседнем шатре бушевало шоу, было почти невозможно. Каждый коллективный вздох толпы заставлял сердце Стива подпрыгивать, несмотря на то, что он понятия не имел, что там происходит. Стив даже был благодарен, когда мужчина, отвечающий за зверинец – Логан, вернулся и начал гонять его.

Логан отвечал за координацию животных во время шоу. Он и несколько рабочих (ни одного из них Стив не знал) были ответственны за то, чтобы животные были готовы к выходу на арену и забирать их, когда они закончат выступление.

Было дико жарко. Огни от Большого шатра в сочетании с жаром тел толпы казалось, проникает через стены и нагревает зверинец, и вскоре Стив начал чувствовать, как кружится голова.

Он спустился из вагона, который только что закончил подметать и прислонился лбом к дереву стараясь остановить головокружение. Он должен был убрать грязную солому с дороги, прежде чем акт закончится, и животные будут возвращены на место. Он даже не мог вспомнить, какие животные содержатся в этом вагоне. Он сглотнул и попытался дышать, чувствуя как в груди что-то тесно скручивается. Если он запаникует, у него явно случится приступ.

\- Эй, - рука похлопала его по плечу, и Стив зацепился за край вагона перед ним, так как колени начали подкашиваться под тяжестью тела.

\- Боже Стив. Ты должен сесть, - это был Сэм.

\- Ммм … в порядке, - удалось произнести Стиву, - просто должен … поймать немного воздуха.

Сэм усмехнулся:

\- Ага. В порядке он. А я королева Англии. Давай, - он обхватил Стива, держа его под руки, и осторожно повел к выходу из зверинца. – Давай. Ты должен подышать свежим воздухом. Здесь слишком душно.

\- Райли! – крикнул Сэм и Стив вздрогнул. – Райли! Захвати Дум Дума и Джонса и посмотрите, что можно сделать с этим беспорядком по быстрому. А то Стив кажется сдулся.

Перед глазами все танцевало. Его ноги, выглядели как два размытых пятна, когда он пытался перемещать их по земле. Он закрыл глаза и застонал.

\- Вот так, - успокаивал Сэм. – Сначала одну ногу потом другую. Это ведь так просто.

\- Ты что учишь меня танцевать? – сконфуженно спросил Стив.

Он услышал, как Сэм фыркнул:

\- Я не очень хорош в танцах. Просто шагай.

\- Уже почти дошли, - сказал ему Сэм, а затем внезапно холодный воздух хлынул в лицо.

Стив старался дышать медленнее, но инстинктивно набрал полные легкие свежего воздуха и задохнулся. Сразу же закашлялся.

\- Вау! Эй! – воскликнул Сэм. – Тебя что тошнит?

Стив покачал головой пытаясь подавить кашель. Он осел в руках Сэма, пытаясь уменьшить плотное ощущение в груди:

\- Астма, - прохрипел он.

\- Ах, черт возьми, - проворчал Сэм. – Садись.

Стив опустил ноги, сложив под себя и сел, его рука схватилась за пучки травы под пальцами. Кашель прекратился, но он все еще не мог получить достаточно воздуха. Сэм упал на колени рядом с ним.

\- Давай Стив. Тебе просто нужно дышать, - говорил Сэм.

Стив знал, Сэм пытался звучать обнадеживающе, но он мог слышать тревогу в голосе из-за его состояния, и все это никак не могло унять собственное беспокойство.

\- Что происходит? – услышал Стив другой голос.

\- Это не твое дело Барнс.

Удивленный, Стив открыл глаза. Он мог видеть черные сапоги Барнса стоящего в нескольких футах. Он снова закрыл глаза. Унижение, что он почувствовал, было, безусловно, на втором месте по отношению к проблеме с дыханием, но оно все-таки присутствовало. Если бы он не был, по крайней мере, наполовину убежден, что умирал, то в этой ситуации обязательно бы захотел.

\- Все … в порядке! – выдохнул он.

\- Пожалуйста, просто дыши, - просил Сэм и его голос ушел на октаву выше от паники.

\- Да, ты в порядке, - пробормотал Барнс, игнорируя Сэма.

Стив  подпрыгнул, когда почувствовал чужую руку, обхватившую его собственную, и попытался втянуть ее обратно в клубок, в который он свернулся. Его глаза распахнулись, когда спина ударилась обо что-то твердое. Сэм оказался перед ним, на лице странная смесь паники и страха.

\- Обопрись назад, - раздался голос позади него и Стив понял, что твердое, на что он опирался, была грудь Барнса. Он мгновенно напрягся с трудом пытаясь сесть прямо, но руки вокруг него держали крепко.

Стив резко почувствовал приступ клаустрофобии, как будто руки Барнса заставляли воздух покидать его легкие. Он вцепился в тыльную сторону ладони Джеймса пытаясь убрать их, чтобы уйти.

\- Я сказал, откинься! – снова сказал Барнс и его тон не оставлял места для аргумента.

Стив позволил себе откинуться, морщась, когда понял, что вероятно испачкал костюм Барнса грязью. Все его тело содрогнулось, он попытался получить достаточно воздуха, чтобы извиниться.

\- Ш-ш-ш, не разговаривай, - сказал Джеймс, на этот раз мягче.

Стив почувствовал дыхание другого человека на своем ухе, такое горячее, что было похоже на факел. Он не думал, что когда-нибудь забудет это ощущение. Рука Барнса легла на грудь, вторая на живот и Стив наблюдал как глаза Сэма стали еще больше голова начала вертеться из стороны, в сторону проверяя, не наблюдает ли кто за ними.

\- Теперь дыши со мной, - сказал Барнс и Стив покачал головой, не понимая.

\- Дыши, когда я дышу, - объяснил он. – Когда почувствуешь, что моя грудь поднимается, вдыхаешь тоже. Готов? Раз…

Стив почувствовал спиной, как вздымается грудь Барнса, услышал свист воздуха у уха, когда тот вздохнул. Он попытался сделать тоже самое.

\- Вот так. Все правильно … погоди.

Стив кашлянул и начал снова хрипеть. Барнс выругался.

\- Все нормально. Все нормально. Мы попробуем еще раз. Готов? Начали.

Он вновь вдохнул и Стив за ним. На этот раз Барнс не просил его задерживать дыхание в легких так долго, и он смог выдохнуть без кашля.

\- Все отлично, - поощрил он. – Опять. Вплоть до желудка. Здесь внизу.

Он мягко погладил живот Стива и тот чуть не подпрыгнул, вдруг вспоминая, что все еще обернут руками Барнса. Его второй вдох был все еще немного неуверенным.

\- Опять, - прозвучало у уха.

Стив не знал как долго это продолжалось – Барнс держал его и следил чтобы каждый вдох вдыхался и выдыхался вместе с его собственным, медленно но дышать становилось легче.

В попытке отвлечь себя от жара за его спиной и сильной фиксации рук Барнса, Стив сосредоточился на Сэме, который сидел на коленях напротив них. Как дыхание Стива выравнивалось, черты лица Сэма застывшие в панике разглаживались, но он по-прежнему изредка смотрел по сторонам, что бы проверить, что вокруг никого не было.

Когда головокружение спало, Стив понял паранойю своего друга. Положение, в котором они с Барнсом находились, сложно будет объяснить. Присутствие людей было не желательно, Стив понимал. Не то что бы Барнс делал что то не то, он спасал его жизнь, но что скажут люди видя как двое парней находятся так близко друг к другу.

Мальчикам разрешалось драться, кидать друг друга, но недопустима мысль, что они будут обниматься или позволять какие либо нежности друг с другом. Это кажется не правильным. Особенно по отношению к Стиву.

\- Лучше? – голос Барнса оторвал его от мыслей и дал понять, что он дышал сам и достаточно стабильно.

\- Да, - прохрипел он, глотая комок в горле. Он сделал еще один вдох, чтобы проверить свои легкие и почувствовал волну облегчения, когда воздух прошел легко и гладко. – Да, спасибо.

Он заметил, что руки Барнса все еще вокруг него. Он осторожно подался вперед и вытащил себя из объятий другого парня. Теперь не прикасаясь спиной к Барнсу, Стив почувствовал холод. Он нервно сглотнул. Сэм все еще смотрел на них, и Стив почувствовал, как позади него Джеймс поднимается на ноги.

\- Как ты узнал, что это сработает? – Спросил Сэм, тоже поднимаясь.

Стив повернулся и с момента появления в первый раз посмотрел в лицо Барнса. Тот пожал плечами.

\- У моей сестры была астма, - пояснил он. – Мы делали так чтобы помочь ей, когда становилось хуже.

Он предложил Стиву руку, за которую тот сразу же схватился, осторожно поднимаясь на ноги. Поднявшись его желудок, моментально скрутило, когда он увидел какой беспорядок сотворил с костюмом парня. Грязь по все передней части красной рубашки и вниз вдоль рукавов в тех местах, где он обнимал Стива.

\- Я уничтожил твою рубашку, - пропищал он.

Барнс посмотрел на себя, как будто только что заметил:

\- Хм. Это не проблема. Не беспокойся об этом.

Стив нахмурился:

\- Но, что насчет … - его прервали громкие аплодисменты из Большого шатра.

\- О черт! – вдруг сказал Барнс. – Это мой выход.

Он вытащил подол рубашки из штанов, а затем снял ее одним быстрым движением.

\- Вот, - сказал он и сунул в руки Стива рубашку. – Пусть пока будет у тебя, ладно? Я должен идти.

Он нырнул в брезентовые створки зверинца, прежде чем Стив мог сказать хоть слово. Он повернулся к Сэму, который был в таком же недоумении. Развернувшись, Стив последовал за Барнсом, но Сэм схватил его за запястье.

\- Если вернешься туда, тебя снова запрягут к работе. Давай. Мы проползем через вход исполнителей.

Стив последовал за ним, и Сэм, идя знакомым ему путем, оглядывался, чтобы проверить его. Его грудь по-прежнему болела и была слабость в конечностях, но кроме того боль в костях, которая кажется там поселилась, чувствовалась постоянно. Сэм обвел его вокруг, мимо зрительского входа к небольшой палатке, прикрепленной одной стороной к главному шатру и другой к зверинцу.

\- Держи голову ниже и гляди в оба. Технически, мы не имеем права тут находиться,- предупредил Сэм, а затем толкнул Стива через створки брезента.

Стив сделал как было сказано, он заметил только проблески того что происходит в палатке когда они обогнули ее по периметру. Из того что Стив мог бы сказать о пяти секундах, которые понадобились ему и Сэму чтобы перебежать палатку для переодевания артистов – Стив увидел больше голых тел, чем свое собственное, за всю свою жизнь. Его лицо горело, когда он и Сэм нырнули в шапито.

*

Шаг через шатер шапито как шаг в другой мир. Стива мгновенно ослепили огни, и тепло, прежде чем он посмотрел вверх и понял, каким огромным был шатер. Большое количество сидений вдоль стен, каждый дюйм упакован людьми и в центре всего этого кольцо, освещенное искусственными огнями.

Стив мог видеть, что большие кошки уже расхаживали внутри кольца, удерживаемые от толпы только одним слоем сетки, окружающей кольцо, высотой около четырех метров и изогнутой кверху. Но Барнса он не видел.

Он споткнулся, и Сэм затащил его за трибуны.

\- Все в порядке? – спросил Сэм, глядя вниз на грудь Стива.

Стив фыркнул:

\- Я в порядке, - возразил он, несмотря на то, как плотно внутри чувствовался воздух.

Сэм дал ему скептический взгляд.

\- Мы должны остаться незамеченными и спрятаться, - объяснил он приглушенно, и Стив едва мог расслышать его из-за волнения публики. – Трибуны только для посетителей, если они увидят рабочих за ними, пусть думают что это иллюзия. А если деревенщины не счастливы, то Фьюри тоже не счастлив. Но если мы тихонечко проползем сзади, то сможем увидеть выступление твоего мальчика.

\- Он не … мы не … - зашипел Стив.

Сэм только скептически поднял бровь и направился дальше.

Они должны были перелизать через железное основание трибуны, чтобы продвигаться вперед. Стив не мог прекратить смеяться, когда один из зрителей уронил свой попкорн, половина которого оказалась на голове Сэма, и остановился, только когда ребенок опрокинул свой липкий сладкий напиток, оказавшийся лимонадом, каскадом пролившийся на них обоих.

\- Замолчи, - ругался Сэм, но он улыбался, так как большая часть лимонада оказалась на Стиве.

Оркестр начал играть мелодию, Сэм поймал одно из запястий Стива, и толкнул его вперед:

\- Вот здесь, - указал он, и Стив обнаружил, что смотрит на арену.

Он четко мог  видеть большую часть кольца, видел Хана и Данте, расхаживающих широкими кругами вокруг друг друга, в то время как львицы перемещались между ними. Барнса все еще нигде не было видно.

Вдруг музыка разразилась звоном тарелок. Огни потухли и со стороны кольца вспышка яркого света, а затем шлейф густого белого дыма. Толпа над ними сходила с ума. Хан ревел, и желудок Стива перевернулся. Дым рассеялся, и в центре стоял Барнс, голая грудь, только ремешок, перекинутый через плечо, руки раскинуты, в левой кнут. Улыбка на лице широкая и опасная и его голый торс блестел, натертый каким то маслом. Он выглядел грозно. Он казался диким. Каждая клеточка его тела была смертельной, как и четыре кошки перед ним.

Стив не мог отвести взгляд.


	6. Chapter 6

После, Стив не мог замедлить сердцебиение. Он видел, как Барнс взаимодействует с большими кошками и раньше, но между ними всегда находился защитный барьер. Во время шоу он был так близко к ним совсем один и такой уязвимый. Стив смотрел весь номер с замирающим сердцем, задыхаясь, каждый раз, когда одна из кошек подходила слишком близко.

Стив дивился способности Барнса не бояться поворачиваться спиной к кошкам и верить, что они не набросятся. Толпа зааплодировала, когда он разогнал животных еще раз, и каждая сделала круг по арене, прежде чем исчезнуть за ширмой манежа.

Сэм махнул рукой:

\- Давай. Мы должны сматываться, - позвал он.

Стив притормозил на мгновение, наблюдая, как Джеймс склонился в низком поклоне, прежде чем покинуть кольцо под гром аплодисментов. Когда он не мог больше видеть Барнса, то позволил Сэму увести себя обратно через трибуны прямо за створки брезента и прямиком на площадь.

\- Тебе следует взять себя в руки и идти обратно к себе отдохнуть остальную часть дня, - предложил Сэм и Стив кивнул измученный событиями дня, даже не пытаясь спорить. – Иди, я тебя освобождаю.

Стив ненавидел ощущение бесполезности, но после просмотра шоу, его приступа  и трех дней каторги – он вдруг так устал, что ноги подкашивались и опустив голову направился в сторону их вагона.

Он прошел половину площади, когда понял, что все еще держит рубашку Барнса. Стив закусил губу, рассматривая одежду  и потирая шелковистый материал между пальцами. Он подумал, как бы она чувствовалась на коже.

Стив вспыхнул при этой мысли.

Достигнув вагона, теплый порыв ветра заставил почувствовать свой собственный земляной аромат. Он недовольно сморщил нос и положил рубашку Барнса в изножье кровати, прежде чем избавиться от своей собственной.

В углу вагона напротив кровати Сэма они держали ведро воды, которое тот приносил каждое утро. Радом с ним две металлические кружки и комплект для бритья Сэма. Стив опустил кружку в воду и осушил половину, прежде чем вылил содержимое себе на голову, свесившись из открытой двери вагона.

Он вылил еще одну кружку на свою рубашку, натирая ее мылом Сэма и ополаскивая большим количеством воды. Это не очень помогло с удалением грязи, когда то белая ткань была в темно коричневых разводах. Он вздохнул и повесил мокрую рубашку.

Стив посмотрел на рубашку Барнса, туда, где она лежала на кровати. Он почувствовал себя плохо из-за того что испортил ее, тем более что у него не имелось каких-либо средств для очистки такого прекрасного материала не уничтожая его полностью. Он снова взял ее, играя с одной из крупных декоративных кнопочек, выстроившихся вдоль передней части рубашки. Вспомнил, как впервые увидел Барнса в этой рубашке, и эти кнопочки так ярко блестели на солнце.

Стив почувствовал жар во всем теле. Он оглянулся через плечо на открытую дверь вагона. В округе никого не было. Все люди была на другой стороне площади, помогая с шоу. Стив вздохнул – он должен был помогать, отрабатывать свое место здесь. Он оттолкнул в сторону холодную искру неполноценности в пользу безрассудства и скрытого адреналина наполняющего его вены.

Вид Джеймса под светом огней  разбудил, что то в Стиве, то с чем он боролся долгое время ради сохранения спокойствия. Он предполагал, что всему виной истощение, которое он чувствовал и какая-то химическая реакция, заставляющая его искриться при виде Барнса, но его разум жил с мыслью, что он всегда был слишком напуган даже чтобы признаться самому себе, не говоря уже о признании на исповеди в воскресенье. Он снова глянул через плечо и, удостоверившись, что он по прежнему один, поднял рубашку к лицу и глубоко вдохнул.

Запах другого парня, мускуса и пряностей, в буквальном смысле заставил почувствовать слабость в коленях, и Стив тяжело опустился на койку, все еще прижимая рубашку к носу. Его рот наполнился слюной, и он тяжело сглотнул. В это мгновение Стив словно попробовал парня на вкус.

Он почувствовал, как стало тесно в брюках. Хотя он не трогал себя.

Он никогда этого не делал.

Если он коснется себя с этими извращенными мыслями в голове – он сделает их реальными. Это бы означало, что все ужасные прозвища, которые ему давали дети в школе были правдивыми. Стив всегда знал, что отличается и понял это очень рано, он не мог остановить свои мысли (они незаметно прокрадывались в его голову), но – рассудил он – если не воплощать их в реальность, то все будет в порядке.

И то, что случилось с Робертом, - с этим тоже было все в порядке. Потому что у него не было выбора. Им просто воспользовались, это то, что сказала его мать. Он был намного меньше и слабее, и Роберт просто одолел Стива, это была не его вина. Вот что она рассказала директору школы, вот что сказала отцу и это же сказала бы и Стиву – даже если не могла смотреть ему в глаза.

Тем не менее, он ей рассказал не все, потому что любил ее.

При этой мысли он покраснел от стыда, и казалось даже кровь начала нагреваться. Он ненавидел Роберта – ненавидел, как этот мальчишка дразнил его, прозвища, которые давал ему, ненавидел, как тот ставил ему подножку на пути в класс и выбивал из рук книги. Он ненавидел то, что никогда не удавалось попасть кулаком в глупое лицо Роберта, и как легко тому было увернуться, а затем пихнуть Стива в грязь.

Но Роберт был таким большим.

Как может быть мальчик в пятнадцать лет таким большим. Роберт загнал его в угол, в туалете прижав к стене между писсуаров, и воспользовался этим. Он неуклюже вытянул своими огромными руками рубашку Стива из брюк, а потом и свою собственную. Тогда Стив ощутил, насколько большим был Роберт.

Стив прикусил нижнюю губу, сжав в кулаки рубашку и простынь. Он сделал очередной вдох, наполнив легкие запахом Барнса и решил, что он пахнет гораздо лучше, чем Роберт, когда либо. Его член болел из-за брюк, но Стив сжался, пытаясь игнорировать его.

Теплый порыв ветра окутал Стива, напоминая, что дверь вагона по-прежнему открыта. Он открыл глаза и подумал. Стоит ли продолжать все это или нужно просто обдать себя ледяной водой и отоспаться, избавляясь от этого лихорадочного жара, который захлестнул его в тот миг, когда Барнс вошел в кольцо? Он посмотрел на рубашку, сжатую в ладони и сделал свой выбор.

Он встал и, прихрамывая, направился к выходу из вагона. Дверь была очень большой и занимала чуть ли не пол стены и было бы здорово, если бы эта тяжелая зверюга скользила легче. Но Стиву удалось, несмотря на протест его мышц, потянуть ее достаточно далеко закрывая практически всю видимость тому, кто может пройти мимо. Он вернулся к своей кровати, и плюхнулся на нее, поднимая рубашку Барнса вверх расправляя ее перед собой.

Перевернувшись, он резко выдохнул, вжимаясь бедрами в матрас, это была настоящая пытка. Он протянул руку, схватил с металлической спинки кровати постиранную ткань и, подняв бедра, кинул вниз между штанами и трусами. Это спасет от бардака, и было бы трудно объяснить, почему Стиву вдруг потребовалось их постирать, когда стирки не будет еще несколько дней.

Прикосновение грубой махровой ткани к его чувствительной коже было блаженством. Стив закрыл глаза. Один раз он сделал дома тоже самое. Он лежал на животе, и казалось, бедра двигаются по собственному желанию. Вслепую он нащупал мягкий материал рубашки Барнса и поднес его ближе к лицу. Он снова вдохнул его пьянящий аромат и тихо застонал, когда бедра сделали очередной толчок.

Роберт прижимал его к стене с такой силой, что у Стива после этого еще неделю вся спина была в синяках. Он вспомнил руки Барнса вокруг него, они держали его так крепко, когда он боролся со своим дыханием. Из-за воспоминаний в груди заныло, как и его член. Барнс, безусловно, был достаточно сильным, что бы удержать его. Он снова толкнулся бедрами, наслаждаясь трением и одновременно ослабляя боль в штанах.

Он думал об этом слишком много, ему надо было остановиться. Но Барнс стал  навязчивой идеей, занял каждый уголочек его разума. Он подумал о жесткой линии его плеч, как двигаются мышцы на его спине и тихо застонал. Его мозг зацепился за эту мысль и не отпускал ее. Ведь если Барнс прижмет его, то у Стива не будет выбора кроме как …

Стив кончил, захлебнувшись стоном, прикусив тонкую подушку под его лицом. Ткань под ним намокла, неприятно холодя кожу. Он съежился, когда мышцы, наконец, отпустило.

Мгновение Стив лежал совершенно неподвижно, в голове снова бушевали эмоции, как и в тот момент, когда он позволил себе сделать это, позволил извращенным мыслям взять верх над собой. Он проглотил вину и беспокойство зарождающееся в животе, стараясь не задерживаться на мыслях о Барнсе, которые еще мгновение назад заполняли его голову.

Он приподнялся на дрожащих руках и достал тряпку, морщась от запаха. Встал с койки и набрал кружку воды из ведра. Его ноги дрожали, когда он заставил дверь вагона чуть приоткрыться. Стив сел, пытаясь промыть ткань. Он не мог позволить пятну остаться.

Теплый ветер принес шум из главного шатра, и Стив мог услышать игру музыкантов и аплодисменты. На секунду он задумался, что делал Барнс, искал ли он его после шоу, но быстро покачал головой, чтобы изгнать мысль, когда его желудок сжался от отвращения к себе. Он почувствовал себя больным.

Стив глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться и встал. Он повесил влажную ткань и снова залез в кровать, делая все возможное, чтобы игнорировать смятые простыни и хороня себя в них. Он лежал головой на подушке и наблюдал, как развеваются флаги палаток и киосков до момента, когда веки отяжелели и закрылись.

А если и были слезы на ресницах, то рядом никого не было что бы их увидеть.

*

Когда Стив проснулся, несколькими часами позже, он был не один, хотя и не осознавал этого.

Он зевнул и медленно открыл глаза. Первое что отметил его затуманенный ото сна мозг, что уже было темно, сумерки, а второе это фигура, сидящая в открытых дверях вагона.

\- Сэм? - спросил он севшим голосом.

\- Нет, - ответила фигура, и Стив моментально прищурился.

Он потянулся к ящику рядом с кроватью и зажег керосиновую лампу.

Барнс сунул сигарету между губ и улыбнулся через плечо, пульс Стива снова ускорился.  Джеймс потушил сигарету о пол вагона и сунул ее обратно в карман. Он встал, повернувшись лицом к Стиву и тот вдруг мучительно осознал, что все еще был без рубашки. Он потянул край своего одеяла, укутываясь в него.

Барнс усмехнулся.

\- Ты пропустил мое шоу, - сказал он, плюхаясь на край кровати Сэма, - оба, вообще то.

Стив покачал головой.

\- Я попал на утреннее, - признался он, и брови Барнса взлетели вверх.

\- Ну и что ты думаешь? – спросил он.

Стив открыл рот, но не нашел слов, что бы точно выразить как его пульс мчался точно экспресс, вспоминая Барнса под огнями шапито. Он снова его закрыл, когда улыбка Джеймса расцвела в ухмылку.

\- Это значит хорошо, да?

Стив мог только молча кивнуть и Барнс снова усмехнулся.

\- Ну, Фьюри чуть не разорвал меня после, за выход в полуголом виде, - сказал он. – Предполагается что это семейное шоу и все такое.

Барнс был одет в его обычные брюки и белую рубашку, его темные волосы были влажными и свободно лежали у виска и за ушами. Он смотрелся мягче, чем Стив  видел его, когда-либо раньше.

\- Итак, я пришел, что бы забрать мою рубашку обратно, но … - Барнс чуть склонил голову и Стив проследил его многозначительный взгляд.

Его рубашка лежала рядом со Стивом на кровати под его рукой в том месте, где он только что спал. Черт! Он спал, обнимаясь с проклятой рубашкой Барнса. Он покраснел и вытянул рубашку из под одеяла.

\- Черт, - пробормотал он, - мне жаль. Я думал, чем ее можно отмыть, а затем я заснул.

Он протянул рубашку, но не смог взглянуть в глаза другого человека.

Когда Барнс взял рубашку, его пальцы коснулись Стива и тот почувствовал, как тепло приливает к его щекам, делая их еще краснее.

\- Мне жаль, что я не смог отстирать ее, - сказал он снова.

Барнс пожал плечами:

\- Это не большая проблема. Обычно Фригга занимается костюмами. Чудо женщина.

Стив улыбнулся. Да, она такая.

\- Ты нормально себя чувствуешь? – спросил Барнс и Стив был, застигнут  врасплох настолько, что уставился прямо в глаза Барнса.

\- Твоя астма, - объяснил он. – Легкие Бекки болели после атаки.

Грудь Стива болела, но он привык к этому. К утру он будет в порядке, по крайней мере, он на это надеялся.

\- Все в порядке, - сказал он, морщась, когда его голос прозвучал немного рвано.

Барнс не прокомментировал это, хотя:

\- Рад слышать. Думаю, что ты сильно напугал своего друга.

\- Сэма? Да. Думаю что да.

Возникло неловкое молчание между ними, пока Стив не опомнился:

\- Спасибо тебе, - выпалил он слишком быстро и немного непонятно. – Спасибо тебе, за то, что сделал. Ты … эээ … ну … ты как бы спас мою жизнь.

Барнс моргнул и сел немного прямее, как будто ему только что в голову пришла мысль.

\- Нет … - начал он, но затем остановился, словно вспомнив как плохо было Стиву.

\- Ну, может быть, - ответил он, - но я просто рад, что оказался там вовремя.

\- Я тоже, - признался Стив, возвращая Барнсу улыбку, украшавшую его лицо.

Он почувствовал себя глупо секунду спустя, когда улыбка Джеймса вдруг исчезла.

\- Есть еще одна причина, по которой я пришел, - сказал он и его тон заставил желудок Стива туго свернуться.

Стив ждал, когда Барнс продолжит, не доверяя своему голосу.

\- Несколько копов прошлись по округе после утреннего шоу. Сказали, что искали кого-то.

Стив нахмурился, не понимая. Барнс мгновение изучал его.

\- Кого-то кто очень сильно похож на тебя, - пояснил он, и вытащил из кармана потрепанную фотографию, показывая ее Стиву.

Стив почувствовал, как его челюсть падает от шока. Это была его фотография, стоящего прямо, одетого в костюм, который был, по крайней мере, на один размер больше. Его мать держала эту фотографию на каминной полке в их гостиной. Она думала, что он хорошо в нем выглядел.

\- С ними была пара, - сказал Барнс, и взгляд Стива метнулся обратно от фотографии к парню, паника все нарастала.

\- Твои родители.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Стив сжался, паника обдала желудок холодом.

\- Мои родители? – спросил он напряженным голосом.

Барнс, внимательно наблюдавший за ним, ответил небольшим кивком. Стив чувствовал себя замороженным и от новости Барнса и от изучающего взгляда, которым его буквально пригвоздило к месту. Он не хотел, что бы на него смотрели, в то время когда он сидел закутанный в одеяло онемевший. Вместо этого он уставился на свет керосиновой лампы, мерцавший на стене вагона позади Барнса. В этот момент он желал только одного, чтобы другой парень ушел.

Вдруг его осенила мысль, и холод начал пробираться от живота к груди, схватив своими когтистыми лапами легкие, мешая вдохнуть.

\- Ты сказал им, что я здесь? – спросил он, паника сделала его голос выше.

Барнс выглядел смущенным.

\- Ты сказал им? – требовал ответа Стив.

\- Нет, - сказал Джеймс, - я не крыса.

Стив положил руку на грудь и почувствовал свое неравномерное сердцебиение. Он попытался игнорировать, как другая рука дрожала, комкая одеяло на коленях.

\- Есть еще кто-нибудь, кто может рассказать? – спросил он.

Барнс покачал головой:

\- Не те, кого я знаю, - сказал он. – Эти копы - льстивые гады, хотели говорить только с исполнителями. И не слишком многие из них знают твое лицо.

Стив сделал еще один вдох, чтобы успокоиться:

\- Что ты сказал им?

\- Сказал, что никогда прежде не видел твою морду, - ответил Барнс со смешком в голосе. – Фьюри поддержал меня.

Глаза Стива приклеились к лицу Джеймса:

\- Фьюри? – спросил он. Ведь Фьюри знал его в лицо. – Почему?

\- За ним висит должок, - сказал Барнс, но уточнять не стал.

Стив не знал, как реагировать.

Барнс прервал молчание:

\- Ну, я вижу, что для побега у тебя была причина, - начал он. – И то, что ты рассказал мне, не объясняет, почему так резко отказываешься встретиться с ними. Я не стараюсь понять, почему кто-то мог убежать из хорошего дома и от семьи, но полагаю, что если он делает нечто подобное – то проблема гораздо больше, намного крупнее и я не хочу быть вовлеченным в это.

Стив тяжело сглотнул, пытаясь разрушить нагромождение из эмоций, навалившихся на него. Он не думал, что родители будут искать его. После недели молчания, неуместных вспышек гнева отца и следящих грустных глаз матери Стив думал, что сделает им одолжение, исчезнув. Он не понимал почему они пытаются вернуть его домой после всего – после того как в первую очередь с таким трудом и тщательностью отталкивали его от себя.

И теперь, Барнс – человек, с которым он знаком меньше чем неделю – сидел напротив него и говорил, что его не волнует то, что сделал Стив, и неважно насколько это было плохо, даже если это отдалило его от собственной семьи. Потребовался момент, что бы понять, что уровень принятия проблем у Барнса выше, чем у его собственной плоти и крови.

Опять же Барнс и не догадывался, что он сделал, и как важно это было. Стив тихо взмолился богу, не уверенный что его услышат, не такого грешника как он, что бы Барнс никогда, никогда не узнал.

Джеймс все еще смотрел на него.

\- Спасибо тебе, - сказал Стив, вкладывая в слова столько искренности, сколько мог найти. – Спасибо тебе за то, что не сдал меня. Я не могу … они не …

Он замолк, когда комок эмоций начал шевелиться в груди:

\- Я не могу вернуться домой. Я действительно … это больше не мой дом.

Барнс пожал плечами:

\- Этот поезд был моим домом, с тех пор как я появился здесь новорожденный и кричащий. Видел, как люди приходят и уходят, я также делил его с некоторыми сомнительными типами. А ты кажешься приличным персонажем. Нам не составит труда взять тебя с собой.

Стив попытался сморгнуть подступающие слезы, жгущие уголки его глаз. Когда этого не удалось сделать, он наклонил голову и быстро вытер слезы тыльной стороной ладони. Стив снова поднял глаза, Барнс разглядывал лампу, давая ему некоторое подобие уединения, и тут эмоции мгновенно охватили его.

\- Это очень много значит для меня, Барнс, - тихо сказал он, потому что, черт возьми, он уже плакал, и эта честность не собиралась смущать его больше чем он уже был.

Барнс снова пожал плечами, но глаз от лампы не отвел:

\- Это не великое дело, - пробормотал он, - это правда так.

Он внезапно встал, и Стиву пришлось отклонить голову назад, чтобы встретить его взгляд.

\- Тебе надо хорошо выспаться, - сказал ему Барнс. – Ты должен будешь встать дьявольски рано, если собираешься работать завтра на кухне.

Стив не смог скрыть улыбку, которая потянула уголки его рта:

\- Больше не будет никакой лопаты, - сказал он, наслаждаясь мыслью.

Барнс тоже улыбнулся, а затем, повернувшись, направился к двери вагона, которая была все еще наполовину открыта:

\- Спокойной ночи сопляк, - сказал он, прежде чем выпрыгнул из вагона и закрыть за собой дверь.

\- Придурок! – ответил Стив с цветущей улыбкой.

Он перевернулся и натянул одеяло до подбородка и только тогда понял, что Барнс забрал с собой его фотографию.

*

На следующее утро Стив проснулся от самого ужасного звука, который когда-либо слышал. Громкий, пронзительный и резкий он разорвал его сон и заставил быстро и испуганно проснуться, вызывая головокружение.

\- О боже Иисус Христос, - пробормотал в кровати Сэм, - Тебе лучше адаптироваться быстрее, потому что я не собираюсь просыпаться от этой гребаной штуки каждый день. Проклятье. Это заберет все пять лет от моей чертовой жизни, я клянусь …

Шум исходил от ржавого будильника, который стоял на ящике между их кроватями. Через руку, лежащую на лице, он смог увидеть, что сейчас было около пяти утра и Стиву потребовалось три попытки, чтобы выключить его и прекратить проникающую в череп трель.

\- Не могу поверить, я думал, что это была хорошая идея, - пробормотал Сэм под своим одеялом, когда стало достаточно тихо, что бы можно было услышать его. – Это последний гребанный раз, когда я делаю тебе одолжение Роджерс. Заставь свою задницу одеваться и тогда я смогу, наконец-то вернуться ко сну, сможешь выполнить это?

Стив потер больные ото сна глаза:

\- Разве не ты, как правило, встаешь в это время?

\- Есть большая разница между четырьмя часами ночи и пятью утра, - сказал ему Сэм. – Этот час я предполагал потратить на сон, так что выметайся.

Стив фыркнул от смеха, одеваясь так быстро и тихо, как только мог. Когда он выскользнул из дверей вагона в живой ранний утренний воздух, Сэм уже снова храпел. Площадь была тихой и спокойной. От некоторых небольших палаток перьями поднимался дым, но Стив не видел других признаков жизни, когда пересекал площадь, направляясь к столовой.

Фригга ждала его с улыбкой.

\- Доброе утро Стив. Ты молодец, что пришел сюда так рано.

Стив улыбнулся:

\- Сэм нашел нам будильник, - признался он, и ему не удалось подавить зевок.

Фригга мягко рассмеялась:

\- Ты привыкнешь к раннему утру, - пообещала она.

Она повела его из столовой в палатку поменьше за сервировочной стойкой. У стены стояли две газовые печи, три кухонные столешницы, заваленные огромными горшками и стальными кастрюлями, две раковины, а также ряд полок, где располагалось огромное множество тарелок блюдец и кружек. Даже просто осматриваясь, Стив мог сказать, что здесь была необходима львиная доля работы, что бы держать это место в порядке.

\- Полностью укомплектованная кухня должна держать шестерых, - сказала ему Фригга, - но я не имела шестерых помощников с тех пор, как Локи был маленьким, - она покачала головой. – Каждый хочет есть, но никто не хочет помочь.

\- Как вам все удавалось делать самостоятельно? – спросил Стив, глядя на тарелки и блюдца и думал, как много людей выстраивается в столовой во время еды.

\- Фьюри как правило вылавливает несколько мужчин в помощь, - сказала ему Фригг. – Но они никогда не делают это с удовольствием. Некоторые … думают, что есть какой-то подтекст, когда их отправляют на кухню, - это было еще одно предупреждение. Стив мог сказать это по осторожной интонации в ее тоне.

Кожа на шее Стива защипала от неловкости как мелькавшая в голове прошлой ночью вспышка вины. Он прочистил горло:

\- Вы упоминали это. Но я на самом деле не подхожу для тяжелого труда и того что делают остальные парни, и я хочу тоже что то сделать, - это было больно признавать но улыбка что украшала ее лицо сработала и помогла сгладить позор в груди.

\- Мужчины не понимают, какую тяжелую работу мы здесь делаем, - сказала она ему, - особенно, когда мы не укомплектованы. Вот, давай я покажу тебе, как работают печи.

*

 Стив провел следующие несколько часов, извлекая коробки из вагончика, там хранились под замком продукты питания, помешивал огромные горшки с кашей и носил дрова для двух кухонных печей, где Фригга готовила буханки деревенского хлеба к обеду. К тому времени люди начали блуждать по площади готовые к завтраку. Фригга наказала Стиву нарезать овощей для тушеного мяса на вечер, и он с удовольствием вдыхал запах спелого помидора, разрезаемого ножом.

\- Стив! – позвала Фригга. – Можешь подойти и помочь с сервировкой?

Стив оставил помидоры и присоединился к ней. Она уже перетащила два больших горшка каши и начала разливать ее ложкой на подносы, которые ей подавали. Стив занял место позади второго горшка и сделал то же самое. Большинство людей улыбались ему, когда он передавал подносы назад, некоторые даже бормотали благодарность. Все они выглядели уставшими. Стиву даже было жалко их. После долгих часов работы накануне и его приступа, мышцы болели так, что для него это казалось почти нормальным  и глаза горели от недостатка сна.

Он просто заглушил еще один зевок тыльной стороной ладони, когда был передан другой лоток. Стив посмотрел вверх и ему улыбнулся Барнс.

\- Доброе утро.

Стив прикусил губу, чтобы скрыть улыбку даже когда он почувствовал, что щеки потеплели, а сердечный ритм припустил немного быстрее. Волосы Барнса еще в беспорядке ото сна, но он выглядел хорошо. Лучше, подумал Стив, чем он, вставая в такую рань.

\- Доброе утро, - ответил Стив и выплеснул ковш полный каши в центр тарелки.

Барнс не двигался, вместо того чтобы взять поднос он поднял бровь и снова посмотрел на Стива:

\- Я все еще растущий мальчик, ты знаешь, - сказал он, и его улыбка сместилась в ухмылку.

Стив прикусил губу сильнее, пытаясь не рассмеяться:

\- Ты и большинство других парней здесь, - ответил он. – Но Фригга говорит, что каждый получает только одну ложку.

И тут глаза Барнс наполнились такой мольбой:

\- Пожалуйста, Стив, - попросил он мягким голосом. – Ты уверен, что я не могу получить немного больше?

Стив начал смеяться:

\- Ты не обманешь меня своими щенячьими глазками, - сказал он хихикающему Барнсу, - забирай свой поднос и вали с линии раздачи.

Он сунул поднос Барнсу и тот взял его, забавно опустив плечи:

\- Ну и где же тут любовь Роджерс? – спросил он, намеренно выбрав страдающий тон. – У тебя нет места для любви в твоей маленькой груди? Это так?

Стив прищурился. Несколько дней назад, такая насмешка от Барнса вызвала бы обратную реакцию, но сейчас он знал, что тот лишь дразнит его.

\- Точно, - сказал он. – Там ничего нет кроме маленького черного сердца.

Барнс тихо засмеялся:

\- Сопляк, - сказал он Стиву и пошел дальше, чтобы забрать свой кофе.

\- Придурок, - пробормотал Стив себе под нос, когда смотрел ему в след.

Но улыбка Стива не погасла, даже когда подошел Сэм, по видимому все еще сварливый от их резкого пробуждения, и сказал ему, что он выглядит как дурак, улыбаясь, когда в такую рань даже воробьи не встают. Стив мог только посмеяться над ним, а затем, переведя взгляд в зал увидел, что Барнс смотрит на него, потягивая свой кофе.

Стив сглотнул и отвернулся.

*

Стив провел остаток дня обучаясь, ведь все что Фригга говорила о тяжелой работе в кухне оказалась правдой, они работали так же усердно, как и люди на площади. К счастью это был другой вид работы – самая тяжелая задача для Стива, как оказалось, это принести несколько ведер воды и вскипятить ее для блюд, которые требовалось вымыть – и, не смотря на его опасения накануне, легкие были в порядке.

Пока они работали, у Фригг играло радио, и когда на улице начало теплеть то воздух в палатке быстро нагрелся, она открыла створки, и подул легкий ветерок. Это был самый приятный день из тех, что Стив пережил за долгое время.

Как только начало темнеть, и площадь стала наполняться людьми желающих увидеть вечернее шоу, Фригга погнала его прочь:

\- Работы здесь почти на неделю, а ты даже не видел представление. Я буду занята тут в течении нескольких часов. Просто постарайся вернуться к ужину.

Стив кивнул и вышел, чувствуя вину за то, что не упомянул, что видел часть шоу накануне. Дум Дум как раз входил в зверинец и увидев Стива приподнял котелок когда тот нырнул в проход.

\- Добрый вечер парень, - поздоровался с ним большой человек.

\- Добрый, - ответил Стив. – А разве вы сегодня не работаете в палатке с выпивкой?

Дум Дум запрокинул голову и от души рассмеялся:

\- Нет. Эта лягушка Дернье как упрямый осел. Не меняется ни с кем.

Стив усмехнулся.

\- Хотя мы все будем там после ужина, - продолжил мужчина. – Ты должен пойти с нами.

Стив покраснел, чувствуя неловкость:

\- Ой. Я не знаю. Я должен помочь Фригг после ужина, - сказал он, прежде чем понял, как это звучало, и поспешил исправить себя. – Я имею в виду, я бы с радостью, но я занят.

Дум Дум кивнул:

\- Нет покоя для нечестивых, - сказал он Стиву подмигнув. – Мы зайдем на кухню после ужина и заберем тебя, если ты будешь свободен.

Стив покраснел еще сильнее при мысли что Дум Дум расскажет Фригг что они потащат его смотреть как танцуют голые девушки в палатке где разливают самогон.

\- Звук стал громче, - Сказал он, но его голос потонул в грохоте из шапито.

Шоу начинается.

*

Стив скользнул в проход в шапито, ныряя за кресла так быстро как мог. Зрители уже рассаживались по местам, воздух заполнил запах попкорна и соленых орешков. Стив внимательно пробрался на задние ряды, уклоняясь от пролитых напитков и разбросанной еды, оставленными после предыдущего шоу.

Когда оркестр загремел в крещендо, в кольцо вошел Фьюри. Широко разведенные плечи и уверенная походка требовали внимания. Он был одет в ярко-красный пиджак, черные брюки и высокий цилиндр. Когда он достиг середины, огни потухли, и остался только один прожектор, бьющий точно в центр.

\- Добро пожаловать дамы и господа мальчики и девочки в цирк Чудес! Сегодня мы надеемся шокировать и удивить вас, заворожить и рассмешить, развлечь, чтобы вы остались довольны нашим шоу! У нас есть воздушные гимнасты акробаты и клоуны! Жонглёры, смеющиеся бесы и уродцы всех форм и размеров! Также большие кошки! Слоны! Медведи гризли! У нас есть почти все, что может представить ваше воображение! Так что обхватите рукой свою даму и держите шляпы, потому что шоу начинается!

Стив занервничал и вдруг два тела пролетели мимо Фьюри, их ноги почти сбили его цилиндр. Вспыхнули еще два прожектора и осветили двух воздушных гимнастов раскачивающихся в стропилах шапито, секунда и они уже отпустили свои трапеции и перелетели на следующие. Стив вытянул шею, чтобы лучше разглядеть, но с его места, где он прятался, было видно только проблески исполнителей, когда они раскачивались достаточно низко. Тем не менее, по каждому волнению музыки и каждому вздоху дрожащей толпы он мог понять, что их трюки с каждым взлетом и падением становились более шокирующими.

Он так сильно желал сидеть вместе со зрителями и увидеть шоу во всей его красе, а не частями, прячась за сидениями как сейчас. Конечно, он мог бы сидеть на трибуне и затеряться в толпе – никто не узнал бы. Стив посмотрел на свою рубашку покрытую пятнами, которые он получил от предыдущей работы на этой неделе. Кого он обманывает? Он будет сильно отличаться от людей, которые одеты в чуть ли не самые лучшие костюмы, какие у них есть. Он вздохнул.

В финале номера воздушные гимнасты продемонстрировали серию сальто и поворотов, и приземлились спиной к спине в центре кольца. Стив вдруг узнал мальчика – Питер, а другой как он предположил – Уэйд. Он вспомнил их первый день в столовой. Парочка сделала поклон, а затем исчезла.

На сцену выкатились три клоуна разодетые в яркие брюки и красочные подтяжки. Лица двух клоунов поменьше были окрашены в удивленное и комичное выражение, Стив заметил, что это были женщины. Цветные веки, румяна, широкие губы и комичный рубиново-красный нос. Третий носил маску. Они падали и бегали вокруг, натыкаясь друг на друга и нелепо боролись, толпа смеялась и кричала. Даже Стив не мог сдержать улыбку на лице, особенно когда они пытались повторить сложные трюки Питера и Уэйда, связывая себя узлами, и падая друг на друга снова и снова.

Вдруг в кольцо вошла женщина, делая вид, что ругает клоунов. Стив нахмурился. Он видел эту рыжую в столовой, но не знал ее имени и за какой номер она отвечает. Он смотрел, как она взаимодействует с клоунами: снова начала ругаться, когда те казалось, бросили ей вызов в жонглировании. Главный клоун взял три дубинки и принялся жонглировать ими без усилий, одну за другой, вверх и вниз. Женщина притворилась впечатленной и поймала дубинки, когда клоун бесцеремонно кинул их в нее. Рыжая начала подкидывать их, повторяя движения.

Клоун потребовал их обратно, и один из его коллег, к восторгу толпы, бросил ей еще две. Наконец мужчина показал жестом, что бы женщина кинула их ему, что она и сделала. Маленький клоун к изумлению Стива и всей толпы зажег конец каждой дубинки, прежде чем жонглер закружил их в воздухе еще раз и снова передал рыжей женщине.

Клоуны приготовили кувшин с водой и нацелили на женщину, поднимая руки показывая, что они поймают дубинки. Тем не менее, она их не бросила. Вместо этого она наклонилась вперед и проглотила пламя туша каждую.

Стив ахнул, и постарался быстро прикрыть рот, рукой глуша звук. Он смотрел с благоговением, когда женщина проделала трюк с последней из дубинок. Толпа взорвалась аплодисментами, рыжая и ведущий клоун вышли в центр.

Клоун протянул руку, снял маску, а также рубашку и брюки и оказался в черном костюме, таком же, как и у женщины. Толпа замолчала. Женщина сделала шаг назад, и два маленьких клоуна выскочив из тени, схватили ее за руки потянув назад к красной доске, закрепляя ее ремнями на талии запястьях и лодыжках.

Мужчина подошел ближе и взял коробку у одного из помощников. Человек отступил, показывая содержимое толпе. Стив выругался. Ножи. Это была коробка с ножами.

Мужчина вынул первый нож, поворачивая его так, чтобы в нем заблестели огни цирка. Внезапно он взмахнул запястьем в сторону женщины. Откуда-то из толпы послышался крик. А мужчина повернулся в направлении шума и показал нож, который все еще благополучно был у него в руке. Он просто сделал вид, что бросил его.

Стив вздохнул с облегчением.

Тем не менее, через секунду у него перехватило дыхание в горле, когда человек повернувшись к рыжей, перехватил нож за рукоятку и отведя руку назад бросил. Это ускорило его, и первое лезвие вонзилось в нескольких дюймах от шеи. Стив практически услышал, как мужчина недалеко от него выругался.

Следующий нож пронзил доску чуть ниже левой подмышки.

Далее между бедер.

Все дальше и дальше пока она не была почти полностью обведена черными рукоятками ножей.

Стив почувствовал головокружение. Толпа казалось, не знает аплодировать или кричать в тревоге. Наконец у человека закончились ножи. Он подошел к женщине вытащил яблоко и поставил на ее макушку.

Стив не мог поверить своим глазам, когда в следующие две секунды человеку подали лук и стрелу. Он ведь не собирался … Он не мог …

Стив смотрел в ужасе, когда мужчина пересек сцену, оказываясь на другой стороне кольца, прежде чем повернуться натянуть лук со стрелой и выстрелить. Стив захлопнул глаза не в силах смотреть. В зале стало так тихо, что он мог услышать собственный пульс в ушах. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем ужасное молчание было нарушено аплодисментами толпы.

Стив открыл глаза и посмотрел. Яблоко, пронзенное в центр белой длинной стрелой и женщина, которая была в порядке. Он испустил дрожащий вздох и опустил ноги, на землю стараясь успокоиться.

Остальная часть шоу прошла примерно таким же образом – рискованные действия, сплетенные с комичными, искусно спланированные, так что бы у толпы замирало дыхание. Первый акт закончился номером иллюзиониста. Высокий темноволосый мужчина превращал платки в голубей и голубей в кроликов, прежде чем сам исчез в облаке фиолетового дыма.

Фьюри вернулся на арену и сообщил собравшимся что у них есть момент для того чтобы подготовиться ко второй половине шоу, и пальцы Стива туго обхватили опорную балку рядом с ним.

Барнс был следующим.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Зрители беспокойно суетились в течении интервала и над головой Стива трибуны скрипели и стонали, когда люди ходили вверх и вниз по лестнице. Кто-то громко разговаривал, продавцы выкрикивали стоимость угощений, которые они носили в лотках, висевших на шее. Где-то плакал ребенок. Стиву пришлось сдвинуться два раза,  что бы найти нормальное место, люди снова начали заполнять шатер.  
  
Тем не менее, они сделали это быстро и затихли, когда потух свет. Фьюри вернулся в центр кольца, который как отметил Стив, был выложен странными низкими платформами.  
  
\- Дамы и господа, во время нашего следующего номера мы просим вас не делать никаких резких движений.   
  
Даже с того места где сидел Стив почувствовалась резкая волна напряжения в толпе.  
  
\- Мы просим вас не кричать, - продолжил Фьюри.  
  
Оркестр начал играть мягко и медленно, и Стив узнал мелодию, которую слышал днем ранее.  
  
Фьюри прошел через кольцо в сторону входа для животных и вскоре исчез с поля зрения Стива.  
  
\- Прошу поприветствовать на нашей арене король джунглей Данте!  
  
Стив отшатнулся от того как молодой лев ворвался в кольцо, прежде чем замедлился переходя на рысь. Толпа задохнулась и напряженно выдохнула.  
  
\- О, боже мой! – воскликнул женский голос.  
  
Затем две львицы выбежали в кольцо, их встретило более благоговейное воркование толпы. Они ходили рядом с Данте, и Стив мог видеть как люди, сидящие в первом ряду, вжимались в спинки кресла, когда львы проходили мимо.  
  
\- И последний, но не по значению поприветствуйте – Хан!  
  
Стив услышал тигра, прежде чем увидел, вошел Хан и рев эхом прокатился по шапито, заглушая оркестр. Толпа сидела ошеломленная на мгновение, а затем ответила Хану собственным приветствием. Шум казалось, поощрил тигра и он снова взревел, доходя до центра кольца, зубы сверкали в огнях, которые преследовали кошек во время их движения.  
  
Оркестр начал играть громче и желудок Стива перевернулся. Это был выход Барнса.   
  
Белый дым пополз от дальней стороны кольца также как и накануне и Стив затаил дыхание, оркестр достиг своей кульминации с треском тарелок и свет погас, послышался обеспокоенный шум в толпе, на мгновение большие кошки потерялись из виду.  
  
Вдруг прожектор разрезал темноту и появился Барнс, вырос из дыма, когда Хан выпустил другой громовой рев. Барнс опять был без рубашки, и его золотистая кожа светилась под огнями. Он огрызнулся на Хана и щелкнул кнутом в воздухе.  
  
Кошки сразу же повернулись и начали следовать один за другим против часовой стрелки вокруг кольца, в то время как Барнс вошел в центр. Он снова щелкнул кнутом, и кошки развернувшись пошли в другую сторону. Толпа зааплодировала и Барнс ответил им легким поклоном.  
  
\- Хип! – закричал он и Данте отделился от группы и подошел к нему.  
  
Барнс поднял руку, когда лев приблизился.  
  
\- Хип! – закричал он снова и Данте взобрался на одну из металлических платформ приблизительно в футе от центра кольца где стоял Барнс. Он бросил льву клочок мяса, который Данте вырвал из воздуха с быстротой молнии, клацая своими мощными челюстями.  
  
Барнс снова позвал трех кошек ходивших по окружности и на этот раз приблизились львицы. Они заняли платформы слева и справа от дрессировщика, и он похвалил их так же, как и Данте. И наконец, пришла очередь Хана занять последнюю платформу, за что он также получил угощение. Стив прикусил нижнюю губу, понимая, что Барнс был окружен кошками и когда внимание Джеймса переключалось на Хана его спина была перед Данте, который, как уже знал Стив, был самым нестабильным из четверки.  
  
Барнс взмахнул кнутом в воздухе еще раз и опустил вниз с громким щелчком. Стив с удивлением наблюдал, как все четыре кошки смещаются, подтягиваясь и садясь на задние лапы, а их массивные передние подняты в воздух. Балансируя, Данте испустил рык и ударил в воздухе одной из своих лап.  
  
Джеймс повернулся, щелкая Данте концом кнута заставляя льва сесть еще раз. Толпа рукоплескала, когда все четыре кошки сидели на задних лапах. Стив проглотил сжигающую тревогу. Барнс делал это каждый день, рассуждал он. Стив уже видел этот номер. Он знал, что все будет в порядке.  
  
Барнс взмахнул кнутом и три льва спустились и отправились к трем другим платформам в разных концах кольца, а Хан опустился, принимая сидячее положение. Парень подошел к нему, и Стив знал, видя, как движутся губы Барнса, что он снова воркует над тигром, так же, как и всегда.  
  
Хан сидел неподвижно, и толпа смотрела затаив дыхание, как Джеймс поравнялся с тигром, приближаясь на расстояние вытянутой руки. Сидя на платформе Хан был таким огромным превосходя ростом стоящего перед ним парня, и Стив так же, как и на прошлом шоу был поражен каким в действительности маленьким был человек по сравнению со зверем. Барнс опустил руку в металлическую коробочку и вытащил кусочек мяса, и толпа ахнула, когда он протянул его Хану, и большая кошка осторожно вытянула его из пальцев.  
  
Барнс сиял, после того как Хан проглотил лакомство парень обхватил руками шею тигра поглаживая и почесал за ушами. Хан наклонился вперед и боднул головой в голую грудь.  
  
\- Святые коровы! – воскликнул мужской голос выше Стива. – Этот парень чокнутый!  
  
Барнс выпустил Хана и отступил.  
  
\- Хип! – крикнул он снова, и Хан двинулся к краю арены, занимая позицию на его платформе.  
  
Дыхание Стива стало немного ровнее, так как дрессировщик мгновенно отстранился от кошек. Однако мальчик знал, что это будет не долго. После следующего щелчка кнутом кошки слезли со своих мест и побежали к следующему меняясь и занимая то, что было слева.  
  
Затем звери подошли к Барнсу еще раз, и он выстроил их. Парень был спиной к Стиву, а кошки перед ним. Когда Джеймс поднимал кнут, Стив видел, как на спине двигаются мышцы. Он знал, почему Фьюри был зол на парня за выход на арену без рубашки. Не было ничего «семейного» в том, как выглядел Барнс с золотистой кожей блестящей под огнями.  
  
Он высоко провел кнутом, указывая на пол с правой стороны. Животные растянулись на животах, а затем, когда опустился хлыст, львица, стоящая в конце линии перепрыгнула через каждую из кошек рядом с ней и улеглась на другом конце рядом с Ханом. Тогда другая львица повторила действие, как и Данте.  
  
Хан был настолько высок что, кажется, был в состоянии просто перешагнуть через других, но когда он двинулся мимо Данте лев попятился, рыча на тигра. Хан отпрыгнул назад и наотмашь ударил противника. Сердце Стива пропустило удар. Это не было частью шоу.  
  
Данте обошел вокруг, рыча в ответ, зубы обнажены. Хан отвечал до тех пор, пока Барнс не подошел к ним крича и щелкая кнутом. Тигр отступил назад, а лев продолжал рычать и этот шум посылал неприятную дрожь по спине Стива. В конце концов, лев сделал так же, как и Хан отходя от Барнса и успокаиваясь. Толпа начала роптать, но зааплодировала, когда тигр достиг конца арены и лег, а парень поклонился. У Стива от всплеска адреналина появилась боль в груди и чувствовалось биение пульса в ушах.  
  
Остальная часть номера прошла без сучка и задоринки, но Стив заметил что его сердце не замедлилось даже после того как Барнс выпроводил кошек из шапито и принял свой последний поклон. Он оставил шатер, как только дрессировщик покинул арену, слишком потрясенный, чтобы насладиться отдыхом от просмотра шоу. В то время как большинство рабочих цирковых рук, держателей лавочек и исполнителей которые помогали с шоу ели поздно, то их ужин не подавался сразу после шоу. Фригга сказала, что сможет сама управиться, но он пообещал вернуться, чтобы помочь и как он сам себе признался, пошел смотреть шоу только из-за выступления Барнса, так или иначе.  
  
Когда он вернулся на кухню, Фригга кинула один взгляд на его контуженое лицо и усмехнулась, прежде чем передать ему картошку и нож.  
  
*  
  
Из кухни они могли услышать волнение музыки и рев толпы, это означало что представление подходило к концу, к этому времени ужин был готов. Вскоре, Стив обнаружил что поздний ужин был поистине тем еще зрелищем, так как многие из исполнителей пришли прямо из шапито и ели в своих костюмах превращая столовую в красочное мини шоу.  
  
Стив стоял у сервировочного стола, когда Барнс вошел в палатку все еще без рубашки и со всех сторон послышался свист. Стив сосредоточился на очереди перед ним, на зрительном контакте с каждым человеком, который передавал свой поднос, но он прекрасно знал, что Барнс присоединился к очереди и был все ближе и ближе.  
  
\- Вечер, - поприветствовал Барнс, достигая начала очереди, и Стив кивнул в ответ, не доверяя своему голосу, когда перед глазами замаячила голая грудь.  
  
Он взял поднос и черпнул ложкой рагу в тарелку, а затем, вспомнив их утреннюю сцену, покосился на Фригг прежде чем налить еще пол-ложки. Половина людей уже поела, и в кастрюле оставалось еще довольно много.  
  
Когда он поднял голову, улыбка Барнса была слегка маниакальной.  
  
Было очевидно, что он все еще на высоком адреналине из-за шоу. Его движения были прерывистыми, поспешными и незаконченными, а глаза были практически безумными. Стив полностью понимал его. Он сам чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке после просмотра номера Барнса. Он даже не мог представить, как должен был чувствовать себя парень, который находился так близко к опасности два раза в день под наблюдением тысячи глаз, следящих за каждым его движением.  
  
\- Давай, вон из очереди, - сказал он Барнсу.  
  
Парень с трудом улыбнулся и отдал салют двумя пальцами, прежде чем выйти из линии.  
  
*  
  
Стив почти не помнил, что говорил Дум Думу перед шоу. Он безусловно забыл о соглашении пойти в палатку с выпивкой после ужина и поэтому, когда Дум Дум, Сэм, Гейб и Морита ввалились в кухню после окончания сервировки, Стив был по локти в теплой мыльной воде помогая Фригг чистить блюда.  
  
\- Могу я вам помочь господа? – спросила Фригга.  
  
Мужчина снял котелок с головы.  
  
\- Да мэм, - сказал он ей. – Мы бы хотели сегодня сводить Стива в самогонную палатку. Подросток никогда там не был и это, кажется неправильным.  
  
Щеки Стива вспыхнули. Он не хотел, чтобы Фригга знала куда его потащат. Он пристально посмотрел на миску, которую пытался оттереть мыльной губкой и пожелал, чтобы мужчины исчезли.  
  
\- Это так? – спросила она, и Стив услышал смех в ее голосе.  
  
Он повернулся и увидел, что все смотрят на него. Он покраснел сильнее:  
  
\- Я не знаю смогу ли я пойти ребята, - сказал он, стараясь звучать небрежно. – Мне нужно помочь с посудой.  
  
Фригга фыркнула:  
  
\- Ты что забыл, как долго я самостоятельно могла справиться с этим. Иди! Ты и так на сегодня сделал больше чем надо.  
  
\- Но я … - начал Стив, но затих когда увидел, как Морита поднял бровь.  
  
Понимая свое поражение, Стив вытер руки и сбросил фартук. Немного неловко помахал Фригг и пожелал ей спокойной ночи, прежде чем вышел из столовой за Сэмом и его друзьями.  
  
*  
  
Самогонная палатка была возведена в задней части площади спрятана за главный шатер и зверинец, если ты не ищешь ее специально, то ты на нее не наткнешься. Во время пути к палатке Гейб вытащил флягу, предлагая всем желающим. Когда он протянул ее Стиву то тот сделал ошибку понюхав, что же за жидкость была внутри и все разразились смехом от того как в отвращении сморщилось его лицо.  
  
\- Это самогон парень, - сказал ему Гейб. – Ты не должен нюхать его!  
  
Стив покраснел и сделал большой глоток из фляжки. Жидкость обожгла горло, он старался не закашляться. Глаза заслезились. Сэм похлопал его по плечам.  
  
\- Вот так мой мальчик, - подразнил он, и даже Стив фыркнул от смеха.  
  
Самогон на вкус как грех, они прикончили флягу, прежде чем достигли палатки и в груди Стива разливалось тепло от трех глотков что он сделал. У него не было большого опыта в распитии алкоголя. Его отец пил только пиво и то в особых случаях.  
  
Он никогда не видел, что бы его мать пила, и только раз отец напился в у смерть, после того как узнал о …  
  
Стив покачал головой, чтобы избавиться от ненужных мыслей, когда они приблизились к темно-зеленой палатке. Он мог услышать мужской смех эхом разносившийся внутри, низкий гул и треск проигрывателя.   
  
Сэм отвесил поклон Жаку, который стоял у входа в палатку.  
  
\- Что бы попасть сюда, как правило, влетаешь в кругленькую сумму, - пояснил Сэм Стиву приглушенным тоном, когда они заняли пустую скамейку слева от входа. – Но мы рабочие попадаем сюда бесплатно. Работа должна иметь некоторые льготы.  
  
Стив молча кивнул, стараясь не дышать слишком глубоко. Небольшой шатер был заполнен горсткой городских и несколькими знакомыми лицами, которых он видел в столовой или во время работы. Больше половины мужчин курили, воздух был тяжелый и угрожал заполнить легкие Стива. Он поймал на себе обеспокоенный взгляд Сэма и слабо покачал головой, но тот похоже не особо успокоился.  
  
Они только сели когда тяжелые темные шторы в задней части шелохнулись, и вышла женщина, такой красивой Стив еще никогда не видел. Она была высокой, особенно на трех дюймовых каблуках, стройная, но в ней чувствовалась сила. Ее темные волосы были уложены в элегантные волны и завитушки, закрепленные на висках. Ее губы окрашены в ярко красный, глаза подведены глубоким черным. Она была одета в длинное черное пальто, красные каблуки и как украшение - два больших цветка в волосах. Стив тяжело сглотнул, когда люди вокруг начали свистеть, а женщина лишь улыбалась.  
  
Кто-то сдвинул иглу на проигрывателе, и песня резко изменилась на более медленную и проникновенную. Женщина начала качать бедрами в такт музыке. Стив никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то двигался как она. Мужчины вокруг него одобрительно свистели. Она взглянула на них и провела языком по губам, играя с лацканами пальто разводя их в стороны.  
  
Стив чувствовал, как его лицо горело, но он не мог отвести взгляда от тягуче медленного движения круглых бедер. Она развернулась и его взгляд скользнул по ее спине вниз к ногам, где красовался шов на чулках. Роджерс резко отвел глаза, когда пальто упало на землю к ее ногам. Под ним ничего не было кроме бра, пары подвязок и трусиков. Они были так малы, что казалось, натягиваются от каждого движения бедер.  
Сэм подтолкнул его, и Стив был благодарен за предлог, что бы отвернуться.  
  
\- Картер настоящая красавица, ты так не думаешь? – спросил Сэм.  
  
Стив кивнул:  
  
\- Неужели она … Я имею в виду, она собирается …?  
  
Ответ на его вопрос пришел сам, когда женщина (Картер?) скользнула вниз и отвязала один чулок медленно сдвинула вниз от бедра к голени, прежде чем избавиться от него.  
Одним плавным движение она пустила его в воздух и люди в палатке начали кричать.   
Стив бы просто избил их всех, но она только улыбнулась им, и наклонилась ко второму чулку, отправив его на другой конец комнаты.  
  
Она повернулась к ним лицом и передернула плечами, отчего полная грудь подпрыгнула в бра.  
  
\- Милая! – закричал какой-то деревенский мужик с противоположной стороны. - Иди к папочке!  
  
Стива передернуло. Женщина не возражала. Вместо этого она принесла стул из-за занавеса и поставила в центре своей маленькой сцены.  
  
\- О черт, - засмеялся Сэм. – Что сейчас будет!  
  
Стив посмотрел на него, не понимая:  
  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
\- Увидишь, - загадочно ответил тот.  
  
Стив нахмурился сильнее. Когда он снова взглянул на сцену, Картер просматривала мужчин, сидящих в шатре, указательный палец прижат к губам, как будто очень напряженно думала. Все мужчины взывали к ней, пытаясь жестами показать на себя. Она выбирала, понял Стив, выбирала кого-то чтобы посадить на этот стул.  
  
\- Картер! – закричал Дум Дум рядом с Сэмом. – Сюда куколка! У нас сегодня свежее мясо!  
  
Стив едва успел сообразить, что мужчина говорил о нем, как глаза Картер уже были на нем, а Сэм и Морита толкали его на ноги. Ярко накрашенные губы Картер расплылись в улыбке, и у Стива резко появилось желание взять в руки карандаш и зарисовать их. Она действительно была потрясающе красивой.  
  
Картер протянула ему руку, и колени почувствовали слабость. Сэм толкнул его вперед, и Стив поймал Картер за руку. Люди вокруг них стонали в разочаровании что выбрали не их, а женщина вытягивала его на сцену. Она подвела его к стулу и приказала сесть, что он и сделал.  
  
\- Полегче с ним куколка! – выкрикнул голос из толпы. – Мы не хотим, что бы ты его сломала!  
  
Щеки Стива запылали, и он неловко опустил подбородок. Он знал, как должно быть сейчас выглядел – маленький и тощий ребенок. Она либо не слышала мужчину, либо решила его проигнорировать. Вместо этого она низко наклонилась и тепло поцеловала щеку Стива.  
  
\- Как тебя зовут малыш? – выдохнула она так близко, что парень почувствовал запах ее духов.  
  
\- Стив, - выдавил он.  
  
\- Хорошо Стив давай договоримся. Ты сидишь здесь, а я буду говорить тебе что делать, и ты хорошо проведешь время. Но не трогай меня, а то я скажу Жаку, и он выкинет тебя. Понимаешь? – у нее был акцент.  
  
Он сглотнул и кивнул.  
  
Женщина отстранилась и улыбнулась ему.  
  
\- Хорошо, - сказала она, а затем ее бедра начали двигаться.  
  
Стив опять покраснел и переместил свои руки, пряча их внизу. Она наградила его тем что подошла ближе. Затем сделала круг вокруг него, задевая бедрами рукава рубашки. Несмотря на жару в палатке, по рукам побежали мурашки.  
  
Когда она вернулась и встала к Стиву спиной, еще раз повела плечами и изящно опустилась ему на колени. Он дернулся и почти протянул руки, что бы поймать ее, но в последнюю минуту сдержался. Женщина двинула бедрами по коленям, и дыхание Стива со свистом покинуло его. Картер откинулась назад и оставила другой поцелуй на его щеке.  
  
\- Расстегни мой лифчик, - прошептала она, и Роджерс подавился воздухом, когда попытался восстановить дыхание.  
  
\- Что!?  
  
\- Мое бра, - объяснила она, - расстегни его.  
  
Она наклонилась вперед, все это время продолжая двигать бедрами. Он поднял свои руки и протянул их к застежке бра, мгновение возясь с ней, прежде чем расстегнуть. Женщина скрестила руки на груди и тайком подмигнула мальчишке через плечо, прежде чем повернуться к народу делая вид что шокирована.   
  
Несмотря на ее шок, она опустила руки, позволяя бра упасть. Стив сделал еще один быстрый и рваный вдох. Боже, если у него будет еще один приступ астмы, то в первую очередь он быстрее умрет от смущения, чем от нехватки кислорода.  
  
Он не мог видеть многое со своего места позади женщины, но от того как люди казалось, теряют свой разум, ее грудь была такой же впечатляющей, как и остальные части фигуры. Она повернулась к Стиву и его брови поднялись от шока. Ее грудь была прекрасна, а улыбка коварна. Танцовщица медленно приближалась к нему.  
  
Все ближе. Картер оседлала его бедра и прижалась грудью. Она была очень теплой, и когда бедра качнулись снова, Стив с ужасом понял, что в брюках становится тяжело. Ощущение позора немного помогло охладить его член, но затем она двинулась снова, и он опять стал твердеть.  
  
\- Простите! – прошептал мальчик тихим подавленным голосом. – О боже. Мне очень жаль!  
  
Она сверкнула улыбкой в ответ:  
  
\- Это не проблема солдатик. Это значит, что я хорошо делаю свою работу.  
  
Стив не знал что сказать.  
  
\- И грандиозное завершение, - предупредила она его, запрокинула голову и захватила своими прекрасными красными губами его собственные.  
  
Стив издал мягкий шокирующий шум, когда она прикусила его нижнюю губу. Это был его первый поцелуй, женщина была полуголая, и в палатке было полно мужчин глядящих на них. Это произошло не так, как он хотел, не так как должен был случиться первый поцелуй. Этого не должно было случиться. Стив застыл с закрытыми глазами и пожелал, чтобы она остановилась, что бы он проснулся и понял, что это был лишь странный сон.  
Но это было не так. Он был прижат так же, как его прижимал Роберт, и что-то требовали от него так же как требовал Роберт. Он попытался отвернуться, чувствуя отвращение. Его желудок перевернулся от этого ощущения.  
  
Картер видимо почувствовала его напряжение, потому что отстранилась, и когда Стив открыл глаза, то был огорчен, его ресницы были немного влажными. Он надеялся, что танцовщица не поймет (другие люди не понимали) но то какими мягкими и жалостливыми стали ее глаза сказало ему, что она догадалась. Картер оттолкнулась вверх и отступила от него, прежде чем снова повернулась к аудитории, и Стив увидел, как на ее лицо снова скользнула кокетливая маска.  
  
Она сделала медленный поворот пока мужчины кричали и вопили. Стив вздохнул с утешением, что ни один из них сейчас не смотрит на него. Он вдохнул так медленно как мог и подумал о попытке заставить свои конечности двигаться, когда Картер повернулась к нему и подняла вверх, ухватившись за рубашку. Она потащила парня к занавесу на задней части сцены. В панике он оглянулся на мужчин, сидевших в палатке пытаясь найти лицо Сэма в толпе.  
  
Вместо этого он нашел Барнса.


	9. Chapter 9

Картер затащила его за занавеску и толкнула в кресло, едва осознавая, что мимо них на сцену проскользнула другая девушка отвлекая на себя внимание восхищённой толпы. Воздух за занавесом был еще тяжелее, чем в зале - сигаретный дым, смешанный с различными духами и запах который напоминал Стиву парикмахерский салон, куда ходила его мать. Он старался не дышать слишком глубоко, а короткими торопливыми вдохами, которые заставляли его успокоиться.

Картер наблюдала за ним, привалившись бедром к столику, который был завален косметикой, щетками для волос и украшен большим зеркалом. Она даже не потрудилась найти себе одежду, и единственное что прикрывало ее это крошечные трусики и руки, которые она скрестила на груди. Он бросил взгляд на ноги и сосредоточился на дыхании.

Картер молчала долгое время. Стив хотел, чтобы земля разверзлась под ним и проглотила его.

\- Ну что? - Наконец-то произнесла она.

Стив снова посмотрел на нее, нахмурившись не понимая.

\- Что ...? - Спросил он.

\- Собираешься ли ты объяснить, что только что произошло? - Спросила она и наконец-то накинула платье, висевшее на спинке стула.

Стив моргнул. Его дыхание стало легче, но голова все еще кружилась, хотя он не знал от самогона или от смеси сигаретного дыма и духов.

\- Я не знаю, что вы имеете в виду.

Она скользнула в платье, одевая через голову, и закрепила пояс на талии. Стив смотрел на нее, зная, что под платьем не было бра, но зато ее соски больше не было видно. Она приподняла бровь, но ничего не сказала, и Стив покраснел под ее молчаливым взглядом.

Он отвернулся.

\- Это был мой первый поцелуй, - признал он и вздрогнул, когда посмотрев на нее увидел, что лицо смягчилось.

Он не хотел, что бы его жалели. Или считали неженкой. Он никогда не должен был говорить это.

\- Пожалуйста, не смотрите на меня так, - сказал парень, но женщина казалось, не могла остановиться.

\- О мальчик. Это произошло не специально, я не хотела красть твой первый поцелуй, - сказала она ему.

Стив закатил глаза:

\- Я знаю это! - Ответил он раздраженно, а потом. - Извините.  

Картер пожала плечами и повернулась, чтобы вытащить сигарету из причудливого держателя на ее туалетном столике и, зажав ее губами, зажгла одним щелчком зажигалки. Она затянулась и встретилась с глазами Стива в отражении зеркала, когда выдохнула.

\- Так все-таки малыш, что ты делаешь в самогонной палатке? - Спросила женщина, и Стив снова ощетинился.

Он не любил когда его называли «ребенком».

\- Я не малыш.

Она засмеялась, хотя смех был добрым.

\- О прошу тебя, - умоляла она, - Ты не такой уж и взрослый - что? 15? 16 не более.

Стив был так потрясен ее точностью, что открыл рот:

\- Я ... нет!

Он попытался, но сдался, когда она повернулась к нему лицом, прижав расчетливым взглядом и делая еще одну затяжку своей сигаретой.

\- Откуда вы знаете? - Проворчал мальчик.

\- Женщины знают все, - сказала она загадочно.

Именно тогда Стив уловил движение полотна позади и скольжение фигуры в теплый полумрак гардеробной.

\- Стив?

Стив сел немного прямее. Он знал этот голос.

Барнс обошел туалетный столик Картер и вышел на свет. У него было уставшее лицо, и он едва одарил Картер взглядом, когда подошел к Стиву.

\- Ты в порядке? - Спросил он.

Щеки Стива потеплели, он был наполовину польщен, наполовину подавлен. Барнс беспокоился о нем. Барнс думал, что он беспокоится о нем. Стив смог кивнуть.

\- Он в порядке, - сказала Картер, и Барнс бросил на нее мрачный взгляд через плечо.

Стив хотел сказать ему, что это грубо по отношению к даме, но он так же хотел разгладить пальцами складку между бровями взволнованного Барнса. Он моргнул. Очевидно, самогон не выветрился.

\- Все в порядке, - настаивала картер. - Просто немного ошеломлен.

Стив нахмурился, раздраженный, несмотря на то, что ее выводы были верными.

\- Я не понимаю тебя, никак в его сторожа записался, Барнс, - продолжила Картер, выдыхая дым.

\- Он не ... - с жаром начал настаивать Стив как Барнс произнес:

\- Ну, кто-то должен был.

Стив обратил хмурый взгляд на Барнса, который смотрел на него ласково, хотя сам Стив в этот момент хотел уничтожить человека, который только что накануне спас ему жизнь.

\- Ох, - застонала картер, и грубый шум звучал особенно неуместно исходя из ее прекрасных губ. - Мужчины.

Она затушила сигарету в серебряной пепельнице и махнула на них рукой:

\- Убирайтесь из моей гардеробной, - сказала она им, - я должна вернуться на сцену и мне нужно изменить образ.

Стив последовал за Барнсом из палатки так быстро как позволяли ноги.

*

Прохладный ночной воздух был блаженным после духоты палатки и Стив долго и медленно вдыхал, прежде чем решился обратиться к Барнсу. Даже в темноте он мог видеть вопросительное выражение на лице другого парня, но оказалось, что он был не в настроении объясняться.

\- Ты не мой охранник, - сказал он вместо этого.

Барнс резко рассмеялся:

\- Хорошо, - сказал он, но его тон говорил, что он не согласен.

Стив прищурился и развернулся, чтобы уйти. Он был немного очарован тем, что Барнс пришел искать его, что этот человек достаточно беспокоился о нем, что бы принять меры (по видимому Сэму это даже не пришло в голову) - найти Стива и убедиться, что он был в порядке.

\- Ты будешь объяснять, что там произошло? - Неожиданно спросил Барнс.

\- Там ничего не произошло, - огрызнулся Стив.

Барнс поднял руки в притворном жесте капитуляции и Стив покраснел:

\- Ничего не было, - снова, но уже мягче сказал он.

\- Выглядело как не ничего, - отметил тот, и Стиву снова захотелось заехать чем-нибудь лишь бы заткнуть Барнса.

Вместо этого он долго и терпеливо выдохнул.

\- Так или иначе почему ты помчался за мной? - Спросил он стараясь отвлечь и почувствовал прилив краткого удовлетворения, когда Барнс застопорился в течении долгого времени, не зная, что ответить.

\- Потому что, я никогда не видел парня, который выглядел настолько испуганным, когда его зажимает такая красивая дама, - наконец сказал он и Стив похолодел, почувствовав яму вместо желудка. - Хотел убедиться, что у тебя не случился очередной приступ.

Это казалось таким логичным объяснением, но это не помогло успокоить ту часть мозга Стива, что пыхтела, словно рассерженная кошка каждый раз, когда кто-то под своими словами подразумевает что он с дефектом из-за плохого здоровья.

\- Да, хорошо, я в порядке, - горячо сказал он.

\- В порядке и в гневе как будто змея ужалила, - Барнс наблюдал за ним. - Ты что девственник или как?

Стив был благодарен тьме, что окружала их, и вероятно Барнс был не в состоянии увидеть, каким красным было его лицо. Он хотел возразить, но когда открыл рот, слова отказались выходить и он снова закрыл его глядя в сторону. Его молчание ответило за него.

Барнс выпустил еще один резкий смешок и Стиву вспомнился первый день, когда они встретились, и единственная улыбка Барнса что он знал, была резкая и недружелюбная ухмылка, кривившая рот.

\- Боже парень, - сказал Барнс.

Стив выдохнул с отвращением и отвернулся, желая пересечь эту площадь и найти свою кровать. Он успел сделать лишь несколько сердитых шагов, когда Барнс остановил его, обхватив рукой плечо Стива.

Стив развернулся, кипя от того, что в его личное пространство вторглись без согласия второй раз за ночь.

\- Что? - Выплюнул он.

Барнс снова поднял руки и потому как они вздрогнули, Стив подумал, что на этот раз это было удивление, а не сарказм.

\- Эй, - сказал парень и его тон напомнил Стиву, что так он разговаривает с Ханом.

Это заставило Стива успокоиться, видимо Барнс воспринял его гнев так же серьезно, как и гнев своих кошек.

\- Я извиняюсь, - сказал ему Джеймс, - Я вышел за рамки.

\- Да, ты чертовски прав, - разбушевался Стив, скрещивая руки на груди.

Барнс робко потер затылок:

\- Я пришел за тобой, что бы убедиться, что ты был в порядке, - пояснил он. - Но твой наглый рот ставит меня к краю. Когда ты распушаешь свои перья, это заставляет меня сразу отпрыгивать назад - я не знаю почему.

Стив прищурился:

\- Так значит это моя вина, ты идиот? - Резюмировал он.

\- Нет! - Поспешно сказал Барнс. - Но блин, ты дурак. Ты точно знаешь, как залезть под кожу, ты знаешь об этом?

Стив фыркнул.

\- Я в порядке, - наконец сказал он. - Это просто было немного ... подавляюще.

Свет, или то, что еще от него осталось, поймал улыбку Барнса, когда он чуть повернул голову:

\- Я слышал это, - сказал он. - Хотя ты уверен, что все в порядке?

Стив кивнул, желая, чтобы Барнс оставил эту тему. Он не мог придумать ни одно объяснение, почему у него была настолько явная реакция, не отдав при этом все и не рискуя потерять ... это ... то, что складывалось между ним и Барнсом. После того как Роберт распространил свою версию того, что произошло между ними по всей школе, несколько друзей Стива кинули его. Никто не хотел быть связан с ним и этой историей. Он сомневался, что Барнс захочет.

Когда Стив вернулся из своих мыслей, Барнс внимательно наблюдал за ним.

\- Извини, - поспешно сказал Стив. - Я просто устал. Нужно лечь, прежде чем я упаду, вот и все.

Это было преувеличение. Хотя его день на кухне был очень напряженным - но это было легче для его тела, чем тяжелый труд несколькими днями ранее, где он уставал настолько, что к вечеру не помнил кто он такой. Тем не менее, Барнс кивнул, давая знать, что он все понял.

\- Тебе нужно начать завтрашний день так же рано, - признал он. - Ты должен быть там, чтобы наполнить мою тарелку едой, в конце концов.

Стив закатил глаза.

\- На этот раз ты добавки не получишь, - сказал он не в состоянии скрыть улыбку когда Барнс драматично упал. - Я больше никогда не буду поощрять тебя.

Парень усмехнулся выпрямляясь:

\- Да. Но ты застрял со мной, - кинул он Стиву.

И Стив решил, что это звучит не так уж плохо.

*

Барнс дошел вместе со Стивом до их общего с Сэмом вагона, чтобы отправить в след _«приятной ночи сопляк!»_ И дерзкий короткий салют. Роджерс стоял у двери вагона и смотрел в след парню пока его силуэт не был проглочен окружающей темнотой и только после этого он забрался внутрь вагона освещенного масляной лампой, стоящей между кроватей.

Он укрылся одеялом и дремал до того момента как вернулся Сэм и желая избежать еще одного неприятного разговора о том, что случилось в самогонной палатке Стив притворился спящим слушая как его друг устраивается в своей постели и гасит лампу.

*

Следующие несколько недель прошли похожие одна на другую. Стив рано просыпался, помогал Фригг готовить и подавать завтрак и обед, прежде чем его освобождали чтобы посмотреть утреннее шоу, начинавшееся в полдень. Он предпочитал его вечернему, потому что толпа была не такой большой, и он мог оставаться до самого конца представления. Барнс после второго дня выступлений к сожалению, снова одел свою красную рубашку, но это не означало что Стив стал меньше смотреть на него, когда он выходил на арену.

Большинство вечеров после ужина исполнителей Сэм и остальные тащили Стива к самогонной палатке. Картер не трогала его в большинстве случаев, но каждый раз подмигивала. Когда она это делала Сэм и мужчины вокруг него игриво тыкали локтями. Внимание заставляло Стива краснеть, но он был благодарен ей за репутацию которую она ему обеспечила в округе. Картер как оказалось весьма популярна, но вряд ли уделила кому-либо из мужчин хотя бы день своего времени. Стив едва говорил с ней тогда в первую ночь в палатке, но у женщины для него всегда была готова улыбка, когда она ловила взгляд парня во время своей рутины. Из-за этого многие мужчины предположили, что Стив был каким-то дамским угодником. Он ощутил пользу, когда увидев одну из улыбок Картер вернуть ответную оказалось так легко, даже когда мужчины вокруг него гудели и кричали.

Были еще две большие новые причины почему палатка с выпивкой стала настолько популярна среди горожан, деревенщин и разнорабочих, и они обе относились к новой танцовщице - Дарси Льюис. Она пришла на шоу лишь с целью - найти чем же занять себя и другую даму во время интервала. Учитывая что Дарси приехала в Нью-Йорк с настоящим хамом, чтобы быть танцовщицей в его варьете (и как она надеялась и его женой) она не видела смысла оставаться в городе после того как порвала с ним - громко и публично прямо перед представлением.

Девушка пошла к Фьюри в ту же ночь, и на следующее утро Стив увидел ее в столовой за завтраком. Она не могла, Стив заметил это, держаться подальше от склок и скандалов, но она была так мила с ним и так зла с Сэмом, Барнсом и другими мужчинами, что мальчик не мог обижаться на нее за это. Ее острый ум даже заставил Тони расстаться со своими деньгами - еще одно качество которое вызывало у Стива симпатию к ней.

У Стива не было возможности и времени для разговоров с Тони после того как они встретились в первый день на площади и тот высмеял желание Стива присоединиться к ним. Как правило все свое время Тони убивал ремонтируя что-то или же терся около трейлера Вирджинии _«О, зовите меня Пеппер»_ Поттс, другой работницы самогонной палатки. Стив не мог понять встречаются ли Тони и Пеппер на самом деле или же Тони просто надеялся на то что будут.

Сэм настаивал, что Тони был не плохим парнем - чувство стиля и хороший вкус развиты сильнее чем у кого-либо еще - но он по-прежнему показывал Стиву лишь плохую сторону. Пеппер напротив была прекрасна и очень дружелюбна. Она объяснила мальчишке как работают в самогонной палатке, когда тот выразил обеспокоенность о ее безопасности и других девушек. Он не мог сидеть спокойно, когда мужчины кричали и свистели во время выступлений.

\- И что же останавливает их от того что бы схватить вас, когда вы не хотите? - Спросил он у Пеппер и Дарси, когда они сидели и курили на кухне.

Смех Пеппер был красивым и элегантным, как и она сама.

\- О Стив, - сказала она, - там всегда полно наших собственных мальчиков чтобы приглядывать за деревенщинами.

Дарси кивнула:

\- Даже когда мы делаем приватный танец, кто-есть то кто приглядывает за нами. Я так адски испугалась в первый раз, когда один из придурков начал меня лапать, и Сэм ворвался в палатку.

Стив нахмурился и начал сильнее намыливать кусок засохшей каши, прицепившейся к чаше, которую он так упорно мыл.

\- Мне кажется это неправильным, - пробормотал он. - То, что они так относятся к леди.

Дарси вскинула брови и Пеппер снова рассмеялась своим звонким смехом.

\- Стивен Роджерс, они сломали все стандарты, когда создавали тебя.

\- Я понимаю почему ты так заинтересовал Картер, - подтвердила Дарси.

Стив покраснел и повернулся к своим тарелкам.

*

Стив кажется так же заинтересовал и Барнса.

К большому удивлению и радости Стива, и потрясению Сэма, парень часто разыскивал Стива в перерыве между кухонными обязанностями мальчишки и его собственными выступлениями, и делами, связанными с кошками. Барнс сидел со Стивом, когда он готовил, или помогал ему принести воды, все время непринуждённо болтая о кошках или шоу, рассказывал смешные случаи из своего прошлого или о том, как дрессировал кошек. Стив чувствовал себя виноватым что не мог так свободно ответить взаимностью, так как тщательно сдерживался от рассказов о своем прошлом и его воспитании. Он чувствовал вину и беспокойство что иногда скручивались в животе, когда он ловил пристальный взгляд Джеймса, и тогда они начинали язвить друг другу. Чаще всего это был собственный острый язык Стива, который провоцировал Барнса, но нередко и Джеймс говорил что-то необдуманное, что заставляло мальчишку распушать перья.

Сэм сказал, что они спорили как старая супружеская пара. А Стив ответил, что он дурак который должен заниматься своим делом.

*

На третью неделю пребывания шоу в Нью-Йорке был запланирован выходной день.

\- Нет выступлениям! НЕТ деревенщинам! Свобода! - Счастливо застонал Сэм уткнувшись в матрас.

Он был всю ночь с парнями, вернулся только когда солнце начало вставать над площадью и проснулся от громкого веселого пения Стива. В результате он не смог уснуть до полудня и повторно разлепил глаза только после того как Стив вернулся с обеда, чтобы сменить грязную рубашку.

\- Ты зря пролежал половину дня в постели, - прокомментировал Стив нахмурившись и пытаясь оттереть свежее пятно от своей рубашки.

Сэм радостно засмеялся, а затем добродушно застонал закидывая руки за голову:

\- Зря? Пфф. Я восстанавливаюсь. Эта девушка, Льюис, прошлой ночью во время танца вытерла мной пол. Я выздоравливаю.

Стив усмехнулся, вылил воду поверх рубашки отмывая пятно супа, прежде чем повесить на веревку. Она висела по всей длине вагона и была намного эффективнее чем пытаться развесить мокрые вещи по их кроватям или на одиноком стуле в углу.

\- Значит провел некоторое время с Дарси, не так ли?

Сэм улыбнулся ему:

\- Она это что- то, Стив. Девушка нечто.

Стив улыбнулся на опьяненный тон своего друга. Он вспомнил о том, как брови Дарси взлетели с удивлением, когда он назвал ее леди.

\- Ты должен пригласить ее в следующий раз, когда выпадет шанс. На вино или обед. Обращайся с ней как с леди, - сказал он Сэму. - Она хотела бы этого.

Сэм кивнул все еще ухмыляясь:

\- Обращаться с женщиной как с принцессой, для того что бы она стала моей королевой.

Стив почувствовал, что его собственные брови взлетели в удивлении, и он подумал, что Сэм все еще немного пьян. Мужчина принял сидячее положение постанывая.

\- Так или иначе, почему ты не пошел? - Спросил он.

Стив пожал плечами.

\- Бары и танцы на самом деле не очень любят меня, - признал он. - Дым вредит моим легким и меня постоянно отвергают дамы, а это не хорошо для моего эго.

Он промолчал о том, что иногда его даже не впускают внутрь, потому что он выглядел моложе своего возраста.

Сэм издал понимающий вздох.

\- Да, это позорно. Картер даже превзошла себя и танцевала с Барнсом, они были довольно хорошей парой. Показали всем нам, когда начали играть медленный танец.

Стив прикусил губу, пытаясь игнорировать как скручивается кишечник на слова Сэма. Он не ревновал. Это было бы смешно.

\- Барнс спрашивал про тебя, - сказал Сэм и когда Стив резко вскинул глаза то увидел, как его друг смотрит на него добрыми глазами.

Стив почувствовал, как поднимается температура, краснеет лицо и в то же время разливается холодная паника смешиваясь с чувством, поселившимся в его кишечнике:

\- Да? - Пробормотал он, поворачиваясь к своей рубашке.

\- Он нашел твое слабое место? Что он сделал? - Продолжил Сэм и Стив начал рыться в своих вещах в попытке найти новую рубашку и сделать все возможное что бы проигнорировать друга. - Я не видел прежде что бы он общался с кем-то так как с тобой.

\- Я думал, что ты сказал, что разнорабочие и исполнители не могут быть друзьями, - возразил мальчик.

Сэм передернул плечами.

\- Полагаю ты и Барнс имеете не совсем традиционные отношения, - что-то было в его тоне, что Стиву совсем не понравилось.

Роджерс наконец нашел рубашку и пожал плечами.

\- Я не думаю, что мне нравится, на что ты намекаешь, - гневно прошипел он Сэму.

У Сэма резко отпала челюсть, и он попытался уже мягче:

\- Стив ....

Начал он, но был прерван резким:

\- Эй мелкий!

Стив повернулся чтобы увидеть Барнса маячившего у открытой двери вагона. Парень выглядел хорошо, в светло коричневых брюках и яркой белой рубашке. Его темные волосы были влажными и заправленными за уши, как будто он только что искупался. Стив мог представить, как будет пахнуть кожа Джеймса: чистая, свежая и теплая. Он покачал головой отгоняя мысль и выстрелил взглядом в Сэма, когда его друг начал хихикать.

\- Привет придурок, - ответил Стив. Он вдруг мучительно осознал, как звучал между ними обмен приветствиями, почти ласково, и его кожа покраснела еще сильнее.

Барнс все еще улыбался, не обращая внимание на напряженность с которой он столкнулся.

\- У тебя есть минутка? - Спросил он у Стива после приветственного кивка Сэму. - Есть кое что что я хочу тебе показать.

Стив пожевал губу. Ему никуда не надо, он полностью свободен до ужина, когда нужно вернуться и помочь Фригг.

\- Да, у меня есть время, - ответил он стараясь не смотреть на Сэма.

Он знал, что усмешка его друга была настолько широкой что Стив мог видеть ее краем глаза.

К счастью Джеймс казалось смотрел только на него и не замечал поведение Сэма. Он радостно стукнул по полу вагона, когда Стив согласился.

Мальчик проигнорировал руку которую ему предложил Барнс в помощь и сам спрыгнул с вагона. Он так же проигнорировал чрезмерно веселый окрик Сэма:

\- Удачи ребята!

Барнс все еще улыбался идя рядом со Стивом. И это начинало немного нервировать.

\- Так что же такого важного, что ты отвлек меня от моей стирки? - Спросил он прямо.

Его кислое настроение совсем не мешало Барнсу. Парень повернулся, и Стив столкнулся с его горящей на всю мощность улыбкой.

\- Я возьму тебя к кошкам.

     

 


	10. Chapter 10

Стив остановился так внезапно, что Барнс сделал еще несколько шагов, прежде чем понял, что мальчик не рядом с ним и развернулся назад.

\- Ты что? – спросил Роджерс уверенный, что должно быть ослышался.

Джеймс усмехнулся. Он всегда наслаждался тем что мог шокировать друга. За эти недели планка терпения Стива повысилась, но это не значит, что Барнс не в состоянии иногда вывести его из равновесия. Это достойно куска пирога, хотя…

\- Я возьму тебя к кошкам, - повторил он.

\- Ты шутишь, - возразил Стив.

Барнс покачал головой:

\- Неа.

Стив засмеялся:

\- Нет, ты издеваешься, - ответил он, - потому что я не собираюсь туда.

Барнс поднял бровь.

\- Не думал, что ты такой трусливый птенчик, - вызов брошен, и Стив фыркнул стараясь не огрызнуться на вызывающий тон друга.

\- Я не трусливый, - заявил он. – Я просто не сумасшедший, как ты.

 Барнс засмеялся и этот звук был таким диким, что Стив еще больше поверил в правоту своего аргумента.

\- Да ладно Роджерс, - сказал парень и Стив сразу мог сказать, что тот сменил тактику.

\- Даже не пытайся, - предупредил он, когда встретился с умоляющим взглядом. – У тебя самые печальные щенячьи глаза в этом городе – и я не имею ввиду что это комплимент!

Барнс в ответ надулся. И Стив ничего не мог с собой поделать и рассмеялся.

\- Ты не сможешь заставить меня чувствовать вину за это, - сказал он. – Это не дополнительная тарелка каши на завтрак. Это потенциальная угроза жизни или даже смертельная ситуация.

\- На тебе не достаточно мяса чтобы заставить их укусить тебя, - упирался Барнс и Стив закатил глаза.

Роджерс сложил руки на груди и упрямо поднял подбородок. Небольшая волна тревоги пробежала по его спине, когда Барнс тяжело и раздраженно вздохнул.

\- Давай Стив, - умолял тот, - это будет только Хан. Он будет паинькой.

Стив нахмурился.

\- Я не понимаю. Ты повторял мне снова и снова что кошки являются опасными и не стоит их недооценивать, но теперь ты…

\- Барнс!

Они оба обернулись на кричащего человека, бегущего к ним через площадь.

Это был Логан. Он выглядел дико, волосы растрепаны и глаза широко раскрыты от паники.

\- Где черт возьми ты был?! – кричал он, не оставляя Барнсу времени для ответа. – Ты должен идти, сейчас же. Данте напал на Далилу.

Желудок Стива рухнул вниз. Далила была моложе и меньше двух других львов.

Барнс выругался рядом с ним.

\- Все плохо? – спросил он.

Логан кивнул. Тяжело дыша.

\- Нам пришлось успокоить его, - сказал он. – Он не позволял ей уйти.

Барнс выругался снова и рванул мимо Логана к зверинцу. Мужчина немедленно последовал за ним взглянув на Стива.

Мальчик поспешил за ними так быстро как позволяли его ноги и астма.

*

По реакции Логана Стив знал, что все что Барнс увидит в зверинце будет очень плохо, но когда он протиснулся через толпу которая собралась у входа он начал понимать, что он недооценил насколько все ужасно.

Медный запах крови висел в неподвижном воздухе шатра, Стив нырнул между двумя рабочими не желавшими двигаться и оказался в первом ряду, глядя на ужасную сцену. Хан и другая львица, Сехмет, теснились в дальнем углу кошачьего вагончика. Львица, которая как понял Стив, была матерью и Данте и Далилы издавала беспокойные звуки глядя на обоих своих взрослых детенышей, лежащих на полу вагона.

Кровь принадлежала Далиле. Ее мех был полностью пропитан ей от плеч до талии, и в то время, когда она пыталась поднять голову Стив увидел открытую рану на горле. Его желудок сжался и дыхание стало очень тяжелым.

Логан и Гейб пытались удержать Барнса. Фьюри стоял между ними и вагончиком.

\- Отпустите меня! – кричал Барнс. – Сволочи, отпустите меня! – он толкнул Логана и через мгновение его поймали и удержали на месте сильные руки Гейба.

\- Барнс! – рявкнул Фьюри, пытаясь привлечь внимание парня, но тот не отвлекался от своей борьбы.

Он освободился от захвата Гейба, и Стив вдруг понял, что он пытался попасть в клетку к кошкам. Его сердце болело за своего друга.

Логан протянул руку и поймал Барнса еще раз, за ворот рубашки. Стив смотрел с благоговением как Джеймс развернулся, грациозно как танцор, и двинул человеку прямо в челюсть. Логан оступился, и парень хоть и пошатываясь от внезапного освобождения резко побежал.

Фьюри не пытался остановить его и через несколько мгновений Барнс достиг вагона, его пальцы возились с замком и защелкой на клетке. Ноги Стива начали двигаться без осознанной мысли и к тому времени Барнс уже забрался в вагон. Стив встал рядом с Фьюри наблюдая с открытым от страха ртом как его друг бросился на колени рядом с лежащей Далилой, даже не взглянув на двух других кошек, по-прежнему ютившихся в углу клетки.

Стив видел, как кровь просачивается в брюки на коленях Барнса, вздрогнул, когда рука его друга поскользнулась в попытке подползти ближе к пострадавшей львице. Несмотря на расстояние между ними Стив мог видеть блеск слез на лице Джеймса, когда он достиг головы Далилы и оценил степень повреждения.

Нервный плаксивый вздох, который при виде раны издал Барнс, был повторением звука перепуганной львицы перед ним, и сердце Стива разрывалось, смотря как парень протянул руку чтобы погладить ее спутанный мех.

\- Эй, эй, эй, - сказал Барнс, голос грубый и напряженный. – Привет девочка. Привет моя куколка.

Стив заметил, как Хан опустился на живот с низким воем. Сехмет издала плачущий вопль, но осталась на стороне Хана.

Барнс мягко положил голову Далилы на колени все время лаская ее большие уши и повторяя мягко приветствие, снова и снова, до тех пор, пока его голос полностью не захлебнулся в рыданиях.

Стив не был уверен, как долго он смотрел на своего друга переживая вместе с ним каждый болезненный момент, казалось прошли часы, но в конце концов тяжело вздрогнув плечи Далилы упали, все застыли и казалось время остановилось.

\- Далила? – тихо прошептал Барнс, вглядываясь в ее лицо, а затем спустя мгновение всхлипнул и свернулся вокруг ее большой головы.

Стив попытался сморгнуть влажность, затуманивающую его взгляд, но ничего не помогало.

Рядом с ним Фьюри повернулся и подошел ко входу в шатер.

\- Шоу окончено, - услышал Стив его окрик, - возвращайтесь к работе!

Рука сжала плечо Стива, и он оглянулся и увидел Гейба стоящего рядом с ним с мрачным лицом.

\- Забери оттуда своего парня, - сказал ему мужчина, и Стив обнаружил, что у него совсем нет настроения спорить. – Мы должны вытащить его прежде чем Данте проснется.

Впервые внимание Стива переключилось на другого кота. Казалось несправедливым что его грудь все еще вздымается и опускается с глубоким громыхающим вдохом, когда он лишил этого свою сестру. Стив выскочил из рук Гейба и подошел к клетке где дрессировщик склонился над своей воспитанницей, уменьшившись почти в двое и прижимаясь лбом к ее плечу.

Мальчик сглотнул не желая вторгаться в горе Барнса и ненавидя необходимость сделать это.

\- Эй Барнс? – тихо сказал он. – Гейб говорит, ты должен выйти, прежде чем Данте проснется.

Парень лишь сильнее схватился за тело Далилы, пальцы потонули в ее испорченном мехе. Стив подошел ближе и попытался снова.

\- Барнс?

Учитывая ситуацию, Роджерс чувствовал, что неправильно обращаться к нему по фамилии. Это казалось слишком формальным, слишком бесчувственным. Но Стив не разу не назвал его по имени и почувствовал себя странно произнося как будто заветное слово.

\- Джеймс? – тихо сказал он поравнявшись с прутьями клетки.

Единственным ответом Барнса было отвернуть свое лицо от Стива. Мальчик закусил губу. Он внимательно посмотрел на Хана и Сехмет, и когда был уверен, что они не собираются двигаться протянул руку между прутьями и осторожно положил ее на лодыжку парня.

\- Пожалуйста Джеймс. Они должны забрать ее, прежде чем он проснется, - попробовал снова и в этот раз Барнс всхлипнув поджал ноги под себя.

Стив смотрел как парень поцеловал пушистое ухо Далилы, а затем пошатываясь встал на ноги. Хан издал громкое рычание, которое заставило мальчишку резко отдернуть руку. Барнс посмотрел на тигра как будто видел его впервые, тело стало жестким, словно он только сейчас понял в какой опасности был до этого. Хан прорычал еще раз, но затем опустил голову на землю между своими массивными лапами. Только его хвост нервно двигался из стороны в сторону между прутьями позади него, что вызывало тревогу.

Сехмет не отходила от Хана, но она повернула морду в сторону от Барнса, как будто пыталась смотреть по сторонам от него туда где лежали ее детеныши.

Барнс легко прошел мимо них, максимально на сколько возможно увеличив расстояние между собой и двумя взволнованными кошками, прежде чем выскользнуть из клетки и захлопнуть дверь. Он споткнулся, когда спускался вниз из вагона, и Стив быстро вмешался поймав друга, помогая ему снова встать.

Барнс не встретил его взгляд, но и не отошел от Стива даже когда поднялся. Вместо этого он оперся на него, мягко прислоняясь к плечу, и мальчик осторожно взял его под руку. Стив сглотнул стараясь не обращать внимание на липкую кровь под рукой, там, где она соприкасалась с рубашкой Барнса. Боль запечатлелась на каждой линии красивого лица, и Стив смотрел как будто крупным планом, а Джеймс зажмурился заставляя слезы течь по щекам.

\- Барнс, - позвал Фьюри, и когда тот открыл глаза они были стеклянными от свежих слез.

Стив хотел прижать его к себе и не отпускать пока тот не прекратит плакать, но вместо этого обхватил одной рукой его талию, ведь друг был намного тяжелее чем казалось и удержать его в вертикальном положении было намного труднее.

\- Убирайтесь отсюда, - сказал им Фьюри. – Мы посадим Данте в одиночную клетку и в другой свободный вагон. Я найду людей, и мы кремируем ее. Таким образом нам не придется оставлять ее здесь, когда уедем.

Барнс сделал глубокий дрожащий вдох и кивнул, но глаза по-прежнему держал опущенными. Фьюри посмотрел на Стива.

\- Отведи его в трейлер и дай выпить чего-нибудь крепкого, - приказал он и Стив кивнул несмотря на то, что не знает где на самом деле находился трейлер Барнса.

Видимо удовлетворенный, Фьюри развернулся и ушел. Стив смотрел ему в след перед тем как снова вернуться к Барнсу и увидел, как парень наблюдает за Сехмет осторожно обнюхивающей тело дочери. Это была душераздирающая картина. Тем более, когда старшая львица боднула головой Далилу, как бы стараясь разбудить ее.

Стив почувствовал, как в уголках глаз защипало, и он толкнул Барнса пытаясь переключить его внимание. Это сработало и глаза Барнса покинули клетку и вновь обратились к своим ногам.

\- Пойдем, - сказал Стив грубым голосом от еле сдерживаемых эмоций.

Он снова подтолкнул Барнса и когда Фьюри вернулся с пятью мужчинами, уговорил своего друга выйти из шатра.

*

Барнс не сказал ни слова за все то время, что они пересекали территорию цирка, и хотя он по-прежнему опирался на плечо Стива, парень направлял его и вел в свой трейлер. Мальчик также ничего не говорил из-за того, что не знал, что именно произнести. Он предположил, что для Джеймса потеря Далилы равна потере любимого питомца. Единственное домашнее животное которое Стив имел когда-либо – собака дворняжка, которую мальчик назвал Чарли, он умер, когда Стиву было 10 – короткие три года после того как он преследовав Стива и его мать из продуктового магазина, и попал к ним в дом.

Стив был так расстроен, что плач доходил до приступа астмы – дважды. После этого его отец запретил домашних животных в доме. Когда Роджерс думал о Чарли его грудь все еще болела от волнения, так что он мог лишь представлять, что переживает его друг внезапно потеряв Далилу, с которой он работал и которую обучал в течении многих лет. Вдобавок если Стив каким-то образом скажет что-то не то, то сделает ситуацию еще хуже, и поэтому он решил промолчать.

Комнаты Барнса были дальше в начале поезда, Стив никогда не заходил так далеко, и состоял из двух последовательных вагонов. Они были окрашены в глубокий королевский синий, сделаны из крепкого хорошо обработанного дерева. По сравнению с этим, продуваемый насквозь однокомнатный вагончик Стива и Сэма заставлял чувствовать себя мусором.

Барнс подтянул его ко второму вагону, и Стив старался не поражаться слишком сильно, когда заглянул через дверной проем после того как друг зашел. В вагоне стояла двуспальная кровать, которая была завалена подушками, и матрас в толщину выглядевший в два раза больше чем Стив в ширину. Два удобных кресла стояли рядом с небольшим столом, а в углу напротив уборной проигрыватель.

Барнс пересек вагон и тяжело опустился на край кровати стаскивая свои сапоги. Стив закусил губу понимая, что кровь на штанах Джеймса скорее всего запачкает простыни. Барнс либо не замечал этого или просто не заботился.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я ушел? – мягко спросил мальчик.

Барнс сморгнул свой отрешенный взгляд и встретился с глазами Стива, впервые после того как вылез из клетки с кошками. В его взгляде было волнение, которое он очевидно упорно старался подавить, и Стив боролся между чувством что должен уйти и позволить другу погоревать в одиночестве и чувством долга ведь он обещал Фьюри присмотреть за ним. Затем Барнс прерывисто мотнул головой, единственный взмах. Он хотел, чтобы Стив остался.

\- Боюсь что… - голос был грубым, и он остановился чтобы прочистить горло кашлянув в сторону в кулак. – Боюсь что если начну пить в одиночку – я вероятно не остановлюсь. По крайней мере если ты останешься, то будет кто-то, что бы позже вырвать бутылку из моих пальцев.

Усмешка Барнса, которую он заставил появится печально исказила лицо и когда Стив не смог найти в себе силы ответить, она сразу же упала с губ Джеймса.

\- Выпивка под проигрывателем рядом с записями. И поставь что-нибудь, что понравится, - сказал парень, потирая свои глаза тыльной стороной правой руки.

Стив сделал как ему было сказано. Он нашел бутылку дорогого виски под проигрывателем и схватил первую пластинку в стопке рядом с ним, аккуратно вынув из чехла, положил на проигрыватель прежде чем поставить на нее иглу. Она приятно затрещала и полился мягкий звон фортепиано.

\- Я никогда не буду улыбаться снова…- напевал Фрэнк Синатра и Барнс выпустил смешок.

\- Боже, мелкий. Ты уверен, что это хороший выбор.

Стив покраснел:

\- Я могу поставить что-нибудь еще, - поспешно сказал он, но Барнс махнул рукой.

\- Забудь. Все нормально. Или будет, как только я залью в себя нужное количество виски.

Стив закусил губу и пересек экипаж с бутылкой Барнса в руке. Его друг откупорил ее и глотнул прямо из горлышка, вздрогнув, когда обжигающая жидкость полилась вниз по горлу. Затем он протянул бутылку Стиву.

\- Ты не собираешься позволить мне пить в одиночку, верно? – спросил он, когда мальчик не сразу взял бутылку.

Роджерс покачал головой и притянул виски. Он сделал ошибку вдохнув прежде, чем бутылка достигла губ, и он слегка кашлянул от сильного запаха, исходящего от жидкости. Барнс фыркнул.

\- Его не надо нюхать, -  проворчал он перед тем как Стив набравшись смелости поднес бутылку к губам и сделал большой глоток.

Горло словно обожгло лавой и остановилось теплом в кишечнике. Он передал виски обратно. Барнс сразу сделал еще один глоток, а затем казалось поймал взглядом свои брюки и беспорядок который он сотворил на кровати.

\- О черт! – выругался он вставая.

Он бросил бутылку на столик между креслами и начал стягивать свою одежду. Его рубашка исчезла первой. Барнс даже не возился с кнопками просто стянул ее через голову, в результате чего Стив мог лицезреть живот и грудь Джеймса.

Роджерс покраснел и отвернулся. Он заметил две фотографии, висевшие на стене у двери, и подошел поближе закрывая ее чтобы рассмотреть получше. Первый снимок женщины, качающей в люльке ребёнка и маленький мальчик уцепившийся за ее юбку осторожно разглядывающий камеру. Стив узнал в малыше с настороженным взглядом и растрепанными темными локонами Джеймса, которому скорее всего четыре или пять лет. Он был ужасно милым и несмотря на ситуацию Стив понял, что мягко улыбается.

Вторая картинка тоже изображала Барнса только старше и более узнаваемого, мягко ухмылявшегося на камеру и прижимая двух львят, одного в каждой руке. Улыбка Стива исчезла зная, что львята — это Данте и Далила. Он сглотнул и повернулся, не желая, чтобы Барнс поймал его разглядывающим фотографии, не хотел привлекать к себе лишнее внимание.

Джеймс наблюдал за ним. На нем ничего не было, и он стоял перед открытыми ящиками комода все еще сжимая испорченные брюки в кулаке. Стив не смог отвести глаза обведя взглядом линии груди и живота вплоть до плотных мышц бедер. Сглотнув он разорвал пристальный взгляд отчаянно надеясь, что Барнс сейчас не так внимателен из-за своего горя и не заметил такой пристальный взгляд на себе.

Парень, однако не смотрел на лицо Стива, а скорее в пространство над его левым плечом – на фотографию себя и детенышей – и мальчик вздохнул бы с облегчением если бы выражение лица Барнса не стало таким убитым. Он прочистил горло желая что-то сказать, чтобы привлечь внимание, но не нашел ничего. И снова закрыл его.

К счастью этого было достаточно и Барнс казалось вынырнул из ступора, понял, что был не одет и сразу переключился на рытье в ящиках, ища что-то. Он отошел и вытащил чемодан из-под кровати, извлек оттуда пару фланелевых спальных брюк и скользнул в одни из них прежде, чем вернуться к своему месту на кровати. Он даже не собирался одевать рубашку, и Стив почувствовал, как щеки становятся горячими пока Барнс делал еще один глоток из бутылки.

\- Иди сюда и составь мне компанию, - сказал парень похлопывая по кровати рядом с ним, и Стив передвинулся на негнущихся ногах чтобы приземлиться на другой стороне.

Барнс передал ему бутылку, и мальчик послушно сделал глоток гораздо меньшие чем предыдущий и передал обратно. Последнее, что ему было нужно, алкоголь, чтобы развязать ему язык или лишить его контроля над собственным телом. Имея Барнса так близко, полуголого на кровати, как видение из снов Стива – те, которые мешали нормально дышать и те, после которых он отчаянно надеялся, что не пробормотал что-нибудь лишнее достаточно громко, и Сэм не услышал прежде чем проснулся.

Барнс казалось был удовлетворен, делая следующий глоток из бутылки прежде чем поставил ее между бедер с тяжёлым вздохом.

\- Может ты… Может ты хочешь поговорить? – неуверенно поинтересовался Стив.

Барнс пожал плечами.

\- Разговор ничего не исправит, - отметил он.

Стив беспокойно закусил губу между зубами. Он хотел сделать что-то правильное для своего друга – потому что Барнс был его другом, социальные условности шапито будь они прокляты – но он не имел опыта в помощи людям справится с потерей. Он понятия не имел что сказать.

Барнс снова вздохнул.

\- Дерьмо, - выругался он. – Какой ужас.

Стив кивнул. Синатра продолжал напевать в фоновом режиме.

\- Я не знаю, что теперь делать, - тихо признался Барнс как будто открывал тайну.

Стив сглотнул и осторожно положил руку на обнаженное плечо парня.

\- Мы что-нибудь придумаем, - сказал он то, что он надеялся являлось обнадеживающим.

Если честно, Стив с трудом мог сфокусироваться на чем-то кроме теплой гладкой кожи под рукой. В лучшем случае, он знал, такие мысли делали его ужасным другом. В худшем – извращенцем. Он убрал руку, когда Барнс повернул к нему грустные глаза и посмотрел Стиву в глаза.

\- Последний раз мы потеряли кошку потому что я убил ее.

Стив моргнул. Он ничего не понял.

\- Когда мы потеряли Люцифера, львята были еще молоды что бы выступать. У нас была только их мать и Хан, прыгающие через кольцо каждую ночь.

Барнс отвернулся и сделал еще один глоток виски.

\- Продажа билетов упала более чем на половину. Нам пришлось продать три вагона и две специализированные палатки для покрытия медицинских счетов Фьюри и зарплату работникам. Это чуть не уничтожило нас.

Стив сел немного прямее, как он понял, Барнс не только скорбел, но и заботился о их дальнейшем существовании. Внезапно, причина мертвой хватки на горлышке бутылки с виски приобрела больше смыла.

\- То, что произошло, не твоя вина, -  заверил он друга. – Ни тогда, ни сейчас.

Барнс пожал плечами и сделал еще глоток. Стив мог сказать, что тот не верит ему.

Был тяжелый момент молчания, прежде чем парень застонал и потер свободной рукой лицо.

\- Это выпивка уже ударила мне в голову, - сказал он и Стив принял это как капитуляцию.

Он незаметно кинул взгляд на бутылку. Там осталось немного. Но недостаточно для того чтобы принести Барнсу реальный ущерб – если только он не припрятал еще одну бутылку. Тем не менее Стив хотел доверять ему.

\- Не пей слишком много, - сказал мальчик, стараясь казаться суровым и одновременно поддерживающим. – Завтра все покажется немного лучше.

Барнс усмехнулся и сделал еще глоток:

\- Да мама, - кинул он в ответ.

Стив кинул ему удивленный взгляд и уголки рта Барнса дернулись вверх. Это продолжалось достаточно долго, прежде чем он распрощался со Стивом своим фирменным салютом по-прежнему сжимая в другой руке бутылку.

*

Стив улыбался, когда возвращался от Барнса, но не долго. Когда он шел назад по линии поезда к своему вагону, ему стало интересно, смог ли он в действительности приободрить своего друга. Он сомневался, смог ли он вообще сделать это правильно – особенно когда Барнс поделился с ним своими опасениями по поводу продажи билетов.

Сэм был на месте, когда Стив вернулся в их вагон. Роджерс вошел и встал на мгновение просто осматриваясь. Трудно было не сравнить голые стены и скудную обстановку их вагона с экстравагантным номером Барнса, но он не завидовал своему другу. Он тяжело и упорно работал чтобы получить свое место в шоу и все то что сейчас имел.

Тем не менее это не означало, что его и Сэма вагончик не мог обойтись к примеру, без ванной или хотя бы…покраски стен. Стив даже не знал было ли это разрешено и в любом случае испарения спровоцируют его астму – это то что узнали его родители, когда пытались перекрасить комнату в квартире, Стиву тогда было двенадцать. Точно так же, он сомневался, что обои будут держаться на неровной деревянной обшивке стен.

В квартире родителей все стены были увешаны фотографиями – еще одна невозможная здесь вещь – и…его рисунками. Стив остановился прикусив губу размышляя, и внезапно осознал, что он может предложить Барнсу в попытке приободрить его.

Вдохновленный, он вытащил свой чемодан из-под койки, пробираясь через одежду пока не нашел два графитовых карандаша которые принес с собой. Его этюдник был слишком большим и слишком неудобным чтобы нести с собой, но была стопка листовок на перевернутом ящике между кроватями. Сэм помогал в расклеивании объявлений о шоу в начале недели.

Стив подхватил пачку, забрался на кровать с одним карандашом за ухом, а другим в руке и начал рисовать.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прошу прощения за такое долгое ожидание. Но моя работа убивает все мое свободное время. Попытаюсь в следующий раз так долго не затягивать с продолжением.

К тому моменту, когда Стиву пришлось вернуться в столовую помочь Фригг с подготовкой к ужину, работа над эскизом закончилась лишь наброском из грубых линий, чем он был немного разочарован. Его рука казалось потеряла весь навык и ее не раз сводило судорогой, что заставило мальчика испугаться сможет ли он закончить работу. Хотя прошло не больше месяца с тех пор как он в последний раз рисовал, он заржавел так как никогда прежде – даже во времена, когда он был не в состоянии держать карандаш в течении нескольких дней подряд. Стив просто хотел, чтобы рисунок был идеален – настолько хорош, что сможет поднять настроение Барнса после всего что случилось.

Он думал о Барнсе и рисунке весь день и так отвлекался, что Фригг приходилось повторять свои указания по нескольку раз. Очевидно новость о том, что произошло разносилась быстро, потому что каждый раз, когда Стив выплывал из своих мыслей и извинялся за невнимательность Фригг просто отвечала ему небольшой мягкой улыбкой и повторяла все сначала.

Стив видел тот же мягкий взгляд у Пеппер и Дарси, когда они встретились на ужине. Сэм – которого он не видел с самого утра, и другие рабочие приветствовали его серьезными и мрачными лицами, а не насмешками по поводу внешнего вида или запаха пищи, как они обычно делали. Видимо он и Барнс проводили так много времени вместе, что другие теперь признают их как своеобразный дует. Его сердце болело за Барнса от мысли что тот, несмотря на такое долгое пребывание с шоу, казалось никогда прежде не имел друзей.

После обеда, как только основная часть посуды была вымыта Фригг прогнала Стива вручив ему полную тарелку.

\- Горе не сильно помогает аппетиту, - сказала она ему, - но мальчик должен поесть.

Стив кивнул и не стал говорить о оставшейся половине бутылки виски, что Барнс скорее всего уже высосал на пустой желудок. Мальчик любезно поблагодарил ее и отправился к комнате своего друга.

Длинный путь к самому началу состава по-прежнему заставлял Стива чувствовать себя странно, и это ощущение только усугублялось из-за факта, что некоторые из исполнителей также возвращались в свои вагоны. Рыжеволосая из номера с метанием кинжалов – Барнс назвал ее Наташей, наблюдала за ним с холодным расчетливым взглядом как он поспешил к знакомой двери, но когда мальчик осмелился оглянуться была ли это улыбка на ее лице.

Когда он постучал в дверь вагона в ответ не последовало никакой реакции, что не удивило Стива. Если бы он сам выпил столько сколько Барнс и на пустой желудок - он уснул бы на ходу. Тем не менее он не хотел оставлять еду у порога снаружи что бы она испортилась и, рассуждал он, Барнс несомненно спит так крепко, что Стив не разбудит его если просто поставит поднос и уйдет.

Решение принято, Стив рывком открыл дверь, достаточно для того чтобы протиснуться, и подтянувшись заскочил в вагон. Комната была освещена тусклым светом лампы, стоящей около кровати и Барнс, как Стив и предполагал, посапывал в постели все еще полностью одетый, пачкая одеяло грязью с ботинок. 

Уголок рта Стива потянулся вверх, когда он взглянул на своего спящего приятеля. Барнс никогда не выглядел таким беззащитным, таким юным. Сон разгладил черты и спрятал жесткость что иногда закрадывалась в эти голубые глаза.

И только когда Стив сдвинулся, намереваясь поставить поднос на стол, он заметил бутылки, одна пустая, а другая полная лишь на четверть, лежащие рядом друг с другом на краю кровати. Роджерс почувствовал, как улыбка сползает с лица, он бросил еще один обеспокоенный взгляд на Барнса.

Стив не знал много об алкоголе. Жизнь не предоставила ему случая получше познакомиться с этим до момента, когда его отец заперся в своей мастерской и напился в усмерть, превращая себя в комок гнева и безумной ярости. Стив вздрогнул, вспоминая сладковато гнилой запах рома на отцовском дыхании.

\- Стиииф?

Мальчик встрепенулся от звука, и его глаза снова нашли Барнса, следившего за ним мутным взглядом. 

\- Эй, - ответил он. – Я принес тебе обед.

Барнс устало улыбнулся и потянулся постанывая от щелкающих суставов.

\- Кажтся мне уже луше, - пробормотал он и попытался сесть, но только застонал и упал обратно. – Кмната вертится, - признался он.

Стив фыркнул:

\- Конечно она вращается. Ты выхлебал больше полторы бутылки виски на пустой желудок, дурачок.

Барнс нахмурился и закинул руку на лицо.

\- Я принес тебе поесть, - повторил Стив, но парень лишь застонал в ответ.

Роджерс поднял бровь.

\- Я собираюсь рассказать Фригг, что ты думаешь о ее стряпне, - предупредил он.

Из-под руки Барнса выглянули изогнутые в улыбке губы.

\- Сопляк, - выдохнул он и Стив озарился ответной улыбкой.

\- Придурок, - ответил он.

Улыбка Барнса становится шире, и он убирает руку с глаз пытаясь потереть их. Стив мог видеть слабую щетину на лице парня.

\- Ты должен съесть что-нибудь, - подтолкнул его мальчик.

\- Да, мама, - ответил парень, но насмешка не тронула его губ. Это было сказано во второй раз за этот день.

Он поднял взгляд на Стива и у Роджерса перехватило дыхание. Барнс был красив. Никто не смог бы это отрицать, ни мужчины, ни женщины. Но сейчас растянувшись на своей постели со взъерошенными волосами, раскрасневшимися от алкоголя щеками, красными от слишком частого прикладывания к бутылке губами – он был каким-то нереальным.

Стив попытался толкнуть вниз и проигнорировать сильное желание, такое же, как и то что пробуждает в нем Барнс, то что он пытался уничтожить всю свою жизнь. Но Джеймс был чем-то большим, чем парни которыми любовался Стив, когда приносил отцу обед в доки. И намного больше, чем старший брат Сары О’Коннор, приходивший забирать ее из школы каждую пятницу.

Просто – что-то намного большее.

И поэтому Роджерсу было гораздо труднее игнорировать пламя в животе что вспыхивало с новой силой каждый раз, когда он смотрел на Барнса и хотел его.

Неожиданно, Стив понял, он засмотрелся на Джеймса непозволительно долго. Он покраснел и отвел взгляд, но не раньше, чем понял - парень тоже наблюдал за ним.

\- Я пойду, - сказал он своим ногам. – Оставлю тебя отсыпаться.

Барнс только промычал что-то, но как только Стив вышел из вагона ему вслед пролетело мягкое спасибо.

\- Спокойной ночи Джеймс, - кинул назад Стив и ухмыльнулся, когда произнесенное имя заставило Барнса удивленно пискнуть.

\- Спокойной ночи придурок, - повторилось из вагона, когда мальчик закрыл дверь.

*

Сэм вернулся к вагону в тот же момент что и Стив, мальчику пришлось потрудиться что бы скрыть разочарование и не выдать его на своем лице. Он хотел закончить свой рисунок, предназначавшийся Барнсу, но чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, когда рядом находился еще один человек. Особенно не в тот момент, когда первый вопрос вылетевший из уст Сэма был:

\- Как дела у твоего мальчика?

Стив резко вскинул голову.

\- Он не мой, - сказал он злее чем хотел бы.

Сэм поднял руки в знак капитуляции.

\- Он твой друг, - исправился он.

Стив вздохнул.

\- Извини, - пробормотал он, подходя к койке и начиная развязывать шнурки. – Длинный день.

Сэм кивнул, и Стив резко вспомнил что тому теперь приходится в одиночку очищать зверинец.

\- Так все-таки как он? – повторил мужчина.

\- Он пьян, - признался мальчик и Сэм кивнул.

Стив стянул расшнурованные сапоги и поставил их под кровать. Сэм все ещё наблюдал за ним, когда тот выпрямился.

\- А как ты? – спросил Уилсон и Роджерс пожал плечами не зная как ответить.

\- Я… - начал он, но потом остановился. – Я никогда не видел так много крови, - сказал он наконец.

Сэм кивнул.

Повисло молчание и вдруг Стив вспомнил что сказал Джеймс.

\- Барнс сказал, что в последний раз, в последний раз, когда… - Стив откашлялся. – Когда Люцифер…

Сэм кивнул давая знак Стиву продолжать.

\- Он сказал, что продажи билетов упали. Очень сильно, - заключил мальчик.

Мужчина вздохнул.

\- Да, - произнес он через мгновение, – это верно.

Желудок Стива упал:

\- Он думает, что это его вина. Тогда и сейчас. Он обеспокоен тем что…

Сэм покачал головой. 

\- Это не так. Это было не так. Просто это… - он сделал паузу словно искал нужное слово. – В прошлый раз было тяжеловато. Мы не ели больше чем один раз в день в течении трех недель подряд, и люди становятся довольно вспыльчивы, когда они голодны.

Стив закусил губу.

\- Но это было…мы видели и похуже. Люди просто были рады, что с Фьюри все в порядке. Он самый лучший босс который у нас был.

Стив задумался на мгновение.

\- Ты говорил это и раньше, - отметил он и лоб Сэма прорезали морщинки в замешательстве.

\- Когда я впервые приехал, - объяснил мальчик, - ты сказал, Фьюри справедливее, чем прошлый начальник. Что ты имел ввиду?

Сэм провел рукой по лицу.

\- Кто-нибудь говорил тебе о Пирсе? – спросил он таким тоном, что Стив резко выпрямился на своей койке.

Роджерс покачал головой, и мужчина сделал глубокий вздох как будто пытался взбодрить сам себя.

\- Пирс наш босс был перед Фьюри, - уточнил Сэм. – Он был…ну он был последней мразью.

Стив почувствовал, как расширяются его глаза.

\- Он забирал самый большой процент от выручки, и платил артистам гроши, чтобы держать их в узде. Животных всегда кормили прежде чем кормили людей. Мы получали зарплату только если ему было угодно. Люди были ему безразличны, - вывалил Сэм все и сразу, и мальчик ошалело пытался переварить информацию.

Мужчина сглотнул, и Стив проследил как движется его адамово яблоко.

\- Он использовал людей для красных фонарей, - сказал Сэм уже тише и мягче.

Роджерс нахмурился в замешательстве и когда посмотрел на Сэма тот глухо засмеялся над его выражением лица.

\- Ты не знаешь, что такое красные фонари, да?

Стив покачал головой и рот Сэма скривился в тонкую несчастную линию.

\- Когда с деньгами было туго – и это было почти всегда, он был очень скупым – у него не было достаточно денег что бы платить людям. Иногда люди начинали возмущаться. И иногда эти люди исчезали.

Дыхание Стива прервалось.

\- В итоге, стоило ему услышать хоть шёпот, что кто-то, имеет что-то против него, тут же его приспешники приходили ночью за этими людьми и когда поезд останавливался на следующее утро этих людей уже не было.

\- Он что выбрасывал их из движущегося поезда? – вскрикнул Стив.

\- Он убил их, - поправил Сэм. – Давай называть вещи своими именами.

Роджерс с трудом сглотнул.

\- Сколько?

Мужчина покачал головой.

\- Тяжело сказать. Я знал, что по крайней мере полдюжины людей исчезло. Но были и другие. Бесчисленное множество других людей.

\- Почему его никто не остановил? – потребовал Стив.

Сэм фыркнул.

\- Он был главным. Принимал решения будем ли мы есть или голодать. Принимал решение доедем ли мы до следующей остановки или…нет.

Стив почувствовал себя плохо. Он знал достаточно людей, окружавших его и более четверти из них были с шоу, когда Фьюри принял пост босса, в том числе и Барнс.

\- Что случилось с Пирсом? – спросил он.

Сэм вздохнул, открыл рот, а затем передумав закрыл его снова. Стив смотрел как другой человек борется с самим собой и почувствовал, как туго скручивается желудок. К тому времени как Уилсон, казалось, смирился со своим ответом, Роджерс понял, что уже знает его.

\- Это был Барнс.

\- Он убил его?

Сэм кивнул с мрачным лицом.

\- Но он… - Стив остановился пытаясь собрать числа в голове, - Но ему было всего шестнадцать, когда Фьюри пострадал.

Сэм опустил голову:

\- Я знаю.

\- Таким образом ему тогда…? – Стив затих.

\- Почти пятнадцать.

Стив провел руками по волосам что бы скрыть тот факт, что они начали трястись.

\- Он застрелил его? – спросил он, вспоминая Люцифера и тех людей, которые научили Барнса стрелять из пистолета.

Сэм покачал головой.

\- Я не должен был рассказывать тебе все это! – сказал он.

\- Что? – спросил Стив.

Он не мог поверить, что никто не рассказал ему этого раньше. Барнс убил человека – плохого человека, но человека тем не менее.

\- Я не имел права рассказывать тебе что-либо, - пытался объясниться Сэм.

\- Все ли знают? – спросил мальчик.

Рот Сэма вернулся к тонкой линии. Он виновато опустил голову.

\- Так почему вы не… - начал Роджерс, но потом остановился. – Почему…Я имею ввиду, что…

Он чувствовал себя потрясенным до глубины души, выбитым из колеи. Он не мог поверить, что человек который плакал над Далилой, который звал Стива придурком и произносил это так ласково, который выклянчивал еду при каждом приеме пищи с его глупыми щенячьими глазами, который быстро стал ближе чем лучший друг, которого у Стива никогда не было, и который смотрелся так убийственно красиво пьяно развалившись на своей кровати – это был тот самый человек который…

Сэм снова покачал головой, этот бессвязный мыслительный процесс и куча странных вопросов в голове произвели оглушающий эффект на Стива…

\- Без обид, но ты не знаешь всех фактов…

\- Так расскажи мне! – требовал Стив.

Сэм сжал челюсть сурово скривив губы.

\- Я уже сказал слишком много, - утверждал он. – Поверь мне, Стив.

Мальчик долго смотрел на своего друга, но тот не дрогнул. Его дыхание стало прерывистым он не получит ответы на свои вопросы, которые он хотел, ответы которые были ему нужны – по крайней мере не от Сэма.

\- Старайся не думать об этом, - предложил мужчина. – Барнс сделал нам всем одолжение. Серьезно.

Стив прикусил губу и кивнул. Сэм казалось был удовлетворен, он лег на койку вытаскивая старый комикс из-под подушки. Стив видел, как тот прочитал по крайней мере дважды одну страницу прежде чем убедился, что Роджерс больше не наблюдает за ним. Мальчик лег на свою кровать и повернулся спиной к Сэму, пристально глядя на стену и пытаясь выровнять свои мысли.

*

Позже после того как Сэм уснул – его комикс развернутый на груди и его сапоги про прежнему на нем, Стив вытащил его наполовину готовый эскиз из-под подушки и уставился на линии лица Барнса. Он изобразил его улыбающимся – выражение такое заветное и желанное для Стива, но вдруг Барнс стал выглядеть незнакомцем, и его улыбка казалась искаженной и неправильной.

Стив вздохнул и сложил картину пополам скрывая улыбающееся лицо Джеймса из поля зрения. Он рассматривал листок несколько секунд, задумавшись, должен ли он порвать его на куски. Он хотел бы. 

Мальчик вздохнул и вместо этого засунул рисунок обратно под подушку.


	12. Chapter 12

На следующее утро Барнс не явился на завтрак. Стив помог Фригг с обслуживанием, а потом сел с Сэмом и другими мужчинами, съел свою кашу и молча пил кофе, не в силах натянуть на лицо даже подобие улыбки чтобы отогнать тревожные взгляды своего друга.

Внутренне, Стив стягивался в узел, казалось, как будто каждая частица его разума взрывалась в попытке примириться, что его друг и человек которого, как он думал, хорошо знает был способен на те вещи, что Сэм сказал о Барнсе. Месяцы, проведенные с шоу показали ему на что может быть похожа жизнь, когда были трудные дни, и он знал, что иногда отчаянные времена требовали отчаянных мер – но убийство?

Стив тяжело сглотнул, пытаясь унять беспокойство, которое поселилось в его животе.

Сэм сказал, что Пирс принадлежал к худшему типу людей – что он убивал других, или по крайней мере отдавал приказ, чтобы они были убиты, что он был жаден и не заботился о людях, которые были под его опекой, но даже когда Стив пытался сосредоточиться на этих фактах – он не мог представить, что Барнс убивает кого-то. Конечно, парень выглядел дерзким и разговаривал грубо, но Стиву потребовалось всего несколько недель что бы понять каким человеком был Джеймс на самом деле – человеком который плакал, когда умер один из его подопечных, кто обнимал голову Далилы и тихо разговаривал с ней, пока она уходила, у которого была младшая сестра которой он гордится, который называет Фригг «мэм», который скучает по своей приемной матери и часто говорит о ней с нежностью в голосе.

Портрет Барнса, что Стив выстроил в своей голове из каждого маленького кусочка информации, которые он получал самостоятельно или от других людей, был разбит откровением Сэма – казалось бы безвозвратно разрушен правдой о том на что Барнс на самом деле был способен.

Стив глотнул свой кофе и поморщился, обнаружив что тот был теплым. Подняв голову он был удивлен видя стол пустым, остальные мужчины унесли и очистили свои подносы пока он был потерян в своей собственной голове. Сэм смотрел на него, с другой стороны. 

\- Я не должен был ничего говорить, - сказал он устало. 

Стив стиснул челюсть в попытке держать рот закрытым. Были другие люди за столами вокруг них, а единственное что хотел делать Роджерс – кричать на Сэма, что бы тот сказал ему больше, чтобы выложил ему все подробности, чтобы попытался помочь ему понять, почему Барнс сделал то что он сделал и почему после произошедшего не было никаких последствий. 

Сэм долго смотрел на него прежде чем оглянулся по сторонам удостоверившись, что нет никого в пределах слышимости и перегнувшись через стол одарил Стива жестким суровым взглядом. 

\- Ты можешь сидеть здесь с таким лицом как будто тебе отвесили пощечин, если тебе так нравится, но я предупреждал тебя насчет Барнса с самого начала, - гневно прошептал он, - я предупреждал тебя, а ты прицепился к нему как потерянный щенок, так не веди себя как святой мальчик, когда я говорю тебе… 

Тревога, поселившаяся в желудке Стива начала закручиваться во что-то темное, что-то горячее. 

\- Может ты уже замолчишь, - сказал он и его голос был таким тихим, словно заточенное лезвие, что заставило Сэма моргнуть от удивления.

\- Что…? – начал мужчина. 

\- Ты его не знаешь, - сказал Стив, стараясь сдержать свой голос, но получалось не очень хорошо. – Ты его вообще не знаешь. Никто из вас. 

Сэм покачал головой: 

\- Держу пари что ты прав. Он здесь с тех пор как был ребенком и у него нет ни одного друга в этом мире. Но есть причина для этого. 

\- Это не он, - огрызнулся Стив. – Он не является причиной. 

Сэм усмехнулся. 

\- Он ей и является, - утверждал мужчина. – Люди боятся его! 

\- Потому что они не знают его! – возразил Стив. 

\- Нет малыш, - сказал Сэм и Роджерс в ответ на прозвище вспыхнул от гнева. – Потому что они знают, что случилось и знают на что он способен.

\- Так расскажи мне! – умолял Стив. – Скажи мне, что бы я смог сделать свой собственный вывод. Черт возьми, ты же сам сказал, что ты предупредил меня насчет него! Скажи мне, и я буду держаться от него подальше. 

Сэм выглядел немного огорченным: 

\- Знаешь, это не то что я имел ввиду. У всех нас есть вещи в нашем прошлом из-за которых мы бы не хотели, чтобы люди судили о нас, и… 

Стив сделал резкий разочарованный шум в горле, который был настолько громким, что  Сэм замолчать и оглянулся на двоих мужчин, сидевших за соседним столом. Роджерс покраснел. 

Уилсон улыбнулся мужчинам через плечо и не смотрел на Стива пока те снова не отвернулись. Когда он вновь заговорил, это был еще более тихий шепот. 

\- Слушай Стив, эти последние два месяца – Барнс был не тем же самым парнем. Он был – добрее, приветливее. Я даже видел, как он пытается приложить усилия и перебороть себя чтобы поговорить с людьми кроме Фьюри и работников зверинца. Черт возьми, он даже ходил на танцы с нами несколько ночей подряд, и я мог поклясться, что он флиртовал с Картер… 

Стив демонстративно проигнорировал порхающее ощущение в животе и продолжал сурово смотреть на стол. 

\- Но он никогда не был таким раньше. Есть что-то неправильное в его голове, ты понимаешь? Ему было двенадцать, когда пришел Пирс, и он в течении трех лет работал по 24 часа в сутки и не сказал никому ни слова. Воровал пистолеты у парней и стрелял по консервным банкам пока у него не кончались патроны. Затем он…ну тогда…после Пирса Фьюри взял все на себя и вдруг Барнс с большими кошками. Он снова начинает говорить, получает большой гонорар за выступления и уже отдает приказы. Затем он стреляет в Люцифера – прямо между глаз, и люди начинают понимать, что есть тенденция. То, что малышу пятнадцать, и он хорошо убивает это просто прямо-таки выбивает из колеи. Видя его вчера, всего в крови с головы до пят, повеяло плохими воспоминаниями для многих людей и… 

Голова Стива гудела от всего этого. 

\- Почему? – потребовал он. – Когда еще он был весь в крови? 

Сэм нахмурился. 

\- Ты знаешь, когда, - сказал он тяжелым тоном намекая на подтекст. 

Стив сглотнул. Пирс, подсказал ему мозг, Барнс был весь в крови, когда убил Пирса. Это означало что он был рядом. Достаточно близко чтобы настолько сильно ранить Пирса и испачкаться в его крови. 

Желудок Стива свернулся, и он был на ногах прежде чем понял, что движется. 

* 

Он сделал это за столовой, путаясь в брезенте выхода, прежде чем содержимое его желудка вырвалось с достаточной силой что бы сбить его на колени. Он закашлялся и вздрогнул, когда кислый запах рвоты обжог его нос и горло. 

\- Ах, черт возьми, - он услышал, как Сэм пробормотал позади него и потом появилась теплая рука потирая и поглаживая круги на его спине. 

Стив снова накренился и вздрогнул еще несколько раз, когда желчь застряла в горле, и он закашлялся. Боже последнее что ему было нужно это приступ астмы. 

\- Я в порядке, - пробормотал он отодвигая руку Сэма и садясь на корточки. – Извини. Я в порядке. 

\- Да, - сказал Сэм и он похоже принял оправдания Стива и понял его реакцию. 

Мальчик вздохнул. 

\- Просто застал меня врасплох – я представил себе это. 

Мужчина помог ему подняться на ноги. 

\- Тогда может быть теперь ты понимаешь почему люди настороженно относятся к нему? 

Стив рассматривал лицо друга долгим взглядом, но все что он нашел это неподдельное беспокойство, что заставило его чувствовать тошноту снова и снова. Сэм думал, что он поступает правильно пытаясь защитить Стива, но тот все еще был убежден что он не нуждался в защите от Барнса – особенно, когда вспоминал каким уязвимым выглядел спящий парень. 

\- Они не правы, - сказал Роджерс. – Все они Сэм. Он не плохой! 

Уилсон лишь вздохнул. 

\- Не он! – сказал Стив. – Бог знает, что иногда он похож на кактус, но это только внешне, только для показухи. И он…ты сказал, что он сделал все это только потому что люди страдали. Черт, он спас жизнь Фьюри! 

Сэм покачал головой на слова Роджерса. 

\- Ты не собираешься отказываться от него, да? – спросил он и Стив со щелчком закрыл рот. 

\- Мне это не кажется правильным, - ответил мальчик. 

\- Тогда ты или либо лучше, либо глупее меня, я еще пока не решил. 

И несмотря ни на что Стив усмехнулся, посмеиваясь немного беспомощно, когда Сэм улыбнулся ему в ответ и отвесил легкий подзатыльник. 

* 

Сэм ушел чтобы начать свою работу, но только после того как Стив в пятый раз пообещал, что он в порядке и если снова начнет чувствовать тошноту немедленно признается Фригг. 

\- Я просто не хочу, чтобы вечером мое мясо было подано с гарниром из пережеванных овощей, вот и все, - пошутил он, но Стив мог признать, что за поддельными насмешками было настоящее беспокойство. 

Сэм немного знал о его плохом здоровье, но Стив не раскрыл истинные масштабы его болезни. Но даже так, Уилсон был более осторожен с ним в последнее время, что мальчик ненавидел, но также неохотно ценил. 

Несмотря на утренние события он вернулся на кухню с улыбкой на лице. Фригг оставила его работать, готовить для ужина, а сама отправилась принести еще немного воды, доверив Стиву нарезку овощей. 

\- Стив? 

Роджерс подскочил от неожиданности и нож выскользнув из руки, прорезал большой палец.Стив выругался и зажал его другой рукой, когда порез начал кровоточить. Барнс бросился в палатку ловя мальчика за плечи и пытаясь осмотреть ранение. 

\- Черт, ты в порядке? – спросил Барнс, и Стив уставился на него в ответ. 

\- Нет, я не в порядке. Какой идиот подкрадывается к парню с ножом?! – потребовал он. 

Он выпрямился и разжал руку поглядывая на повреждения. Этот порез не был глубоким, насколько он мог судить, но жалило адски. 

Барнс фыркнул. 

\- Я не знал, что резка моркови считается такой опасной, - ответил он также оценивая рану. 

\- Да, но ты все равно действовал как идиот, - разбушевался Стив, морщась и засовывая поврежденный палец в рот, чтобы убрать излишки крови. 

Он ожидал, что Барнс стрельнет еще одну остроумную реплику, но парень был необычайно молчалив, и когда Стив посмотрел вверх, все внимание Барнса было приковано ко рту Роджерса. Секундой позже, парень по-видимому понял, что Стив наблюдает за ним, попятился и убрал свои руки от плеч Стива, а его глаза уставились в пол. 

Роджерс слегка покраснел и использовал возможность осмотреть Барнса. Он выглядел немного диковато. Не брился, не сменил рубашку, и от недостатка сна запали глаза. 

\- Ты выглядишь дерьмово, - пробормотал Стив не выпуская изо рта палец и Барнс ответил коротким смешком прислоняясь к скамейке. 

\- Я чувствую себя так же дерьмово, - признался он. – Никогда не могу запомнить, как ужасно чувствуешь себя на утро, после такого хорошего вечернего времяпровождения. 

Стив усмехнулся и вытащил из кармана носовой платок, используя зубы и свободную руку чтобы связать его вокруг травмированного пальца. Он не заметил, пока не поднял взгляд и не увидел ухмылку Барнса, что это был платок который дал ему парень. Он закусил губу и отвернулся, неловко возясь с ножом и пытаясь продолжить работу. 

Видя Барнса – особенно таким помятым после сна, заставило еще сильнее задуматься о сравнении его друга и того человека которого описал Сэм. Стив отчаянно хотел деталей, того что случилось, но пока не представилось шанса спросить Барнса напрямую. 

\- Стив? – выжидающе сказал Барнс. 

\- Что? – мальчик повернулся снова краснея, понимая, что так затерялся в мыслях что явно пропустил то что говорил Барнс. 

Он покраснел еще сильнее, когда разглядел, что тот держал. 

Это был его незаконченный рисунок. Тот, на котором изображен Барнс и тот, который он спрятал под подушку предыдущей ночью. 

\- Что…Где ты это взял?! – выдавил он. 

Он бросил нож на стол и протянул руку, чтобы вырвать рисунок, но Барнс просто поднял его выше вне пределы его досягаемости. 

\- Пришел к твоему вагону этим утром, и он просто лежал на кровати, - сообщил ему парень. – Ты это нарисовал? 

Стив чувствовал, как горело лицо. 

\- Да, - оскорбился он, - И что с того? 

\- Это я, - указал Барнс. 

Стив скрестил руки на груди: 

\- Ну и что? 

Барнс закатил глаза. 

\- Ты мог бы отвечать спокойно хоть пять секунд? – спросил он. – Я пытаюсь сказать тебе, что это чертовски хорошо, – он потряс рисунок для выразительности, и Стив выпустил удивленный вздох. 

\- Что? 

\- Это хорошо! Это на самом деле здорово. 

\- Он даже не закончен, - слабо протестовал Стив. 

Барнс усмехнулся. 

\- Это чертовски поразительно похоже на меня, - он взмахнул листком и рассмотрел эскиз еще раз. – Ты не говорил мне что можешь так рисовать. 

\- Никто никогда не спрашивал, - указал Стив. 

Барнс оторвался от эскиза нахмурившись.

\- Да, я! В то первое утро около трейлера Фьюри. Я спросил, есть ли у тебя талант в чем-то, что Фьюри может использовать в шоу. 

Стив нахмурился в замешательстве.

\- Что? Мне установить мольберт в шапито и привлекать аудиторию? – спросил он. 

Барнс закатил глаза. 

\- Нет, ты упрямец. Мы можем поставить палатку и рисовать для городских. Портреты кинозвезд, действия представлений – ну ты понял? 

\- Я не настолько хорош! Никто не будет платить за это деньги, - протестовал он, но Барнс не поддавался. 

\- Они будут, вот увидишь, - возразил он. – Вот почему я пришел, чтобы найти тебя. Я хочу подкинуть эту идею Фьюри. 

Стив почувствовал, как удивленно расширились глаза. 

\- Нет! – воскликнул он. 

Барнс озадаченно нахмурился от такой неистовой реакции: 

\- Что? Почему нет? 

\- Потому что… - начал Стив, но потом просто не хватило слов чтобы объяснить. – Потому что…это, это просто нет, я не… 

Стив затих, когда понял, что причины, приходившие на ум звучали слабо даже для него.

Он вздохнул. 

\- По крайней мере позволь мне закончить набросок прежде чем ты покажешь Фьюри, - сдался мальчик. 

Но Барнс покачал головой убирая рисунок обратно в карман брюк. 

\- Неа, - пропел он. – Этот мой. Ты можешь сделать еще несколько. Как…портфолио! 

Стив закатил глаза: 

\- У меня нет на это времени. 

Барнс пожал плечами: 

\- Мы уезжаем в Бостон после завтра. У тебя будет достаточно времени что бы рисовать в поезде. 

Стив замер. Бостон…два дня. Они исчезнут. Через два дня. 

Стив до этого никогда не был за пределами штата. Прежде чем убегать, самое долгое время, проведенное вдали от собственного дома была адская неделя в больнице, ему тогда было тринадцать и он каким-то образом смог спровоцировать астму и гайморит одновременно. Но его мать оставалась с ним все это время. Теперь между ними были бы сотни миль. 

Роджерс с трудом сглотнул комок в горле. Он был так занят с момента прибытия на шоу, что едва успел подумать о том, как сильно скучал по своим родителям – как сильно скучал по родному дому. Но теперь, столкнувшись с реальностью и оставляя его далеко позади – Стив почувствовал себя совершенно разбитым. 

Подняться на поезд через два дня означало уход и расставание с тем что смог сохранить маленький Стив – также есть возможность не возвращаться в течении долгого времени. Это означало, что его решение уйти из дома охватывает не только дом который он оставил позади, но также город в котором он вырос. Это означало оставить позади все, что было знакомо и окунуться в жизнь без твердой почвы под ногами, без определенности. 

Даже не взглянув в сторону парня, Стив знал, что Барнс смотрел на него. Он мог ощущать тяжесть его взгляда на своем лице, а затем на дрожащих руках, которые поднял чтобы стереть слезы покалывающие уголки глаз. 

\- Все в порядке? – спросил парень и Стив пожал плечами. 

\- Я не знал, что мы уйдем так скоро, - тихо признался мальчик. – Я…эээ…не был никогда так далеко от дома. Я даже никогда не покидал штат. 

Брови Барнса взметнулись вверх, и Стив был вынужден отвести взгляд. Он чувствовал себя уже достаточно униженным, позволив поддаться эмоциям, ему не нужно было видеть, как Барнс судил его за то, как он прожил жизнь перед присоединением к шоу. 

\- Должно быть было замечательно, - сказал Джеймс и Роджерс удивленно поднял взгляд.

Выражение лица Барнса было не осуждающее, но что-то мягкое почти как грусть. 

\- Я вырос с шоу, - напомнил ему Барнс. – У меня никогда не было места которое я мог назвать домом, кроме угла в вагоне. Должно быть было хорошо иметь место которое было знакомо. 

Стив резко кивнул, жесткий узел в груди начал разрушаться, как только он понял, что Барнс не судит его за то, что он имел, а сочувствовал Стиву за то, что он потерял. 

\- Да, - выдавил он. – Было хорошо. 

Стив думал о том, как готовила его мама и возвращаясь домой чувствовать запах свежего хлеба, тихое насвистывание отца и запах их старого изношенного дивана. Он думал о приторном лимонаде летом и чашке горячего супа зимой, объятиях, которые дарила ему мать, когда он приходил домой из школы. 

Затем он вспомнил, как эти объятия прекратились после того как открылась правда, как свист отца превратился в каменную невыносимую тишину, как вечера, проведенные уютно устроившись на диване слушая радио – в ночи, когда он запирался в своей комнате избегая матери и хмурого отца. 

Стив сглотнул проклиная сырость, слезам в его глазах удалось сбежать. Он стер их манжетой одного рукава, потому что Барнс все еще смотрел. Его палец обожгло от движения. 

\- Стив, - окликнул его Джеймс, в голосе слышались жалобные нотки. – Почему ты ушел? 

Стив выпустил прерывистый вздох. 

\- Потому что я должен был.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Как только слова покинули рот, Стив знал - он сказал слишком много. Брови Барнса взлетели вверх и глаза ярко вспыхнули с интересом. Мальчик закусил губу проклиная себя, в душе он жалел, что не мог вырвать слова из воздуха и проглотить обратно. Теперь Барнс не сдастся, пока не вытянет всю историю из Стива.

Но Роджерс не мог рассказать ему всю историю – не истину, в любом случае. Если его собственные родители не смогли понять, не могли снова смотреть на своего сына, не видя при этом грязную испорченную вещь – какие надежды у него были удержать Барнса как друга, когда тот узнает, что произошло…чем он стал? Его мысли завертелись – отчаянно пытаясь придумать, что рассказать парню, какую ложь закрутить, но также он задумался, как несправедливо было оставлять себе свои секреты, когда он уже так много знал о тайне Барнса.

Джеймс все еще смотрел на него, и Стив начал раздражаться, ощущая его тяжелый взгляд. Тем более, он не мог придумать даже малозначительную ложь, когда Барнс так пялится на него своими пронзительно голубыми глазами.

Парень усмехнулся, его забавляло то, как часто Стив становился угрюмым.

\- Что? – проворчал Стив.

\- Ты единственный парень которого я знаю, кто может перейти от печали до сварливости за две считанные секунды, - объяснил тот.

Стив зарычал и вытащил воротник рубашки вытирая лицо. Он знал, Барнс был прав. Он знал, что был вспыльчивым, но его мать всегда говорила, что гнев является вторичной эмоцией что вспыхивала в попытке скрыть под собой настоящие чувства. Стив фыркнул стирая очередной набор слез, и спросил себя, к кому он пойдет за советом, когда он оставит мать и старую жизнь позади.

\- Ты не имеешь права давит на мои больные места, - сказал он Барнсу. – Я должен был уйти из дома, и я не могу вернуться. Это все, что ты должен знать.

Ухмылка Барнса исчезла. Он тихо оценивал Стива в течении долгого времени, и мальчик собирался отвернуться, он почти убедил Барнса оставить идею о расспросе, когда парень снова заговорил.

\- В тот день когда ты пришел сюда, у тебя были отутюженные брюки, - сказал он.

Стив почувствовал, как его лоб нахмурился в замешательстве. Казалось странным, как детально Барнс помнит тот день, когда они познакомились.

\- Да, и что?

\- Твои ботинки были отполированы, - продолжил парень. – Ты выглядел таким правильным.

Стив взглянул на его испачканную рубашку, рваные брюки и ботинки, потом снова посмотрел на Барнса.

\- Ты уловил суть? – спросил он.

Барнс кивнул:

\- Ты пришел сюда и выглядел так, как будто был на полпути в церковь – и учитывая, что это было воскресенье, я ручаюсь до последнего цента, что ты бы пошел туда, если бы вместо этого тобой не завладело желание сбежать.

Стив отвел взгляд растерявшись. Он был одет в свой лучший выходной костюм – одежда которую его мать отгладила и положила для него предыдущим вечером. Он проснулся рано и оделся в темноте, перед тем как вытащить свой готовый упакованный чемодан из-под кровати и тайком вылезти из окна спальни. Он добрался до железнодорожного вокзала перед самым рассветом и сел в самый первый поезд до города.

Он даже не оставил записку.

\- У тебя был дом, - заключил Барнс. – Это отличает тебя от практически любого другого бродяги и мальчишки сироты, которых частенько приносит сюда. У тебя был дом…, и семья…, и ты бросил все это.

Стив выпрямил руки по швам, эмоции враждовали внутри него пытаясь нахлынуть все и сразу. Он жестко закусил губу в усилии сдержать их.

\- То, что я хочу узнать…почему?

Стив открыл глаза чтобы найти внимательный взгляд Барнса. Он не выглядел раздраженным или возмущенным. На самом деле скорее смущенным – даже обеспокоенным, и Стив почувствовал, как его решимость трещит под тяжестью этого взгляда. Он отвернулся еще раз в попытке оградить себя от этих глаз.

\- Я просто должен был, - повторил он снова, но голос начинал звучать слабо даже в его собственных ушах.

\- Ты сделал что-то плохое? – вдруг спросил Барнс.

Стив замер.

\- Ты в бегах от закона? – продолжил парень. – Ты сделал кому-то больно? Ты убил кого-то, да Стиви? – Стив резко вскинул голову вверх на обвинения и встретился с ухмылкой Барнса.

Желудок Стива скрутило, когда он понял, что Барнс дразнил его. Это заставило его почувствовать слабость, как Барнс мог шутить о таких вещах, когда он сам был…

\- Стив? – спросил парень, вплетая в голос беспокойство и Стив понял он был тих очень долгое время.

Барнс все еще ухмылялся, но выражение его лица было гораздо менее уверенным, и он вздрогнул на мгновение, когда Стив встретился с ним взглядом, мальчик открыл рот и понял, что не может произнести ни слова.

\- Стив? – снова подал голос Барнс на этот раз серьезнее. – Скажи, что ты не…

Стив энергично покачал головой.

\- Нет! Нет, я никому не навредил… - заверил он своего друга.

Барнс вздохнул с облегчением, и Стив глотнул сухость во рту. Он задумался, осудил бы его Барнс если это было бы его преступление, если бы Барнс отвернулся от него не подозревая, что Стив знал о его прошлом.

\- Ну тогда, - сказал парень, - я не вижу того, что может быть настолько плохим, что тебе пришлось уйти.

Стив вздохнул, поражение тяжело осело на его плечах. Он должен сказать, и он мог говорить более убедительно после того как его мать выуживала из него правду. Она видела блеф Стива насквозь. Впоследствии она была не в состоянии смотреть Стиву в глаза. Она не приходила к нему ночью, и он знал, что она должно быть плакала из-за него что бы наконец то уснуть.

\- Ты прав, - сказал он, как только сумел найти свой голос еще раз. – Я был одет в мой лучший воскресный костюм, когда прибыл сюда. Мама погладила его для меня накануне вечером – она даже отполировала туфли. Она всегда думала, что это важно – красиво одеваться для церкви, понимаешь? Уважительно.

Когда он сделал паузу чтобы проглотить комок в горле, Барнс кивнул призывая его продолжить.

\- Мы ходили в церковь каждое воскресенье, дождь или солнце. Все трое из нас… - мальчик умолк не зная, как продолжать.

Барнс наблюдал за ним, от него исходило ожидание. У Стива никогда не было такого друга как Барнс. Он сомневался будет ли он таким же и дальше, как только откроется его секрет. Они захотят заставить его покинуть шоу? Куда он пойдет? Может быть он был дураком, что все бросил, может быть он должен был остаться и нести на себе всю тяжесть презрения его родителей. Может быть это был Божий план для него, и этот побег был лишь способом подразнить его и люди подобные ему не заслуживают прощения.

Глаза кольнуло, и он резко выдохнул разочарованно, когда понял, что слезы вернулись. Да, он был подавлен понимая, что оставляет свой дом и свою семью позади, но мысль потерять Барнса, Сэма, шоу? Это почти разбило его, прямо на месте.

Барнс нахмурился не понимая, что происходит, и Стив знал, что тот беспокоится – он больше так не мог.

\- Не ложись с мужчиною как с женщиною, - процитировал Стив ломким голосом. Он следил как расширяются от удивления глаза Барнса и зажмурил свои собственные, проливая еще больше слез. Он не хотел видеть, как лицо парня изменится от беспокойного в пренебрежительное, - ибо мерзость.

Тишина над шатром прерывалась только тихим всхлипыванием Стива. Через какое-то время он открыл глаза и сквозь слезы смог разглядеть только размытое очертание Барнса.

\- Ты… - произнес Барнс, но не договорил.

Стив покачал головой, хотя знал, что лишь оттягивает неизбежное.

\- Был один мальчик. В школе. Он вечно преследовал меня. Придумывал клички. Я всегда пытался постоять за себя, но он был крупнее. Сильнее, - он попытался дышать. – Однажды он…он загнал меня в угол в мужском туалете и он, он прижал меня к стене.

Чем больше он говорил, тем больше чувствовал, как разрушается плотина внутри него. Все что он держал внутри – не говорил вслух, потому что вокруг было так много людей готовых взять слова и перекрутить в соответствующий сценарий – хлынуло потоком из противоречивых эмоций и сломанных слов.

\- Я думал, что он собирается побить меня, может быть разбить нос. Он угрожал. Сказал, что я получу то что заслужил, - он вытер лицо запястьем не отводя взгляд от точки чуть выше правого плеча Барнса. – Он хотел чего то…чего-то еще.

Он сделал еще один глубокий вдох морщась, когда воздух попал в легкие.

\- И сделал это. Он держал меня, и он просто…

Стив осек себя, видя уголком глаза движения Барнса. Это произошло. Он собирался уйти оставив его. Стив не винил его. Что он творит? Говоря о таком позоре в таких деталях? Он вероятно заставил Барнса почувствовать отвращение. Он вероятно…

Мыслительный процесс Стива вздрогнул и резко остановился, когда почувствовал, как вокруг него сжимаются руки. Он ахнул и чуть не подавился теплым чистым запахом кожи Барнса, который окружал его, в то время как друг окутывал его в крепкие объятия.

\- Ч-что ты делаешь? – выдавил он уткнувшись лицом в грудь Барнса, его собственные руки бесполезно висели по бокам парализованные от шока.

\- Заткнись, - рыкнул парень и Стив понял, как надломлено прозвучал голос друга почти, как если бы он сам был близок к слезам. – Это не твоя вина.

Эти шокирующие слова выбили тонкое болезненное всхлипывание из горла Стива, они коснулись самой скрытой и самой нежной части его души. Никто никогда не предполагал, что то что случилось было не его виной, но заставляли Стива усомниться в обратном.

Иногда он думал, что то что произошло было наказанием за то, кем он был – мерзостью, он автоматически потерял право выбора, когда его тело было использовано другим. Это имело смысл для него. Да, его тело отреагировало физически, но потом он почувствовал это как грязь на коже, от которой не избавиться – какое-то пятно, что объявляло всем, что он был грешником и извращенцем.

Звук что кто-то прочищает горло от входа в палатку заставил Стива оттолкнуться от Барнса как будто его казнят за это на электрическом стуле.

Фригг наблюдала за ними со стороны, и ошеломленное выражение на лице сменилось беспокойством, как только она заметила красные глаза Стива.

\- Что происходит? – потребовала она, хотя ее тон был мягким.

Мальчик открыл рот, только чтобы снова закрыть его, когда не вышло ни одного слова.

\- Стив не знал, что шоу свернется так быстро, - сказал Барнс, и Стив был впечатлен тем как устойчив был его голос. – Он чувствует себя немного разбитым из-за отъезда вот и все.

Ложь не охватила собственные остекленевшие глаза Джеймса, но после долгой паузы в течении которой Фригг рассматривала их обоих она кивнула головой, как будто приняла объяснения.

\- И ты поранил руку! – закричала она, заметив обернутый палец Стива. – Позволь мне посмотреть.

Стив безмолвно, через плечо Фригг, передал спасибо Барнсу, пока женщина возилась с его пальцем развязывая носовой платок. Парень не ответил, но вместо этого продолжал наблюдать за Стивом мягким участливым взглядом.

Фригг вздохнула.

\- С тем же успехом ты мог бы вообще избавиться от него, - проворчала она, сминая его протестующий крик. – Ты не можешь работать с едой, если у тебя все еще идет кровь и похоже здесь требуется надлежащая повязка. Я смогу управиться сама, а ты вернешься вечером что бы помочь с сервировкой.

\- У меня есть бинты. Я прослежу, чтобы все было сделано как надо, -  услужливо поддакнул Барнс.

Фригг подарила ему благодарную улыбку.

\- Иди Стив, - сказала она и Стив опустил голову понимая, что она непреклонна.

\- Давай мелкий, - тихо прошептал Барнс.

Он обхватил локоть Стива ладонью и вывел из шатра.

*

В вагоне Барнса пахло перегаром, и только когда запах ударил в нос, Стив вспомнил, что лишь позавчера Барнс свернулся на кровати обнимая бутылку виски, засыпая с кровью Далилы на руках. Казалось это было сто лет назад. Столько всего случилось после этого.

Барнс начал рыться в небольшом ящике в верхней части бюро, а Стив стоял около застеленной кровати и смотрел на бутылку виски на ней. И только когда парень довольно хмыкнул найдя бинты Роджерс сумел оторвать взгляд от кровати.

\- Я бы предложил тебе выпить, но я только что отошел, - печально улыбнулся дрессировщик.

Стив пожал плечами:

\- Думаю, что прошлой ночью я доказал, что не люблю пить.

Барнс продолжал улыбаться – нежный и ласковый наклон его губ – садясь на кровать и разглаживая одеяло для Стива.

Стив сглотнул и попытался не двигаться в сторону кровати. Находясь в трейлере Барнса он постоянно нервничал, особенно теперь, когда другой человек не только знал о его прошлом, но и не осудил его за это. Стив готовился к тому, что все отвернутся от него, и теперь не знал, как реагировать на доброту Барнса. Он не понимал ее. Как Барнс мог смотреть на него, зная то что знали даже его собственные родители?

\- Давай же, дай мне взглянуть на твой палец, - уговаривал его друг. – Ты знаешь, Фригг выпустит мне кровь, если ты не будешь в порядке к ужину.

Стив неуклюже примостился рядом с ним на кровать и следил как парень притянул ближе травмированную руку.

\- Да, - сказал Барнс осматривая порез. – Кажется кровотечение остановилось.

Стив выпустил подтверждающее мычание и попытался проигнорировать прохладные пальцы Барнса на его коже. Стало проще, когда Джеймс начал бинтовать порез и боль вышла на первый план обогнав все другие мысли.

Он стиснул зубы от пульсации и поморщился.

\- Должно жалить, - отметил Барнс, аккуратно заправив бинт и выпуская руку Стива.

Роджерс подавил желание встряхнуть конечность, несмотря на то, как она горела в том месте где касался Барнс.

\- Все хорошо, - сказал он, удивляясь как был груб его голос.

Он осмотрел перевязку радуясь, что ему не пришлось встретиться с тяжелым взглядом, который он чувствовал на своей щеке.

\- Стив, - сказал Барнс после паузы. – То, что ты рассказал мне ранее…

Стив замер готовясь к тому, что должно сейчас произойти.

\- Просто знай – я никому не скажу, - закончил Барнс.

Стив вскинул голову в шоке, широко раскрыв глаза.

\- Что? – прохрипел он.

Барнс заморгал глядя на него, очевидно смутившись обратной реакцией.

\- Я…я никому не скажу, - повторил он.

Стив нахмурил лоб изучая парня перед собой.

\- Почему? – спросил он.

\- Это не мое дело? – предположил Барнс.

\- Узнать, что твой друг гомосексуалист — это не твое дело? – спросил Стив не сдерживая недоумение в голосе.

\- Когда тебя заставляют делать то, что ты не хочешь, не делает тебя гомосексуалистом, - возразил парень и Стив не упустил резкость его тона.

\- Вздор, - пробормотал мальчик, опустив взгляд на лежащую в коленях раненую руку.

Он сжал ее в кулак, наслаждаясь как физическая боль притупляет эмоциональную, колотящуюся в груди. Он знал Барнса всего несколько недель, и этот парень уже был готов проигнорировать пятно, порочащее Стива так основательно, что даже его собственные родители не смогли принять это. Он не понимал, почему парень так легко отнесся к этому, что делало отказ его родителей более обидным.

\- Так вот почему ты оказался здесь? – спросил тихо Барнс. – Они послали тебя подальше после того что случилось?

Стив покачал головой, потому что они этого не делали. На самом деле нет. Они только сделали пребывание с ними хуже, чем побег от них.

\- Я ушел, - объяснил он. – Я не мог стоять и смотреть как они…не мог смириться с тем фактом, что моя ма даже не могла смотреть мне в глаза. Отец обратился к бутылке. Я уже причинил им столько неприятностей из-за астмы и… - Стив затих. – Я просто… им лучше без меня.

Барнс покачал головой.

\- Я не притворяюсь что понимаю, - сказал он. – Моя собственная мать оставила меня под лестницей, и родители не всегда те какими они должны быть, но Стив они пришли искать тебя.

Стив вздрогнул. Слова Барнса рассматривались как еще один эмоциональный удар.

\- Я знаю, - сказал он, - я знаю, но с какой целью? Если бы я вернулся с ними, ничего бы не изменилось. Это бы никогда не стало как прежде. Они…относятся ко мне по-другому…

Когда он поднял голову Барнс кивнул.

\- Что-то встряхивает людей слишком сильно, - сказал он с такой уверенностью, и Стив знал, что он говорил о своем собственном опыте, что имел ввиду других исполнителей и работников шоу, которые сторонились его и не разговаривали с ним пока Барнс не обратится к ним первым.

Казалось невероятно жестоким, что Барнс который был достаточно добр проигнорировав прошлое Стива и дал ему презумпцию невиновности, был так резко осужден другими. Внезапно Роджерс понял, что должен раскрыть тот факт, что он знал темное прошлое друга и что ему было все равно – он не изменил мнение о своем друге.

\- Я знаю о Пирсе, - тихо признался Стив и глаза Барнса расширились в шоке.

\- Как? – потребовал парень резко вскакивая.

Стив не хотел упоминать имя Сэма.

\- Не имеет значения, - сказал он вместо этого, - люди говорят, вот и все.

Барнс вздохнул, провел рукой по волосам, а затем изверг проклятия.

\- Все нормально, - сказал Стив, а затем, когда Барнс казалось не услышал его повторил. – Джеймс все нормально.

Барнс испустил резкий смех и в этом звуке не было ни капли юмора.

\- Я убил кого-то, - тихо сказал он, его тон заставил Стива сесть немного прямее, по позвоночнику пробежал холодок.

Барнс резко повернулся к нему:

\- Я убийца.

Стив сглотнул и медленно покачал головой.

\- Пирс был плохим человеком… - попытался он найти причину.

\- В твоем случае тоже был парень который досаждал тебе, - это был выстрел в спину, - ты не можешь оправдывать меня и осудить себя. Это так не работает.

Стив почувствовал, как рушится его самообладание.

\- Пирс убивал людей, - его тон был резок.

Барнс выпустил еще один невеселый смех:

\- Это так. И затем я убил его, так что это также делает меня плохим человеком.

Стив встал.

\- Нет! Нет! – кричал он.

\- Тогда и ты не виноват?! – Барнс прокричал в ответ с дикими глазами.

Стив был в шоке.

\- Ты не можешь винить себя Стив. Не за это. Ты не можешь назвать себя грешником, а затем забыть то что я сделал, - продолжал Барнс его голос возвращался к нормальной громкости, но сохранял жесткость.

\- Это не то же самое! – настаивал Стив.

\- Все точно так же! – бросил тот в ответ.

Стив покачал головой, но Барнс кивал противореча ему.

\- Ты думаешь, что я убил Пирса потому что он был плохим человеком? – голос парня был холодным. – Ты думаешь я убил его, потому что он использовал людей для красных фонарей? – он сделал шаг в сторону, и Стив инстинктивно отшатнулся.

Барнс усмехнулся.

\- Ты ни хрена не знаешь, - выплюнул он.

Стив смотрел широко открытыми глазами как Барнс сел на кровать, локти на коленях, его голова висела достаточно низко, чтобы скрыть лицо. Несмотря на гнев, который исходил от него, Барнс выглядел таким маленьким и уязвимым, что Стив понял, он не может сказать своему другу никаких резких слов. Сэм рассказал ему каким изолированным был парень после инцидента с Пирсом, и Стив спросил себя, рассказывал ли Барнс кому-то о том, что произошло или он держал все это запечатанным в себе в течении стольких лет.

Мысль о том, что Барнс молча страдал так долго заставила болеть что-то в груди.Стив подкрался к кровати, робко сел рядом с другом и осмелев протянул руку нежно тронув плечо Барнса. Тот напрягся, но не отошел.

\- Моя приемная мама умерла, когда мне было тринадцать, - сказал Джеймс немного погодя. – Бекки уже покинула шоу что бы жить с отцом – и остался только я. Ребята присматривали за мной, но я…

Он поднял руку и потер ей лицо. Стив не мог сказать плакал ли он.

\- Пирс принял руководство шоу примерно шесть месяцев спустя, и он…сначала он казался нормальным. Такой представительный, даже не знаю? Произносил такие речи, - Барнс остановился что бы прочистит горло. – Он…хм…был таким сверкающим для меня.

Желудок Стива сделал неприятный виток, и он понадеялся, что пришел к ошибочному выводу.

\- Он взял меня под свое крыло. Дал мне особые привилегии. К тому времени он начал… - Барнс замолчал, у него вырвался серьезный короткий смешок. Этот звук вызвал у Стива приступ тошноты. – Ну тогда…я почувствовал себя его должником. Так что я позволил ему…, и он продолжил. Вскоре он стал доверять мне…делать…всякие вещи.

Барнс издал шум отвращения в горле, и Стив понял, что рука, лежащая на плече Барнса туго сжалась в кулак сминая материал рубашки. Он не отпускал.

\- Я перерезал ему горло, - прошептал он, и Стив вздрогнул, крепко сжимая пальцами рубашку как будто это была связь с реальностью.

\- Он хотел…, и я отказал, и он ударил меня – это было не в первый раз – и он бросил меня в письменный стол. Я разбил свой лоб и хотя кровь была повсюду, он просто продолжал ждать. Я схватил ближайшую вещь – нож для писем, который он держал острым – и я просто… - Барнс выдохнул медленно и тяжело, - перерезал ему горло.

Когда он наконец посмотрел на Стива, его лицо было почти полностью лишено цвета, хотя глаза были красными и остекленевшими от непролитых слез. Он не выглядел холодным, может слегка отстраненным, не таким как в первый день, когда представил Стива Фьюри. Этот человек был незнакомцем. Парень сидевший сейчас перед Стивом выглядел таким испуганным, и Роджерс подумал, что он был таким в пятнадцать лет – одинокий, с кровью Пирса на руках.

Стив поднял другую руку вверх чтобы обхватить плечо Барнса и подтянул его к себе, пока лицо парня не было скрыто в рубашке Роджерса. Мальчик смог обернуть руки вокруг широких плеч своего друга.

Барнс поддался добровольно одной рукой вцепившись в материал рубашки. Он не плакал, но позволял Стиву держать его пока сам прерывисто дышал в жестко выступающую ключицу мальчика. Роджерс успокаивал его, водя рукой по спине, уставившись на фотографию на другом конце вагона, фотографию мальчика, прячущегося за юбку своей матери.

\- Это не твоя вина, - прошептал он, как и сам Барнс до этого. – Все в порядке. Это не твоя вина.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Поздравляю вас всех с Наступающим Новым Годом! Желаю хорошо провести эти праздники:*


	14. Chapter 14

Двадцать четыре часа спустя, Стив сидел в тускло освещенном вагоне и размышлял над тем, как невероятно все может измениться за такой короткий период времени. Барнс потерял Далилу, столкнулся лицом к лицу с прошлым Стива и откровение Джеймса о своем прошлом – все произошло так быстро, и все же эти события бесспорно вызвали изменения в дружбе Стива и Барнса.

Стив взглянул на другого парня. Барнс сидел на своей кровати штопая пару носков, на его коленях растянулась порванная рубашка, ожидающая своей очереди. Не подозревая, что за ним наблюдают, он выглядел так непринужденно – натягивал преувеличенно страдальческое лицо, когда колол палец или нить не хотела сотрудничать, и это было тяжело для Стива – смириться, что это все тот же человек, о котором он столько узнал днем ранее.

*

После того, как прошла казалось бы вечность, Барнс отстранился, потирая лицо тыльной стороной рукава и подарил Стиву небольшую дрожащую улыбку.

Он не хотел ужинать и, несмотря на все уговоры Стива, Барнс отказался сопровождать его обратно в столовую. Фригг лишь нахмурилась, когда Роджерс начал ставить тарелки на поднос, направляясь обратно к трейлеру Барнса, и предупредила мальчика, чтобы тот не делал из этого привычку. Она наблюдала за ним весь вечер, после того как он вернулся от Джеймса, немного потрепанный и со слезящимися глазами, и хотя женщина ничего не сказала, ее взгляд задавал много вопросов, и мальчик был уверен, что не сможет ответить на них.

Стив вернулся в трейлер и нашел дремавшего Барнса. Роджерс не винил его. После череды эмоционально приправленных дней Стив чувствовал себя выжатым и таким уставшим, как бывает только при эмоциональном истощении. Он хотел оставить Барнсу ужин и убежать обратно в свой вагон спать, но как только наклонился чтобы поместить поднос на тумбочку, рука Джеймса нежно обхватила его запястье.

\- Фьюри заходил, - сказал он, и Стив нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить был ли Фьюри на ужине. Тем не менее, думать ясно стало трудновато, когда Барнс улыбался ему свернувшись поверх смятого покрывала и Роджерс не смог заставить прийти в голову ни одну связную мысль.

\- Я показал ему твой эскиз, - сказал парень и плотнее обернул руку вокруг запястья мальчишки. Как будто знал, что тот собирается сбежать.

Стив дернулся было назад, оскорбившись.

\- Барнс! – воскликнул он и Джеймс усмехнулся.

\- После всего, ты продолжаешь звать меня по фамилии, словно я какой-то знакомый, - пробормотал он и Стив прищурил глаза, вспыльчивый характер снова дал о себе знать.

\- Ты не имел права!

Он попытался вытащить руку, но Барнс не отпускал.

Парень закатил глаза:

\- Смотри не взорвись. Мне не нравится, когда ты делаешь это без повода.

Стив снова потянул назад руку и Барнс отпустил, переворачиваясь и скидывая ноги с кровати. Роджерс хмурясь оглядел свое запястье.

\- Мне плевать! Ты не должен был этого делать.

Барнс потер ладонью свое лицо и выпустил раздраженный вздох.

\- Ты можешь просто послушать, дурень? – спросил он и прежде чем Стив смог снова открыть рот быстро сказал. – Фьюри понравилось то что он увидел, ясно? Хочет увидеть еще больше, это точно.

Роджерс выпрямился, глаза широко распахнулись от удивления, гнев остыл так же быстро, как и вспыхнул.

\- Что?

Барнс самодовольно ухмыльнулся:

\- Кажется он думает, что ты в состоянии сдернуть денег с этих городских лошков, если ты готов.

Стив нахмурился:

\- Что?

Барнс рассмеялся.

\- Сядь, пока не упал, - посоветовал он и когда Стив не сдвинулся, пришлось встать и самому оттащить мальчика к одному из кресел в углу вагона.

Стив тяжело опустился, когда спина и колени почувствовали кресло, его мозг все еще пытался обработать то что сказал ему Барнс.

Фьюри думал, что его работа была достаточно хороша чтобы продать.

\- Но… - начал он.

\- Никаких “но”, - возразил Джеймс. – Фьюри хочет, чтобы ты сделал еще несколько эскизов, если конечно у тебя нет готовых…

Стив покачал головой. Его этюдник был слишком неудобным чтобы носить с собой, так что все его рисунки остались в прошлой жизни.

\- … и собрать что-то вроде портфолио, - продолжал Барнс. – Он посмотрит на все это, и если все пойдет хорошо, то скорее всего установит тебе шатер, так что ты сможешь рисовать для посетителей.

\- Но Фригг нужна моя помощь на кухне.

Барнс пожал плечами:

\- Ты можешь делать и то, и другое. Заработаешь дополнительные деньги на стороне. Все равно Фьюри не будет взимать аренду с палатки.

Стив рассеянно кивнул, мысли до сих пор не усваивались. Его искусство всегда было просто способом времяпровождения – то, чем он мог занять себя, когда был слишком слаб или болен чтобы встать с постели. Было несколько рисунков которые он мог показать родителям, но большую часть его работ никто никогда не видел кроме него самого. Он спросил себя, будут ли родители смотреть его альбомы теперь, когда он ушел.

 - Я не знаю, - мягко сказал мальчик, изучая мозоль на правом среднем пальце – от постоянного соприкосновения с карандашом.

Барнс опустился на корточки перед ним, что сделало невозможным отвести глаза и не смотреть на парня.

\- Ты будешь дураком если не попробуешь, - сказал он Стиву, его тон был серьезен.

Роджерс фыркнул, неловкость свернулась тугим комком, превращаясь в волнение.

\- У меня нет никаких материалов, - начал протестовать он. – Два жалких карандаша и никакой бумаги. Как я могу продавать рисунки, если мне не на чем их делать?

Барнс закатил глаза и махнул своим портретом перед лицом Стива.

\- Не похоже, что тебе нужно слишком много, чтобы создать что-то стоящее. Ты возьмешь эти карандаши, я раздобуду еще несколько флаеров и ты в деле. Все что тебе нужно - это достаточно набросков что бы показать Фьюри. Я не сомневаюсь, что он заставит тебя работать, как только мы попадем в Бостон.

Стив поморщился, напоминание о скором отъезде шоу из Нью-Йорка ударило его с новой силой.

Барнс, видимо, понял свою оплошность и протянул руку, положив на колено мальчика. Тепло ладони просачивалось сквозь материал брюк и совсем не помогало Стиву успокоится.

\- Может быть ты сопротивляешься этому делу с рисунками, потому что передумал ехать с нами в Бостон? – тихо спросил Барнс.

Стив прикусил губу не доверяя ответ своему голосу. Мысль об отъезде превратилась в ночной кошмар, где родители осуждали его, и вскоре это грозило стать реальностью. Барнс легонько потряс колено, возвращая Стива обратно и отгоняя образ разочарованных родительских лиц.

\- Эй, - позвал он и Стив шмыгнул носом, быстро моргая, когда глаза начали гореть. – Я не буду притворятся, что знаю, как это должно быть страшно. У меня никогда не было дома который пришлось бы оставлять, не считая этого поезда. Но… - он сделал паузу. – У тебя здесь тоже есть семья, ты ведь знаешь?

Стив начал кусать нижнюю губу. В его сознании лица родителей заменились на Сэма, Фригг и Барнса. Он увидел смеющихся Пегги и Дарси. Теплую улыбку Фригг. Дум-Дума и других людей, которые приняли его несмотря на неспособность стать “одним из ребят”.

Он выдохнул немного напряженно, открыл глаза и увидел Барнса.

Барнс с его великолепными взъерошенными волосами и яркими, дерзкими глазами. С раздражающей ухмылкой. С острым языком.

Барнс, который за последние несколько недель всегда был неподалеку и никогда не бросал его. Тот, кто рассказал самые удивительные истории о своем пребывании на шоу.

Кто слишком много пил и не плакал, когда должен был.

Кто не осудил Стива в отличие от его родителей.

Барнс, оказавшийся другом, которого Стив, казалось бы, ждал всю жизнь.

\- У тебя есть я, - сказал парень и Стив издал тихий смешок, грудь была полна эмоций, не поддающихся описанию.

\- Да неужели? И насколько долго, придурок? – бросил он вызов.

Барнс улыбнулся.

\- Пока этот поезд будет бежать вперед, сопляк, - сказал он так искренне, как Стив никогда не слышал от него. – Я буду с тобой до конца.

*

После этого, Барнс отправил Стива за своими карандашами, обещая, что к возвращению мальчика он достанет несколько лишних флаеров для него.

\- Ты можешь путешествовать со мной, - объявил парень. – У меня есть достаточно масла, чтобы лампы работали день и ночь в течении недели – ты сможешь рисовать так долго, как тебе нравится!

Стив кивнул и в тот же момент сердце ушло в пятки, глухо бухая где-то внутри, а глаза скользнули по единственной кровати в трейлере.

Он хмыкнул, вспоминая как улыбка Барнса, появившаяся когда он согласился ехать с ним в Бостон, заставила его пульс бежать чуть быстрее, и в груди свернулось что-то теплое. Он нахмурился и попытался отогнать это чувство подальше – он знал, что это, но отказывался произносить.

Он был так глубоко погружен в себя, что не заметил Дарси, пока не наткнулся на нее, когда та спускалась вниз из их с Сэмом вагона.

\- Ой! Привет Стив! – поприветствовала она мальчика, ее скулы окрасились в темно розовый.

\- Привет Дарси, - ответил он, пристальнее осматривая ее внешний вид.

Ее волосы выпадали из пучка который был возведен на голове, и рубашка помялась. Брюки явно великоваты для нее, затянуты на талии невзрачным черным кожаным ремнем и подвернуты несколько раз. Кроме того, Стив понял по заплатке на левом колене – они принадлежали Сэму.

Он почувствовал, как нагревается его лицо.

\- Ох. Хм. Привет, - бессмысленно повторил он, когда все факты в голове выстроились в нужном порядке.

Дарси фыркнула неловкий смешок и подцепив пояс натянула штаны повыше.

\- Привет, - хихикнула она, ее красивое лицо озарилось широкой улыбкой.

Стив не смог сдержать ухмылки в ответ.

\- Сэм? – спросил он так невинно, как только мог.

Дарси рассмеялась громче и потянувшись хлопнула его по руке.

\- Это не хуже, чем то, что ты сделал, я уверена, - выстрелила она в ответ и затем протанцевала мимо прежде, чем он успел переварить то, что она имела в виду. 

Он нахмурился, несмотря на улыбку, которая все еще растягивала ее губы, и проследил как девушка вскинула свои руки в воздух, легко и быстро шагая вперед.

Где это он был по ее мнению? Или что, и с кем он делал что-то? Он покачал головой и повернулся к вагону не желая сильно забивать этим голову.

\- Сэм? – крикнул он. – Ты одет?

В ответ он услышал смех.

\- Я не стесняюсь того, чем занимался.

Стив рассмеялся и, подтянувшись, влез в вагон. Слава Богу Сэм был полностью одет и сидел в изножье кровати, большая самодовольная ухмылка растянулась на его лице.

Стив только покачал головой:

\- Я даже не хочу знать.

Сэм рассмеялся.

\- Так или иначе, ты слишком мал чтобы услышать подробности, - подразнил он.

Стив игриво нахмурился и отправился к своей кровати, роясь под подушкой, пока не нашел два карандаша. Осматривая их он расстроился, обнаружив, что кончик на одном притупился.

\- Что у тебя там? – спросил Сэм.

Стив подпрыгнул немного и повернулся к своему другу борясь с желанием спрятать карандаши за спиной.

\- Просто карандаши, - ответил он так небрежно, как только мог, - Барнсу они нужны для чего-то.

Сэм выгнул бровь.

\- О, неужели прямо сейчас? – спросил он и его изменившийся тон заставил залиться краской щеки Стива. – Ну, тебе лучше поторопиться с возвращением. Мы должны уехать в ближайшее время.

Щеки Стива снова заалели.

\- Эээ, на самом деле, - начал он отводя глаза, когда Сэм встретился с ним взглядом. – Я поеду в Бостон вместе с Барнсом.

Это было долгое мгновение прежде чем Сэм ответил.

\- Хм, - красноречиво начал он. - Что ж.

\- Да, - неловко вставил Стив. – Я имею в виду, он предложил и…

\- Нет. Естественно, - мужчина прервал его речь.

Уже не в первый раз что-то в тоне Сэма намекало на своего рода подтекст, которого Стив боялся больше всего – что он не был достаточно осторожен, что он позволил проклятым чувствам которые он имел к Барнсу проскользнуть в том, как он смотрел на другого парня, говорил о нем, говорил с ним. Он боялся, что, может быть, Сэм знал или думал, что знал и в конечном итоге начал обижаться на Стива за это.

И когда он поднял голову, рискуя встретить взгляд Сэма, волнуясь, что найдет доказательства того что питает его страхи в выражении лица Уилсона, будь то хмурый взгляд или насмешка, или маленький намек осуждения в глазах.

Вместо этого его друг улыбался.

\- Передай Барнсу всего наилучшего, - попросил он. – Я почти не видел парня с тех пор как ты вытащил его из зверинца – и хорошо, это явно было не легко для него.

Стив медленно кивнул.

\- Ему повезло что есть ты, - сказал Сэм и Роджерс мгновенно ощетинился, услышав тот же подтекст еще раз.

\- Он хороший друг, - парировал он.

Сэм кивнул, его улыбка превратилась в ухмылку:

\- Верно. И ты хороший друг. Вот почему ему повезло с тобой.

Стив упорно смотрел на Уилсона, пытаясь прочитать каждый нюанс в выражении его лица. Он не мог увидеть ни одного признака осуждения – только счастье и намек на легкое поддразнивание. Он подумал если то, что он увидел было одобрением – _но это было смешно, как такое может быть?_ – или это просто продукт легкого невежества.

Он сглотнул и заставил улыбку появиться на лице, несмотря на все опасения.

\- Я рад за тебя, - честно признался мальчик. – Ты и Дарси, я имею ввиду.

Сэм рассмеялся и потер ладонью свое лицо.

\- Даже не в половину счастлив, как я сам за себя, я думаю, - ухмыльнулся он. – Эта девушка будет моей погибелью.

Стив почувствовал, как его улыбка трансформируется во что-то более подлинное.

\- Да, но что поделаешь, ха? – подразнил мальчик и засмеялся, когда Сэм зашипел в ответ.

Роджерс совершил свой побег пока Сэм продолжал что-то бурчать и хихикать себе под нос, тем не менее он был рад как его друг принял новость о путешествии.

Роджерс спустился вниз и направился обратно вдоль линии поезда, когда услышал, как Сэм кричит его имя. Нахмурившись, он обернулся и обнаружил Уилсона наполовину высунувшимся из открытой двери вагона.

\- Что? – отозвался он.

\- Я рад за тебя тоже! – закричал мужчина и Стив покачал головой не понимая.

\- За тебя и Барнса, я имею ввиду, - закончил Сэм и затем, качнувшись, исчез в вагоне, пока Роджерс шипел и злобно крутил головой из стороны в сторону, проверяя, что рядом не было ни единой души, что могла бы услышать сказанное.

*

Несмотря на все произошедшее, вернувшись в вагон Барнса Стив ухмылялся. Он не вполне понимал шутки от Сэма – если этот человек пришел к правильному выводу о чувствах Стива к Барнсу? Или он был просто счастлив, что Стив и Барнс поладили? Он пришел к выводу, что в данный момент времени это не имеет значения.

\- Почему ты ухмыляешься? – спросил Барнс вместо приветствия.

Он растянулся на одном из своих кресел, листая слегка потрепанный комикс, лежащий на коленях. Стив пожал плечами и потянул дверь, закрывая ее за собой.

\- Забрал свои вещи? – спросил парень, кивая, когда Роджерс поднял карандаши в качестве доказательство.

Барнс встал и направился к небольшому комоду, стоящему напротив кровати. Стив наблюдал как тот открыл верхний ящик, обшарил одежду, хранящуюся там. Барнс выпустил тихий торжественный звук, когда нашел то что искал. Стив вытянул шею желая узнать, что это было, что Барнс искал и сердце дрогнуло, когда он увидел, что было извлечено из ящика.

\- Я не думаю, что ты будешь против, - сказал Джеймс крутя в руках альбом для зарисовок. – У Локи был один лишний и он позволил мне выкупить его.

Стив открыл рот, но понял, что не может найти слов. Альбом был меньше чем тот что он оставил дома, но был намного красивее, с обложкой, обтянутой мягкой кожей. Когда Барнс размотал шнурок вокруг него и раскрыл, мальчик увидел толстые страницы из плотной бумаги самого лучшего качества.

\- Я не могу это принять, - наконец удалось ему, но его предательские руки уже потянулись за ним, отчаянно пытаясь почувствовать зернистость бумаги и вес самого альбома.

Барнс легко передал его.

\- Похоже, ты уже это сделал, - прокомментировал он, когда Стив легко провел пальцами по открытой странице. Мальчик кинул ему слабую улыбку, делая глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться и закрывая альбом, пытаясь отдать его обратно.

\- Это уже слишком, - настаивал он. – Я не могу.

Барнс отказался прикасаться к альбому, скрестив руки на груди и зажав ладони под подмышками.

\- Это не так, и ты чертовски не прав, - возразил парень. – Это ведь являлось подарком, ты дурак. Но если он так сильно ерошит твои перья, ты можешь потом отдать мне деньги за него, как только начнешь зарабатывать своими рисунками.

Стив покачал головой.

\- Мы даже не знаем понравятся ли Фьюри мои рисунки, - запротестовал он.

Барнс хмыкнул:

\- Каждому у кого есть глаза понравятся твои рисунки, Стиви.

Прозвище не избежало внимания Стива, но он не стал возмущаться по этому поводу. Он шагнул ближе к Барнсу и прижал альбом к груди парня, пытаясь подвернуть края под сложенные руки Барнса. Он начинал злиться что друг отказывался взять его обратно.

\- Я не могу, - настаивал мальчик, но Барнс только качал головой.

\- Да, можешь. Ты возьмешь его, и ты будешь благодарен, ибо в моем понимании это то что ты делаешь, когда твой друг дарит тебе подарок.

Стив выпустил тихое недовольное рычание и сдался, забирая альбом в свои руки и плотно прижимая к груди.

Барнс усмехнулся:

\- Хорошо. Так-то лучше. Теперь скажи - _спасибо тебе_.

Стив закатил глаза, но не смог сдержать ухмылки, когда благодарил парня.

\- Не за что, - ответил Барнс с сияющими глазами. – Теперь садись и рисуй.

Стив одарил его угрюмым взглядом, но сделал как ему сказали.

*

Барнс оставался с ним до конца вечера, слоняясь по вагону, пока Стив рисовал и рисовал. Он не понимал, как сильно он скучал поэтому, пока не начал, и вскоре после этого его работа стекала из рук на страницы как будто он никогда не останавливался.

Кроме того, его старая проблема от которой он постоянно страдал – поиск вдохновения, сейчас его ум был переполнен до отказа новыми лицами и пейзажами. Он нарисовал Пегги, Дарси и Пеппер, скромно одетых, но с их дразнящими глазами и живыми улыбками. Нарисовал Сэма, с голой грудью, блестящей после тяжелого рабочего дня, и Фригг с довольной улыбкой на лице, появляющейся, когда она пробует свое рагу и отмечает, что оно идеально приправлено.

Он рисует палатки на площади, столы в столовой, главный шатер. Он рисует Фьюри в его тонком красном пиджаке и Дум-Дума в его котелке. Он рисует рыжую Наташу и Клинта – человека, которому она доверяет метать в нее ножи.

Он рисует слонов, которые так очаровали его, когда он впервые приехал, и акробатов, и клоунов - жонглёров.

Он нарисовал Хана.

Он нарисовал Далилу. Живую и рычащую.

И он нарисовал Барнса.

Его глаза возникли в углу страницы где была изображена фигура Пегги. Его улыбка украсила край рисунка где появилась Фригг. Сложенные руки, которые Стив начал между рисунком площади и столовой превратились в Барнса, и зарисовка курящего человека, облокотившегося на вагон, несомненно приобрела телосложение и подбородок Барнса.

На самом деле, каждый раз, когда Стив не сосредотачивал свой ум исключительно на нужном объекте, Барнс появлялся на странице перед ним, заставляя краснеть щеки мальчика и глаза сразу отрывались от страницы и находили Джеймса – где бы он ни был в вагоне – чтобы убедиться, что тот ничего не заметил.

Но Барнс не обращал на него внимания, убивая время уборкой или чтением, давая Стиву тишину и покой, который ему так нравились, когда он рисовал. Они не разговаривали, если подсчеты Стива верны, уже несколько часов, но он чувствовал тепло от постоянного присутствия Барнса.

Роджерс с трудом сглотнул - мысли, наконец, догнали его, и потом резко подпрыгнул, когда вагон дернулся под ним. Его глаза забегали по кругу в поисках Барнса. Парень положил носок, который пытался заштопать и отодвинул в сторону кучу одежды, ожидающей свей очереди.

\- Что…? – начал Стив.

\- Мы уезжаем, - объяснил ему друг. – Шоу собирается уехать.

Все тёплое удовольствие в груди мальчика разлетелось и упало в яму в его животе, моментально вызывая боль.

\- Но…!

Барнс встал и подошел к двери вагона, потянув ее и впуская свежий ночной воздух. Стив смотрел застыв, в своем кресле, альбом все еще лежал на коленях. Барнс высунулся в дверной проем и помахал рукой, когда кто-то окрикнул его.

Он закрыл дверь и затем снова повернулся к Стиву.

\- Ты все еще хочешь путешествовать со мной? – спросил он, и Роджерс кивнул, реальность этой ситуации давила на него.

Он уходит.

По-настоящему, на самом деле оставляет все.

У него было три рубашки, две пары брюк, одна пара ботинок и кучка монет, и он уходит.

Оставляет позади свою мать и своего отца, свой дом, не имея никакого представления о том, когда он вернется и вернется ли вообще.

Вдруг на ум с поразительной ясностью пришло лицо матери. Он думает беспокоится ли она о нем, плакала ли она, проснувшись поздно ночью и поняв его отсутствие в ее жизни. Он с трудом сглотнул.

\- Стив, - голос Барнса вернул его в настоящее.

Стив посмотрел на парня, примостившегося на краю кровати.

\- Иди сюда и посиди со мной немного, - продолжал Барнс и, когда Роджерс не сделал ни одной попытки к действию, он склонил голову, призывая Стива к движению.

Стив встал и, оставив альбом позади в кресле, на трясущихся ногах подошел к Барнсу. Когда он опустился, садясь рядом с парнем, рука тяжело легла на плечи, другая плотно обхватила его предплечье.

Стив выдохнул расслабляясь в крепких, надежных руках друга и закрыл глаза.

Колеса вагона застонали против рельс под ними, и желудок Стива нервно дернулся.

Барнс обхватил его крепче.

\- С тобой все будет в порядке, - так тихо пробормотал Барнс, что Стив едва услышал его.

Он повернулся лицом в плечо Барнса на случай, если парень снова заговорит.

Он этого не сделал.

Вместо этого Джеймс окунулся в тяжелую тишину и держал Стива, пока поезд начал отъезжать.


	15. Chapter 15

Прошел всего день пути до Бостона.

Первую ночь Стив спал ютясь на самом краешке кровати Барнса, крепко сжимая матрас, боясь, что сон может ослабить его бдительность, и он проснется в обнимку с таким соблазнительно теплым телом.

Когда Роджерс проснулся, - слишком рано, судя по будильнику Барнса, - и, одеревеневший благодаря неудобному положению, в котором спал, он перевернулся, обнаружив парня лежащим на спине и распластавшимся на две трети матраса, с раскинутыми ногами и руками, заложенными за голову.

Наблюдая как легко поднимается и опускается грудь Барнса, Стив в очередной раз поразился тому, каким юным выглядел парень, пока спал, и осознавая, сколько же значил для него друг, возившийся с ним день ото дня. Роджерс хотел протянуть руку и смахнуть прядь темных волос со лба, прижать кончик указательного пальца к нижней губе, проверить, действительно ли она такая мягкая, какой выглядит, он хотел нарисовать Барнса – снова – таким, каким тот был в эти редкие моменты уединения.

Но он не сделал этого, не мог, и вскоре глаза Барнса, затрепетав, открылись, – отдельный примечательный вид сам по себе, – а Стив же поспешно закрыл свои собственные, притворяясь спящим, пока лежащий рядом парень, застонав, потянулся и зевнул.

Наступила тишина, и, несмотря на учащенный ритм сердца, юноша пытался сохранять свое дыхание ровным, не уверенный, знает ли Барнс о его бодрствовании или о том, как Роджерс наблюдал за ним спящим.

\- Стив? – прошептал Барнс, и сердце Роджерса пропустило удар.

Еще одна пауза по мере продолжения которой Стив понимал, что Барнс в ожидании смотрит проснется ли он. Когда же Роджерс не пошевелился, кровать прогнулась и секундой позже он услышал, как босые ноги касаются пола, а затем шлепают по направлению к уборной.

Звуки того, как парень облегчается заставляет Стивена смутиться и отвернуться, утыкаясь лицом в лежащую под головой подушку, скрывая румянец, что жег щеки.

\- Стив? – вновь спросил Барнс, возвращаясь. Его голос был все еще едва ли громче шепота.

Стив не двигался.

\- Обманщик, - произнес Барнс. - Никто не может быть таким неподвижным, когда спит. Даже не похоже, что ты дышишь.

Стив резко выдохнул, даже не осознавая, что задержал дыхание, а затем поднял голову, оборачиваясь на друга, с некоторой робостью в лице и пунцовыми щеками.

\- Доброе утро, - усмехнулся парень, и Роджерс в ответ лишь кивнул головой, не осмеливаясь довериться своему голосу.

Барнс выглядел очаровательно помятым: рубашка распахнута и выпущена, волосы, в отличии от привычного стиля, зачесаны назад, как будто он пробежал пальцами сквозь них, как только проснулся. В тусклом золотистом свете, просачивающемся в вагон, улыбка Барнса выглядела такой сокровенной, как секрет, который, возможно, никто и никогда не видел раньше. Эта мысль вновь вызвала у Стива желание спрятать лицо в подушку.

\- Утро, - пробормотал он в ответ.

\- Мы попадем в Бостон только к ночи, - объяснял Барнс. – Так что весь день в нашем распоряжении.

К искреннему восторгу Стива это означало, что день пройдет так же, как и предыдущие – он рисует, в то время как Барнс слоняется вокруг, штопает одежду или читает. Время проходит в уютной тишине, переплетенной с краткими, душевными всплесками бесед. Стив обнаружил, что Барнс каким-то чудесным образом чувствовал его настроение, и всякий раз, как мысли Роджерса возвращались к дому и растущей пропасти между ним и родителями, парень спрашивал о текущем эскизе или бросал в него только что заштопанный предмет одежды, интересуясь, нужно ли тому что-то залатать.

В полдень, Барнс заскочил на соседний вагон и вернулся с обедом, который они ели, скрестив ноги, сидя в центре кровати.

\- Насыплешь крошек на мою простынь - выкину тебя обратно к себе, - предупредил Барнс, когда с груди Стива, во время разговора, посыпались кусочки хлеба.

Мальчишка лишь усмехнулся, расслабленный этим тихим утром, и ленивая улыбка расползалась по лицу Джеймса.

\- Господи, успокойся, - заворчал Роджерс, выметая крошки с края матраса, - В любом случае это моя сторона кровати.

Барнс приподнял бровь, но лишь посмеялся, когда щеки Стива порозовели.

Скулы горели, и Роджерс принял ответные меры, бросив корку в друга и фыркнув, когда та отскочила ото лба Барнса.

*

К сожалению, хорошее настроение не продлилось долго, и в первое время действия и поведение Барнса в компании Стива не менялись, однако же когда поезд близился к месту назначения, мальчик наблюдал как его друг всё больше замыкался в себе.

Он понимал, покусывая губу и наблюдая за тенью Барнса, когда тот спрятался в уборной, раскуривая потрепанную жизнью сигару. Парень отказался курить в той же комнате где находился Стивен и его дрянные легкие, в то время как сам Роджерс был благодарен за этот жест, хотя эта необходимость действовала на нервы.

В Бостоне пройдет первое шоу, в афише которого не будет Далилы и Данте. Барнс признался, что уже была первая ощутимая реакция, последовавшая после двух последних выступлений в Нью-Йорке, завершившихся без двух львов. Некоторые потребовали свои деньги обратно. Фьюри был недоволен.

Стив знал наверняка, что Барнс готовит себя к предстоящей шумихе, которая, он был уверен, застанет их, если продажа билетов в Бостоне не оправдает ожиданий. Тень друга переместилась, и Роджерс услышал щелчок маленького окошка, в которое Барнс выпускал дым – возвращается. Блондин быстро опустил взгляд к своему блокноту.

Барнс появился в центре вагона без рубашки и лишь мельком взглянул на Стива, прежде чем упасть на свою сторону кровати, закинув руку и прикрывая глаза.

\- Ты еще долго? – тихо спросил он.

\- Нет.

\- Мы прибудем утром - чертовски рано, так что, наверное, лучше пораньше лечь спать. - пробубнил Барнс.

Стив кивнул:

\- Ладно, я только закончу этот рисунок.

Барнс снова хмыкнул, больше не выдавая ни единого комментария.

Стив следил, как поднимается и опускается голая грудь, а через мгновение он уже держал карандаш над чистой страницей, начиная новый рисунок.

*

Спустя час, Роджерс сидел с готовым эскизом перед собой, который, как он считал, придется уничтожить. Спящий и совершенно не знавший о внутреннем смятении Стива, полуголый Барнс развалился на кровати: рука накрыла глаза, рот приоткрыт, а пухлые губы ласкают мягкие вдохи и выдохи, заставляющие грудные мышцы двигаться каждые несколько секунд.

Рисунок Стива поймал всё это: интимность, тайну момента – всё. Это выглядело – для Стива – как произведение, созданное любовником, и от этой мысли он почувствовал тошноту. Кожа под коленями стала влажной, а рука задрожали. Он знал, что должен вырвать страницу из альбома и сжечь, но в конце концов все же понял, что не сможет.

В то время как этот эскиз стал тяжелым признанием его отвратительной сущности, так же, возможно, он стал самым прекрасным, что когда-либо рисовал Стивен, и в глубине души он знал, что все это благодаря его спящей музе и пагубным чувствам, разгорающихся в животе при взгляде Барнса в его сторону.

С трудом сглотнув, Стив закрыл альбом и отнес с собой в кровать. Не зная, что делать, он сунул его под подушку, а затем положил на нее голову вытягиваясь рядом с Барнсом.

Тот сдвинулся, встревожено качнув матрас и перевернулся на бок, но не проснулся. Рука, перекинутая через лицо растянулась поперек матраса и вторглась в личное пространство Стива, будто бы Барнс потянулся к нему. Роджерс медленно сдвинул свою ладонь вдоль складок простыни под ними, пока не остановился всего лишь в дюйме от Барнса.

Спустя долгое время блондин заснул, смотря на расстояние между кончиками их пальцев и думая о том, каково это, если оно исчезнет.

*

Цирк прибыл в Бостон примерно в 3 часа утра – все что знал Стив, когда несколько часов спустя, оживая, прогремел будильник друга. Он застонал и откатился в сторону шума, надеясь выключить его и увидел проснувшегося Барнса, сидящего на краю кровати и шнуровавшего свои ботинки.

\- Проснись и пой, - поприветствовал его парень и ухмыльнулся, когда в ответ Стив лишь застонал. Барнс встал с кровати и швырнул блондину его куртку, посмеиваясь, когда мальчишка завертелся под одеждой. – Я предупреждал тебя, что нужно ложиться пораньше.

Роджерс зацепился за эту фразу, внезапно становясь очень настороженным и понимая, что альбом и все эскизы, хранящиеся в нем, лежат под подушкой. Он сел и просунул руки в рукава своей куртки, не в силах сдержать своего беспокойства, благодаря которому его движения были медленными и механическими; он старался не спускать глаз с подушки, где лежала его голова. Барнс заметил.

\- Ты в порядке, сопляк?

Стив вздрогнул и вскинул взгляд – он все равно не мог сказать, находился ли его альбом все еще под подушкой, или нет. Он кивнул, подтверждая, но Барнс ждал.

\- Я в порядке, - подтвердил он.

Барнс поднял бровь.

\- Ага, - скептически произнес он.

Его взгляд скользил между блондином и подушкой.

\- Знаешь, Фригг будет ждать тебя в столовой, но если тебе нужно еще немного поспать, я могу сказать ей, что тебе плохо или что-то… - Барнс затих, когда Роджерс начал трясти головой.

\- Нет, я в порядке, - повторил он и встал, как будто доказывая это. – Я просто все еще просыпаюсь.

Барнс снова задержал на нем взгляд.

\- Ну, тогда ладно, - наконец произнес он, - обувайся, Роджерс. Через несколько часов я захочу горячий завтрак.

*

Барнс проводил Стива до столовой, которая, несмотря на такую рань, уже была установлена, ее фонари мягко светились во мраке.

\- Рабочие поставили ее в первую очередь, - пояснил Барнс, и Стив мысленно поставил себе галочку дать Сэму, Дум-Думу и остальным ребятам дополнительную кашу за их усилия.

Фригг ждала его на кухне. Когда ребята зашли в палатку, она встала, отойдя от печи где, присев, разжигала огонь, и Стив отметил, что при всем её немного уставшем виде, женщина по-прежнему оставалась царственной и грозной, как и всегда. В то же время, блондин был уверен, что сам похож на то, что так недавно выбрасывал из вагона где жили слоны.

\- Утро, - поздоровалась она, и мальчик не упустил как ее взгляд порхнул по их одинаково неряшливому виду.

Барнс кивнул ей в знак приветствия, и хлопнув Стива по плечам, ушел.

Роджерс проводил его взглядом, а затем покраснел, поймав себя на том, что высчитывает, сколько часов пройдет до того, как они увидятся снова. Становилось все труднее подавлять и прятать эти греховные мысли. Обернувшись, он увидел ухмылку на лице Фригг - страх сковал тело, возможно, он плохо справляется с работой по сокрытию своих чувств.

Женщина ничего не сказала, хотя взамен попросила Стива разжечь печь, пока сама начала готовить ингредиенты для завтрака.

*

Стив увидел Барнса чуть позже, когда тот ворвался в столовую на завтрак. Обычно парень задерживается, чтобы поесть со Стивом, однако этим утром он едва сделал паузу, между поеданием каши (с добавкой) и кофе, прежде чем исчезнуть, снова растворившись в толпе.

Стив старался не хандрить, и Дум-Дум с остальными проделали хорошую работу всячески отвлекая его рассказами о том, как провели эти дни путешествия.

\- И потом, этот, - фыркнув, Гейб отвешивает подзатыльник Дум-Думу, - собирается сесть, не попадает на проклятый ящик и почти вываливается задом из двери чертового вагона.

Мужчины разразились хохотом, в то время как Дум-Дум выглядел немного смущенным.

\- Я потерял любимый котелок, - пробормотал он, прячась за свою кружку с кофе, что бросило рабочих – и Стива – в новый приступ смеха.

\- Может, ты сможешь выиграть тот зеленый у Жака, - усмехнулся Морита. – Купи себе еще один.

Жак рассмеялся.

\- Я не буду играть с тобой в карты, - француз сел немного прямее, а затем подражая Дум-Думу воскликнул громким баритоном: - Еще одну партию. Не могу выиграть, не могу же, ребята?

Настроение было подпорчено, француз слишком преувеличивал, но теперь усмехался, дьявольски потирая руки. Мужчины упали со смеху, даже Дум-Дум, со своим бесстрастным лицом «я лучше, чем ты, Жак, чертова лягушка!» пытавшийся оправдать себя через громкий хохот.

*

К середине утра Стив все еще улыбался, когда Барнс проскользнул в кухню с блестящим от пота лицом, с рубашкой, темной от грязи и пахнущей как подмышки павиана.

Фригг взглянула на него и прогнала прочь, подальше от места готовки. Парень улыбнулся ей и вернулся в дверной проем.

\- Есть минутка? – спросил он Стива.

Стив поднял бровь:

\- Любую твою свободную минуту я советую провести в ванной.

Барнс закатил глаза.

\- Сопляк. Я же работал, - выпалил он.

Стив ухмыльнулся:

\- Я тоже работаю, придурок. Готовлю тебе поесть.

Барнс буквально светился позитивной энергией, которая, казалось, разнится с его утомленным работой видом; любопытство Стива мгновенно было задето.

\- Да, и я уверен, когда-нибудь, из тебя получится отличная домохозяйка, Стиви, но это важно.

Стив и Фригг издали недовольный протестующий шум, что заставило Барнса поднять руки в знак капитуляции.

\- Пожалуйста, - сказал парень, и желудок Стива сделал сальто, - это сюрприз.

Роджерс взглянул на Фригг, которая притворно вздохнула и указала в сторону выхода из палатки, где стоял Барнс.

\- Иди, - произнесла она, - но вернись, чтобы помочь с обедом.

Блондин улыбнулся и сделал так, как было сказано.

*

Барнс провел его через площадь, поторапливая каждый раз, когда Стив отвлекался поглазеть на что-то.  
Большая часть шатров была установлена, а животные уже выгружены из своих вагонов, подготовлены к вечернему выступлению. Стив просто примерз к земле, следя за проходящим мимо мужчиной с обезьянками на каждом плече, и одной, зацепившейся вокруг шляпы, тогда Барнс выпустив нетерпеливый вздох, схватил его за запястье, потянув за собой.

\- Господи, Роджерс, уже месяц прошел, а ты как будто один из деревенских, - пробормотал он себе под нос, но блондин лишь засмеялся, позволяя тащить себя, пытаясь не думать, как большой и средний палец Барнса сжимают его запястье там, где закатаны манжеты.

Парень притащил его к полосатому, синему с желтым, шатру, явно видавшему лучшие дни.

\- Что это? – спросил мальчик, когда Барнс обернулся к нему с ожиданием.

\- Это, - усмехнулся парень, - это твое.

Стив почувствовал, как расширяются его глаза:

\- Что?

Барнс улыбался так сильно, Роджерс подумал, что его лицо может раздвоиться:

\- Он твой. Я все уладил с Фьюри. Не беспокойся.

\- Не беспокойся, - бессмысленно повторил Стив.

Барнс шагнул вперед, откинув створку палатки и привязав ее, открывая вид на внутренний интерьер.

Стив замер в замешательстве, пока что-то не привлекло его внимание. Он шагнул вперед, чтобы снова застопориться перед одним из своих рисунков, прикрепленному к задней части шатра.

\- Это мое… - начал было он, но задохнулся своими словами, когда, обернувшись, увидел, что все три внутренние стены шатра заполнены его эскизами.

Все эти рисунки были сделаны в альбоме, подаренном Барнсом. Сердце подскочило к горлу, осознавая то, что парень сделал – что увидел, – его осенило. Обогнув Барнса, запаниковав, он глазами просматривал все стены, эскиз за эскизом, ища тот, что должен был уничтожить.

Эскиз нигде не было видно. Вместо этого из-под углов других рисунков торчали небольшие зарисовки рук, глаз, губ Барнса, беспорядочно раскиданных по полям, но все равно похожих на проклятье. Однако Барнс, кажется, не заметил и просто беспечно улыбался паникующему во всю силу Роджерсу.

\- Тебе не нужно оставлять их все, конечно, - сказал он. – Я просто… подумал, что они замечательные, поэтому прикрепил все.

Нет, ты этого не сделал, мысли Стива дико вращались в голове. Одного не хватает. Всего одного…

Барнс должен был его увидеть - заключил он. Должно быть, увидел и уничтожил, а теперь дает Стиву лазейку, шанс, не упоминая об этом. Очевидно, парень просто хотел притвориться, что эскиза не существует – хотел попытаться проигнорировать, что его новый лучший друг - извращенец. Стив попытался избавиться от внезапной сухости в горле, глубоко в груди же враждовали безудержная благодарность и несколько зловещие эмоции .

Улыбка Барнса начала тускнеть, пока он ждал реакции Стива.

\- Это для тебя, чтобы рисовать, - объяснения были лишними, - Когда городские придут за парадом или, когда будут ждать шоу – ты можешь рисовать портреты или…эскизы представления, я не знаю… - Барнс замолчал.

Стив все еще прибывал в беспорядке эмоций: шок, благодарность, облегчение и намек на гнев, что Барнс провернул все это за его спиной, когда он ни разу не дал своего согласия. Он не знал сможет ли делать эскизы достаточно быстро, чтобы получить какую-либо прибыль – черт возьми, он не знал были ли его рисунки достаточно хороши, чтобы вообще продаваться. Что, если он плохо нарисует кого-то и этим оскорбит человека?

Барнс по-прежнему наблюдал за ним, ухмылка исчезла, но глаза были полны надежды.

\- Я не могу поверить, что ты сделал все это, - выпалил Роджерс, поморщившись, когда понял, как обвинительно это прозвучало. – Где ты нашел эту штуку?

Шатер определенно был немного потрепан. Он пах старостью и сыростью, а сквозь заплатки проскальзывали несколько пятен солнечного света. Он был установлен на неровные опоры, одна из которых была немного короче, чем другие, из-за чего один из углов шатра оказался слегка ниже.

Несмотря на это стены шатра казались крепкими и точно смогли бы сдержать порывы ветра. Стив уже представлял себя с мольбертом, углем и моделью, сидящей перед ним.

\- Мне пришлось тащить его с помощью одной из складских тележек, - признался Барнс. – Я знаю, он немного потрепанный. Но для начала сойдет, и Фьюри не станет сдирать с тебя что-то типа реальной аренды, так что вся будущая прибыль только твоя.

До Роджерса начало доходить насколько тщательно Барнс все продумал, от начала до конца. Он повернулся к парню.

\- Спасибо, - сказал мальчик, стараясь собрать столько искренности, сколько вообще мог.

Этого оказалось достаточно чтобы Барнс усмехнулся, быстро и искренне, прежде чем неловко кашлянуть и отвернуться, видимо, чтобы рассмотреть один из рисунков шапито висевший рядом.

\- Ничего особенного, - он пожал плечами.

\- Нет, это нечто. Черт возьми, это, наверно, самая милая вещь, которую кто-либо делал для меня, - признался Стив, краснея.

Барнс бросил на него быстрый взгляд и мальчик с удовлетворением отметил немного смущенное подергивание губ Барнса. Парень снова откашлялся.

\- Да ну, я должен был отплатить тебе чем-то взамен, не так ли? – предполождил он. – Я имею ввиду, как ты поступил после…после…черт, ты накладываешь мне больше еды, чем другим и прочее… - он не договорил.

Стив пожал плечами и посмотрел вниз на свои ноги.

\- Я просто делал то, что будет делать любой хороший друг, - он пытался найти причину.

Барнс кивнул.

\- Я знаю, - признался он. – Но у меня их не так уж и много.

Стив зажал между зубами нижнюю губу, покусывая ее и краснея, пока не рискнул взглянуть на Барнса, обнаружив, что парень наблюдает за ним.

\- У меня тоже, - признался он.

Барнс фыркнул.

\- Спорим нам крупно повезло, что мы есть друг у друга.

Стив почувствовал, как на лицо наползает ухмылка.

\- Тебе определенно повезло со мной, Барнс, - подразнил он. - Что я могу находится рядом с такой вонючкой, как ты.

Брови Барнса взлетели вверх, а рот открылся от удивления – выражение было настолько комичным, что Стив не мог не рассмеяться.

\- Да, да. Смейся, - ответил парень, после того, как ему удалось вернуть свое обычное выражение лица.

Роджерс все продолжал смеяться, не замечая озорной огонек, разгоравшийся в глазах Барнса.

\- По крайней мере, я не называю парня по фамилии после того, как провел ночь в его постели, - просто выдал он; блондин же резко осекся.

Удивленный возглас, который вылетел из горла Стивена, звучал уязвленно - теперь очередь Барнса смеяться, в то время как мальчик превратился в гневную красную свеклу.

\- Ладно, - произнес Стив, когда, наконец, смог справиться с собой, - Ну, и как же я тогда должен тебя звать?

Барнс пожал плечами, все еще ухмыляясь.

\- Я не знаю. Просто это кажется немного чопорным, что мой лучший друг зовет меня по фамилии, вот и все.

Стив замолчал и посмотрел под ноги, касаясь подбородком шеи в попытке скрыть глупую улыбку, расплывавшуюся по лицу в ответ на фразу Барнса об «лучшем друге».

\- Но ты сказал, что тебе не нравится «Джеймс», - напомнил блондин, - Так что это вычеркиваем.

Барнс кивнул.

\- После того, как я вырос, мне не нравится «Джимми».

Стив фыркнул, снова оглядывая друга.

\- Как ты сказал твое второе имя?

\- Ты не посмеешь называть меня Бьюкенен, сопляк, - ответил Барнс. – Ни за что на свете.

\- Я просто буду звать тебя придурком, если ты не прекратишь это дерьмо с сопляком, - огрызнулся в ответ Стив и улыбнулся, когда парень резко вскинул брови, как будто был поражен клятвой блондина.

\- Бьюкенен, - снова повторил Стив, и Барнс подозрительно прищурил глаза.

\- Как твое второе имя? – спросил он в ответ.

\- Не скажу, - отстреливался Стив, - Бьюкенен.

\- Ах ты сопляк, - рявкнул Барнс, и Роджер засмеялся.

\- Ладно, - смягчился блондин. – Я больше не буду дразнить тебя, мой старый приятель Бьюкенен, я обещаю.

Барнс издал угрожающий рык, и Стив поднял руки, пытаясь, но все же сумев сдержать свой смех.

\- Мой старый приятель Баки? – сделал еще одну попытку.

Барнс фыркнул.

\- Баки? – спросил он и Стив кивнул.

Парень сделал паузу, видимо, обдумывая.

Затем пожал плечами.

\- Это лучше, чем Бьюкенен.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Моя бета в данный момент сильна занята, поэтому эта глава слегка кривовата. Можете прочесть на свой страх и риск. В дальнейшем, я заменю ее на исправленный вариант.

Вечером, когда парадная колонна вернулась, принося с собой толпы народу и вздымающиеся клубы пыли, раздражающие легкие Стива, Роджерс находился около своего шатра с этюдником на коленях и пустым стулом, стоящим перед ним.

Он выбрал три своих рисунка: оплечный портрет Пегги, эскиз фигуры Барнса, прислонившегося к железнодорожному вагону, детально проработанный набросок Хана – прикрепив на лицевую часть шатра, с обозначением стоимости для каждого. Хотя Стив не считал их своими лучшими работами, он думал, что наброски отобразят весь ассортимент его возможностей, и надеялся, дадут клиентам представление о том, что они могут попросить, если захотят заказать эскиз.

Он не решался впускать людей в шатер и показывать законченные рисунки по нескольким причинам: первая – ему казалось нелепым брать с людей деньги за работу, которую он сам, в лучшем случае, считал посредственной, и второе – мальчик волновался, что эскизы будут повреждены или уничтожены любопытствующими руками и грязными пальцами. Роджерс закрыл шатер, завязав створку, четкое препятствие всем любопытным в шапито и их пытливым глазам.

Стив вздохнул, наблюдая как люди начинают отслаиваться от шествия и расходятся по площади. Он не знал, был ли готов к этому и в желудке тяжело осело мрачное предчувствие.

Внимание парня привлекла вспышка красного цвета, и, обернувшись, увидел Барнса, бегущего между рядами палаток вдоль импровизированной аллеи, по-прежнему в своей распахнутой парадной рубашке.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – выпалил Стивен.

Он вообще не ожидал увидеть Барнса, зная, что после парада парень должен был распрягать и поить лошадей, и возможно перемещать кошек из их дорожного трейлера.

\- Где же еще мне быть? – скривившись, спросил Барнс. – Это же твой дебют.

\- Но…ты…кошки…лошади… - лепетал Стив, сжимая руки вокруг этюдника, лежащего на коленях.

Единственной мыслью, успокаивающей нервозность блондина было то, что если что-то пойдет не так – если эскизы останутся невостребованными – то по крайней мере все (Барнс, Пегги, Сэм…) будут заняты своей работой и приготовлениями. Если эта затея не сработает, он может просто извиниться, сказав что это занятие совсем не для него, прокрасться обратно на кухню и спрятаться там.

Стив знал - потерпеть неудачу с этим делом будет больно, особенно, когда затея Барнса дала ему возможность заработать себе на жизнь занимаясь тем, что он любил – но по крайней мере никто не станет свидетелем его бездарности.

За исключением, видимо, Барнса.

Роджерс попытался сглотнуть ощущение дико трепещущего пульса в горле.

К счастью, Джеймс был слишком занят, рассматривая эскизы, прикрепленные к стенке шатра, чтобы заметить внутренние метания Стива.

\- Эй! – воскликнул он, узнавая в одном из эскизов себя, прислонившегося к вагону. – Кто этот бравый парень?

Он бросил широкую улыбку через плечо, в ответ мальчишке удалось вернуть лишь слабую копию.

Затем, Барнс выпрямился, и Стив проследил как голова парня склоняется на бок, и между бровей образуются мягкие складки.

\- Почему шатер зашнурован? – спросил он.

Стив открыл рот, но все что вышло было заикающееся: «эээ».

Барнс развернулся к нему, становясь лицом к лицу, и мальчик пожал плечами, сдаваясь, мозг просто не смог подкинуть достойное оправдание.

\- Они не достаточно хороши, - угрожающе пробормотал он.

Барнс издал резкий скептический шум, что было почти смехом.

\- Ты должно быть разыгрываешь меня, - пробормотал он. – Я скажу так: у тебя стекляшки, а не глаза и камни вместо мозгов.

Барнс прошествовал к входу в шатер, опустился на колени и начал тянуть нижний узел палаточной шнуровки.

\- Ты практически нарисовал их голыми руками, а теперь, ты не хочешь щегольнуть и похвастаться ими. Я не просто так ползал в этом чертовом складском вагоне, Роджерс.

Стив сел, внутри все разрывалось между гордостью - ведь Барнс считал, что его рисунки достаточно хороши; тревогой, уцепившейся за горло – что на самом деле они такими не являются; и булькающим в животе гневом, который, казалось бы, постоянно разгорается, когда Барнс указывает ему что делать.  
  
\- Барнс… - начал было он, но потом остановился и поправил себя, - Баки, я серьезно. А если кто-то возьмет один не оплатив? Я не могу одновременно рисовать и приглядывать за тем, что происходит внутри.

И тогда парень усмехнулся, - это потому, что Стив использовал недавно приобретенное прозвище. Раздражение улетучилось, и мальчик понял - теперь придется бороться с желанием вернуть улыбку Барнса.

\- Тогда я побуду рядом, - ответил Джеймс, и как только освободился последний шнурок, откинул створку шатра назад. – Послежу за ними, ради тебя.

Стив отрицательно замотал головой:

\- А как же кошки? Лошади?

\- Я подкинул несколько монет Логану и рабочим, они уложат котят в кроватку и напоят лошадей. Все нормально, - пожал плечами Барнс.

Стив подозревал, что Баки спланировал все это заранее, так как у него совсем не было времени отловить Логана и договориться насчет кошек. Замысел был организован и приведен в действие перед парадом. Он понял - все это было сделано намеренно, ведь Стив не станет спорить и отказываться от предложения Барнса о помощи.

Должно быть осознание ситуации озарило его лицо, потому что улыбка Джеймса сменилась ухмылкой.

\- Все верно, Стиви, - признался он. – Для меня _ты_  на первом месте.

Роджерс почувствовал, как вспыхивает лицо, он приготовился открыть рот и ответить:  
  
\- Не-а, - неодобрительно цыкнул Барнс, прерывая его речь и кивая назад через плечо, в сторону главных ворот и на приближающуюся толпу деревенщин. – У нас появились клиенты.

*

Позже ночью, Стив вернулся к их общему с Сэмом вагону, пытаясь скрыть глупую улыбку, грозившую расползтись на лице при каждом последующем шаге - движение правой ноги вызывало бренчание монет, спрятанных в кармане.

Барнс растерял всю свою сдержанность: ухмылялся и хихикал, толкая Стива в плечо каждый раз при звоне монет - успех вскружил им обоим головы.

Пять человек забрали эскизы, которые Баки повесил внутри шатра – два рисунка шапито, два с большими кошками и один с Пегги, на высоких каблуках, выглядывающих из-под длинного пальто, и лукавой улыбкой на губах – также Роджерс сделал четыре портрета, все красивых девушек, и все по заказу их кавалеров.  
Все это Стив превратил в кругленькую сумму, и каждое позвякивание монет было приятным напоминанием о том, что люди думали - его искусство стоит денег, и надеждой - теперь он в состоянии содержать себя.

Когда два друга добрались до вагона, Барнс пожелал ему спокойной ночи, с понимающей улыбкой, растянувшейся на лице. Стив знал, парню отчаянно хотелось позлорадствовать – сказать: «Я же тебе говорил!» - и лишь ждал момента, когда Роджерс даст ему такую возможность.

Вместо этого Стив лишь мило улыбнулся в ответ, понимая, что в конец расстроит своего друга.

\- Спокойной ночи, - сказал он, останавливаясь у открытой двери вагона и глядя на Барнса.   
  
\- Хорошо выспаться, - ответил парень, задерживаясь и откидывая голову назад, сохраняя зрительный контакт со Стивом.

\- Сладких снов, - ухмыльнулся блондин.

\- Тебе тоже, - выражение Барнса слегка ожесточилось.

И когда Стив замолчал, Джеймс развернулся, намереваясь уйти. Блондин подождал, пока Барнс отойдет достаточно далеко, но будет все еще виден в тусклом свете последних огней шапито.

\- Эй, Бак! – крикнул он, наблюдая как Джеймс обернулся.

\- Да?

\- Ты был прав, - ответил Роджерс, - это была отличная идея.

Барнс вскинул руки, явно разочарованно.

\- Черт возьми, Стив! – крикнул он, но уже посмеиваясь. – Я же говорил!

\- Я бы не смог сделать это без тебя, - теперь мальчишка тоже смеялся, испытывая невероятную легкость.

\- Да, да, - Джеймс помахал Стиву рукой. – Ничего особенного.

Стив следил, как Барнс исчезает из поля зрения, а затем рывком потянув дверь вагона, захлопнул ее и начал готовиться ко сну. Он спрятал монеты в одну из самых изношенных пар носков и засунул в дальний угол чемодана. "Теперь он может купить новую пару хоть сейчас", – подумал мальчик.

Может быть даже новую рубашку.

И он отдаст Барнсу деньги за этюдник.

И заплатит Фьюри арендную плату за шатер и место на площади.

В эту ночь Стив заснул с улыбкой на лице.

*

Как оказалось, новое дело Стива - не единственное изменение в шоу, произошедшее по прибытию в Бостон.

Две женщины, которых позже представили Стиву как Мария и Шерон, были наняты на кухню для помощи Фригг, после того как те последовали за парадам в поисках работы. Ни одна из них не была родом из Бостона, но обе имели опыт работы в промышленных кухнях, и мальчику стало грустно, что он больше не нужен, но в то же время он был рад – наконец-то Фригг получит помощь, и это хоть частично облегчит ее положение.

Будучи освобожденным от своих обязанностей на кухне, Стив смог больше времени уделять своим эскизам. Что он и делал. Постоянно. И на третий день шоу в Бостоне, внутри шатра у Роджерса было закреплено еще больше эскизов, чем в самом начале.

Также это означало, что теперь Стив мог посещать вечернее выступление, и совершенно не волноваться по поводу толпы. Он больше не должен красться и наблюдать шоу из-под сидений, Роджерс свободно мог пройти через вход для артистов и сидеть вместе со зрителями.

После первой ночи, из-за собственной подготовки к шоу, Барнс больше не мог помогать Стиву в его палатке . Но на второй день появился Сэм, с предложением помочь, столько сколько сможет. Весь вечер на лице блондина сияла улыбка - ведь теперь его окружали люди, которые в любой момент прикроют его спину. И после того, как толпа деревенщин поредела, Сэм даже отказался от монет, которые мальчик пытался всучить ему.   
  
\- Купишь мне содовой, и мы будем квиты, - это все, что ответил мужчина, качая головой на протестующего Стива. – А для чего еще нужны друзья, как ты думаешь, Роджерс? Боже.

Итак, Стиву не потребовалось много времени, чтобы полностью окунуться в свою новую жизнь. Он до сих пор просыпался рано, шел помогать Фригг разжигать печи на кухне, сидел и беседовал с ней и женщинами, в то время как те готовили завтрак, а затем, когда мальчишка снова предлагал свою помощь, они прогоняли его прочь.

Барнс встречал друга после завтрака, и они проводили несколько часов свободного времени вместе, перед тем как Джеймсу приходилось начинать готовить кошек к выступлению. Стив обнаружил, что до начала полуденного шоу он практически свободен, и даже в течении дня сам мог управится в палатке. Он обедал с Сэмом и ребятами, а затем брал тарелку Барнсу в его трейлер и рисовал, в то время как парень бесцельно слонялся вокруг.

Стив встречался с Сэмом вечером, перед наступлением сумерек, открывал магазин примерно за два часа до начала вечернего представления: тогда-то и начинал валить народ. Он мог изобразить три или четыре годных портрета, но так как они были в единственном экземпляре, клиенты были не слишком придирчивы к качеству. Так же, покупали два-три эскиза из шатра – самыми популярными были с самим шоу и фрагментами выступлений, или портреты девочек из самогонной палатки.

После того как толпа поползла к шапито, они с Сэмом закрыли шатер, и Уилсон исчез в направлении самогонной палатки – Стив понял, что тот спешит увидеть Дарси, а Роджерс направился на поиски Барнса.

Впервые увидев как Джеймс сидит за туалетным столиком, и Наташа накладывает пудру на его лицо - Стив чуть не рассмеялся.

\- Хватит издеваться, - прорычал Барнс, - это для шоу.

\- Да, но макияж, Бак? – расхохотался Стив.

Он не упустил, как взлетели брови Наташи, услышав кличку.

\- Наташа говорит, что так мое лицо перестанет размываться в огнях, - Барнс лишь закатил глаза.

\- Это правда? – спросил Стив, запрыгивая на стол напротив Джеймса, стараясь не свернуть зеркало или косметику, разбросанную по всей столешнице. – Ты собираешься и губы помадой красить?

Барнс фыркнул, слегка ударив блондина по колену, видимо, стараясь не дергаться и не мешать Наташе продолжать свою работу.

\- Нет. Но я собираюсь нанести тени так, чтобы сильнее выделить его глаза, - сказала девушка, к большому восторгу Стива и к ужасу самого Баки.

Лицо Джеймса вытянулось, как только Романов попыталась подвести глаза, он снова уставился на Стива, и тому пришлось сползти со стола и встать так, чтобы смеясь не опрокинуть косметику или зеркало.

Однако, когда девушка шагнула назад показывая свою работу, смех Стива сразу стих – выразительные глаза Барнса были выделены еще более темными тенями, чем подводка. Наташа не просто наложила порошок, но еще и размазала его, размашисто и густо, от линии бровей до верхней части щек.

Роджерс выпрямился, наблюдая, как Джеймс рассматривает свое лицо в зеркале, и тут же почувствовал теплую волну прошедшую через все тело.

Когда огни шапито освещали его, окруженного кошками, и подобно зверю впитывающим возбуждение толпы, Барнс всегда выглядел неукротимым, но теперь он смотрелся почти одичавшим. Эффект от теней не был похож на восходящих звезд, смотрящих на Стива с киноафиш своими скромными глазами лани. Джеймс выглядел опасным. Как зверь. Особенно, когда решив, что увиденное в зеркале ему понравилось, резко и неожиданно усмехнулся.

Стив замер, пока пронзительный и острый, под темной матовой пудрой, взгляд Барнса скользил по отражению в зеркале.

\- Что думаешь? - просил он.

\- Эээ… - Стив отрыл рот.

Джеймс поднял бровь.

\- Эм, - промямлил мальчик, и был почти благодарен, когда Наташа громко вздохнув встала рядом, переключая все внимание Барнса на себя.

\- Мужчины, - проворчала она, сметая со стола косметику, и Стив бы задумался, что же она имела ввиду, если бы мозг не попал в ловушку, созданную новым образом Джеймса.

Баки поблагодарил девушку, получив в ответ лишь немой многозначительный взгляд, прежде, чем она исчезла в одном из темных углов палатки.

И когда Джеймс наконец-то повернулся спиной, Стив откашлялся, неожиданно освобождаясь от чар, созданных взглядом Барнса.

\- Я пойду займу себе место, - надтреснутым голосом произнес мальчишка, - хочу убедиться, что смогу все увидеть.

Барнс нахмурился и Роджерс понял - парень расстроился.

С приезда в Бостон, он был рядом с Джеймсом, до начала выхода на сцену. Обычно, они наблюдали выступление Клинта и Наташи, выглядывая из-за занавеса, или торчали в зверинце, где Стив следил, как Барнс проверял готовность кошек к выходу на арену.

\- Я выгляжу нелепо, - вздохнув подытожил парень.

\- Что? Нет! – теперь настала очередь Стива хмуриться.

\- Да ладно, Стив! – закатил глаза Барнс. – Я же вижу, ты пытаешься сдержаться от смеха.

\- Нет! Я не смеюсь, я.... – мальчик лишь покачал головой.

Но Барнс уже схватил тряпку со спинки стула и повернулся обратно к зеркалу.

\- Надеюсь, что это безобразие легко убрать, - проворчал он, плюя на тряпку и поднимая ее к своему лицу.

\- Нет! – прокричал Стив, поздно понимая, что ринулся вперед, попытавшись вцепиться в ткань.

Он промахнулся, но Барнс отпустил тряпку, попятившись в шоке, и мальчик засчитал это как победу, несмотря на жар, окрасивший щеки.

\- Что за черт, Роджерс? – спросил парень.

\- Я не смеялся, - вздохнул Стив. – Я клянусь. Я не смеялся.

Барнс долго изучал его лицо.

\- Ты уверен? – скептически кинул он.

Стив сжал челюсть, держа рот на замке, потому что совсем не доверял своему голосу, когда Барнс так смотрел на него, и лишь кивнул.

Джеймс вздохнул, бросив еще один неуверенный взгляд на свое отражение.

\- Неважно, - пробормотал он, вставая и задевая Стива. – Пойдем, проведаем кошек.

Роджерс повернулся, поймал в зеркале собственное, слегка контуженное, лицо. Он вздохнул, избавляясь от напряжения в груди, и развернувшись последовал за Барнсом.

*

Этим же вечером Стив сидел среди толпы, не в силах оторвать взгляд от друга, рассекающего среди кошек.

Как правило, Роджерс шел на поиски Барнса сразу после его выступления, чтобы насладиться диким шквалом адреналина, неутомимой энергией, захлестывающей парня, когда тот выходил из-под огней шапито назад в реальность. После номера, Джеймс непрерывно говорил и постоянно улыбался. Он дразнил Стива словами и ловкими коварными руками: дергая мальчишку за волосы и рубашку, щипая его, когда думал, что Роджерс не уделяет ему достаточно внимания.

\- А ты видел, Стиви, когда…? – хвастался он, или: «Ты слышал их крики?»

И Стив светился и кивал, уклоняясь от рук Барнса, смеялся, когда тот пытался воспроизвести рев Хана, так сильно испугавшего даму в первом ряду.

И в этот момент Роджерс нехотя понимал - он не раз задумывался о том, какие ощущения испытает, заткнув Барнса поцелуем; накрывая ухмыляющиеся дерзкие губы своими и чувствуя на себе прикосновение его улыбки.

Он хотел прижаться к Джеймсу своими губами, впитать его силу, восторг и энергию, сохранить все это для него в своей собственной груди, чтобы быть уверенным – они никогда не исчезнут. Он мечтал об этом с самого приезда в Бостон, и этот образ до сих пор преследовал его.

Это все, о чем он мог думать сидя с клиентами в своем шатре, все, что он видел перед своими глазами, когда пытался придумать, что же нарисовать.

Он чувствовал, что эти мысли съедают заживо, постоянно, гложут и вспыхивают внутри мучительными желаниями, когда Барнс смотрит в его сторону, и позволяя себе это, Роджерс ощущал лишь тошноту.

Поэтому, в ту ночь, когда Хан издал свой последний рык, и свет погас, Стив не стал встречать Барнса, как делал это всегда (как бы отчаянно он этого ни хотел) – вместо этого, он встал, неловко прикрывая курткой штаны, и исчез в ночи, один.

*

На следующее утро, ему удалось скрыться от Барнса за завтраком, спрятавшись в кухне, и поесть с Фригг, пока Мария и Шерон стояли на раздаче еды. Женщина ничего не сказала, но Стив, по блеску в глазах, понял - она догадывается что что-то не так.

Стив ел вяло – желудок протестовал из-за недостатка сна и переизбытка волнения. Он в одиночестве провел ночь в своем вагоне (Сэм так и не вернулся от Дарси), ворочаясь большую часть времени, обеспокоенный чувством вины и отвращения на реакцию собственного тела к лучшему другу.   
  
Еще хуже то, что он был не в состоянии выкинуть образ Барнса – дикого, задумчивого, блестящего от пота – из своей головы. Казалось, он отпечатался на обратной стороне его век, вспыхивая на переднем плане в сознании, каждый раз, стоит закрыть глаза, и подстегивая физические реакции его тела и чувство вины, сопровождавшее все это.

В конце концов, он сдался.

Он вытащил тряпку, которую прятал под кроватью, ту, которую использовал для защиты матраса и своей одежды, когда не мог сдерживать свои желания. Он спустил нижнее белье и лег на живот, представляя на своих бедрах широкие руки Барнса, удерживающие его.

Стив придавил тряпку между матрасом и жесткой, чувствительной кожей его члена, вздыхая, когда соприкосновение и трение заставляло гореть все тело. Он пытался долгие и мучительные минуты, позволить своим желаниям одержать вверх, заставляя бедра двигаться, казалось бы сами по себе, таким образом, что когда на следующий день взойдет солнце, он мог бы уцепиться за некое подобие невинности.

Но в первые с момента, когда Стив достиг половой зрелости, этого было недостаточно.

Он хотел прикосновений кожи к своему члену, хотел чего-то большего, чем яркие образы, которые придумал в своей голове, чего-то, что сможет удовлетворить боль между ног и тяжесть в животе.

Он хотел Барнса.

Стив застыдился, думая о вылетевшем стоне, эта мысль прочно укоренилась на первом плане и не желала быть проигнорированной.  
  
Съежившись, он просунул руку под бедра и громко ахнул, когда кончики пальцев прошлись по члену. С трудом сглотнув, он немного приподнял бедра и обхватил себя рукой, удивленно хлопая глазами, на то каким большим и горячим чувствовался его собственный член. Он осторожно сжал основание, позволяя себе привыкнуть к ощущениям, и стараясь не думать о пасторе из своей старой церкви, который четко говорил ему, что прикасаясь к себе, как сейчас это делал Стив, ты будешь наказан проклятием волосатой ладони.

Поглаживание обернутой ладонью по всей длине члена заставило Стива стонать, а бедра дергаться, пытаясь вернуться обратно в тугой плен пальцев. Он тихо вздохнул, понимая, что движения недостаточно быстрые, так как рука зажата под тяжестью бедер, а член под животом.

Роджерс перевернулся на спину, выдыхая, как только рука начала двигаться. Он закусил губу, взглянув вниз и наблюдая, как влажная головка члена скрывается между пальцев, при виде этого щеки моментально покраснели.

Он зажмурился пытаясь изгнать из мыслей образ своей руки: слишком маленькой, слишком тонкой – не та рука которую он хотел вокруг своего члена.

Руки, что он хотел, были больше, шире. Они были мозолистые от тяжелой работы, но все же ловкие и искусные.

Стив подавил стон, который зарождался в горле, вспоминая, как эти руки касались его, обхватывали за плечи, аккуратно завязывали платок вокруг кровоточащего пальца, гладили грудь, когда легкие так подвели его.

Движение кулака ускорились, и Роджерс застонал. Мысли остановились на последнем изображении, что услужливо подкинул разум – где Барнс держал его в день приступа астмы. Он едва мог вспомнить ощущение от прикосновений другого человека, прижавшегося к нему – воспоминания потеряны и испорчены паникой, которая в то время охватила все его тело.

Но то, что он вспомнил, заставило дернуться его член, дыхание стало прерывистым. Блондин заскулил, ускорив движения своей руки.

_«Вот так, - прошептал Барнс, почти касаясь губами уха Стива. – Вот так»_

Роджерс вздохнул, прокручивая воспоминание в своей голове.

Он мог представить, что Барнс находится сейчас рядом с ним, мог почувствовать силу объятий, держащих его, грубые ладони на своем члене.

_«Вот так, - сказал бы Джеймс. – Вот так, Стиви. Откинься назад. Я держу тебя»_

Стив вскрикнул, когда оргазм пронзил тело, воображаемый голос Барнса все еще отдавался эхом в голове. Свободной рукой он вцепился в матрас, пока тело сотрясала дрожь удовольствия.

Мальчишка вздрогнул, жемчужина спермы ударила по подбородку, и, открыв глаза, его лицо вспыхнуло - он обнаружил себя выпачканным в изобличающем доказательстве отсутствия собственного контроля.

Стив снова покраснел, потому что Фригг пришлось звать его, возвращая в реальность.

\- Сейчас ты был за миллион миль отсюда, - ласково отметила она, забирая у него пустую миску.

Стив вздрогнул, в штанах снова становится тесновато. Он потянул рубашку вниз, натягивая на колени, бормоча оправдание о недостатке сна.

\- Если не собираешься сейчас встречаться с Джеймсом, то тебе лучше пойти в кровать, - пробубнила Фригг.

Жар становился только сильнее, и Роджерс соскользнул со столешницы, на которой сидел, приземляясь на свои дрожащие ноги.

\- Это – возможно хорошая идея. Я наверное вернусь в свой вагон, - убегая, торопливо простился он.

У него не было никакого желания возвращаться в свой вагон, переживая что снова может совершить глупость, если окажется в уединенном месте, и вместо этого направился через площадь к своему шатру. К счастью, смущение, что еще окрашивало щеки, творило чудеса, помогая снизить напряжение в брюках.

Однако, несмотря на отсутствие вещественных доказательств его извращений, Стив не мог смотреть людям в глаза и, пересекая площадь, натянул шапку еще ниже, смутно кивая всем, кто в знак приветствия выкрикивал его имя.

"В палатке будет безопаснее", - рассуждал Роджерс, и так он сможет полностью раствориться в работе. Ему надо было воспроизвести несколько рисунков, проданных накануне – эскиз поезда и один с животным из зверинца. Наброски, относящиеся к шоу и выступлениям были очень популярны, поэтому Стив начал воссоздавать проданные работы, в надежде получить больше прибыли. Он не хотел совершенно идентичных эскизов – это дало повод работать с различными перспективами и позициями.

Стив добрался до шатра, обдумывая как нарисовать сцену с верхнего яруса сидений и изменить перспективу и тени. Возможно он сможет пролезть в шапито и рисовать, в то время как проходит репетиция.

Затерявшись в своих мыслях, он оказался совершенно не готов столкнуться с кем-то, кто ждал его.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Всем привет. Прошу прощения за задержку. Опять же все выставлено без беты. Сразу прошу прощения если вдруг увидите ошибку или косяк:)

Такова его участь – подумал Стив, смотря на растянутые в улыбке алые губы Пегги – быть в окружении привлекательных брюнетов со злыми ухмылками.

\- Доброе утро, солдат, - поприветствовала Картер, и в ответ Роджерс лишь опустил голову, пытаясь восстановить контроль над сердцебиением. – Не хотела тебя напугать.

Стив одарил ее мрачным взглядом и наклонился расшнуровать тент, не упустив при этом радостные искорки в ее глазах.

Однако, как и в случае с Барнсом, его плохое настроение казалось лишь позабавило женщину.

\- Что я могу сделать для тебя, Пегг? – спросил блондин, выпрямляясь.

В улыбке Пегги промелькнула ухмылка. Она склонила голову набок и долго рассматривала его. Как и всегда, женщина выглядела великолепно – облегающее длинное прямое пальто, воротник поднят для защиты от утреннего холода, розовые щеки и мягко спадающие на лоб локоны.

\- Дарси помогала тебе с работой в шатре? – наконец-то произнесла она.

\- Да… - в замешательстве Стив нахмурился.

\- Она так и сказала. Заявила, что все идет замечательно, - кивнула Пегги.

\- Так и есть, - подтвердил Роджерс, все еще чувствуя растерянность.

\- Поздравляю.

\- Спасибо?

Пегги снова улыбалась ему.

\- Дарси также упомянула, что большой популярностью пользуются эскизы с девочками, и со мной.

Понимая к чему клонит Картер, Стива захватил приступ паники.

\- О, черт, Пегг. Мне очень жаль. Я должен был спросить, прежде чем рисовать тебя, и использовать твой образ…

Он был прерван звонким смехом.

\- Стив, Стив! Это не то, о чем я говорю.

\- Не то? - спросил Роджерс, пытаясь обработать сказанное.

Пегги покачала головой:

\- Нет. Я пришла с деловым предложением.

Стив ничего не ответил, желая услышать продолжение. Если ее ухмылка что-то и означала, то только то, что она наслаждалась его ожиданием.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты нарисовал меня, - наконец-то объяснила она.

Лицо Стива расслабилось, но растерянность никуда не делась.

\- О! Конечно. Я был бы рад, если ты попозируешь для меня. Тогда, возможно, я могу предложить тебе справедливое…

\- Голой, - перебила его Пегги.

\- Что?! – глаза Стива расширились в шоке.

Женщина кивнула, подтверждая свои слова.

\- Подумай об этом, Стив. Ты мог бы продавать их через самогонную палатку, чтобы не оскорбить горожан. Это будет прибыльным делом. Сможешь удвоить свой доход.

\- Я…ты сказала голой? – моргнул блондин.

Пегги снова засмеялась:

\- Да, стараюсь не отставать.

\- Но…но…

\- Подумай об этом, - заткнула его Картер. – Несколько девушек тоже хотят попозировать. Деревенские выложат кругленькую сумму за непристойные картинки, а мы сможем разделить деньги поровну. Все в выигрыше.

Стив открыл было рот, но нужные слова все никак не приходили.

Пегги ухмыльнулась и причудливый изгиб ее губ был слишком хорошо знаком Стиву – эта женщина чересчур проницательна. Как будто она уже знала, что он справится с поставленной перед ним задачей, и эта мысль лишь сильнее терзала самообладание Стива.

Он чувствовал, как начинает злиться, как напрягаются плечи, и он открывает рот чтобы ответить.

\- Стиви! – зовет знакомый голос, и Роджерс вовремя оборачивается видя, как на противоположной стороне между двух палаток появляется Барнс.

Блондин не упустил тот момент, когда увидев Пегги, широкая улыбка Джеймса слегка потускнела. Стива согревала мысль что он находился под защитой Барнса – что парень чувствовал себя достаточно комфортно, позволял себе расслабиться рядом с мальчишкой – но в груди щемило, когда Роджерс вспоминал о том, как настороженно Баки вел себя рядом с другими людьми.

\- Вот ты где, - выдал Барнс. Он все еще улыбался, но Стив не упустил настороженности, мелькнувшей в его глазах, когда взгляд парня мазнул по Пегги. – Хэй, Картер.

\- Барнс, - женщина опустила голову.

\- Я повсюду искал тебя, - он повернулся к блондину. – Ты исчез после выступления прошлой ночью.

Щеки Стива вспыхнули, его грех – порочность, протухшее нечто в кишечнике. Он глядел под ноги в попытке скрыть румянец.

\- Да, я…эээ…не очень хорошо себя чувствовал. Из-за пыли.

Мальчик почувствовал себя еще хуже, когда Барнс тут же начал кивать принимая ложь. Джеймс знал, что Стив не любит обсуждать свою болезнь – ему не нравится мысль, что другие будут в курсе о том, как его собственное тело неоднократно пыталось подвести его.

Роджерс понял – Барнс пытается прикрыть его перед Пегги, соглашается с историей, неважно верит он этому или нет, так что Стиву не придется вдаваться в подробности.

Сердце блондина сжалось от внезапной, всепоглощающей волны нежности к парню и он не мог скрыть мягкую улыбку, которая расцвела на лице при взгляде на своего друга. Его сердце пропустило удар, когда Барнс улыбнулся в ответ.

Пегги демонстративно прокашлялась, нарушая момент.

\- Итак, что скажешь, Стив? – напомнила она.

\- Скажет, о чем? – спросил Джеймс, прежде чем Стив успел даже рот открыть.

Блондин следил как лицо Пегги прорезает резкая ухмылка, которая казалась в точности как у Барнса.

\- Ничего, - Роджерс резко глянул на Пегги.

\- Просто небольшое рисковое дельце, которое я предложила, - усмехнулась она, проигнорировав острый взгляд.

Стив затаил дыхание, ожидая продолжения.

\- Подумай об этом, Стив, - вместо этого сказала женщина, прежде чем попрощавшись исчезнуть за углом палатки в водовороте темных кудрей и запахе мягких духов.

Роджерс заставил себя расслабиться, с длинным выдохом скидывая напряжение со своих плеч.

Он мог четко мыслить, зная, что Пегги не следит за ним. Теперь мальчишка должен придумать веский довод, почему эта идея кажется ему неправильной – независимо от скольких людей он сможет «извлечь выгоду».

\- О чем она говорила, Стив? – не унимался Барнс, и Стив виновато вздрогнул.

\- Н-ничего, - тут же ответил он.

\- Конечно, похоже на ничего, - закатил глаза Джеймс.

Стив вздохнул, напряжение вернулось так же быстро, как и исчезло.

\- Нет, серьезно, Бак. Ничего такого, - заверил он своего друга, слегка напрягаясь. – У Пегг появилась идея как заработать несколько лишних монет, но я не заинтересован, так что ничего не выйдет, понятно?

Брови Барнса взлетели вверх, и Стив не был уверен было ли это из-за сказанного им, или из-за гнева, который каким-то образом просочился в его голос. Он не злился на Баки – ну не совсем.

\- В чем состояла ее идея? Что бы ты взял смену в самогонной палатке? – спросил Барнс, смягчая тон игривой ухмылкой.

Вопрос был настолько неожиданным – таким нелепым – что Стив фыркнул, поднося руку, пытаясь прикрыть рот от неожиданного приступа смеха.

Барнс усмехнулся и шагнул ближе закидывая руку на плечи Стива, а другой ероша волосы мальчишки.

\- Потому что, знаешь, я не уверен, что ты то, что хотят увидеть деревенские заплатив такие деньги, - продолжал он, заставляя Стива смеяться снова и снова, в то время как Роджерс пытался оттолкнуть руку Баки подальше от своих волос.

\- Может быть, мы могли бы нарядить тебя, - сказал Барнс, как будто всерьез обдумывал эту идею.

Он сжал Стива разворачивая его так, чтобы они стояли лицом к лицу, и с ног до головы осмотрел мальчишку, продолжая удерживать его плечи.

Под таким пристальным вниманием щеки Роджерса покраснели, и он заерзал в крепком захвате Барнса.

\- Отпусти, болван, - пробормотал он, заставляя Джеймса рассмеяться.

\- Нет, я уже могу это представить. Хрупкая малышка в синем платье. Нужно одеть под низ один из бюстгальтеров Картер, чтобы придать тебе хоть какие-то изгибы. Ты будешь самой красивой дамочкой в округе.

Стив снова засмеялся, отталкивая Барнса, пока тот наконец-то не отпустил его. Мальчик старался не думать о том, как прикосновения чужих рук задерживались на его коже – он все еще ощущал пальцы парня, парящие по ключицам – те же руки он представлял себе ночью, когда он…

Смех Роджерса стих и окончательно выветрился, когда блондин внезапно вспомнил, почему избегал Барнса все утро. Пегги и ее странная просьба так неожиданно брошенная ему в лицо, на мгновение заставила забыть о вине скручивающей внутренности.

\- Хватит, - выплюнул он, стараясь не обращать внимания, как дрогнула улыбка Баки на внезапно изменившийся тон.

Стив знал, что он несправедлив к Барнсу. Джеймс не виноват. Он не был тем, кто по-настоящему болен. Баки не заслужил такого плохого отношения, ведь все, что он хотел – это просто подружиться со Стивом.

Роджерс вздохнул.

\- Она хочет, чтобы я нарисовал ее, - признался он, отчаянно пытаясь сменить ход своих мыслей. - Голой.

Барнс попятился, казалось бы шокированный так же, как и Стив, впервые услышав предложение Пегги.

\- Она говорит, что мы могли бы продавать эскизы из самогонной палатки. Заработать вдвое больше, чем я получаю сейчас. Прибыль разделим пополам.  
Когда ответа не последовало, Стив был вынужден ещё раз взглянуть на своего друга, пытаясь оценить реакцию. Лицо Барнса застыло в шоке, и он смог лишь моргнуть пару раз встречая взгляд блондина.

\- Но я не буду этого делать, - подытожил Стив. – Это не правильно, верно? Такого рода вещи?

Барнс закрыл рот, хмуря брови.

\- Нет, я имею ввиду… - начал он. – Я могу понять, почему ты не хочешь это делать. Почему тебе будет не комфортно с решением этого дела.

Стив ощетинился. Умом он понимал, что Барнс, вероятно, не сомневался в его художественных талантах и профессионализме, и размышлял почему он, как художник, не захотел бы увидеть обнаженную красивую женщину, но его недостаток сна и чувство вины заставляли нервничать.

\- Я имел ввиду, что это грех – продавать такого рода вещи, - утверждал он. – У меня нет проблем с рисованием Пегг. Я рисую ее все время.

Хмурые линии портящие красивое лицо Барнса углубились.

\- Тогда сделай это, - сказал парень после долгого молчания. – В чем вопрос?

\- В моей бессмертной душе, - фыркнув, возразил Стив.

Барнс неожиданно засмеялся.

\- Роджерс, если рисование нескольких непристойных эскизов самый большой грех из тех что ты совершил пока находишься здесь, то ты еще легко отделался.

Блондин ненавидел, когда Барнс так говорил – разговаривал с ним так, как будто Стив не закрепился здесь, и собирается уйти – это чувство только усугубляло голос, нашептывающий где-то там в глубине разума, убеждающий, что мальчик имел грехи и похуже, грехи за которые его заставили бы убраться подальше, так же как сделали и его родители.

\- Тогда ладно, - сказал он. – Я дам знать Пегг, что мы договорились.

Глаза Барнса слегка расширились.

\- Ну хорошо, - медленно произнес он.

\- Отлично, - снова повторил Стив, а затем развернувшись направился в ту же сторону где скрылась Пегги.

*

Вот так, несколько часов спустя, он и оказался в трейлере Пегги, сжимая побелевшими пальцами края этюдника, пока женщина раздевалась за складной перегородкой в углу.

Он специально пропустил полуденное выступление, намереваясь за это время набросать парочку эскизов.

Дополнительные деньги осели в кармане тяжким грузом – вечное скулящее напоминание о том, что Барнс будет вглядываться в толпу и не увидит его там, и Стива не будет рядом в тот момент, когда лучший друг покинет сцену чтобы рассказать ему все о шоу.

Роджерс встряхнул головой в попытке отогнать мысли и очистить разум.

\- Стив? – окликнула Пегги, и мальчик посмотрел вверх обнаружив, что она вышла из-за перегородки и ее благопристойность защищал лишь коротенький шелковый халат.

Она мягко улыбнулась, и в ее улыбке он не увидел ни озорства, ни резкости, как в той, что она подарила ему в это утро.

\- Где ты хочешь меня видеть? – спросила она.

Стив сглотнул, уши начали гореть, когда он указал ей на кровать, накрытую дорогой темной тканью. Он уже мог сказать, как красиво будет контрастировать ее бледная кожа, даже если мысль о ее обнаженном теле заставляло его лицо заливаться краской.

Пегги двинулась вперед, плавно скидывая с плеч халат.

\- Не… - попытался Стив.

Женщина помедлила.

\- Нет ничего, что ты еще не видел, солдатик, - напомнила она.

Стив прочистил горло. Он чувствовал, как горит лицо.

\- Не убирай его далеко, - исправился Роджерс. – Если оставишь его на плечах, то можешь…эээ…перекинуть часть вперед?

Улыбка Пегги стала шире. Она кивнула, и Стив отвел взгляд, когда женщина двинулась в сторону кровати.

\- Вот так? – спросила она, спустя какое-то время, и блондин поднял голову, обнаружив, что та уже вытянулась вдоль кровати.

Пегги лежала лицом к нему, наклонив бедра, правая нога наброшена на левую. Она распахнула свой халатик и ее груди мягко прижимались друг к другу, обрамленные правой рукой. Стив мог видеть ее соски. Они были почти такого же цвета, как и малиновое одеяло под женщиной.

Мальчишка сглотнул внезапную сухость в горле.

\- Замечательно, - выдавил он, и Пегги усмехнулась. – Тебе удобно?

\- Да, - ответила она. – Ничего, если я вдруг усну?

Вопрос рассмешил Стива.

\- Нет. Но, возможно, я разбужу тебя через час, чтобы ты могла сменить позу.

Картер одарила его опасной ухмылкой.

\- Я девушка ценящая разнообразие, - съязвила она, и Стив снова засмеялся.

Он знал, что Картер не издевалась над ним. Она пыталась расслабить и успокоить его.

Точно так же, как и Барнс ранее этим утром. Прежде, чем Стив вспылил.

Роджерс закусил губу и открыл альбом, другой рукой выхватывая карандаш, закрепленный за ухом. Он сел на кушетку рядом с кроватью, альбом на коленях. Сделав глубокий вдох он прикоснулся кончиком карандаша к бумаге и еще раз взглянул на Пегги.

\- Какое ужасно серьезное лицо, - негромко заметила она.

Стив защищаясь втянул голову в плечи:

\- Шшш. Откинь голову назад и оставайся в такой позе, хорошо?

К счастью, Картер не стала давить. Вместо этого, она положила голову на подушки, как было велено и позволила ему начать.

Скрип карандаша по бумаге - единственный звук, блуждающий в комнате в течении нескольких часов.

*

Стив оставил трейлер Пегги как раз перед самым началом вечернего шоу, правую руку свела судорога и его альбом полон набросков, при мысли о которых начинали гореть щеки.

Он настаивал на том, что рисунки не должны быть слишком откровенными, эта идея заставила Пегги склонить голову на бок и взглянуть на него как будто он нечто странное.

Горожане платили чтобы увидеть шоу, рассуждал Роджерс. Им нравился азарт. Поэтому, на рисунках должна быть его частичка, если они хотели захватить внимание клиентуры самогонной палатки. Пегги не стала спорить, просто не хотела, после того, как Стив показал женщине первый набросок – она лежащая поперек кровати, халат соблазнительно прикрывает изгибы ее тела.

Он сделал еще пять эскизов: два где она лежит на кровати, один с лежащей на кушетке, набросок где женщина поправляет шелковые чулки, и на последнем Пегги сидит на бюро, изгиб и очертания груди отражаются в зеркале.

Месяц назад, он никогда бы не смог создать правильное изображение с такого ракурса, поэтому Стив светился от восторга – его навыки стремительно развивались. Даже если он оттачивался на непристойных рисунках.

Его мысли оборвались, гул аплодисментов вырвался из Шапито, и Роджерс остановился, оглядываясь на внушительную громаду шатра в центре площади.

Он все еще мог успеть на номер Барнса. У него оставалось время. Он мог спрятать альбом под матрас и пойти посмотреть вторую часть шоу.

Это было бы верным решением – показать Барнсу, что ему очень жаль, и он просит у него прощения.

Но так же это означало что Роджерсу придется смотреть на Баки, освещенного огнями сцены, что заставляли блестеть от пота его кожу, и рубашку, льнущую к мускулистой спине и плечам. А затем, когда парень выйдет со сцены, чтобы найти ждущего Стива, мальчишке придется терпеть на себе горячие руки, теребящие его рубашку, рассеянно перебирающие волосы, касающиеся, но никогда не переходящие в настоящие прикосновения.

Он тяжело сглотнул, разрываясь перед выбором, и оглянувшись через плечо на Шапито отвернулся направляясь в сторону своего вагона.

*

Он проскользнул в первые ряды, как только Фьюри объявил выход Барнса. Хан и Сехмет уже вышагивали по периметру арены и Стив не сводил с них глаз пока не сел на свое место.

В шатре погас свет и появился Барнс, окунаясь в свет единственного направленного на него прожектора с дальнего конца сцены.

Хан взревел громче, чем рев толпы прокатившийся вокруг него, и шоу началось.


	18. Chapter 18

Стив проскользнул за тяжелый занавес до того, как возбужденная толпа аплодируя вскочила на ноги. Как всегда, в нос ударил тяжелый аромат благовоний и духов, и Роджерс подумал, уже не в первый раз, как быстро густой запах висевший в воздухе стал одним из любимых, за исключением моментов, когда тот раздражал его легкие.

\- Не думал, что ты придешь, - произнес Барнс, обходя Стива и садясь перед туалетным столиком.

Блондин увернулся от двух маленьких терьеров, спешащих за клоуном.

\- Забылся в эскизах, - ответил он, игнорируя холод в голосе Барнса и запрыгивая на свое обычное место на углу бюро.

Джеймс взглянул на Стива, и мальчик замер – подведенные черной сурьмой от верхушки щек до век глаза парня казались невероятно голубыми.

\- Рисовал Картер? – спросил Джеймс, и Роджерс был вынужден отвернуться, от жара, бросившегося в лицо.

Он не ожидал, что Барнс задаст этот вопрос. Ранее, он говорил другу, что собирается найти Пегги и согласиться на ее предложение, а не рисовать ее прямо в этот же момент, и щеки горели от мысли, что Баки знал – он провел весь день запершись в трейлере Картер, пока женщина валялась на всех имеющихся предметах мебели в чем мать родила.

Барнс снова посмотрел в зеркало, начиная стирать тряпкой, лежащей на комоде, свою нарисованную на пол лица псевдо-маску.

\- Я полагаю, сегодня вечером ты будешь сопровождать ее на праздник? – спросил парень, и Стив нахмурился, глядя на скользившую по коже Барнса ткань, окрасившуюся в черный цвет.

\- Какой праздник? – не понял блондин.

Джеймс повернулся к нему, рука с тряпкой зависла в воздухе так и не прикоснувшись к лицу.

\- Сегодня наша последняя ночь в Бостоне, - медленно произнес он, как будто Стив имел проблемы с осознанием такой сложной мысли, и мальчик невольно нахмурился.

Последняя ночь на площади была большим поводом и удачным случаем для праздника, так как поездка на поезде до следующего города давала артистам и рабочим достаточно времени чтобы отдохнуть телу и выветрить алкоголь из головы.

Стив знал, что как только последние горожане покинут территорию, мужчины начнут разбирать главный шатер. Затем, они возьмутся за небольшие палатки, покрывающие площадь, и наконец, когда все шатры будут убраны, а животные заперты приходит время выпивки и танцев.

Осознание резко ударило ему в голову, что он и Барнс пропустили последнюю ночь веселья, когда поезд покидал Нью-Йорк, предпочтя компанию друг друга, спрятавшись в трейлере Джеймса.

\- Я об этом не подумал, - признался Стив и не упустил момент, когда Барнс кажется немного расслабился в своем кресле.

\- Ты что собираешься быть кавалером без дамы?

\- Я не знал, что мне нужна пара! – огрызнулся нахмуренный Роджерс.

Барнс усмехнулся, что лишь подтвердило теорию мальчишки - парень получает слишком много удовольствия подзуживая Стива.

\- Успокойся, придурок, - усмехнулся Барнс. – Мы можем устроить мальчишник.

Стив лишь фыркнул.

\- Я не танцую, - раздраженно заявил он. И вдруг вспомнив резкое жжение от виски Барнса в задней части горла, добавил: - И не пью.

Джеймс стер последнее темное пятно теней с лица, а потом бросил испорченную тряпку прямо в Стива.

\- Ну тогда, я сделаю это за нас обоих, - пропел он, поднимаясь и толкая бедром колени блондина поскольку мальчишка не был достаточно быстр чтобы увернуться. – Но для начала, мне нужны душ и новая рубашка.

*

Когда они вернулись на площадь, главный шатер уже опустили, и Стив удивился – каким же маленьким он выглядел лежащий на земле, флаги и плакаты уже свернули и убрали на склад.

\- Я попросил Сэма разобраться с твоей палаткой, - объяснял Барнс. – Он собирается убрать ее в ваш вагон до следующей остановки.

\- Я должен помочь ему… - начал Стив, но парень взмахнул рукой, останавливая его.

\- Все уже сделано, - пояснил он. – Мы уже все убрали сегодня днем. Я также собрал все твои рисунки. Они на твоей койке.

\- Вы не должны это делать, - Роджерс уставился на друга.

Барнс закатил глаза, подцепляя новенькую сигару из-за уха и вкладывая ее между губ.

\- Не всем из нас выпадает шанс скоротать время рисуя красивых дамочек, одетых только в то в чем мать родила, - поддразнил он, сигара танцевала с каждым движением его губ.

Стив покраснел и понял - он совершенно не знал, что ответить, блондин проследил как Барнс обыскивает карманы в поисках спичек, а затем зажигает свою сигарету. Роджерс чувствовал себя странно, когда Джеймс говорил о Пегги, когда упоминал что мальчишка проводит с ней время. Его живот крутило, а сердце бешено скакало в рваном ритме. Это ощущение было почти похоже на чувство вины.

\- Вот ты где, - прозвучал голос, и Стив обернулся, заметив направляющуюся к ним Дарси.

На ней все еще был яркий макияж и дерзкий наряд из самогонной палатки, и мальчик понял, что она должно быть только, что закончила свое выступление, хотя еще было слишком рано.

\- Сэм искал тебя по всюду, - спокойно сказала она, не обращая внимания на Барнса так же, как и большинство в округе.

Стив не сомневался, что Уилсон рассказал Дарси все о прошлом Баки, так как она смотрела на парня с той же холодной отчужденностью, что проскальзывает во взгляде окружающих людей. Иногда он задавался вопросом, знал ли Барнс об этом, и если да, то сильно ли это беспокоило его или он просто не придавал этому значения.

\- Дарси, - Роджерс был сыт по горло всем этим. – Ты знакома с Джеймсом?

Девушка слегка выпрямилась, и краем глаза Стив увидел, как застыл Барнс, сигарета остановилась на полпути к губам.

 

\- Ах…нет. Я так не думаю, - ответила Дарси, блестяще сумев справится с собой после нескольких неловких секунд тишины.

\- Джеймс, это Дарси Льюис. Она девушка Сэма, о которой он все никак не может заткнуться, - усмехнулся Стив.

Конечно, Барнс никогда не разговаривал с Уилсоном достаточно долго, чтобы выслушать один из его любовных сонетов, посвященных Дарси, но эта легкая ложь была подслащена лестью и помогла смягчить жесткость, сковавшую девушку, и она протянула руку.

Барнс зажал губами свою сигару и принял протянутую руку.

\- Я рад, мисс Льюис. Теперь я могу понять, почему Сэм так увлечен вами.

Стиву пришлось прикрыть ладонью лицо, чтобы не рассмеяться вслух. Дарси, конечно, была потрясающей – бесспорно – но пытаясь казаться обаятельным голос Джеймса полностью изменился, и Роджерс почувствовал, что если улыбнется еще шире, улыбка расколет надвое его лицо.

Лесть сработала, и даже в сумерках мальчик заметил, что неестественно розовый оттенок нарумяненных щек Дарси стал немного ярче в ответ на лестные слова Барнса.

\- Ну, приятно узнать, что он так пылко трезвонит всем вокруг о своих чувствах, - произнесла она, заставляя рассмеяться обоих парней.

\- Мне тоже очень приятно познакомиться с тобой, - ответила девушка выпуская руку Джеймса. – Сэм попросил меня найти этого мальца, чтобы выпить вместе, но мы будем очень рады если, и ты присоединишься.

Стив засиял, довольный собой – его хитрость принесла плоды.

\- Это было бы замечательно, - тем же льстивым тоном продолжил Барнс, заставляя сползти удовлетворенную ухмылку с лица Роджерса. – Забавно, Стив как раз упомянул, что собирается пригласить тебя этим вечером на танец.

Улыбка блондина окончательно угасла, в то время как лицо Дарси засияло. Мальчишка повернулся к Барнсу, тот ухмылялся от уха до уха и многозначительно кивал в сторону девушки. Дарси рванула вперед, потянув Стива в объятия.

\- Стив, я с радостью потанцую с тобой сегодня. Дурачок, почему не сказал этого раньше? Пойдемте. Сэм и ребята ждут!

Блондин хмуро взглянул на Джеймса, увлекаемый вперед очень возбужденной Дарси, покачивая головой парень просто рассмеялся и последовал за ними в более медленным темпе.

*

Дарси повела их в конец участка, где загруженные вагоны образовывали плотный полукруг. Некоторые из них были открыты проливая мягкий свет своих фонарей на примятую траву. Их маленькая группа прошла не так уж далеко вдоль состава, и пройдя мимо вагона Стива и Сэма, Роджерс предположил, что открытые трейлеры тоже принадлежали другим рабочим.

В центре стояли две бочки, внутри светилось теплое пламя. Все больше и больше людей выплывало из тьмы, они собирались вокруг огня, смеялись и шутили, крича приветствия друг другу.

Стив узнал большую часть присутствующих, либо по имени, либо по лицу, но тут же чувство легкости улетучилось – он понял, что привел Барнса к людям которые его совсем не знали.

За исключением странной дружбы Роджерса и Баки, мальчик заметил, что сказанное Сэмом в самом начале о социальной иерархией внутри шоу было абсолютной правдой. Артисты и рабочие не общались. Черт, даже Уилсон и Льюис получали больше косых взглядов за то, что она была танцовщицей, а он работягой чем за то, что она была белой, а он чернокожим.

И это несмотря на то, что девушки из самогонной палатки вписывались и в категорию артистов, и рабочих, что давало им некое подобие свободы действий относительно того, с кем они захотят общаться. Словно зачарованный этой мыслью Стив заметил Шерон и Марию в группе людей, собравшихся около одного из открытых вагонов.

Тем не менее, почти все собравшиеся здесь – рабочие. Люди, которые приносили Барнсу дрова и убирали за кошками. Тот тип людей придерживающихся мнения, что артист из жалости соизволил посетить эти “трущобы”. Мозг Стива начал лихорадочно придумывать оправдание для себя и Барнса. Но Дарси все еще сжимала его запястье, а люди начали поворачивать головы в их сторону.

\- Дарси! Стив! – закричал Сэм, спрыгивая с одного из вагонов, крепко сжимая в руке бутылку.

\- Наконец-то, господи, я…уж подумал, что никогда не найду вас.

Стив не упустил как запнулся голос его друга, когда тот заметил Барнса, идущего за ними.

\- Да, похоже, что ты искал очень тщательно, -  ответила девушка, протягивая свободную руку и щелкая по бутылке Уилсона.

Сэм пожал плечами, и беседа стихла. Стив тревожно сжался.

\- Стив пригласил меня на танец! - воскликнула девушка, которой надоела затянувшееся молчание, и Сэм открыл от удивления рот.

\- Что, прямо сейчас? Дарси, я не знаю…

\- Хорошо, потому что я собираюсь украсть Барнса для первого танца, - Пегги неожиданно выскочила из-за спины Дарси.

Стив в удивлении вскинул брови. Пегги до сих пор была в своем сценическом образе: макияж и вызывающее платье глубокого синего цвета, на ногах высокие каблуки, что позволили ей быть того же роста что и Барнс.

Джеймс был так же удивлен, как и Стив, когда Картер потащила его за руку. Откуда-то очень громко начала играть музыка, блюз.

\- Давай, Барнс, - игриво ухмыльнулись красные губы. – Давай покажем им, как нужно танцевать.

*

Стив всем сердцем надеялся, что Сэм женится на Дарси.

Она не смеялась, когда мальчик пропускал танцевальные движения, и не ругала, когда он наступал ей на ноги. Девушка отсчитывала ему темп, когда он терялся в музыке и любезно уводила его с танцпола при первых признаках просыпающейся астмы.

\- Садись, - сказала она строго, и подтянувшись блондин плюхнулся на пол одного из открытых вагонов. – Я пойду поищу нам выпивку.

\- Нет, мне надо… - залепетал Стив в знак протеста, пытаясь снова встать на ноги.

\- Расслабься, Роджерс. К тому же, у меня есть хорошие связи, - весело засмеялась Дарси.

Она подмигнула ему и развернувшись на каблуках направилась к вагону, напротив. Стив вздохнул, проклиная свои слабые легкие и кривой позвоночник, и повернул голову обратно к людям на танцполе.

Его глаза сразу же нашли Барнса.

Его друг был в самом эпицентре всего этого, все еще держа Пегги за руку, и вместе они были похожи на танцующий вихрь – быстрые движения буквально вздымали пыль под ногами.

Остальные гуляки посторонились, освобождая им место, кто-то даже остановился, слышались одобрительные свист и крики, в тот момент, когда Барнс подбрасывает Картер, платье закручивается вокруг нее, позволяя толпе увидеть проблеск длинных гладких ног и мягкий изгиб бедер.

Стив почувствовал себя неловко, Дарси выбрала именно этот момент для своего возвращения, гордо сжимая в руках холодные бутылки. Она звякнула ими и подмигнув устроилась рядом с мальчишкой.

Стив поднес горлышко бутылки и осторожно понюхал, сморщившись, когда в нос ударил едкий запах, обжигая заднюю часть горла.

\- Это не нужно нюхать, - предупредила Дарси, и перед Стивом мелькнули воспоминания: ночь, они вдвоем в вагоне Барнса и Джеймс пьяный от виски.

Он вспомнил тепло так близко сидящего парня, запах виски на его дыхании.

Роджерс еще раз взглянул на толпу, не сводя глаз с танцующих Барнса и Пегги, звучащая песня медленнее чем предыдущая. В животе ныло, и Стив яростно оттолкнул мысли, что этим чувством может быть ревность – холодный и жестокий голос, предательски нашептывающий глубоко в голове, напоминающий, что мальчик никогда не сможет приблизиться к Баки так же близко как было позволено Пегги.

Он поднес бутылку к губам и сделал долгий глубокий глоток, пытаясь залить боль алкоголем.

*

К тому времени как Барнс спустился с импровизированной танцплощадки, щеки Стива горели по иной причине, и виски циркулирующее в крови заставляло его тело тяжело опираться на дверь вагона.

\- Ну, - произнес Барнс, бегло осматривая Стива с ног до головы и обратно, - вы кажется неплохо развлекаетесь.

Блондин проигнорировал смех Дарси.

\- У нее лучше виски, чем у тебя, - ответил он, вскидывая перед собой наполовину выпитую бутылку.

\- Да неужели? – усмехнулся Барнс.

От танцев его щеки раскраснелись, а лоб покрылся испариной. Он расстегнул манжеты рубашки и закатал их до локтя, и Стив не мог не пялиться на мускулистые руки Джеймса, когда тот вдруг потянулся к нему.

\- Я чертовски долго танцевал, - начал парень и блондин нахмурился.

\- И?

Дарси рядом с ним фыркнула.

\- Поэтому я хочу пить, Роджерс, - объяснил Барнс.

Стив покраснел, понимая, что тот тянулся не к нему, а к бутылке с выпивкой.

\- Найди сам, - смущенно пробормотал он.

Понимая, что он почти склонился к протянутой руке Барнса, мальчишка резко отстранился крепче сжимая в руках свою бутылку.

\- Ах, вот как? – Джеймс удивленно вскинул брови, а Стив смог лишь невнятно пробормотать что-то в ответ.

Дарси рядом с ним каталась со смеху, дергая блондина за руку и периодически икая.

\- Что ты сделал с моей женщиной, Роджерс? – из толпы танцующих вышел Сэм, и Стив попытался сосредоточить взгляд на мужчине.

\- Я ничего не делал, - ответил он, как вдруг Дарси выдала: “- Я черт побери своя собственная женщина, Сэмюель Уилсон.”

Ее нахальный тон, смешанный с легким пьяным акцентом, заставил Стива засмеяться, и вскоре он понял, что не может остановиться, его так сильно трясло, что он и не заметил - Сэм и Барнс смеются вмести с ним.

\- Чертовы пьяницы, - нежно выругался мужчина. – Вы двое выжрали половину виски.

\- Кто бы говорил, ты…

\- Заткнись, пьянчуга. Некоторые вещи должны оставаться между мужчиной и женщиной, - игриво прервал Сэм.

\- Она принадлежит сама себе, Сэмюель Уилсон, - Стив и Дарси взвыли от хохота, хлопая друг друга по плечам.

Блондин улыбнулся шире, услышав глубокий смех Барнса, и повернулся, увидев, что друг наблюдает за ним.

\- Мы должны подсказать Фьюри, - начал Барнс, - что бы он выделил вам двоим комедийный номер.

При мысли об этом Стив сморщил нос.

\- Неа. Мне нравится рисовать.

Барнс снова засмеялся.

\- Я знаю, Стиви, - мальчик почувствовал, как по телу распространяется тепло от такого ласкового имени, слетевшего с губ Джеймса. – Ты слишком хорош в этом.

\- Чертовски верно, - согласился он гордо подняв подбородок. Но тут же его догнала скромность. – Я имею ввиду, не так хорош, как ты в танцах.

Барнс покачал головой, уголок губ дернулся, разрушая маску серьезности, что сковала лицо:

\- Лучше.

\- Нееет, - жаловался Стив, щурясь в попытке убедиться ухмыляется ли Баки.

\- Ты смотрел как я танцую? – спросил парень, и блондин кивнул.

\- Ты просто взорвал танцплощадку!

\- Мне кажется, у меня это хорошо получается. Это ужасно тяжелая работа, - усмехнулся Барнс.

Стив снова кивнул. Лицо брюнета пылало, на лбу блестел пот. Блондин облизал губы, прежде чем смог остановить себя.

\- Кажется человеку потребуется напиток после такого, - лукаво подсказал Барнс, и мальчик кивнул.

Прошла минута, и Стив нахмурился, когда парень вопросительно поднял брови.

\- Стив.

\- Что?

\- Дай мне уже свою чертову бутылку.

Роджерс сел немного прямее, вспомнив о виски в руке. Он покосился на него и сглотнул, вспоминая как жидкость скользило по горлу.

\- Нет! – засмеялся мальчик. – Он слишком хорош! Дарси достала это для меня.

Рядом с ним Уилсон и Льюис залились смехом.

Барнс издал разочарованный звук и резко бросился вперед, хватаясь за бутылку.

Стив взвизгнул и откинулся назад, почти ложась на пол вагона, помахивая бутылкой над головой. Он хихикал, делая еще один глоток, в то время как Барнс, выругавшись, пытался приблизиться к спиртному.

Блондин чуть не задохнулся, когда руки парня остановились на его бедрах.

\- Дай сюда, - прорычал Барнс, и Стив понял, что не может ответить, даже сквозь тонкую потертую ткань своих брюк он ощущал тепло чужих рук.

\- Стив! – позвал парень, и чтобы привлечь к себе внимание впился пальцами в ноги Роджерса.

Стыд прокатился по телу и ударил горячей волной прямо в пах, Стив быстро сел, пытаясь скрыть физическую реакцию на прикосновение друга. Быстрое перемещение, смешанное с виски и перед глазами все поплыло, он застонав выбросил вперед свободную руку, отчаянно пытаясь удержаться на месте.

\- Вот черт! – услышал он бормотание. – Стиви, ты в порядке?

Мягкий голос не помог смягчить позорную реакцию тела. Он сразу же представил себя лежащим в руках Барнса, и этот шепот над его ухом.

Блондин снова застонал. В животе скрутило. Он почувствовал холодный пот над верхней губой.

Руки Барнса переместились на плечи. Тепло от них, словно клеймо, прожигало сквозь рубашку. Стив хотел чувствовать их на своей коже.

\- Мне плохо, - простонал он.

\- О, черт, - выругался Сэм. – Мне лучше отвести его к себе, пока он не блеванул.

Стива толкнули в чьи-то руки, он не был уверен кому они принадлежали Сэму или Барнсу.

\- Нет, - смущенно пробормотал он, - я не ребенок.

\- Все нормально, Стив. Виски - адский напиток, - сказала Дарси, и Роджерса захлестнула новая волна стыда за то, что девушка увидела его в таком состоянии.

\- Я заберу его, - вмешался Барнс, и блондин почувствовал, как его ноги обхватили бедра брюнета. – В конце концов, ты все еще должен пригласить Дарси на танец.

Стив уперся в плечи Джеймса пытаясь оттолкнуть его, страх скручивал внутренности, руки Барнса сжали его сильнее, пытаясь прижать ближе к груди.

\- Проклятье, Стив, - ругался парень, отступая от очередного толчка. – Я пытаюсь поставить тебя на ноги.

Он сделал шаг вперед и снова потянул мальчика, достаточно сильно, так, что задница Стива наконец то соскользнула со своего места.

Роджерс вскрикнул, внезапно потеряв равновесие и уверенный, что вот-вот упадет. Но Барнс поймал его, случайно прижимая собой к холодной стене вагона.

Стив подавился всхлипом, болезненное возбуждение напоминало о себе – тела были прижаты друг к другу слишком плотно. От горячего удовольствия отказывали ноги, и он ухватился за сильные руки Барнса, пытаясь удержать себя в вертикальном положении.

\- Черт, - прошептал мальчик, слезы жгли уголки глаз.

Барнс напряженно вытянулся перед ним, Роджерс понял, что он все почувствовал. Не было никакого способа скрыть это, ведь сам Стив ощущал телом пряжку ремня и каждую пуговицу на рубашке друга.

Руки на его плечах словно из железа. Стив застыл в шоке. Он приготовился к тому, что брезгливость окутает чужую голову и его самого отшвырнут подальше, когда Барнс наконец-то поймет в чем дело.

Этот момент все никак не приходил, и Роджерс оттолкнул руки брюнета.

\- Пусти.

Шепот, казалось, разбудил Джеймса от ступора, и он отпустил Стива.

Мальчик поспешно вытер глаза рукавом, глядя в сторону и пытаясь убедиться, что они были одни, Сэм и Дарси уже исчезли.

Он не мог взглянуть на Барнса. Не сейчас, когда тот все знает. Он не сможет вынести выражение отвращения и презрения, что вероятно будет на лице Джеймса. Роджерс уже видел это во взгляде своих родителей.

\- Пошли, - наконец произнес брюнет. – Нам надо возвращаться.

Смущенный, пьяный и сломленный Стив не стал спорить.

*

Они шли молча. Баки был виден только краем глаза, и Стив настолько потерялся в своей голове, что смутился поняв, что они направляются к вагону Барнса.

Роджерс резко остановился, заставляя брюнета врезаться в свою спину.

\- Стив? – мягко спросил он.

\- Что… - начал блондин, но резкий шум слева от них оборвал на полуслове.

Звук был похож на крик боли, как будто человеку не дали право бороться, как будто стремительным ударом в живот из легких выбивали воздух. Стива частенько избивали школьные хулиганы, он сотни раз слышал этот звук.

\- Стиви… - настороженно начал Барнс.

\- Шшш, - шикнул блондин, и звук снова повторился.

Мальчик развернулся по направлению к нему, спотыкаясь, ноги по-прежнему заплетались. Джеймс схватил его за руку пытаясь оттащить его обратно, но Роджерса нелегко было удержать. Если кому-то больно, он собирался защитить его.

\- Стив! – зашипел Барнс, и тот попытался вырвать свою руку. – Как ты думаешь, что ты делаешь?

Блондин обернулся. Звук был ближе, он доносился между двумя складскими вагонами, идеальное темное место для засады, для парней, желающих вытрясти из кого-нибудь жизнь.

Стив сглотнул, при мысли, что он увидит заглянув за угол и обернулся, проверяя последовал ли Барнс за ним. По крайней мере драка докажет Джеймсу, что Роджерс не педик.

Но как только он завернул за угол, зрелище открывшееся перед ним заставило мальчика резко остановиться.

Это были два человека, как он и думал. И они сжимали друг друга, руки лихорадочно блуждали по одежде и коже.

Очнувшись, Стив понял, что это акт страсти, а не насилия.

Даже в темноте, он видел, как их рты сливаются в поцелуе, как обхватывают друг друга руки, как двигаются тела вжимаясь в твердую стену вагона.

Картина, что предстала перед Стивом олицетворяла все то, что Стив никогда не сможет себе позволить, то чего у него никогда не будет.

Он застыл в шоке слушая их мягкие вздохи и мокрые звуки поцелуев, пока не узнал в меньшем парне – Питера, друга Сэма, а другой – Уэйд.

Все тело словно в огне, кожа покалывала. Стив сглотнул, вдох обжег легкие.

Вдруг его коснулась рука, мягкая и добрая.

Роджерс оглянулся, широко распахнув глаза, и увидел следившего за ним Барнса – он видел, как Стив пялился на парней, которые даже не обратили внимание, стараясь не отрываться друг от друга.

Мальчик открыл рот, он не знал, что делать – говорить или кричать, но не выскользнуло ни звука, кроме собственного рваного дыхания. Рука Барнса сжалась вокруг его запястья.

\- Пойдем, - прошептал парень.

Но ноги Стива отказывались двигаться.

\- Давай, пошли, - снова повторил Барнс, и мальчик наконец позволили увести себя.


	19. Chapter 19

Они шли в неловком, гнетущем и тягостном молчании. Стиву казалось насмешкой праздничное веселье, бушевавшее за их спинами, а удушливая тишина между ними расползалась и сгущалась лишь сильнее.

Тепло от виски испарилось, и мальчик, следуя за напряженным Барнсом обратно к голове состава, уже начал дрожать всем телом.

Джеймс держал устойчивый шаг, постоянно находясь в нескольких футах впереди Стива, и ни разу не оглянулся назад – даже когда Роджерс споткнувшись на неровной земле, потерял равновесие и полетел вперед.

Выпрямившись, блондин понял, куда они идут.

\- Мой вагон в другой стороне, - сказал он, разум все еще был притуплен алкоголем.

Барнс развернулся, хотя ни его поза, ни выражение лица не смягчилось.

\- Ты поедешь со мной, - отрезал он голосом, не терпящим возражений.

\- Но… - так или иначе, попытался протестовать Стив. – Но…

В темноте он смог лишь разглядеть вопросительно вскинутые брови Джеймса.

\- Но что, Стив?

У блондина кружилась голова, мозг был переполнен воспоминаниями: о том, как плотно прижимался Барнс, о звуках которые издавал Уэйд, когда был укушен, не болезненный, а такой просящий, что заставило покрыться льдом все внутренности Стива.

\- Они…они…это неправильно, - пробормотал он, пытаясь охватить все свои чувства и выразить их словами, которые упорно не хотели покидать рот.

\- Ради Бога! – рявкнул Барнс. – Просто зайди уже внутрь.

Стив моргнул и запоздало осознал, что они стоят перед вагоном Джеймса.

\- Но, - начал он снова, но был прерван разочарованным стоном друга.

\- Стив, мы не можем говорить об этом снаружи. Понятно? – зашипел Барнс. – Зайди внутрь.

Роджерс ощутил, как в груди разгорается искра гнева, и он схватился за нее, пытаясь почувствовать что-то еще кроме путаницы и боли, которые казалось, заполнили грудь и затрудняли дыхание.

\- Не указывай мне что делать, - возразил мальчишка.

Барнс помедлил, а затем развернулся и резким нервным движением распахнул дверь.

Стив подумал, что парень сыт им по горло – готов бросить его и запереться в своем вагоне, покончить с этим нелепым, смехотворным вечером и фальшью, которой была их дружба.

Блондин тяжело сглотнул при этой мысли. Гнев затушило четкое осознание, что Барнс имеет полное право бросить его, почувствовать отвращение, отвернуться, так же как и родители.

Слезы жгли глаза. Он сдавлено попытался окликнуть Баки, но голос был заглушен визгом открывающейся двери вагона. Барнс запрыгнул внутрь и желудок Стива сжался - если парень закроет дверь, Роджерс снова останется один.

Но Джеймс повернулся, и хотя его лицо по-прежнему было наполнено гневом он опустился на колени и протянул Стиву руку.

Облегчение разлилось по всему телу. Колени задрожали, готовые подкоситься в любой момент.

Ладонь Барнса была сухой и прохладной. Парень обхватил руку мальчика и втащил в вагон.

Потребовалось время чтобы снова устойчиво встать на ноги. Даже когда рука Баки легла на его плечо.

\- Все в порядке? – спросил Барнс, и Стив лишь кивнул, не найдя в себе силы встретить взгляд друга.

\- Хорошо, - снова произнес Джеймс и скользнув мимо блондина закрыл дверь.

Визг металла казался почти оглушительным, однако это было ничто по сравнению со всепоглощающей тишиной, наступившей после. В конце концов, Стив не в силах больше вынести этого развернулся и посмотрел на своего друга - Барнс до сих пор сжимал ручку двери.

\- Стив,- начал парень, но потом замолчал, казалось, потеряв конец своей мысли.

Мальчик сжался, ожидая, что же скажет Барнс.

\- Ты должен понять… - запинаясь, продолжил Джеймс. – Ты должен знать, что это…иначе.

Он повернулся и перехватив путаницу во взгляде Стива вздохнул.

\- Ты сам выбрал такую жизнь.

Замешательство стало только острее. Он же объяснил Барнсу всю ситуацию – у него не было дома, и мальчик думал, что парень понял это.

Видимо Барнс теперь хорошо разбирался в расшифровке тонких изменений в мимике Роджерса, и разглядев досаду поднял руки в умиротворяющем жесте.

\- Нет, я имею в виду... ты ушел. Я знаю это, - он опустил руки. – Но ты решил приехать сюда, и присоединиться к шоу.

Стив долго разглядывал своего друга, но все же кивнул.

\- Некоторые из нас… - Барнс запнулся. – Большинство из нас, кроме разнорабочих конечно, не выбирали шоу. Мы родились здесь.

Он снова сделал паузу, словно подавился горьким смешком, и Стив вспомнил ночь, когда Барнс рассказал свою историю: как был оставлен человеком, который должен был любить его всей душой, и что цирк – все что Джеймс когда-либо знал и имел.

\- Мы здесь, потому что кто-то не достаточно любил нас чтобы предоставить другие варианты. Потому что у нас нет семьи. Потому что мы пытаемся создать свою собственную.

От глаз Стива не ускользнуло как напряженно держался Барнс и как старательно смотрел куда-то над левым плечом блондина, пытаясь отвести взгляд.

\- Поэтому, если какой-то везучий сукин сын найдет того, кто полюбит его… - парень затих и покачал головой. – Ну, это… это…

Он не закончил и перевел взгляд на пол быстро моргая.

Стива захлестнули эмоции. Он хотел подойти и обнять своего друга, но все в позе Барнса лишь предупреждало - он не хотел никаких прикосновений. Джеймс выглядел как загнанный зверь. Как Сехмет, с распростёртыми перед ней на полу клетки телами двух детенышей – во взгляде лишь тревога и боль. Как… Как и в тот вечер, когда признался в убийстве Пирса и в том, что этот человек делал с ним.

\- Вот что я пытаюсь объяснить. Мы не… мы не осуждаем людей, из-за того, что человек, которого они любят не того пола.

Стив почувствовал, как пол медленно уходит из-под ног.

\- Ч-что? – выдавил он.

\- Что слышал, - ответил Барнс.

\- Но… - попытался Стив, - но...

Его колени дрожали. Кожа как будто сжималась грозя раздавить тело. Сразу же подкатила волна тошноты.

\- Но это неправильно, - прошептал блондин сглатывая ком в горле.

\- Почему? – спросил Джеймс, снова издав этот отвратительный смешок.

\- Потому что так сказано…

\- В Библии? – закончил Барнс.

Стив кивнул.

\- Библия так же говорит, что мы не должны бриться и есть ветчину, - выплюнул брюнет, и рот Стива закрылся так быстро, что оба услышали, как щелкнули зубы мальчишки.

Наконец, Барнс взглянул на него, и боль, плескавшаяся в его глазах заставила Стива вздрогнуть.

\- Ты не должен соглашаться, - продолжил парень, - но эти двое… - он кивнул в сторону двери. – Они не сделали ничего плохого. Они просто нашли утешение друг в друге. Они…они любят друг друга, и они никому не вредят этим…

Стив не мог найти подходящих слов. Он не мог поверить в то, что слышит.

\- Так люди…знают? – спросил мальчик, наконец осознавая всю ситуацию.

\- Нет. Не все. Только некоторые. Это что-то вроде страшного секрета, - покачал головой Барнс.

\- И… - голос Стива совсем затих. – И для них это нормально?

\- Они знают, что в мире есть вещи и похуже чем чья-то любовь.

После всего услышанного, Стив застыл словно потерял все свои чувства. Его зрение и слух, которые и в лучшие времена были не самыми лучшими помощниками, казалось грозились окончательно рухнуть и уничтожиться. Вся кожа покрылась мурашками, а на верхней губе выступил холодный пот.

Когда он рассказал Барнсу о том, почему ушел из дома, то предположил - парень не показал отвращения из жалости. Затем Джеймс рассказал о Пирсе, и Роджерс списал толерантность своего друга на какое-то извращенное чувство солидарности, принятие того что такие вещи могли случиться с каждым.

Но теперь… теперь Барнс стоял перед ним и говорил, что все его желания и чувства – которые настолько отвратительны, что лишили ребенка родителей – были приемлемы, и в них нет ничего плохого. Даже после всего пережитого Джеймсом, всего что он перенес от рук Пирса.

Брюнет, казалось, понял молчание Стива по-своему.

\- Стив, - начал он, - Я понимаю, тебе трудно принять это. С учетом всего что с тобой произошло. Но эти двое…они любят друг друга. Они не вредят друг другу…или вообще кому-то. И даже если ты не согласен, я должен попросить тебя никому не рассказывать об этом…и не выдавать их.

Блондина все еще слегка потрясывало, потребовалось время чтобы осознать, о чем просит Барнс.

\- Нет. Я имею в виду, я бы не стал, - наконец-то выдавил мальчик. – Как ты и сказал – они никому не делают больно.

Это не Роберт.

И не Пирс.

Барнс мгновенно выдохнул с облегчением, с плеч спало все напряжение. Мозг Стива все еще кипел от вопросов, и как только он открыл рот готовясь задать хоть один из них его резко перебили.

\- Я так и думал, ты сразу поймешь, что к чему, - Джеймс улыбался так ярко, впервые с того момента как они покинули праздник. – Я имею ввиду, ты хорошо относишься к паре Уилсона и Льюис, а это не совсем правильно.

Стив снова нахмурился. Он часто задавался вопросом, наступит ли время, когда разговоры с Барнсом станут менее запутанными. Ведь постоянно получается так, что втянувшись в одну тему, мальчик пытается проследить суть дискуссии, в то время как Джеймс уже давно перевел разговор в другое русло.

\- Что?

\- Уилсон - черный, - поморщившись выдал брюнет, как будто это все объясняло. Но увидев замешательство на лице Роджерса продолжил, - Льюис - белая.

\- У людей с этим проблемы?

\- Цирковые не так придирчивы, но да. Некоторые недовольны. Неужели ты настолько слеп, что не замечаешь какие взгляды бросают на их пару?

Стив все видел. Иногда, когда Дарси проходила мимо, окружающие бросали в сторону Сэма неодобрительные взгляды, но мальчик всегда думал, это лишь зависть. Ведь Дарси была такой красавицей, а Уилсон счастливчик, завоевавший ее сердце.

И когда Роджерс поделился своими мыслями с Барнсом, тот лишь рассмеялся.

\- Ты хороший человек, Стив, - блондин почувствовал, как краснеет, и открыв рот для ответа снова был прерван. 

\- Один из лучших, - решительно выдал Барнс, пресекая любые замечания. – Во-первых, согласился не сдавать тех парней, а затем утверждаешь, что цвет кожи Уилсона не имеет для тебя никакого значения. Удивительно как тебя не напрягают отношения Уилсона и Льюис, у тебя ведь есть причины недолюбливать их парочку?

\- А? – Стив снова нахмурил брови. – О чем ты говоришь?

\- Льюис. Ты запал на нее, не так ли? Сначала я был уверен, что ты заглядываешься на Картер, но после сегодняшнего вечера понял, что ошибался.

\- Ты не прав! – Роджерс открыл ответный огонь. – Я не влюблен в Лью…Дарси!

\- Все нормально, Стив. Я не буду сплетничать.

\- Да здесь вообще не о чем говорить! – мальчишка не мог поверить насколько плохо Барнс знал его.

Ему нужно было сесть. Закружилась голова. Баки не переставал удивлять его, выкидывая все новые и новые предположения, а Роджерса поглощало лишь чувство опустошенности. Он с тоской посмотрел на одно из кресел рядом с комодом.

\- Но тогда… - голос Барнса резко вернул взгляд Стива.

Он звучал как будто был на пороге пугающего открытия, и блондин догадывался к чему все шло. Если Барнс понял, что его догадки по поводу Дарси неверны, то после событий этой ночи наверняка догадался в кого на самом деле был влюблен Стив.

\- Но ты… - и мальчик почувствовал, как желудок сковывает холодом.

Не найдя нужных слов, Барнс взмахнул рукой пред своей ширинкой. Лицо Стива вспыхнуло, и он пожалел, что просто не может провалиться сквозь землю и избежать всей этой ситуации. Джеймс стоял перед ним с такими же пунцовыми щеками.

Роджерс не мог рисковать. Даже если его друг с пониманием относился к ситуации Питера и Уэйда, но понимать и самому быть гомосексуалистом две совершенно разные стороны. Перед Стивом мелькнули воспоминания их с Баки знакомства и моментов из прошлого, которыми они поделились друг с другом.

Теперь, вся его жизнь вращалась вокруг человека, стоящего перед ним. Барнс был самым лучшим и самым близким другом – эта мысль одновременно волновала и отрезвляла. Стив не мог потерять его.

\- Да, это… - он колебался, пытаясь выиграть время и придумать логичное оправдание. – Господи.

Барнс все еще смотрел на него склонив голову как ищейка чующая запах. Стив начал покрываться испариной. Рубашка прилипала к телу, а мозг решительно отказывался давать разумное объяснение.

\- Я… - мальчишка начал задыхаться. – Я… гм…

Казалось Джеймс сжалился над ним:

\- Расслабься, Роджерс. Я не видел тебя таким растерянным с тех пор как ты познакомился с Картер.

Стив застыл, вспоминая этот момент. Повисший в палатке запах пота, приглушенный свет, духи Картер и ее голое тело. То, как Барнс дразнил его, и как позднее, смущаясь, мальчишка рассказал – что это был его первый поцелуй, с девушкой, которая получала за это деньги, да еще и перед толпой истекающих слюной кричащих мужиков.

\- Ты придурок, - с горящим лицом пробормотал Роджерс.

И вдруг его поразила мысль.

\- Почему ты злишь меня вспоминая про женщин? – спросил он, глядя вниз на свои ботинки. – Ты ведь знаешь, что я совсем не умею с ними общаться.

Стиву все еще было неловко – разговор о таких вещах всегда вызывал смущение, но он наконец-то начал чувствовать себя увереннее.

Барнс молчал, а блондин боялся поднять взгляд. Он всегда был плохим лжецом – не говоря уже о том, чтобы врать человеку который знает тебя лучше, чем кто бы то ни было.

\- Ты ворчал по поводу Картер, а теперь и по поводу Дарси. Я имею ввиду…, да она красавица. Но из-за того, что я… - Стив пытался найти подходящее слово, - так отреагировал на нее, не означает что я посягаю на девушку моего друга.

И снова опустилась тишина, хотя Роджерс мог поклясться, что слышит сумасшедший стук своего сердца.

Внутри снова начало появляться чувство вины. Он лгал Барнсу, снова. Лгал, чтобы защитить ложь, с которой ему приходилось жить.

Но Барнс кажется поверил.

\- Наверное, я поторопился с выводами, - сказал он, и его тон дал Стиву силы поднять голову.

Баки неуверенно улыбнулся, и мальчик почувствовал дрожь под ногами – что позже объяснилось прокатившимся вдоль состава гудком. Поезд двинулся дальше.

***

Стив проснулся, свернувшись на краю огромной кровати Барнса.

После того как поезд выехал из Бостона, они провели вечер в тишине. Баки, развалившись поперек кровати, читал одну из своих потрепанных книг, в то время как Стив, свернувшись в любимом кресле с блокнотом на коленях, пытался придумать будущий рисунок.

Однако, это было не так то просто, в уме постоянно прокручивались события этого вечера. Каждый раз, когда Роджерс смотрел на белую бумагу, все что он мог видеть - как плотно прижимались друг к другу тела Питера и Уэйда, застенчивую улыбку Барнса, линию его шеи.

Он так погрузился в свои мысли что не заметил, как лампа у кровати начала тускнеть, заканчивалось масло. На самом деле из оцепенения его выдернул тихий храп Барнса, и Стив понял, что друг заснул, непрочитанная книга лежала на груди.

Будто дожидаясь момента, тело Стива позволило ему ощутить собственную усталость, суставы ныли от долгого пребывания в одной позе, а глаза горели от созерцания все еще чистого альбомного листа.

Стив встал хрустя суставами. Отложив альбом в кресло, он осторожно, боясь разбудить Барнса, пересек вагон и лег на свободную сторону кровати.

И вновь блондин был поражен как молодо выглядел спящий Джеймс. Сон придавал его лицу какую-то уязвимость. Стива грела мысль, что этот человек доверял ему настолько, что позволял быть свидетелем таких моментов.

Он опустился на кровать и осторожно убрал книгу из-под руки парня отложив ее на свою тумбочку. Опустив голову на подушку и свернувшись на боку он изучал красивый профиль Барнса. Легкий взлет и падение груди последнее что он увидел перед тем как закрыть глаза, чувствуя накатывающую усталость и ощущение спокойствия, которое появлялось только рядом с Джеймсом.

И теперь мальчик не знал, что его разбудило. Но в постели он оказался один и в вагоне было темно из-за отсутствия лампы. Ее не оказалось и на тумбочке Барнса. Стив нахмурился, заспанный он не понимал, что происходит.

Сев, блондин понял, что единственный источник света исходит из приоткрытой двери в уборную. Длинная тень, отбрасываемая на пол доказывала, что Баки был там. Успокоившись Стив упал обратно на матрас, намереваясь вернуться в сон, а Барнс скоро вернется в постель.

Но потом он услышал это.

Низкий, с придыханием стон – в тот вечер такие же стоны издавал Уэйд.

Глаза Роджерса резко открылись. Он уставился на тень друга, которая благодаря движущемуся поезду раскачивалась и плясала по полу вагона. Проследив за призрачными руками, он мгновенно распознал эти движения.

Барнс прикасался к себе – и эти хриплые звуки были признаком того, что он близок к завершению.

Все тело Стива обдало жаром, он покраснел, а член начал так быстро твердеть, что Роджерс почувствовал головокружение от внезапного прилива крови. Он тяжело сглотнул, морщась, от того как громко это прозвучало, слишком громко даже для его плохого слуха.

Блондин напрягся, пытаясь услышать больше и приподнялся чтобы подушка под головой не заглушала происходящее. Теперь он мог слышать не просто случайные стоны, но и звуки скольжения плоти о плоть.

\- Ах, черт, - прошептал Барнс, и Стив собрал всю свою силу воли лишь бы не застонать вслух.

Мальчишка никогда не слышал, что бы Джеймс говорил таким голосом, и теперь произносимые этим тоном ругательства прошивали тело Стива словно молнии, стекая вниз по его спине. Он прикусил губу, и одна рука предательски сдвинулась вниз, сжимая штаны в тщетной попытке сдержать реакцию.

Но бесполезно.

Стив следил за тенью Барнса, движения становились быстрее, резче. С каждым прерывистым стоном Джеймс приближался к пику удовольствия. Роджерс удивился, как громко и тяжело дышал парень, пока не понял, что его собственное дыхание звучало в унисон другому. Он сильнее закусил губу, и собирая всю силу воли, убрал руку от промежности перекладывая на живот, пытаясь тем самым избавиться от искушения.

К сожалению, это только увеличило трение, и когда со стороны уборной долетел почти страдальческий стон, Стив непроизвольно двинул бедрами.  Сжимая пальцами простыни, он зажмурился пытаясь успокоиться. Все тело трясло, он не мог вспомнить, когда был настолько возбужден…

Все что слышал Стив — это рваное дыхание и звук скользящей руки, они заглушали скрип и треск движущегося поезда. Кровь в венах бурлила горячей лавой.

Казалось, темп Барнса увеличивается. Стив сильнее сжал простыни, костяшки пальцев заныли от напряжения. Он тихо застонал пытаясь остановить свои бедра от трения.

\- О, Боже, - резко выдохнул Барнс, его голос задрожал от удовольствия. Глаза Роджерса распахнулись от разрезавшего тишину финального стона:

\- Стив!  


	20. Chapter 20

Все мышцы в теле Стива словно окаменели. Пальцы болели от той силы с которой он сжал простыни. На лбу и спине выступил пот.  
  
Мальчик зажмурил глаза, а затем резко открыл, надеясь, что это сон. Но все в вагоне осталось прежним.  
  
Тень Барнса маячила через приоткрытую дверь, она казалась неподвижной, за исключением движения плеч и тяжелого дыхания.  
  
Стив, даже со своим плохим слухом, все еще мог различить каждый судорожный вздох. И у него промелькнула дикая мысль, возможно, эти звуки издавал он сам.  
  
Крошечная часть его сознания, которая в этот отчаянный момент не управляла похотью, разрывалась между сомнением и радостью. Две эти эмоции казалось разрывали его пополам, сталкивались и противоречили – не позволяя придумать ни одного объяснения.  
  
Поэтому Стив застыл на месте, пока тень Барнса не сдвинулась по стене, и блондин услышал плеск - Джеймс вымыл руки водой из кувшина. Роджерс сдержал сдавленный писк. Это не по-настоящему, это все сон.  
  
Он повернул голову в другую сторону, удобнее ложась на подушку лишь бы не видеть, как Барнс будет возвращаться в кровать.  
  
Когда Баки вернулся в постель, и матрас просел под его весом, не было никакой ошибки – это реальность. Потревожив одеяла Джеймс запустил воздух, обдавший холодом взмокшую спину и колени, Стив сосредоточился на своем дыхании стараясь случайно не выдать себя.  
  
Казалось прошла вечность, пока Баки наконец-то не улегся. По коже Роджерса разбежались мурашки от тепла чужого тела. Одеяло начало мгновенно нагреваться.  
  
И вдруг Стив почувствовал ладонь между лопатками, горячую, несмотря на разделявшую их ткань рубашки. Прикосновение к его спине было легким, но мальчик испуганно выдохнул.  
  
Барнс кажется не заметил, но руку не убрал.  
  
Вместо этого, пальцы начали медленно двигаться вверх и вниз по спине Стива. И так продолжалось, пока Баки не заснул, а его рука не легла тяжелым весом на плечо блондина.  
  
*  
  
Когда Стив разлепил глаза Барнса уже не было. Несмотря на время года, из-за яркого солнца в вагоне стояла духота. Как только мальчик понял, что остался один он скинул покрывало и вздрогнул от утреннего воздуха, ужалившего кожу.  
  
Он провел рукой по простыням рядом с собой, постель холодная. Барнс, очевидно поднялся рано, но то что он ушел не разбудив Стива было очень странно.  
  
Однако Роджерс был благодарен за небольшую передышку. Казалось события прошлой ночи произошли с кем-то другим. Несколько минут он лежал уставившись в потолок вагона пытаясь собрать все мысли воедино.  
  
После того что случилось, Стив не знал, как будет смотреть в глаза своему другу. Барнс не знал, что он все слышал и видел.  
  
Мальчик сел и потер ладонями усталые глаза. Он спал всего пару часов, смог заснуть лишь на рассвете. Всю ночь он провел в раздумьях: о том, что произошло вечером, о спящем рядом Баки и должен ли он как-то отреагировать на все это.  
  
Поднявшись, Стив нашел в уборной кувшин с чистой водой и от воспоминаний чуть не прикусил язык. Даже ледяная вода не помогла охладить пылающее лицо.  
  
Одеваясь он почувствовал приступ клаустрофобии – дыхание все еще было затруднено. Рубашка и брюки тяжелее, чем та одежда в которой он спал, но у Стива не было выбора, если он хотел защититься от холода, ползущего из-под двери вагона. Ткань казалась грубой, не такой мягкой как рубашка по которой Барнс водил пальцами прошлой ночью. Роджерс повел плечами и нахмурился, тяжелая ткань царапая кожу отогнала ощущение призрачного прикосновения.  
  
Громкий стук по боку вагона резко выдернул его из своих мыслей, при этом напугав мальчишку. С трудом открыв тяжелую дверь его встретили порыв холодного воздуха и улыбающееся лицо Сэма.  
  
\- Утро, - поздоровался его друг, откидывая голову.  
  
Стив снова начал краснеть. Он не задумывался об этом, но после Питера и Уэйда, а затем и Барнса – его нашли полуодетого в вагоне Баки, последствия могли быть катастрофическими.  
  
Но Сэм совершенно не обращал внимания на внутреннее смятение блондина.  
  
\- Тебе стоит поторопиться, – продолжил Уилсон. – Я решил найти тебя, когда увидел, что твой шатер все еще не установлен. У меня есть свободная минутка, если ты наконец-то соизволишь выйти.  
  
\- Тебе не обязательно делать это, Сэм, - Стив потер затылок ладонью.  
  
\- Ты забыл, что сегодня день парада? – рассмеялся тот.  
  
Роджерс заморгал. Он забыл. Поезд пришел на рассвете, что значит – шоу в этот день не будет, но парад — это обязательная программа.  
  
Все куда-то спешили. Рабочие перемещали животных, сдвигали повозки и расставляли торговые палатки. Теперь Стив понял почему Барнс убежал так рано даже не потрудившись разбудить его самого. В такой день лучше всего вообще с ним не сталкиваться – из-за перемещения кошек настроение у Джеймса будет не самое радушное.  
  
\- Добровольцев у нас наверняка не будет, - заключил Сэм. – Особенно сейчас, когда завтрак закончился и все погрязли в работе. Пойдем, я помогу тебе установить палатку.  
  
Стив благодарно улыбнулся, и именно в этот момент его желудок громко заурчал.  
  
Сэм рассмеялся и тихо присвистнул.  
  
\- Боже, удивительно что у тебя проснулся аппетит после того количества виски что вы прикончили вместе с моей девушкой. Клянусь, эта женщина до сих пор пьяна.  
  
Стив пожал плечами.  
  
\- Вот, - пробормотал рабочий, вытаскивая из кармана пиджака небольшой рулет, завернутый в платочек. Мальчишка искренне понадеялся, что тот был чист. – Я припас его до обеда, но… - он затих и бросил рулет Роджерсу.  
  
Стив едва успел поймать его, неуклюже сдавив рулет, пытаясь остановить его от падения на землю.  
  
\- Я не могу забрать твой обед, - возмутился он, но все аргументы пресёк еще один громкий гул желудка.  
  
\- Если ты станешь еще тоньше, то превратишься в невидимку, - отшутился Сэм. Его голос был таким добрым, и блондин совсем не возражал против поддразниваний Уилсона.  
  
Роджерс засунул рулет в карман своих брюк и спрыгнул на землю. С помощью друга он захлопнул дверь, и вдвоем они отправились к гудящей площади.  
  
*  
  
Они провозились с установкой палатки все оставшееся утро. Стив неоднократно пытался спровадить Сэма, переживал, что друг попадет в беду помогая ему. Блондин был уверен, что у того были другие более важные дела.  
  
\- Может хватит? – наконец-то выдал Уилсон, в его голосе и мимике явно читалось раздражение. - Я рабочий. Моя задача подготовить площадь к приходу посетителей. Твоя палатка… - он резко взмахнул рукой в сторону сооружения, на которое они потратили все утро, - является частью площади и достойна моего времени и пота не меньше, чем остальные, понятно?  
  
Стиву пришлось виновато кивнуть. Не смотря на то, что его отчитали, он чувствовал лишь легкую радость и благодарность.  
  
\- Спасибо, Сэм, - произнес мальчик.  
  
\- Да ну, не стоит благодарности, - смутившись фыркнул мужчина.  
  
Стив открыл было рот, но замолчал, когда звук рабочей деятельности прервали сердитые голоса, доносящиеся из-за палатки.  
  
\- У «Ринглинг» есть двенадцать кошек и гиппопотам. Эти деревенщины не будут тратить на нас свои деньги если мы не можем конкурировать…  
  
Стив не успел понять кому принадлежит голос, прежде, чем тот был прерван другим более знакомым.  
  
\- Ты думаешь я не знаю этого? Ты думаешь я не… - сердито начал Барнс.  
  
\- О, ты знаешь, - заверил первый голос. Он стал мягче, но более угрожающим. – Я просто не уверен, что тебе есть до этого дело. Мы теряем толпу, а следственно и деньги. Ты помнишь, как плохо было после Пирса?  
  
Когда Барнс не ответил, Стив бросил взгляд на Сэма. Мужчина смотрел в сторону палатки где слышались голоса. Взгляд на его лице заставил мальчика сжаться.  
  
Очевидно, разговор был из тех, что не предназначался для чужих ушей, но сейчас Уилсон был похож на человека, стоявшего на краю железнодорожных путей и наблюдающий как навстречу друг другу на полной скорости мчатся два поезда. И при столкновении они уничтожат друг друга.  
  
\- Полагаю, что нет, - Стив почувствовал, как встают волосы на затылке от этого злого голоса. – Скажи мне, Барнс, ты обобрал его после того как перерезал глотку?  
  
Кровь словно застыла. Мальчик знал, что другие люди тоже знали. Что Сэм знал. Он понимал, что прошлое Барнса одна из причин по которой его друг считался изгоем среди исполнителей. Но Стив никогда не слышал, что бы кто-то, кроме Уилсона, говорил об этом, тем более высказывал прямо в лицо Джеймсу, несмотря на шепот и сплетни звучащие из каждого угла.  
  
\- Ты обчистил его, или он достаточно платил тебе за то, что тра… - голос был прерван тошнотворным резким звуком удара.  
  
Стив был как в тумане. Смутно он осознал, что Сэм бежит в ту сторону, но его собственные ноги отказались сотрудничать, застыли от смеси отвращения и ярости, что казалось выжигала внутренности. Дрожащие руки сжались в кулаки.  
  
В реальность Стива вернул обеспокоенный голос Сэма, выкрикивающий его имя, и Роджерс последовал за мужчиной к месту происшествия. Когда он свернул за угол, его взгляду предстала спина Уилсона. Мускулы на плечах и шее напряглись в попытке сдержать Барнса.  
  
Баки не оставлял попыток вырваться, пытаясь пробить себе дорогу через Дум-Дума, стоящего перед ним, который, как и Сэм пытался удержать парня сжимая его плечи. Барнс выглядел бы комично, если бы не выражение его лица.  
  
В его взгляде пылала жажда убийства – как будто единственное чего он желал это освободиться от людей, удерживающих его, и с удовольствием впиться в Тони, разодрав тело на кусочки.  
  
\- Ты, сукин сын! – вопил Старк, с того места где его сдерживали. – Ты, сломал мой чертов нос!  
  
Стив не сомневался в этом заявлении, поскольку нижняя половина лица парня была окрашена кровью, хлеставшей из явно сломанного носа.  
  
Барнс со своей стороны лишь добавил силы против мужчин удерживавших его.  
  
\- Стив! – кричал Сэм, и мальчик лишь безнадежно наблюдал как хватка Уилсона ослабла, когда на рубашке Барнса затрещали швы. - Держи его!  
  
Стив бросился вперед, пытаясь блокировать путь к Тони, даже не подумав, что его друг почти на фут выше него и имеет значительное преимущество в весе. Он уперся ногами в землю и поднял руки к груди Барнса. Но тот похоже даже не заметил его.  
  
\- Баки! – закричал Роджерс, надеясь переключить внимание на себя.  
  
\- Роуди умер из-за тебя! – кричал где-то позади Стива Тони, приглушенно, словно его пытались задушить. – Он мертв из-за тебя!  
  
Для мальчика слова не имели никакого значения, но внезапно борьба остановилась и Барнс казалось замер. Сэм покачнулся под общим весом Баки, Дум-Дума и Стива. И когда сам Джеймс потерял равновесие, Роджерс упал на землю с болезненным стуком. Перед глазами заплясали звезды, подбородок встретился с чем-то тяжелым.  
  
Кто-то заткнул Тони, Стив все еще слышал его возгласы, но не мог разобрать ни слова. Он поднял глаза и понял, что Барнс наблюдает за ним. Сэм и Дум-Дум потянули Роджерса вверх, лицо исказилось от боли.  
  
Болезненное шипение соскользнуло с его губ. Пытаясь подняться блондин почувствовал, что ободрал ладони. Осмотрев повреждения, он обнаружил, что порезы не глубокие, но все руки были в крови с изрядной коркой налипшего песка и грязи. Брюки на левом колене были разодраны, и судя по острой боли само колено тоже пострадало. Стив вытер тыльной стороной ладони рот – губа тоже разбита. Он взволнованно выдохнул.  
  
\- Стив, - прошептал Барнс, но когда Роджерс поднял взгляд на своего друга, Джеймс уже освободился от чужой хватки и исчез за поворотом.  
  
\- Баки! - начал звать мальчик и был рад, что ни Сэм, ни Дум-Дум не пытались остановить его, когда Стив пошел вслед за другом.  
  
\- Баки! – снова позвал он, заворачивая за угол. Барнс был уже далеко. Он пытался протолкнуться через толпу наводнившую площадь.  
  
Джеймс даже не отреагировал на крик Стива. Роджерс перешел на бег. Колено простреливало болью. Побитый и хромой он привлекал к себе ненужные взгляды.  
  
\- Баки!  
  
Наконец, Барнс остановился и повернулся к нему. Стив не знал, как описать эмоции на лице друга. Это были печаль и боль, но под ними скрывалась остаточная ярость, направленная на Тони. Через мгновение все эмоции скрылись за пустым взглядом. Таким же, как и в первый день их знакомства.  
  
\- С тобой все в порядке? – спросил Стив, сокращая расстояние между ними.  
  
\- Мне нужно идти, - лицо Барнса оставалось пустым.  
  
\- Какого черта, Бак? – Стив нахмурил брови. – Что…  
  
\- Когда ты перестанешь меня так называть? – лицо дрессировщика внезапно оживилось.  
  
\- Но… - Стив отшатнулся назад.  
  
\- Что тебе нужно, Роджерс? У некоторых, вообще-то, есть работа.  
  
Стив начал злиться. Он не понимал, почему Барнс направил на него свой гнев. Не понимал, почему Тони накинулся на Баки, или почему брюнет так быстро успокоился, хотя пару минут назад так рьяно рвался в бой. И кто черт побери этот Роуди?  
  
Он думал, что Барнс доверил ему все тайны своего прошлого так же, как и сам Стив все рассказал своему другу. Но очевидно Роджерс ошибся.  
  
\- Ты имеешь ввиду ломать людям носы? – огрызнулся мальчик.  
  
Барнс усмехнулся и шагнул вперед, пересекая границу личного пространства.  
  
\- Ты понятия не имеешь, - спокойно начал он, и Стив внезапно осознал, что вокруг них собралась толпа зрителей. – Ты понятия не имеешь, Роджерс. Так что просто свали к черту, понятно?  
  
Мальчишка удивленно заморгал. Голос Барнса был угрожающим.  
  
\- Да? – спросил он, сам понимая, как дрожит собственный голос.  
  
\- Да, - усмехнулся дрессировщик. – Ты понятия не имеешь о том, как здесь все устроено. Тебе здесь не место. У тебя нет номера, и ты не учувствуешь ни в одной программе. Мы с тобой даже друзьями не должны быть. Мы даже из разных классов. Не похоже, что твоя мазня прокормит половину этого чертового поезда.  
  
Стив отшатнулся. Это было больно. Он предпочел, чтобы Баки ударил его – физическую боль легче перенести. Стив мог бы справиться с ней. Но способ который выбрал Барнс, что бы поддеть его, был хуже. Боль от сказанных слов медленно распространялась от центра груди, просачиваясь в жилы охлаждая кровь и тело дюйм за дюймом.  
  
Такой боли Роджерс не чувствовал с тех пор как ушел из дому – с тех пор как в последний раз отец прошел мимо него, отводя взгляд в сторону. Он начал оттаивать после первой искренней улыбки Баки. А теперь, этот человек стоял и смотрел, как сказанные им слова тяжелым грузом оседают на плечи Стива проникая под саму кожу.  
  
Роджерс следил как жестокость в глазах Барнса рассыпается, а в лице мелькает сожаление и беспокойство. Стив отстраненно думает о том, что его друга подменили, и после того как ущерб был нанесен он снова вернулся.  
  
\- Стив? – позвал Баки, но голос был приглушен словно исходил из-под толщи воды.  
  
Когда Стив не ответил, Барнс сделал шаг вперед.  
  
На дрожащих ногах мальчик отступил назад, а затем еще.  
  
Правая рука Джеймса вздрогнула, как будто он хотел протянуть ее вперед, и Стив сделал еще два шага назад увеличивая расстояние так, чтобы Барнс не смог коснуться его. Ему казалось, что он рассыплется от любого прикосновения.  
  
Еще один шаг назад и его спина натолкнулась на кого-то еще. Стив посмотрел через плечо и увидел мрачного Сэма.  
  
\- Стив, - от жалости в голосе Уилсона Роджерсу стало плохо.  
  
Он был дураком, когда проигнорировал все предупреждения, игнорировал Сэма, хотя тот пытался предостеречь его на счет Барнса. Краем глаза Стив заметил, что дрессировщик подходил все ближе, медленно и осторожно, как будто Стив был опасной кошкой, загнанной в угол.  
  
Мальчик хотел, чтоб так оно и было. Он хотел, чтобы у него был шанс наброситься. Ему хотелось, чтобы у него были когти, достаточно острые чтобы уничтожить ту часть Барнса, что посмела разговаривать со Стивом как с чужаком, как с врагом. Он хотел чтобы его уважали, опасались, чтобы никто и никогда не смотрел на него с жалостью.  
  
Он устал быть таким маленьким.  
  
Ему надоело чувствовать себя бессильным.  
  
Ему было больно от безразличия людей, которых он любил.  
  
Он просто развернулся и побежал.  
  
*  
  
Стив бежал пока не добрался до поезда. Его никто не остановил, значит Сэм и Барнс не преследовали его, и Роджерс не знал, что чувствовать облегчение или разочарование.  
  
Во второй половине дня рабочие все еще разгружали поезд, собирали оборудование и перемещали животных, что не участвовали в параде. Несколько мужчин бросали на Стива осторожные взгляды, явно не понимая, что он делает в этой части поезда.  
  
Их взгляды прожигали похуже яркого солнца. Казалась, что кожа горит, и Стив втянул голову в плечи, стараясь стать невидимкой. Он нырнул между двух вагонов, пролезая под сцепляющим устройством, надеясь спрятаться в дальнем конце поезда.  
  
Дорога была неровной, ноги то и дело запинались о крупные камни, и вместо того, что бы бороться, упал на колени. Он зашипел от боли – гравий впился в ссадины на ладонях, а затем всхлипнул – дыхание стало судорожным и прерывистым.  
  
\- О, Стив, - позади раздался голос, и мальчик повернулся, не скрывая заплаканное лицо. Пегги стояла рядом с вагоном.  
  
\- Я думаю, тебе лучше пойти со мной, - сказала она, и Стив не стал с ней спорить.


	21. Chapter 21

Вагон Пегги был изумительным. Он меньше, чем у Барнса, и состоял из будуара и небольшого санузла. В нем было так уютно, но не тесно, даже роскошно, но не захламлено.

Пегги украсила широкие ленты ткани, свисавшие с потолка, и Стив предположил, что материал служил защитой от ветра, но вход в этот вагончик был подобен шагу в прекрасный сон – подальше от пыли, грязи и вони площади.

Роджерс чувствовал себя слишком грязным, чтобы быть допущенным внутрь, и когда женщина велела ему сесть, мальчик примостился на самый краешек софы, беспокоясь, что грязь на штанах запачкает мебель.

Пегги не проронила ни слова. Она взяла небольшое махровое полотенце из туалета, а затем наполнила миску горячей водой из чайника, засвистевшего на маленькой пузатой печке в углу. Стив старался подавить всхлипы, стыдясь своих слез. Шум площади больше не мог заглушить их.

Он украдкой попытался вытереть рукавом глаза, когда Картер обернулась и поймала его.

\- О, дружок, - пробормотала она, ее лицо было таким добрым, - у тебя был такой насыщенный день, а ведь еще только полдень.

Стив вздохнул и опустил взгляд на колени, опасаясь, что если взглянет на нее еще раз снова расплачется.

Когда они впервые встретились, Пегги безошибочно угадала его возраст. В свои шестнадцать Роджерс не готов сражаться с этим миром в одиночку. Казалось, эта женщина видит все его секреты, словно они нарисованы на коже, превращая его в открытую книгу.

Только теперь, она стала доброй и игривой, хотя когда-то была нахальной. Она полюбила Стива – взяла под свое крыло, и мальчик каждый день возносит за это свою благодарность. Кроме Барнса и Сэма, Картер стала его самым близким другом.

Он все еще блуждал в своей голове, когда женщина изящно опустилась перед ним на колени. Мягкий ковер на полу вагона защитил чулки от деревянного настила.

\- Руку, - потребовала Пегги, осторожно сжимая правое запястье блондина.

Стив не удержал шипение, когда она прижала теплую влажную ткань к ладони.

\- Ш-ш-ш. Все будет хорошо.

Роджерса захлестнула свежая волна эмоций, приторная и горячая. В тот момент он не мог понять, как после случившегося может стать лучше? Все, что он и Барнс построили, оказалось в руинах благодаря острому языку Джеймса и неуверенности самого Стива. Он не знал где теперь ему спать: наверняка Барнс захочет, чтобы он поскорее убрался, Дарси переехала в их с Сэмом вагон, а руки самого Роджерса были в полном беспорядке. Не смотря на толпу народа после парада, заработать хоть пару монет с такими ладонями будет поистине божественной удачей.

\- Стив, - нежно позвала Пегги, ожидая пока мальчик поднимет голову и встретит ее взгляд.

Она стерла большим пальцем одной руки слезы с его щек, второй же продолжала прижимать мокрое полотенце к самому худшему порезу на правой ладони Стива.

\- Все будет хорошо, - снова повторила она.

Мальчик покачал головой, чувствуя, как вес беспомощности и отчаяния оседает на плечи.

\- Он ненавидит меня, - его голос был таким кротким.

Пегги лишь горько вздохнула.

\- Этот мальчик любит тебя, - уверенно заявила она.

Стив не мог привыкнуть к людям, так свободно говоривших о любви между двумя мужчинами, когда он знал, что это грех. Его щеки заалели, и он склонил голову избегая внимательного взгляда Картер.

Женщина ополоснула полотенце и начала тереть царапины на руке, очищая их от гравия и грязи, попавших в ранки.

\- Это так, - продолжила Пегги. – Но он просто не может делать то, что хочет.

Она снова недовольно вздохнула, пытаясь вытащить особо упрямы камешек. Стив болезненно замычал.

\- Ты знал, что я езжу с цирком почти столько же сколько и Барнс? – неожиданно спросила женщина. Роджерс удивленно заморгал.

\- После того как моя мать умерла, упокой Бог ее душу, отец пришел в цирк в поисках работы. Это было не мыслимо – держать дочь в одном вагоне с рабочими, но по большей части мужчины вели себя хорошо, и когда я стала немного старше, меня переселили к девушкам, которые помогали Фригге на кухне.

Стив снова зашипел. Пегги переключила свое внимание на левую руку.

\- Несколько лет спустя отец связался с женщиной, артисткой – это был скандал. Она артистка, а он обычный рабочий. Но хватало одного взгляда на них, чтобы понять они две половинки друг друга.

\- Чем она занималась? – решился спросить Стив.

\- Она работала в самогонной палатке, - красные губы Пегги изогнулись в улыбке. Она рассмеялась восхищаясь потрясением на лице мальчишки.

\- Конечно я этого не знала - была слишком молода. Но когда отец был ранен…

\- Что случилось с твоим отцом? – в спешке выпалил Роджерс, позже понимая каким бестактным оказался вопрос.

Губы Картер сжались в тонкую линию.

\- Дорожная каретка соскользнула, и его ногу зажало между двумя повозками. Он выжил, но через несколько недель скончался от инфекции.

Стива охватило желание обнять ее, но женщина все еще сжимала его левую руку, а правая была мокрой и необработанной.

\- О, Пегги, - попытался мальчик, - мне очень жаль.

\- Не стоит. Это древняя история. Но спасибо. Я думаю, отец бы тебе понравился.

Она нежно вздохнула и наклонила голову сосредоточившись на ранах Стива. Когда она заговорила, ее голос снова был тверд.

\- Во всяком случае, после смерти отца, Энни научила меня всему, что знала о бурлеске, - Пегги засмеялась вспоминая. – О, Стив, видел бы ты меня тогда. Такая неуклюжая, тощая – только кожа да кости. Но у этой женщины было ангельское терпение.

Она закончила очищать левую руку.

\- Давай дадим ранкам подсохнуть, а я пока осмотрю твое колено. Позже я все перебинтую. Не волнуйся, ты сможешь сегодня рисовать.

Стив хотел запротестовать, сказать, что этого уже достаточно и с остальным он справится сам, но Пегги ни за что не согласится отступить. Вместо этого, он сел как было велено, а Картер поменяла грязную воду на чистую.

\- Суть в том, - начала она, наполняя чайник, – что я знаю Барнса с тех пор, как мы оба были тощими подростками – не то что он был худым, Джеймс всегда был красивым. Просто я знаю его лучше, чем он предполагает.

Женщина вернулась и снова опустилась на колени, окинув критическим взглядом разорванные брюки. Разрез был достаточно ровным, Стив легко мог бы сшить его если бы не располосованные ладони.

\- Ну что же, - Пегги поставила тарелку с водой и чистое полотенце на тумбочку. – Снимай штаны.

\- Что? – чуть не поперхнувшись выдавил красный как рак Стив.

\- Мне нужно очистить царапины на коленях, и вероятно заштопать дыру. Я не смогу это сделать пока они на тебе. Так что снимай! – Картер ухмылялась своей фирменной дерзкой усмешкой. Ей определенно нравилось доводить мальчишку.

Роджерс посмотрел на нее, потом на руки, затем на пряжку ремня. Пегги поняла его дилемму.

\- Вставай, - скомандовала женщина. Стив еле стоял на своих дрожащих ногах.

Когда Картер подошла поближе, и ее руки потянулись к поясу, мальчик повернул голову в сторону. Ее тонкие пальцы ненароком коснулись его кожи, и лицу стало настолько горячо, что казалось от этого жара расплавится не только кожа, но и кости. К счастью, его смущение подавило другую реакцию тела, которая могла возникнуть у парня при виде красивой девушки, расстегивающей его брюки.

Пегги позволила штанам упасть на пол, а затем снова опустилась помогая развязать шнурки, освобождая ноги.

\- Пегги, - выдохнул Стив, опускаясь на софу. Колени дрожали еще сильнее. – Это уже слишком.

\- Чепуха. Видит Бог, тебе не помешает немного чужой заботы. Особенно после такого насыщенного утра.

Стив закусил нижнюю губу. Картер сложила брюки и положила их на кровать. Мальчику не терпелось спросить, стала ли Пегги свидетелем той стычки между Барнсом и Тони, или же она застала только ту сцену, что была позже. Он хотел знать кто такой Роуди, и действительно ли Баки был виновен в его смерти.

Женщина казалось читала его мысли.

\- Тебе не нужно беспокоится о том, что сказал Тони. Там нет ни грамма правды – лишь непрошедшая скорбь, - она закончила с коленом и начала сушить чистым полотенцем.

\- Как много ты знаешь о Пирсе, Стив?

Стив затаил дыхание. Он хотел рассказать о многом. Он знал, что этот человек сделал с Барнсом, и при помощи каких методов руководил цирком. Знал, как тот был опасен. Но мальчик не хотел выдавать чужих секретов.

\- Ты знаешь, что Пирс делал с Барнсом? – спросила Пегги, и у Роджерса перехватило дыхание.

Он кивнул, благодаря Картер за то, что та выбрала такой деликатный тон.

Женщина прекратила свою работу, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо мальчишки.

\- Все остальные тоже знают, - тихо сказала она, и слова тяжелой наковальней сковали грудь Стива.

\- Все знали?

\- Это продолжалось в течении многих лет, - кивнула Картер.

\- Почему никто ничего не сделал? – возмутился Роджерс.

Если все знали, почему никто не пытался спасти Барнса? Почему они не попытались остановить Пирса? Молчание Пегги передавало всю ужасную правду – никто не ответит. Люди не пытались из-за собственного страха перед Пирсом и из-за желания спасти собственную шкуру.

\- Энни рассказала мне об этом, но уже позже, - призналась женщина, предполагая, что гнев Роджерса был направлен на нее.

\- Но об этом судачил весь цирк, Барнс делал Пирса счастливым, а если Пирс счастлив… - она умолкла. Стив понял к чему клонит женщина и его затошнило.

\- Так он был жертвенной овечкой? – спросил он, кровь стыла в жилах.

\- Роуди скинули с поезда до того, как Барнс убил Пирса. Никто не знает почему злиться Тони, потому, что Джеймс начал сопротивляться или потому, что не дал отпор достаточно быстро. Я думаю, Старк и сам не знает.

Стив чувствовал себя таким разбитым. Он испустил судорожный вздох, пытаясь смириться с тем, что говорила эта женщина о его друге. Рука Пегги, легко коснувшаяся здорового колена, вернула к реальности.

\- Барнс отталкивает людей, потому что чувствует себя виноватым. Я первой нашла его в тот день. Весь в крови Пирса. Он был словно в трансе. Продолжал лепетать что-то о людях, которых подвел, о том, как должен был быть сильнее, и попытаться спасти их. Я думаю, он все еще винит себя за это.

\- Я не знал, - Стив сглотнул комок в горле. – Я даже не думал об этом.

Поведение Барнса, хоть и сложно было простить, теперь обретало смысл. Он оттолкнул Роджерса, потому что тот стал его другом, мальчик слишком много знал. Барнс сказал Стиву правду о Пирсе после того, как Стив рассказал о причине побега из дома. Баки посчитал что они оба – сломанные фигурки, подходящие друг другу из-за кусочков которые они потеряли.

Но теперь Барнс беспокоился, что Стив узнав всю правду о годах, проведенных с Пирсом, начнет презирать его. Блондин вспомнил ту ночь, когда друг рассказал ему правду.

_«Ты думаешь я прикончил его, потому что он убивал цирковых? – Барнс был в гневе. – Ты ничего не знаешь!»_

Он зарезал Пирса не ради других. Теперь мальчик засомневался, желал ли Барнс его смерти?

Джеймс пытался остановить мужчину, да, но он воспользовался другим методом – предложил себя. Он знал, что смерть Пирса повлечет за собой неприятности для цирка. Потеря прибыли, безработица для подсобных рабочих и артистов, которые не смогут прибиться к другому цирку. Был всего лишь единственный способ задобрить мужчину. И Барнс использовал его до тех пор, пока мог терпеть. И даже после всего, он думал, что разочаровал этих людей.

Стив не понял, что начал плакать, пока Пегги не коснулась своим платком его щеки. Краешек материала коснулся разбитой губы, и мальчик дернулся назад подальше от прикосновений.

Пегги пристально вглядывалась в него, беспокойство запечатлелось в тонких линиях ее лица.

\- Я не знаю, что делать, - признался он.

\- Да, знаешь, - ответила Пегги. – Просто люби его.

*

Стив вернулся в свою палатку к тому моменту, когда парад вернулся на главную площадь. Сквозь пыль блондин следил, как медленно скользит экипаж с кошками, яркие огни осветили толпу городских. Показалось, что он смог разглядеть линию плеч Барнса, жесткую и прямую. Он смотрел до тех пор, пока экипаж не скрылся за шатром шапито.

Роджерс оставил палатку открытой, все его эскизы были на виду. Сэм пообещал заскочить, как только его обязанности будут исполнены. Он последит за деревенщинами, пока Стив рисует. Но сам Стив едва ли заботился о возможной потере рисунков. Они казались такой незначительной вещью по сравнению с событиями этого дня. Ему не терпелось пересечь площадь, пусть будут прокляты его чёртовы легкие, и найти Барнса. Он хотел все объяснить, сказать, что все знает и не осуждает Баки за случившееся, наоборот, считает его самым храбрым человеком которого когда-либо знал.

От таких мыслей Стив слегка покраснел, и когда кто-то кашлянул за его спиной, от неожиданности подпрыгнул.

\- Это твое? – спросил парень, помахивая шляпой из стороны в сторону в тщетной попытке отогнать пыль.

Он склонил голову к эскизам, прикрепленным на входе в палатку, каждый из которых демонстрировал приблизительную цену аналогичного рисунка.

\- Да, все мои. Вы хотели что-то определенное?

\- Я хотел бы портрет. Для моей возлюбленной.

Стив бросил еще один тоскливый взгляд на главный шатер, а затем жестом пригласил мужчину сесть, открыв чистую страницу в своем альбоме.

Потребовалось время чтобы успокоиться, почувствовать карандаш в руке и его давление на бумагу. Ему повезло, что человек, которого он рисовал, оказался достойной моделью – не слишком суетливый и не болтливый. Перед тем как большая часть толпы добралась до Стива, появился Сэм.

Уилсон помог клиентам, которых интересовали зарисовки представления, что дало Стиву время максимально совершенно запечатлеть образ мужчины. Это всегда было проблематично, рисовать кого-то незнакомого. Он путался, нанося тени под мужским воротником. Тяжело понять линии лица, когда ты не знаешь, как они могут изменяться с каждым новым выражением, каждой улыбкой, каждой хмурой морщинкой.

Кроме того, боль от порезов в руках не помогала облегчить задачу. Стив предполагал, что ему повезло. Разбитая губа перестала кровоточить. Он сомневался, что кто-то захочет рисунок от того, кто, казалось, поучаствовал в уличной драке. Появилась боль в ушибленном подбородке, и Роджерс готов поставить на то, что к утру там появится пара кровоподтеков.

Несмотря на недовольство Стива, мужчина был доволен рисунком.

\- Как здорово. Сколько я тебе должен? - воскликнул он и полез в карман брюк, выуживая пару монет и сигареты.

Стив взглянул на сигары. Пачка выглядела похожей на те, что курил Барнс, и в его уме начал зарождаться план.

\- У вас есть еще такие сигареты? – мужчина выглядел озадаченным, но после кивнул.

Затем вынул еще две из нагрудного кармана и протянул Стиву.

\- Две за портрет? – клиент согласно кивнул.

\- Они не качественные, - заметил он, протягивая сигары и в ответ забирая рисунок. – Боюсь, это нечестная сделка.

\- Нет, - Стив покачал головой, план почти созрел. – Это то, что мне нужно.

*

Через час толпа начала редеть. К этому времени Сэм помог упаковать оставшиеся эскизы и зашнуровал палатку. Стив так вымотался, что ощущал вибрацию костей под кожей. Уилсон окинул его тревожным взглядом.

\- Стив, - начал он. - То, что произошло с Барнсом этим утром, ну…ты ведь знаешь, что всегда можешь вернуться ко мне.

Мальчик промолчал, руки не прекращали теребить шнурок палатки. Он не мог заставить себя взглянуть на своего друга. Из-за неловкости, что всегда появлялась при упоминании Джеймса. Особенно если разговор проходил с теми, кто казалось знал о чувствах Стива к этому парню.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал блондин. – Я ценю это.

Краем глаза от отметил кивок Сэма.

\- В любом случае, он явно не в настроении для компании, - пожал плечами рабочий, в ответ на любопытный взгляд мальчишки. – Когда я шел сюда, то видел, как он ругается с Фьюри около главного шатра. Кажется, босс не слишком доволен по поводу произошедшего.

\- Но Баки не виноват! – запротестовал Стив, а Уилсон выгнул бровь услышав прозвище, но промолчал.

\- Да что ты говоришь, - парировал он, - У Старка сломан нос и чертов нервный бзик. Такая драма боссу не нужна.

Стив хотел рассказать Сэму все, что узнал от Пегги, хотел быть честным со своим другом, но глубоко засевшая вероломная частичка души сомневалась. Будет ли Уилсон вообще слушать его, ведь он так часто негативно отзывался о Барнсе. Вместо этого, мальчик прикусил язык и поблагодарил рабочего за помощь.

Резко развернувшись, он проигнорировал хмурое лицо своего друга и побежал через стоянку. Барнс после парада должен был распрягать лошадей, и Стив немного переживал о лишней аудитории, которая станет свидетелем его подготовленной речи. Барнс не сможет сбежать, пока лошади не будут напоены, очищены и накормлены, ему придется выслушать то, что собирался сказать Роджерс.

Мальчишка расправил плечи и зашагал к своей цели, надеясь, что произошедшее между ним и Барнсом будет исправлено. Но когда он обогнул шапито, пробираясь между многочисленных передвижных кареток, дрессировщика нигде не было.

Вместо него, лошадей чистил подсобный рабочий, посвистывая какой-то мотивчик.

\- Где Барнс? – резковато спросил Стив.

Мужчина пожал плечами, видимо не обратив внимание на отсутствие манер. Роджерс не знал его, но рабочий делал свою работу с привычной легкостью.

\- Не могу сказать, но он очень спешил убраться от сюда, это точно.

Он закончил чистить лошадиный бок и перешел к следующей, а мальчик стоял в шоке, узнав, что Баки ушел.

\- Он сказал куда пойдет? – блондин наконец-то отмер. Ему нужно вытянуть информацию и пересмотреть свой план.

Возможно, Барнс вернулся в свой вагон.

«Будет намного сложнее заставить Баки выслушать меня, если он откажется открыть дверь, - думал Стив. – Но тогда я встану на улице и начну кричать. Если на то пошло, придется говорить перед всеми циркачами.»

\- Он пошел в сторону ворот, - рабочий покачал головой, пытаясь снять с лошади уздечку. – Только взглянув на него сразу можно понять, что он рвется напиться или подраться. Смотря что первым найдет.

Стив оглянулся назад в сторону ворот. Он мог разглядеть их очертание благодаря огням шапито. Если Барнс покинул территорию, скорее ад замерзнет прежде, чем Роджерс найдет его.

Расстроившись, мальчик оставил рабочего и направился обратно к линии вагонов. Живот скручивало от беспокойства, а сердце каменело в груди.

**Author's Note:**

> Большое спасибо ребята, за то что читаете эту работу и до сих пор остаетесь со мной! Буду рада вашим комментариям:)


End file.
